The Dancing Cowboys
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: A story in another context, with characters, places and bits and pieces from the movie. So this means the characters are not like in the movie, but I do hope you will like it. Two girls, inseparable from each other, find a job at Kellerman's. Will they find true love? Life doesn't go without drama. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Baby sit straight." Marge said as she was watching her daughter nearly laying down on her chair while reading Harry Potter.  
"I would like to relax a bit." Baby said as she looked at her mother just a bit over her book.  
"I can't imagine that sits comfortable." Marge said, but she did smile a bit at her daughter.  
"When do you depart to Kellerman's?" Marge asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon. I need to be there before five in the afternoon. I will get introductions and all, at least I think." Baby said with a smile.  
"So, you're going to be in the IT team and the entertainment staff?" Lisa asked when she came inside the living room. Baby only gave her a glare for one moment.  
"What sort of entertainment you need to do?" Marge asked.  
"I don't know, maybe doing games or so. I work like six hours on the IT and in the evenings, I need to entertain the guests for like an hour or two. At least it keeps me busy I think." Baby said.

She tries to read again but felt like being disturbed constantly. She closed the book and laid it on the table. That moment Jake came inside.

"Hello ladies, you had a good day?" Jake asked, and Marge went to him to give him a kiss. He smiles and looks at his daughters.  
"You're ready for the new job Baby?" Jake asked, laying his bag down and taking his jacket off.  
"Yeah, I'm totally packed. My suitcases are in the car already, I just need to get a shower and food before I depart." Baby said with a smile, she hugged her father and he gave her a kiss on her head.  
"You do know that you don't have to do this Baby?" Lisa asked.

Baby watched her doing her nails. Looking totally dressed up, a lot of makeup on her face and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"I want to make a life of my own Lisa, it's better than staying at home and living off your parent's money." Baby said and took her book while standing up.  
"Baby, where are you going?" Marge asked.  
"Upstairs, where I have a little peace." Baby said.  
"What about dinner?" Marge asked, as she looks at the salad she had made.  
"I will get something else. Not really in the mood for healthy food." Baby said.

She walked upstairs to her room. She sat behind her computer and started the game she used to play a lot. She took her phone and dialed the pizzeria.

"Can I have a pizza Hawaii with extra cheese and garlic sauce?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, Downstreet. Number twenty." Baby said.  
"Thanks, bye." Baby said.

She ends the call and lays her phone on her desk. She looks at her screen, giving a little sigh, she wasn't really feeling like gaming. The weather is becoming really good and outside was so much nicer than inside.

"Nah, I'm gonna watch a movie." Baby said to herself.  
"Pride and Prejudice, where are you my love?" Baby asked herself.

She looks in her closet for the DVD. There was a knock on the door after about ten minutes of searching for the damn DVD.

"Enter." Baby said, putting the DVDs back in the closet.  
"You ordered a pizza?" Jake asked, smiling as he came inside with the pizza.  
"Thanks dad, what do you owe me?" Baby asked.  
"This one is on me Baby because it will be a while before you get back. I brought you a bottle of coke too." Jake said and held up the bottle.  
"Thanks dad." Baby said, standing up from the floor and walking to him. She took the pizza and the bottle from him and smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you sweetie. What must I do without you?" He whispered, Baby shook her head a bit.  
"You'll survive." Baby said, walking to her bed, laying down the pizza and the bottle.  
"Dad?" Baby asked, turning back to him.  
"What is it Baby?" He asked, looking concerned. Baby chuckled a bit.  
"Stop being so concerned this quick." Baby said, sitting down.  
"Okay." Jake said, a bit confused.  
"I know you want the best for me, I know you would love to see me going to Harvard and become a lawyer instead of being an IT nerd. But." Baby said, thinking a little bit.  
"I love being an IT nerd dad. I don't want to be a fancy lawyer, earning a lot of money, marrying another lawyer or doctor." Baby said.  
"I'm not like that, I do hope that one day you will accept that part of me." Baby said.

The last years has been terrible between Jake and Baby, they argued a lot about Baby's life and how she is choosing it to be.

"Listen Baby, I just want the best for you." Jake said.  
"Your definition of the best is different from mine. Look, I know you want to give me everything I want because you can. This is why Lisa actually is making use of that." Baby said.

She opened the pizza box and looked at the pizza with a smile. Jake didn't say a word, deep down he knows that Baby is right.

"I hope that one day you will understand why I choose to earn my own money, to try to make a life of my own, even make mistakes." Baby said.

She did smile at her father. He watches her closely, then he starts to smile as well.

"You were looking for this one?" Jake asked, picking up the DVD from Pride and Prejudice that was laying on the shelf near the door.  
"Yes, thanks dad." Baby said, standing up and walking to him.  
"I will try Baby." He said, she smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks dad, that is all I wanted to hear." Baby said, letting him go.  
"Mom and I are thinking to go to Kellerman's for a holiday. I know Max is trying to get me on that mountain for some time now. Would you like that?" Jake asked, smiling but looking curious at his daughter.  
"I would love it, then you finally have a holiday. You and mom need that." Baby said.

She puts the DVD in her computer. Her screen is an actual tv that she uses as her computer screen as well. Baby sat herself comfortable on her bed with the pizza on her lap.

"Have a nice evening Baby." Jake said, grabbing the door knob.  
"Thanks dad. Have a good night." Baby said.

He closed the door behind him and Baby watched Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite romantic mini-series. The version with Colin Firth from nineteen ninety-five. After some time Baby's phone began to ring, she looks at it and smiled.

"Hey Penny." Baby said.  
"Hey Baby, are you ready for tomorrow?" Penny asks.  
"Yeah, looking forward to it." Baby said, taking a bite from her pizza.  
"You will like it there, I think. We will be having a great time." Penny said, Baby just imagined her smiling excitedly.  
"You know Baby, you can dance again if you want to." Penny said with a teasing tone.  
"After what Tony did to me? No, thanks." Baby said but did giggle a bit.  
"Come on Baby, I'm sure you will like it again." Penny said, Baby only rolled her eyes.  
"We will see Pen." Baby said.  
"Oh, I heard that they will be having horses this year. Like a sort of ranch feel to it or something, I don't know, heard the boss wanted to try something new." Penny said.  
"Oh god, this is feeling like this summer is going to have everything I used to love. What must I do Penny?" Baby asked, acting like she was annoyed. Penny laughed a bit.  
"You will love it there." Penny said.  
"Just enjoy it." Penny added.  
"I will try then. Oh, dad told me earlier he wants to try to accept that I want to make a life of my own now." Baby said.  
"It's about time." Penny said.  
"All the fights you two were having, it was making everyone sick." Penny said.  
"Well, I'm just sick and tired of all these fancy and expensive things. Dad, trying to spoil me all the time, buying me expensive clothes and all." Baby said.  
"I just don't want it anymore." Baby added.  
"I understand Baby." Penny said.  
"Ever since he tried to push me to date Tony, who I first thought was a really nice guy and not from status, dad has sort of broken my trust in his vision about my life. I want to proof him that I can do without his money, spoiling or help." Baby kept talking.  
"Baby, relax. Take a deep breath. Tomorrow you will start a new life. You will do what you love, who knows you might start dancing and riding again. Oh, maybe there will be someone for you there." Penny said.  
"I'm not looking for a relationship, especially not with some rich dude." Baby said, they both chuckled a bit.  
"Penny? Are you still happy with Anton?" Baby asked, eating her pizza.  
"I broke up with him today." Penny said.

Baby stopped her arm mid-air, holding a slice of pizza while her mouth hanged open.

"Baby, stop gasping, I broke up with him. I'm fine, in fact, I'm happy I did it." Penny said.  
"But why? I thought you two did so great together." Baby said, laying the slice of pizza down and being somewhat confused.  
"Everyone thought this Baby. But he doesn't like what I do, he is sweet, but we don't really fit together. He has way too different interests than me. And to be honestly fair." Penny said.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked.  
"I think my love for him died some months ago already." Penny said.  
"Well, then it's better to move on than trying to hold on." Baby said.  
"You are totally right. You understand me at least." Penny said.

They're both IT nerds, they both love to dance. Well, Penny still love it very much, but Baby stopped dancing. And they both love riding. Since the day they met, they became best friends. Now Penny found the jobs on Kellerman's, they're both looking forward being colleagues as well as best friends. The only difference between them is that Baby's family is rich, and Penny has been kicked out since she was sixteen and is trying to come around each month. Penny has been a huge inspiration for Baby as well.

"What time will you be here?" Penny asked.  
"Around lunch time, I will take you with me to McDonald's. Let's be bad for one time and then go on our way to Kellerman's." Baby said.  
"You're eating pizza right now, aren't you?" Penny asked, Baby only giggled a bit.  
"Let me guess, and you are watching Pride and Prejudice as well." Penny said. Baby giggled even harder.  
"Oh, oh, the wet shirt scene." Baby said as she watched the tv.  
"Baby! You really need a man." Penny said.  
"I have Mr. Darcy and pizza, what more do I want?" Baby asked, Penny laughed out loud.  
"You're weird Baby, but I like that about you." Penny said.  
"I like your weirdness too." Baby said.  
"Gosh, sometimes we do sound like an old married lesbian couple." Penny said and they both laughed about it.  
"I see you tomorrow Pen. Love you." Baby said.  
"See you tomorrow Baby. Love you too." Penny said, and she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Baby woke up and looks at the time.

"Gosh, too early." She said to herself, but she stood up anyway.  
"Baby, you want some breakfast?" Marge asked when Baby opened the door.  
"Sure mom, I'm going to take a shower first." Baby said.

She quickly went to take a shower, then got dressed in the clothes she has laid ready yesterday. She looks at her room and shook her head. Cleaning a bit quickly where it was needed, turning the computer off before she went down to the kitchen.

"Here you go." Marge said, laying some pancakes on a plate when Baby sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Thanks mom." Baby said.  
"Is dad already gone to work?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, he said he needed to be there early." Marge said with a smile.  
"What time will you pick up Penny?" Marge asked.  
"Around noon. I will take her to lunch first." Baby said as she took a bite from the pancake.  
"That's very sweet of you." Marge said with a smile as she sat down with a mug of tea.  
"Dad said yesterday that he might want to book a holiday at Kellerman's." Baby said, Marge looked at her with her eyebrows up.  
"He didn't mention anything of that to me." Marge said, sipping her tea.  
"But it might be a good idea. It would do your father very good to have a holiday." Marge added.

Baby only smiled at her mother. Lisa came down in her bathrobe.

"Good morning." Baby said in a bit sarcastic way.  
"Shut up Baby." Lisa said and opened the fridge.  
"Want some pancakes Lisa?" Marge asked.  
"No thank you, I'm fat enough already." Lisa said.

She grabs her yogurt drink, after she closes the fridge she went to the living room and turned the tv on. Baby shook her head a bit.

"I hope you will enjoy your job Baby." Marge said.  
"Thanks mom." Baby said with a smile.

The time flew by while Baby was making sure her room was totally clean now. She looks at the time and quickly went down.

"I hope you will have a safe travel." Mom said as she hugs Baby tightly.  
"Thanks mom, want me to call when I have arrived safely?" Baby asked.  
"Yes please." Marge said.  
"I need to go now, Penny is waiting for me." Baby said.  
"Have a great summer Baby." Marge whispered, hugging her daughter again.  
"Bye Lisa." Baby said a bit louder.  
"Bye!" Lisa only said without turning her head to look at Baby.

Baby rolled her eyes and Marge chuckled a little. Baby stepped in her car and drove off to Penny. After fifteen minutes, Baby parked her old Corvette before the apartment building where Penny is living. Baby got the car as her sixteenth birthday present, she loved it ever since. Baby steps out and Penny was already coming to her with two big suitcases.

"My lord, what is your plan?" Baby asked as she opened the trunk.  
"Morning to you too Baby." Penny said, smiling happily and the two girls hugged tightly.  
"Morning." Baby said, closing the trunk after laying the suitcases in it.  
"I didn't know exactly what to pack, so I nearly packed everything." Penny said, Baby laughed as the two girls stepped in.  
"On to McDo!" Penny said, Baby rolls her eyes and starts her car.

"They keep me rollin', they hatin'." The girls sang to the song that came from the radio. It came from the national radio station.

"After the holiday, I'm going to renovate my car a bit more. Might even think to let it get airbrushed." Baby said, Penny looked at Baby and chuckled.  
"Let's grab some food." Baby said as she parked the car in front of the McDonald's building.  
"Have you been able to get through the last month Penny?" Baby asked, she found that Penny looked really tired and Baby is always worried about her best friend.  
"Just barely, I even tried to save something but then the landlord came to me. I needed to pay the rent for next month upfront because I will be gone for like eight weeks or so." Penny said with a deep sigh, she had no secrets for Baby and she also wouldn't lie to her best friend.  
"You know you always can ask me for help. Since I don't have to pay rent, I can save money." Baby said, opening the door.  
"I know Baby, but you know how I am." Penny said, but smiling.

They ordered, when Baby took a platter and turned, someone bumped against her, making her food almost fall to the ground. Penny already went to sit down, waiting for Baby to come.

"Watch it!" Baby said, standing still.  
"I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't ruined your food?" The guy asked, Baby looked up at him and her mouth dropped a little.  
"No, nothing is ruined. I must go now." Baby said in a stammering way.

The guy only smiled, grabbed the tip of his cowboy hat as a matter of a greeting, he gave Baby a nod and walked away. Baby looked after him.

"Wow." She whispered, she quickly walked to the table where Penny was sitting at.  
"Have you just seen a ghost or something?" Penny asked when she saw Baby's face.  
"I think I might even have seen one. But it was a very gorgeous one." Baby said, Penny sat straighter and looked around.  
"Where?" She asked curiously.  
"Near the counter, he had amazing blue eyes." Baby said.  
"That doesn't say much." Penny said, she giggled a bit.  
"It was a cowboy." Baby said, trying to see if she could see him, but she couldn't. He must have left already.  
"A cowboy? Here in New York?" Penny asked, she was surprised.  
"Well, he had a cowboy hat on. He made that greeting that cowboys always do." Baby said.  
"You know, grabbing the hat and giving a nod." Baby added, she realizes she was daydreaming a bit.  
"Oh lord, Baby snap out of it." Penny said, clicking her fingers in front of Baby's face.  
"I'm sorry." Baby said, they both giggled.

They talked about what they would be doing in their free time at Kellerman's, but Baby couldn't get the guy out of her head somehow. It was like four pm when the two girls finally arrived at Kellerman's, they were lost one time on their way.

"Why are we always getting lost?" Penny asked as they giggled about it.  
"We have no feeling of direction Pen. We are hopeless." Baby said, now they both laughed about it. Baby made a turn to the right and stopped the car.  
"You have any idea where we need to be?" Baby asked.  
"No, not one clue." Penny said as she looked around.  
"Look at that view." Baby said, and Penny did.  
"It's beautiful here. Don't you think?" Baby asked, Penny nodded.

Someone came to their car, he looked at it and the girls saw the surprise on his face. Baby opened the window.

"What are you two girls doing here? You don't look like guests." He said as he leaned on the car, looking inside at the two girls.  
"We're the IT team, you know where we need to go?" Baby asked.  
"Wait, so you two are going to be the ones that will make sure everyone has internet?" The guy asked, looking at them.  
"Yes, that's us. I'm Frances Houseman, but everyone calls me Baby. This is Penny Johnson." Baby said, introducing herself and Penny.

The guy shook hands with the girls, he smiles at Penny who flushed a little.

"I'm Billy Castle, the all-rounder here. Alright, follow the road to the left. The road will make a turn to the right about a mile further. You will see some parking spaces there, it's for the staff. I will check where you two will be staying and will meet you there." Billy said.  
"Thanks." The girls said at the same time. Billy smiled and walked away.  
"He seems nice." Penny said as she looks after him.  
"Yeah, we might have made a friend already Pen." Baby said.

Penny looked at her and smiled. But she thought for a bit, she knows the name Castle, her then best friend from when she was ten until she was kicked out has the last name Castle as well, they parted their ways when Penny was thrown out. It made her wonder. Baby drove to the place Billy told her to go and parked the car. She looks at Penny, who has been somewhere else with her mind.

"Penny, what are you thinking off?" Baby asked, Penny looked at her.  
"Oh, nothing important really, just thinking how I have heard the name Castle before." Penny said.

Baby smiled as she stepped out. They saw Billy coming quickly to them.

"You both share a cabin, number sixteen. It's right at the end." Billy said as he pointed to the cabins.

Baby looked around, while taking the suitcases out of the trunk, Billy helped the girls.

"Thanks." Baby said with a smile.  
"Here's the key." Billy gave the key to Penny.  
"We have only one key?" Penny asked, being somewhat surprised.  
"Yeah, this is their way of saying 'go fuck yourself'." Billy said, Baby heard a bit of bitterness in his voice.  
"What do you mean?" Penny asked, they walked to the cabin.  
"No matter how beautiful it is out here, this is a resort for the rich, most of the staff is not worth a penny in the boss' eyes. Especially not the entertainment staff." Billy explained.

Baby looked at Penny, they were surprised and a bit worried too.

"But I don't think you two have to worry too much. The IT part is something new, for years guests been asking for getting internet. So, my guess is that you two will get treated nicely for the time being." Billy said.  
"I must go now, back to work, welcoming the arriving guests and helping them with the suitcases." Billy said and walked to the door.  
"Oh, be in the restaurant in about ten minutes. It's the left wing of the main building. Max will be giving a speech." Billy said and walked away. Baby walked to the bed in the back and sat down.  
"You think we will get treated the way Billy told us?" Penny asked as she sat down too after closing the door.  
"Max knows who I am, my dad saved his life about five years ago. Billy might be right, we might be the two that will get treated nicely. But I don't want to be something special, I hate that." Baby said as she stands up again.  
"Relax Baby, it will be fine." Penny said, standing up as well.  
"Let's go, we are expected." She said, they walked away.

"As you know, from the other years, you give the guests a good time. Show them the stars, romance them, in any way you like." Max said as he was pacing a bit. The waiters and waitresses looking at him.  
"I went to Harvard and I went to Yale, I've picked you because of talent, now I ask you to try to show some romantic talent too. Give the guests a good time, then they will keep coming back." Max said.

Baby and Penny walked into the restaurant, they looked around. Max saw them and smiled, he walks to them.

"I'm glad you two have arrived in time. I thought you wouldn't find it. How is your father?" Max asked as he looks at Baby.  
"He is doing good." Baby only answered.  
"I hope he will be coming to my mountain this year, I owe him my life." Max said, guiding the two girls to some chairs.  
"This year, we will have some new things." Max said as he turns and looks at the rest again.

The waiters and waitresses were looking curious at Baby and Penny, Penny was looking at one particular guy and smiled shyly. Billy walked inside together with several other staff members.

"Well if that isn't the entertainment staff. Always too late." Max said, they all stood still and looked at him.  
"You guys and girls, make sure the guests are entertained but you keep your hands off." Max said in a stern way.  
"Messing around in the bushes but no conversation." A guy said and looked at Billy, they chuckled a bit.  
"Watch it Rodriguez." Max said as he pointed his finger at Rodriguez.  
"Go back to work!" Max said, he walks to Baby and Penny.  
"Come with me girls. I will show you your office." Max said, they stood up and followed Max out of the restaurant.  
"Who are those two girls?" Robbie asked, Billy was on his way out but stopped and looked at Robbie.  
"Keep your hawk eyes off them Robbie, I'll be watching you." Billy said in a warning tone.

Robbie looked after Billy as Billy walked away. Shaking his head for a bit. Max opened the door, Baby looks inside and smiled.

"It's very spacious here." Penny said with a smile as well, Baby looks at her.  
"Yeah." Baby said.  
"I hope that everything is here that you need. If you need to get handy work done, you can call for Billy, you have met him already I believe." Max said, smiling at the two girls.  
"Yeah, thanks." Baby said, Penny walks to the desks.  
"You will be starting tomorrow at eight. Your days will be from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon. And in the evening between seven and ten you will be entertaining the guests." Max said.  
"What you exactly mean with entertaining? I was wondering about that earlier." Baby said.  
"You dance with them, talk to them, help with the games if needed." Max said, Baby gave him a nod.  
"You two will get paid weekly, if the work is done properly you will get a bonus at the end of the season. Here are the keys, they're universal keys to all the rooms and buildings of the resort in case you need to install a cable or something." Max said as he gave the keys to Baby.  
"Now, go get something to eat. The staff has their own place with a buffet at the staff quarters. I will get Billy to bring you two." Max said and now he walked away.  
"Look at this office man. Everything is new, the computers are the newest of the newest." Penny said, Baby only smiled at her as she looks around.  
"Guess Max has been talking to dad. He bought Cisco equipment." Baby said as she picked up a router.  
"Which makes it easier for us." Penny said, walking to Baby.  
"We have a lot of work to do, and we will be needing Billy too." Baby said.  
"I heard my name." Billy said as he entered the office, he looks around.  
"Damn, Max did his best with this. You two will have the best working place here." Billy said.  
"And you will be here often too." Baby said, smiling at him.  
"We're gonna need you for installing stuff around the resort." Penny said with a smile.  
"Looking forward." Billy said, the girls chuckled.  
"Come girls, dinner is ready." Billy said.

They walked outside, Baby locked the door and they walked to staff quarters.

"How did you get your job here?" Penny asked.  
"Oh, my cousin found it for me on the internet. Four years ago. He only worked here for one year and then went off to work at a ranch somewhere in New Mexico." Billy said.  
"The food is not the best but not the worse either." Penny said, looking at the bread and her plate with mashed potatoes.  
"Feels like college all over again." Baby said, and they chuckled.

Billy came to their table and sat down. Guys whistling at him.

"Shut up guys!" Billy shouted but laughed.  
"How is the food?" Billy asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.  
"Meh." Baby said, Billy chuckled.  
"Yeah, Max thinks it's not worth to give the staff fancy food. You'll get used to it." Billy said.  
"We already are. Well, except Baby who can get whatever she wants actually." Penny said.  
"Penny!" Baby said, Penny looked at her and Baby shook her head.  
"I'm sorry." Penny whispered.  
"What is going on?" Billy asked curiously, grabbing his bottle of beer.  
"It's not something I'm proud of, and certainly not something I brag about. But my parents are rich, my father saved Max's life about five years ago. Dad is like the best MD in the country." Baby said and looked at her food.  
"Wait what?" Billy asked.  
"You heard her. Now, let's talk about something else. Baby gets depressed talking about the things she likes least." Penny said, trying to smile at Baby.  
"Is this why you got the job here?" Billy asked.  
"No, not at all. In fact, Penny found the job online. She applied for both of us, Max only found it out when we were on an interview with him. Think it was about two weeks ago." Baby said.  
"I certainly do not want the special treatment." Baby said.  
"I'm going to the cabin Penny. Unpacking my suitcase." Baby stood up and walked away.  
"What's the matter with her?" Billy asked curiously.  
"Baby doesn't like to talk about her background. She's not proud to be rich. Her father tries to push her into a life she doesn't want, they had issues. Or still have, I don't know." Penny said and sipped on her bottle of beer.  
"I will not mention it anymore." Billy said with a smile.

"Castle, I know that name. Who is your cousin?" Penny asked curious after a moment.  
"Johnny." Billy answered, Penny dropped her fork.  
"What?" Billy asked.  
"Johnny Castle? From the Bronx?" Penny asked, Billy nodded still being confused.  
"Oh my god, he is your cousin?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you know him?" Billy asked.  
"Does he still dance?" Penny asked.  
"Not that I know actually." Billy said.  
"I don't know if he ever has told you about his childhood best friend he used to dance with on the streets to get money." Penny said.  
"Yeah, he did, quite often actually." Billy said.  
"I'm that girl Billy." Penny said with a smile.

Billy puts his bottle down and looks at her.

"Well I'll be damned. You two used to be a couple too, right?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, only for about a year. Johnny then decided it was better to be friends." Penny said, she was thinking about that time.  
"What happened actually?" Billy asked.  
"After we ended the relationship, and decided to stay friends, I got kicked out by my mom. Johnny wanted to help me, but he got that opportunity to become a dance instructor. We lost track of each other and grew apart." Penny told Billy.  
"That's a shame." Billy said.  
"But why he decided to work on a ranch?" Penny asked curiously.  
"I don't know. He always loved horses, but never got the opportunity to ride that much. When he became a dance instructor, he also did a course for computer technology. I guess he became a sort of a nerd, he only told me it was for having something aside for if his dancing career wouldn't work out. But that year that he worked here as a dance instructor, he met the owner of the ranch and got the offer to work for him instead." Billy said with a smile.  
"He took it with both hands." Billy said and stood up.  
"I need to get back to work, arranging the music for the opening show." Billy said.

Penny only gave him a nod and he walked away. Penny walked to the cabin and walked inside.

"Hey." Baby said with a smile.  
"Hey." Penny said.  
"You need help?" Penny asked.  
"No, I'm almost done. But I can help you." Baby said and walked to Penny's bed.  
"Baby?" Penny asked. "  
Yeah?" Baby asked.  
"Try to relax a bit. It will be a nice summer." Penny said, Baby looked at her and gave her a smile.  
"Thanks Penny, I just don't like to talk about dad and all." Baby said.  
"I understand. Let's get this done and then have a nice walk and look around." Penny said, Baby nodded and hugged Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The alarm went off and Baby woke up. Penny groaned frustrated.

"Too early." She said with a groggy voice.  
"It's seven, I think we need to get breakfast and start working." Baby said.  
"Yeah, we must. We need to try to get the internet on here quickly." Penny said, sitting straight.

Baby was already dressing herself.

"Damn Baby, take it easy." Penny said.

Baby giggled. Baby waited for Penny to get dressed. They walked to the staff quarter to get some breakfast.

"Hello girls, had a good first night?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, thanks." Baby said, sipping her tea.  
"I'm sorry I had asked about your background yesterday." Billy said.  
"It's okay, don't mention it anymore." Baby said and waved it away.

Penny smiled as she was eating her cereals.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Billy asked. The girls looked a bit confused at him.  
"I was assigned to help you two today. And probably tomorrow too, maybe even the next couple of days." Billy said to clarify things.  
"Oh." Penny said.  
"Um, yeah. I first need to look at the plan. We will draw out where we need to put cables and all. But you can help with that, who knows, you might learn a thing or two." Baby said in a teasing manner. Penny giggled a bit.  
"I'm not sure if I will understand everything, I'm not a nerd." Billy said.  
"We're geeks, not nerds, well, not that kind of nerd." Baby said.

Billy chuckled and sipped his glass of water. Penny looked at the time.

"We need to get started." Penny said.  
"Let's go then." Baby said.

They stood up and Billy followed them to the office. Baby looked around.

"Sit down." She said.

Baby looks at Billy and pointed at the third chair. She walked to a closet and took out the plans of the resort.

"It's best when we spread access points from the middle of the resort outwards with max a half mile apart from each access point." Penny said as Baby flattened the plans on the desk. Penny took a marker.  
"Well the middle is here. What is that?" Baby asked. Billy looked at it.  
"That's the maintenance building." Billy answered, Penny wrote it on the plan.  
"Is there a way we can pull a cable from the router here to the maintenance building?" Baby asked.  
"Without digging? No." Billy said.  
"Damn." Penny said.  
"I think we need to start from here Pen. The server room is in that walk-in closet. Well, it's bigger than a closet." Baby said as she pointed to a door.  
"Is there a plan to have computers available for the guests in the lobby?" Baby asked.  
"I don't know, I can ask Max if you want." Billy said.  
"That would be nice, but I will ask him myself. It's not the most important thing right now. Okay, let's setup the server first." Baby said, and she stood up.

Billy was watching the girls putting up the server and was totally confused.

"How do you even know what, what is?" Billy asked.  
"This is a rack, a sort of computer that can hold information, like accounts, browser history and all that." Penny said while she held up a server rack.  
"And this is the router. This makes the connection with the ISP and is connected to the server and to switches and access points." Baby explained.  
"I'm totally confused. What is ISP?" Billy asked.  
"Internet Service Provider." Penny answered.  
"At the end of the summer you will be a geek." Baby said.

Billy shook his head and sat down again. After some hours, the server was build up and Baby sat behind the computer with Penny, configuring the router.

"This should work now." Penny said.  
"Have you put in the correct IP address Pen? We got this one from the ISP." Baby said as he pointed on a paper.  
"Yeah, I've checked it several times." Pen said.  
"What time is it?" Billy asked, he was actually somewhat bored, but he was told to stay with the girls.  
"It's almost lunch time." Penny said with a smile.  
"Good, I could use some fresh air." Billy said, Baby giggled a bit.  
"We're almost done. Internet is almost up and running." Baby said.  
"Let's test it." Penny said.  
"Look at that. We did it." Baby said.  
"I couldn't be prouder of ourselves." Penny said, and the two girls giggled.  
"Nice job girls. Now let's get some lunch." Billy said and stood up.  
"After lunch you will have more action Billy. We're going to install the first access point, so that people at least have wireless internet in the main building." Baby said, Billy smiled.  
"You two are geniuses." Billy said as the three walked to the staff quarters for lunch.  
"Not really." Baby said, she hooked her arm with Penny's and the girls smiled.  
"I heard we are getting horses here." Penny said.  
"Oh." Billy said.  
"Yeah, we do. It's a ranch who provides the horses and the employee." Billy said.  
"When are they coming?" Baby asked curiously.  
"Not sure. It was a sort of last minute decision, so I don't know. But the stables are ready already." Billy said.  
"Penny, you still dance?" Billy asked, they sat down at the table with their lunch.  
"Not anymore since I went to college." Penny said.  
"Don't you miss it?" He asked.  
"Sometimes." Penny said with a little sigh.  
"How do you know that Penny can dance?" Baby asked curious.  
"I asked Billy who his cousin was. Yesterday after you left." Penny said, Baby looked curious.  
"It seems that Billy is the cousin of someone I used to know very well, and someone I danced a lot with." Penny said.  
"Oh, you mean your best friend you grew apart from?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah." Penny only answered.  
"That's a nice surprise." Baby said with a smile.

After lunch, they walked back. Baby instructed Billy where the cable needs to be placed.

"You're sure this is in the middle of the building?" Penny asked as she looked around.  
"Yeah, very sure." Baby said.  
"Okay girls, is this alright?" Billy asked, they went to check.  
"Yeah, looks good." Baby said.

She plugged in the adapter for the access point. Penny checked the lights.

"It's trying to connect with the router. Let's go configure it." Penny said.  
"You stay here. Come to us when you see all these four lights are green and blinking." Baby instructed Billy as she pointed at the orange and red lights.  
"I can manage that." Billy said with a smile. The girls walked back to the office.  
"If this works Baby, we will get a drink." Penny said.  
"Yeah, if it works, we made a start." Baby said.  
"You know, I would have thought that we would have been joining an IT team. Max never told us that we were the only ones actually putting up the whole network." Penny said.  
"The more reason for us to be proud of our job." Baby said, she looks at the computer.

"I'm sorry that I never really told you much about my past." Penny said after a minute.  
"Why so?" Baby asked.  
"Because we are best friends, we shouldn't be having secrets for each other. I know all about you, but you don't know all about me." Penny said.  
"Billy's cousin, his name is Johnny, we were best friends from when we were ten until we became fifteen." Penny said and looked down.  
"Something happened?" Baby asked curiously.  
"Well, we became a couple. Everyone around us had expected that to happen. We danced a lot on the streets to earn some money. Our relationship lasted for about a year, we ended it because it didn't feel that right and we were best of being friends." Penny said.  
"What happened after you broke up?" Baby asked curious.  
"It became all a bit of a blur. I got thrown out, as you know, he got an opportunities. We grew apart, even as friends I think." Penny said.  
"Maybe you will meet him again." Baby said with a smile.  
"Maybe, but I don't think something will ever happen with him again. Not sure if we will meet again, and if we will be friends again." Penny said.  
"You never know." Baby said, she looks at Penny for a moment and back at the screen.

"There, now wait a minute and see if Billy is coming back." Baby said, Penny smiled and watched the time.  
"I see four green lights." Billy said as he walked in.  
"Let me see." Baby said, taking her phone out and checking if she could connect.  
"Nice, it works. Did Max say the wifi is accessible without a password?" Penny asked.  
"I believe so, I mean, the resort lays far away from civilization." Baby said.  
"I will put some more security in the connection, just to make sure it can't be hacked." Penny said.

She looked at the screen. Max walked to the office and knocked on the doorpost because the door was standing open already. The three looked up at him, Billy quickly standing up.

"I just noticed we have internet in the main building." Max said with a smile.  
"Yeah, it's a start. We're still working on security and planning where we will be putting access points. I'm not sure if we can cover the whole resort." Baby said.  
"It's a start and you are doing a great job already. Now, finish up that security and you will have the rest of the day off." Max said, the girls smiled at him.  
"Billy, I need you to come with me. There's something with one of the cabins." Max said.

Billy nodded and walked away with Max. Baby and Penny worked further on the security.

"It's a really good first day. Who knows, we might have a real relaxed summer after all." Penny said.  
"This should do for a little while." Baby said, and Penny looked at the screen.  
"Yeah, looks good." Penny said.  
"Let's have a look at the plan." Baby said.

She turned the computer off. The girls looked at the plan.

"It changes our whole perspective now, we do need to work from here." Penny said.  
"But look, here's the staff quarters, here's the maintenance building, here are several guest cabins and here are the staff cabins. If we just try to put an access point on the central point of each part and link them, then we have covered the biggest part of the resort. That way we can try to put an extender here, so people still have some connection when being on the play field." Baby said and pointed at places on the plan.  
"Shall we make a logical topology of it tomorrow?" Penny asked, Baby gave her a nod.  
"Let's go. Let's look around and explore." Penny said.

The girls went out and locked the office. Baby took her phone and checked the connection.

"The girls are working hard on this." Max said as Billy is following him.  
"Yeah, I didn't know where they were talking about most of the times, but they got it done." Billy said.  
"I can imagine that boy." Max said.  
"Look, see this hole? It needs to be fixed. But first come with me, I have a surprise for you." Max said.

He left Billy curious now. Max walked to where the stables are, just a bit further away. Billy looked at it, it nearly looks like a ranch, with a lot of land behind it, a riding arena at the right side of it. Billy heard horses.

"Can I have a look?" He asked.  
"Sure boy, go have a look. I will be going back, don't take too long and fix that hole." Max said.  
"Yes, sir." Billy said and walked to the stables.  
"Ho boy!" Billy heard a voice and it sounded familiar.  
"No, it isn't true." Billy said as he entered the stables.  
"Cuz!" Billy shouted, Johnny looked up and saw Billy.  
"Cuz!" Johnny said with a big smile, they hugged each other tightly.  
"It's so good to see you again. It's been such a long time." Billy said, and Johnny smiled.  
"You look like a real cowboy." Billy said, looking at the cowboy hat, the boots and the flannel shirt.  
"You haven't changed a bit." Johnny said.  
"What makes you come here cuz?" Billy asked.  
"Max called my boss about his plan to have horses at Kellerman's, he thought it would be a great idea to send me with them here to look after them and giving lessons." Johnny said, his hand stroking a horse's head.  
"Is it just one time only?" Billy asked curiously.  
"Well, my boss picked the finest horses to come here. Max said if it would be a success, he will buy the horses and probably me too." Johnny said and walked to his car.  
"I need to fix something, but I will see you later cuz." Billy said. They hugged one more time.

"See ya." Johnny said.

Johnny takes his bag out of the car and walked to the cabin he used to have four years ago. He looked at the cabin, giving a deep sigh, the cabin hasn't changed a bit. He entered it and looked around. At least it wasn't dusty, he sat down on the bed.

"I hope it won't be the same as four years ago." He said to himself.

He opened his bag and took his black tight shirt out. He laid his hat next to him and took his flannel shirt off and put his shirt on. He stood up, laid the flannel shirt on the chair and his bag against the wall. Grabbing his hat again, he walked back to the stables. He looked around on his way and noticed that not that much has changed. He hoped Max had changed though. He saw Billy working.

"What you're doing cuz?" Johnny asked.  
"Need to fix this hole, seems like some kind of animal did this." Billy said.  
"Lemme help ya." Johnny said and helped his cousin.  
"Thanks." Billy said with a smile.  
"You know who is here at work as well?" Billy asked, Johnny looked at him.  
"Penny." He said, Johnny stood straight.  
"Really?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, guess it would be a surprise for you both to see each other again." Billy said.  
"It's been like ten years, I would have thought she would have forgotten about me." Johnny said.  
"Nope, she didn't." Billy said.  
"I'm not sure if she wants to meet me again, our relationship wasn't really good for both of us. I tried to be friends with her again, but with the opportunities I got and the awkwardness that actually followed after, I haven't seen her since." Johnny said.  
"Then you will see her today again." Billy said.  
"What work she does? Dancing?" Johnny asked curious.  
"No, she stopped dancing when she got thrown out. At least from what I understood from her. She's the IT engineer here, together with her best friend. They're putting up the internet." Billy said.  
"That's a big turn of events." Johnny said, but smiled.  
"Yeah, those two ladies are doing great and probably earn triple of what we will earn." Billy said with a sigh, rubbing his hands clean on his pants.  
"You're still knowledgeable about computers?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, been practicing so I wouldn't forget about it." Johnny said.  
"Then hopefully you can have better conversations with them than me, I need to help them out a couple of days and believe me, I thought my mind would have blown at the end, but it already did now." Billy said, Johnny had his hands in his pockets.  
"It's good to have you back cuz, I have been missing you. How have you been doing in the last three years?" Billy asked curious.  
"Nothing much really, been working a lot. I did barrel run competitions as well. Trained horses for other ranches and all that." Johnny said.  
"You've kept on dancing too?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, I kept training and instructing in the weekends at a dance school. What about you cuz?" Johnny asked.  
"Every year the same, summer here and in winter painting." Billy said.  
"Do you have someone in your life?" Billy asked.  
"No, I had a fling for a few months about two years ago. I thought she was serious, but afterwards I was just another toy boy for her, and she became very needy. Just like it was four years ago when I worked here." Johnny said, looking at the ground while they were walking to the stables together.  
"Well, I'm happy you are back again." Billy said.

Johnny looked at him and smiled. He laid his arm around Billy's neck and they both chuckled.

"I'm going to bring the saddle room in order and then have a ride on my horse. You want to see him?" Johnny asked, Billy nodded. They walked to the stable in the far back.  
"He is beautiful." Billy said as he looked at the bay colored Arab warm blood.  
"He is amazing to ride, I won a few competitions with him." Johnny said as he rubbed the horse's head.  
"I will help you cuz." Billy said.

He followed Johnny to the saddle room. After they arranged the saddles, Johnny went to prepare his horse for a ride in the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Baby and Penny walked silently around the resort, enjoying the silence and the smell of nature.

"The stables are there, I can hear horses." Penny said with a smile.  
"Let's have a look." Baby said with a smile.

They walked to it when they saw two men coming out of the stables with a horse. Baby stood still, Penny did too.

"It's Billy." Penny said.  
"That's the cowboy that bumped against me at the McDonald's yesterday." Baby said.

Penny looked at him. Johnny was smiling and looked at Billy.

"Oh my god." Penny said.  
"I know right, he is gorgeous." Baby whispered.  
"That's Johnny. Baby, that's Billy's cousin and my ex." Penny said silently.

Billy looked up and saw the girls standing there, he smiled.

"Look who is there." Billy said.

He walked to the girls, Johnny looked up and saw Penny. He stiffened a little bit, not knowing what to do. He looked at Baby and his surprise couldn't be bigger. That's the girl he bumped against at the McDonald's, the one that he can't get her eyes out of his head.

"Come on girls, say hi to my cousin Johnny." Billy said and grabbed the girls' hands.  
"Hey Johnny." Penny said silently.  
"Penny." Johnny said, still not knowing what to do.  
"Well, are we going to be strangers now?" Penny asked curiously.

She was acting like she was stronger than she really was. Johnny smiled and walked to her, he grabbed her in a hug.

"Of course not, but it's been such a long time. How have you been?" Johnny asked, letting her go again.  
"I've been doing good. I got nice opportunities and Baby here has helped me a lot." Penny said with a smile and walked to Baby.  
"Baby?" Johnny asked.

He was looking surprised but this time he looked at Baby. Baby flushed a bit.

"That's my nickname, I'm Frances but everyone calls me Baby." Baby said and stuck her hand out, it felt a little awkward, but Johnny gave her a half smile and shook her hand.  
"Is that your horse?" Penny asked curiously.  
"Yeah, this is Nibbit." Johnny said and turned to his horse.  
"May I?" Baby asked.  
"Sure." Johnny said, Baby walked to the horse and smiled.  
"Hello." She whispered and rubbed his head, Nibbit puts his ears forward and his nose against her hand palms.  
"He seems to like you." Penny said.

She walked to Baby. Billy stood next to his cousin, his hands on his hips.

"I'll be damned, Nibbit isn't quick to like someone, he can get quite nervous." Johnny said.  
"He seems to like Baby." He added.  
"Maybe that's a sign." Billy said in a teasing tone, Johnny only shook his head and walked to the ladies.  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to steal him away for a ride." Johnny said, and the girls looked at Johnny.  
"Can I go to the stables?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah sure, go ahead." He said.

He grabbed his hat and walked to the arena with Nibbit. Penny only looked at him and then followed Baby inside.

"Oh my god Penny, he is gorgeous." Baby whispered as they stood at the first stable to look at the horse in it.  
"He has changed so much, he looks so much mature and manlier." Penny said with a smile.  
"Does he still do something to you? Because he does do something to me." Baby whispered, and the girls giggled.  
"Well, you might have a chance with him. I saw the twinkle when he saw you. And if he hasn't changed too much, then I know what that means." Penny said in a teasing tone, Baby's cheeks flushed again.  
"He doesn't do anything to me anymore, but I do hope I can be friends with him again." Penny whispered.

They walked passed the stables, looking at the horses. Billy has gone back to work, the girls walked out of the stables and watched Johnny in the arena.

"Ho!" Johnny said.

Johnny made Nibbit do a sliding stop, Johnny leaned to one side and Nibbit quickly turned and galloped to the middle where Johnny let him make a pirouette in country style.

"Good boy." Johnny said and patted Nibbit's neck when he stood still.  
"He is good." Baby said.  
"I have never seen him ride." Penny whispered.  
"He really is good." Baby whispered.

Johnny looked up and saw the girls. He walked to them, Baby grabbed Nibbit's head.

"Is he fully Arab warm blood?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah he is. How did you know?" Johnny asked.  
"Baby is an expert. I never knew you could ride so well." Penny said.  
"I never had the opportunity to show you." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You still dance?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I need to dance here as well. Daytime horse riding instructor and evenings entertaining the people with dancing. You?" He asked as he stepped off.  
"Can I?" Baby asked, she really wanted.  
"Be careful, he can be really nervous." Johnny said but gave her the reins.  
"IT nerd on daytime and in the evening entertainment, just today we are having off." Penny said.  
"You both do the same?" Johnny asked.  
"Guess Billy told you." Penny said.

Johnny only smiled and watched Baby stepping up. Baby smiled, laid her hand on Nibbit's neck to calm him and making herself familiar with him.

"You are ready Nibbit?" She whispered with a smile. Nibbit breezed and shook his head.  
"Ya!" Baby said.

She pressed her heels in his flanks. Nibbit reacted with a jump start into gallop to the other side of the arena, Baby smiled, leaned to the right. Holding the reins in only hand and very loose, Nibbit reacted to her body language and made a 90 degree turn to the right.

"She is good." Johnny said crossing his arms. Penny only smiled as she admired Baby's riding style.  
"Ho!" Baby said.

Nibbit wanted to stop but Baby kicked him and that made him rear on his hind legs. Baby laughed a bit.

"Good boy." She said as she stood still with him, patting him on his neck. She got off him and walked with him back to Johnny.  
"He's amazing." Baby said with a big smile.  
"Yeah, he really is." Johnny said quietly.  
"You're really good." He said.  
"Nah, not really, I just feel and react to the body language." Baby said as she handed him the reins, she turned to pat Nibbit's neck.  
"It's been such a long time I have sat on a horse." She said, Penny smiled as she listened to Baby.  
"That's a very rare gift you know." Johnny said rubbing Nibbit's head.  
"No one really could ride him except me, that is why I got him from my boss." Johnny said.

Baby looked up with a surprised face. Johnny gave her a smile; his smile made her cheeks flush a shade redder.

"Let's go Baby, see if we can get something to drink. I'm thirsty." Penny said, Baby gave her a nod.  
"Bye." Johnny said.

He looked after the two girls. In particular Baby. 'She has something about her that I can't place.' Johnny thought, Nibbit pushed his nose against Johnny and he smiled at him.

"Let's go." He whispered and walked to the stable.  
"This summer is going to be special." Penny said teasingly.  
"Hey!" Baby said and slapped Penny's arm, who stuck her tongue out. They giggled.  
"Let's focus on our jobs Pen, I don't want this job to be ruined." Baby said with a smile.  
"Let's see how long that takes, Johnny can be very persistent. If he has his eyes on something." Penny said and winked at Baby.  
"Nah, I don't think he likes me that way." Baby said.  
"Oh, but I think he does. Let time figure it out." Penny said.

Penny hooked her arm with Baby's. They walked to the staff quarters to fetch something to drink. After dinner, the girls went to the main house, people sitting on chairs, watching the stage. Max and Tito tap dancing to the music a bit.

"Our own conductor Tito." Max said. Everyone starts to clap. A bit later some stand-up comedies started.  
"Let's go outside." Baby said, and they walked out and onto the balcony of the main building.  
"The view is gorgeous." Penny said.

She leaned with her arms on the railing, looking at the lake and the sun setting down. Baby was looking to her left, she has seen Johnny walking slowly over the play field with his hands in his pockets, looking at the water.

"Yeah, it's very much gorgeous." Baby said in a dreaming tone.  
"What are you looking at?" Penny asked and looked at where Baby was looking at. Penny giggled when she saw Johnny too.  
"You think he's taken?" Baby asked.  
"I don't know. You will find that out with time." Penny said and now leaned with her back against the railing, looking at Baby.  
"He would be a good match for you Baby. He is very romantic, something I found a bit too much, you know I'm not that romantic." Penny said.  
"And you are very romantic too." She added, she is smiling about Baby's dreamy face. Baby looked at Penny for a second.  
"My father will never approve of him, you know what he thinks. If he sees me coming home with a cowboy and a dancer, he will get truly mad." Baby said, now looking down with a sigh.  
"You need to keep fighting him Baby, this is your life and as long as you are here you can do whatever you want." Penny said as she has turned around again.  
"He told me the day before yesterday, that he would be trying to accept the way I want to live my life." Baby said.  
"That's already a good start." Penny said.  
"Your father is a great man, the way he has helped me, but I guess he has a lot of pride and that is hard to change." Penny said.  
"You know Pen, you inspire me so much. The way you fight to get a good life and still trying to enjoy it." Baby whispered, Penny hugged Baby and smiled.  
"You inspire me a lot too Baby, you always trying to stay positive, always so helpful of others, trying to have a normal life and not let it define by your background." Penny said, Baby smiled and looked back at Johnny.  
"Who's that?" Baby asked curiously.  
"I don't know." Penny said.

They watched how a woman walked to Johnny and tried to hug him, but Johnny tried to avoid it.

"Shall we try to save him?" Penny whispered.  
"Yeah, let's be heroes." Baby said with a smile. They walked down the stairs towards Johnny.  
"It's so nice to have you back, you have time this evening?" The girls heard the woman asking and saw her trying to flirt with Johnny.  
"Poor Johnny." Baby whispered.  
"I have no time Vivian." Johnny tried to get rid of her.  
"Watch me Pen." Baby whispered, and Penny only smiled.  
"Oi Johnny!" Baby shouted, he looked up and smiled.  
"He surely seems to be happy to see you Baby." Penny whispered.  
"Hey girls." Johnny said, clearly looking relieved.  
"Johnny, I have a question. Can you come with me please? It's about the horses." Baby said.  
"Sure." Johnny said with a smile.

They walked away, Penny looked after them with a smile and then turned to Vivian.

"What?" Vivian asked.  
"Don't you need to be in the main house for the games?" Penny asked.  
"Me? I don't do these games." Vivian said. Vivian watches Penny for a second and then looked at Johnny again.  
"Watch it miss." Penny said.

She turns away and walking slowly after Baby and Johnny. Vivian made little eyes while watching Penny but didn't move.

"Thanks for saving me." Johnny said when they were out of hearing distance.  
"You're welcome. Who was that anyway?" Baby asked.  
"Vivian Pressman. One of the bungalow bunnies, nothing of that has changed here." Johnny said with an agitated sigh.  
"Bungalow bunnies." Baby repeated.  
"Yeah, that's what they call the women here that stay here alone while their husbands are working somewhere else. In short, four years ago when I worked here as a dance instructor, those women couldn't keep their hands off me and Vivian was the worse." Johnny explained, Baby only looked at him.  
"It must have been terrible." Baby said.  
"You have no idea, they stuffed diamonds and money in my pockets, including room keys. I got really sick and tired of it." Johnny said with a sigh.  
"Don't worry, I will try to be your guardian angel." Baby said in a teasing manner, Johnny chuckled a bit.  
"But I do have a question regarding the horses, well more regarding riding." Baby said.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked, they kept on walking.  
"Your horse is great. It's been a very long time that I rode. I would like to train again, is it possible that you can help me with that?" Baby asked.  
"Sure, but what you exactly want to train? You don't need any lessons, you have a natural talent." Johnny said, he still has his hands in his pockets.  
"Thanks, you too by the way. Your sit is very natural. Anyway, I used to do a lot of western shows. My father." Baby stopped talking, she didn't want to mention her father in this.  
"What's with your father?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Well, he made sure I did a lot of shows. But it's not about that, I've always had a huge interest in barrel runs. I just never got the opportunity." Baby said, Johnny gave her a half smile.  
"You came to the right person." Johnny said, Penny now has caught up but kept walking behind them and listening to them.  
"Why is that so?" Baby asked curious.  
"I'm a champion on barrel runs." Johnny said with a smile.

Baby pulled one eyebrow up as she looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah, well, last year. After the last time I won, I started to focus more on training the horses." Johnny explained.  
"So you want to train me?" Baby asked and now she stood still, Penny stood next to Baby now. Johnny looked at her and then back at Baby.  
"Sure. We can start tomorrow if you want." Johnny said.  
"I'm always off from two in the afternoon until seven." Baby said.  
"Come around three. I'm free from that time." Johnny said.  
"Okay." Baby said.  
"Alright, well I'm going now. Gonna have a drink in the staff quarters later, need to entertain the guests now." Johnny said and smiled.  
"Bye." He added.

Johnny walked away. Baby and Penny looked after him.

"Damn." Baby whispered, Penny giggled.  
"Look at that ass man." Baby whispered.  
"Okay, now I sound terrible." Baby added and Penny laughed.  
"As long as he doesn't know. Let's go and see if he still is a good dancer." Penny said, the girls walked to the main building while giggling a bit.  
"So you're going to ride again?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, Johnny is going to train me in barrel runs." Baby said.  
"I'm glad you get to do one of the things you loved so much." Penny said.  
"Yeah, and now dad is not pushing me. He never would have let me done barrel runs." Baby said.  
"I told you that this summer is going to be special. Just watch my words Baby." Penny said.

Baby hugged her. They entered the main room and watched the people dance. It took about fifteen minutes when Baby saw Johnny walking inside, he has changed his clothes and without hat.

"That's the Johnny I know." Penny whispered.  
"He is so much cuter with hat." Baby said in a teasing tone.

Penny shook her head. Johnny looked around and a few women walked to him already, he picked one and started to dance with her.

"Isn't it a bit sad how women can be? I mean, look at them and probably most of them are married." Baby said, she watched how women were waiting to dance with him in turns.  
"Yeah, he always had that." Penny said.  
"Girls!" It was Billy, they turn to look at him.  
"You wanna go to the staff quarters? Have a drink and maybe a dance?" Billy asked.  
"Sure." They both said and they walked away.

At the staff quarters, Billy opened the door and Baby was a bit surprised.

"They're still dancing like this these days?" Penny asked a bit surprised as well.  
"Yeah. I don't think they will ever stop doing this either." Billy said.

He walked to the back. He took three beers and gave the girls each a bottle.

"Thanks." Baby said.  
"Ever danced like this before?" Billy asked.  
"Quite often, with Johnny when we were young." Penny answered.  
"And you Baby?" Billy asked.  
"Not that often no, well, I didn't really had anyone to do this dancing with." Baby said with a smile.  
"You wanna try?" The voice came from behind.

Baby turned and saw Johnny standing there. He must have been standing there for some time already.

"Hey cuz." Billy said, Johnny smiled as they fist bumped. Billy gave him a bottle of beer.  
"Thanks." He said. Penny looked at him.  
"I'm not sure if I want to." Baby said.  
"Come on Baby." Penny said, smiling at Baby now.  
"I don't know." Baby said.  
"Sec, this might help." Billy said.

Billy went to the record player. _'Heeeey, heeey baby.'_ came through the speakers.

"Nice song." Baby said.

Johnny grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to the dance floor. Johnny started to move and Baby looked around and giggled.

"She's shy." Penny whispered as Billy came back.  
"Why?" Billy asked.  
"She likes Johnny a lot, you don't have it from me." Penny whispered.  
"I won't say a thing, but I think we both can guess what Johnny thinks about her. You have seen the twinkle as well when he saw her the first time." Billy whispered.  
"It wasn't really the first time." Penny said.  
"Oh?" Billy asked curiously.  
"Johnny bumped into her at the McDonald's yesterday when we were on our way here. I was already sitting down so I didn't saw him. But Baby told me about it." Penny explained, she looks at Baby and Johnny again.  
"They are made for each other, they just need to realize that yet." Penny whispered.  
"What makes you think that?" Billy asked.  
"I just have a feeling." Penny said and smiled at Billy.  
"Time will tell." Billy said.

"Just move with the music." Johnny whispered as he moved closer to Baby.  
"And move with me." He whispered.

Baby looks in his eyes and was locked. She was afraid for this, but she couldn't stop it now. Johnny gave her a half smile while moving against her, grabbing her arms and laying them around his neck. Baby moved with him, Johnny nodded and smiled. When the song was done, they stopped, Baby walked to Penny, she grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"Something wrong Baby?" Penny asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think I felt he was being excited." Baby whispered, her cheeks became bright red.  
"He looked pretty excited to dance with you." Penny whispered, thinking Baby just meant the fact of Baby dancing with him.  
"No, I mean, I felt his excitement." Baby whispered.

It took several moments of Penny thinking and then her mouth formed a 'oh'. Then she started to giggle.

"That's funny Baby." Penny said.  
"Pen! Stop that. I don't know what to think now. All my thoughts went to that during the dance." Baby whispered.  
"Well, I can imagine that to be honest. But it is also a good sign." Penny whispered and teased Baby with it.  
"I'm not sure." Baby said.

She looked inside, seeing Johnny talking to Billy. He looked outside at Baby from time to time.

"I'm not going to roll that easily and quickly into a relationship. You know me Pen." Baby said.  
"Let's go Baby. Let's go watch a movie, I have a few on my laptop." Penny whispered and smiled.

They laid their arms around each other and walked away.

"Take your time, if this is meant to be, then it will happen one day." Penny said.  
"I'm not sure if it is a really good idea Penny. My parents are deciding if they want to come on a holiday here or not." Baby said. She was being truly confused.  
"This is our first day. I'll be damned about myself too, he is going to train me. So I will see him like every day." Baby said.  
"Baby calm down. It will be fine." Penny said as they entered their cabin. Penny grabbed her laptop and opened it.  
"Will it?" Baby asked nervously and started to pace.  
"It will." Penny said, shaking her head a bit.  
"I need fresh air, give me a moment." Baby said and walked outside.

She took a deep breath, Baby is afraid that Johnny is just toying with her and that he does this with more women. She saw Johnny walking and watched him, he walked to the old cabin that stands totally alone and apart from the other cabins. He went inside and turned the light on. Baby went back inside. After the movie the girls went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Johnny walked outside the next morning, stretching himself while smiling. He thought about Baby while putting his hat on.

"Let's go Pen. I'm hungry." Baby said, stepping outside.

She looked around and saw Johnny standing there.

"Just a second Baby!" Penny shouted.

Johnny looked around and saw Baby standing outside the cabin. Johnny smiled and went to her.

"Good morning." He said, on the moment Penny came outside.  
"Hey Penny." Johnny said.  
"Hello Johnny." Penny said. Baby only looked at him.  
"Going for breakfast too?" Penny asked.  
"Well for coffee though." Johnny said.  
"Oh, you're not a breakfast person." Penny said, she had forgotten about that.  
"You remembered." Johnny said, they walked to the staff quarters.  
"Only just a second ago." Penny said with a smile.  
"You kinda need to eat though." Baby said.  
"The best base for a good day is food. Food makes happy." She said and Penny giggled.  
"Baby actually learned me to eat breakfast." Penny said.  
"Is that so?" Johnny asked as he watches Baby.  
"Yeah." Baby said.  
"How long do you two know each other?" Johnny asked.  
"About ten years now. Not long after I got kicked out and you moved away. Baby is my guardian angel." Penny said with a smile.  
"Penny! Stop the sliminess." Baby said.  
"You two look like an old married lesbian couple." Johnny said.  
"See? That's what I said too." Penny said and they all laughed.

Baby's phone went off.

"It's dad." Baby said.  
"Answer it." Penny said, Baby gave a sigh and answered the call.  
"Good morning dad." Baby said.  
"Good morning Baby." Jake said.  
"Why are you calling so early?" Baby asked curiously.  
"Do I call you on a bad moment? I can call you back if you want." Jake said.  
"No, it's alright. I'm on my way for breakfast. How are mom and Lisa?" Baby asked.  
"They're fine. I just wanted to call you to tell you that we will be coming to Kellerman's the last three weeks of your work period." Jake said, Baby looked at Penny.  
"The last three weeks of the summer season that is." Baby said.  
"Yes, I just wanted to inform you about this. Now I need to get going." Jake said.  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Have a good day." Baby said.  
"Bye." She said and ended the call.  
"What did he say?" Penny asked curious.

They entered the staff quarters. Johnny got greeted by some staff members, he smiled at them.

"They're coming for holiday the last three weeks of the season." Baby said.  
"That's nice." Penny said.  
"I'm not sure if I want that. I feel finally free Pen." Baby said.

They walked to the buffet and got some sandwiches and something to drink. Johnny came to their table with only a cup of coffee, Billy came in too, he smiled when he saw Johnny sitting with the girls.

"Baby calm down please. You have like five weeks to enjoy without your parents." Penny said.  
"I rather have eight weeks without them." Baby said as she took a bite.  
"Wait, I'm not following this." Johnny said a tad bit confused.  
"Good morning." Billy said with a smile as he came with some sandwiches.  
"You eat breakfast too nowadays?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, actually I started since the girls arrived. I must say I feel pretty good until lunch. Much more energy." Billy said.  
"Yeah, but you didn't do much either yesterday morning." Baby informed him.  
"You were melting my brains, I needed the food." Billy said, teasing Baby and the girls laughed.  
"What were you talking about?" Billy asked.  
"My parents are coming the last three weeks of the season." Baby said with a sigh.  
"That's nice. Maybe it will get better between you and your father. Sometimes it can help when not being in familiar surroundings." Billy said.  
"Stop trying to be so smart cuz." Johnny said and laughed.  
"I'm telling you Johnny, you spent one day with them at work and you feel a lot smarter." Billy said and pointed at Johnny, they chuckled.

"Guys!" Penny said, they looked at her.  
"This is actually quite serious. But I do think that you should try not to think about it now Baby." Penny said, she was eating like an animal.  
"I will try." Baby said.  
"I need to go, the horses need their breakfast." Johnny said and stood up.  
"Wait!" Penny said.  
"Here, and please do eat it." Penny said and gave him a sandwich. Johnny shook his head and walked away.  
"He is changed Billy." Penny said, but did smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Billy asked.  
"I mean, he is more open, more chatty. He never really was that before, he seems happier. Don't get me wrong, I like to see that, even if I haven't seen him for like ten years, but it is so strange." Penny said, Billy chuckled.  
"Yeah, guess you are right. But it is something from the last three years I guess. When he worked here, he was even more closed up. He was almost on a point to getting really depressed, until he got that job offer." Billy said. Baby only listened to them while eating her sandwich in silence.  
"Well, we might guess that he got something where he could express himself in the way he always wanted. But we will not know for sure." Penny said and looked at Baby now.  
"Come on, let's get to work. Let's try to get the internet running at the guest cabins." Penny said.

The three stood up and walked to the office. Billy ran a lot from the guest cabins to the main building and back today. At lunch time he was totally exhausted, but the last two hours the girls were a lot easier on him. Baby watched the time.

"We are in overtime Pen, I need to go." Baby said as she stood up.  
"Where to?" Billy asked.  
"I'm having my first barrel run training." Baby said.  
"I will finish it up here Baby, go ahead." Penny said.  
"Thanks." Baby said.

Baby gave the keys to Penny. Billy was still confused while Baby walked away.

"What did she mean?" Billy asked.  
"Johnny is going to train Baby with barrel run, Baby said she always wanted to do that but never got the opportunity." Penny said and smiled at Billy.  
"You reckon something is blossoming between those two?" Billy whispered.  
"You don't have to whisper you know." Penny said and chuckled a bit.  
"But yeah, I do think so. Don't you remember what I said to you last night?" Penny asked.  
"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot." Billy said.

Penny shook her head and closed the computers and cleaned the desk a bit.

"Shall we bet?" Billy asked.  
"For what?" Penny asked.  
"For when they will kiss each other the first time, for when they start dating and the like. What you think?" Billy asked, with a teasing smile. Penny shook her head.  
"You're crazy, but I do bet it takes a week." Penny said.  
"Alright, I bet for a dinner together. Just the two of us. That it only takes two days." Billy said.  
"Baby is not that easy to catch. Alright, bet accepted." Penny said.  
"What is your counter offer?" Billy asked.  
"A movie night with pizza and popcorn, doesn't matter if it is the theater or just watching a movie on my laptop." Penny said.  
"Deal." Billy said and they shook hands.

Baby arrived at the stables and looked around. She walked into the stables and looked at the horses.

"You're early." Johnny said, Baby looked up at him.  
"I actually worked overtime today." Baby said. Johnny only smiled as he came closer to her.  
"Well, I'm going to give my last lesson of the day." Johnny said.  
"I mean, lesson for the guests." Johnny quickly added.  
"I got that." Baby said, and smiled back at him.  
"Come." Johnny said.

He walked to the back. Baby followed him. They stopped at Nibbit's stable.

"Wait, you want me to ride on your horse?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, why not?" Johnny asked.  
"I thought you would be giving me another horse." Baby said, but she grabbed Nibbit's head.  
"I could." Johnny said.  
"But none of these horses are trained in barrel run. They're just trained for lessons, some are trained for western as well, but further they are just normal riding school horses." Johnny explained.  
"Take him out, then you can prepare him already. His saddle is in my office." Johnny said and pointed at the door behind him.  
"Okay, thanks." Baby said.

Johnny gave her a half smile and walked to the arena. Baby looked after him, until he was out of sight. She looks at Nibbit.

"Why is he always giving me those sexy half smiles?" Baby whispered.

Nibbit breezed a bit and Baby chuckled. She took him out of the stable and he walked with her, he pushed her a bit playful. Baby giggled and played with him. She brushed him and she felt so relaxed. Baby always forgot about all the trouble when she was with her horse in the past, she now is doing the same.

"You would have loved Bella. She was a bit like you." Baby whispered as she brushed Nibbit's neck. Nibbit scraped with his hoof on the ground.  
"You want to race right?" Baby asked and grabbed his ears.

Baby had no clue that Johnny was leaning against the door post, smiling at what he was seeing. Baby did something to him, he had no clue what it was yet but he would find it out.

"Be right back." Baby said.

She walked to the office to get Nibbit's saddle. She looked around, decided that Johnny is like a real cowboy, she saw some pictures and stood still to look at them. She grabbed one and smiled, it was a picture from Johnny and Penny. 'They must have been really young here' Baby thought and putted the picture back. She grabbed the saddle and bridle and walked back. She saw Johnny standing next to his horse, he smiled at him as he patted on Nibbit's neck. She quietly watched them, she was actually quite enjoying the view but trying to keep it to herself. She took a deep breath and walked to them.

"You need help?" Johnny asked with a smile.  
"No, I can handle it. Weren't you giving a lesson?" Baby asked curiously while laying the saddle on Nibbit.  
"Yeah, they're walking the horses dry." Johnny said.

It was silent for a moment, Baby being busy with the saddle.

"I better go check on them." He said and walked away. Baby giggled a little, Johnny looked behind him and smiled.  
"You're ready?" Baby asked.

She took the reins. She walked with Nibbit to the arena. Johnny was putting down the barrels.

"You're ready for this?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Baby said.  
"Alright, step up." Johnny said and Baby did.  
"By the way." Johnny said and Baby looked at him.  
"Have you ever done barrel run?" Johnny asked.  
"No never, like I said yesterday, I never got the opportunity. I did watched it a lot though." Baby said with a smile.  
"You're the first that asks me for training on barrel run. Not many people want to do it anymore." Johnny said.  
"Why not?" Baby asked.  
"Guess it looks dangerous or so. I don't know." Johnny answered.  
"What makes you so interested in this?" He asked curiously.  
"It's wild, the speed, I think I want to feel the rush. It looks like a real awesome thing to do." Baby said.  
"That is exactly why I love it." Johnny said.  
"Okay, let's first have a run around the arena." Johnny said.  
"How fast?" Baby asked. "Just normal pace first, will tell you when to go faster." He said.

Baby made the clicking sound with her tongue and went to have a normal gallop. She smiled and felt so relaxed.

"Go left now." Johnny said, Baby made a quick turn.  
"Now to your right." Johnny said, Baby did.  
"Again." Johnny said.

He was watching her reactions and her leading. He was truly amazed how good Baby is.

"Okay, go faster." Johnny said.

Baby kicked Nibbit to go faster. She smiled as she saw how Nibbit putted his ears forward.

"Okay that is enough warming up for now." Johnny said.

Baby went slower until she stood still next to him. After some explanations and Baby needing to do something, they stopped. Penny stood at the side, leaning against the railing, watching Baby with a smile. Baby stepped off and smiled.

"Tomorrow we will start on those turns. You're doing great on the ninety degrees, but you need to practice the one-hundred eighty degrees." Johnny said.  
"Alright." Baby said with a smile.  
"Hey Pen." Baby said, Penny smiled.  
"I'm going to care for him." Baby said and walked into the stables.

Johnny stood still near Penny.

"How have you changed so much Johnny?" Penny asked, looking thoughtful at him.  
"I've not really changed that much Penny." Johnny said, he gave her a smile.  
"You have, you look so much happier now, what has happened?" Penny asked.  
"I'm still me Penny, I think I just got a lot happier with the job I got." He said.  
"You still dance on a regular base?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, I will never stop dancing." Johnny said, looking at Baby now.  
"That's great." Penny said and she looks at Baby too.  
"Why you stopped dancing?" Johnny asked.  
"I don't really know. It never felt the same anymore when you were gone. Then I got thrown out, I was living on the streets for months, trying to get money. Even with dancing, but it felt so wrong." Penny said.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. Why are you not mad at me?" Johnny asked, now looking at Penny again.  
"Why should I?" Penny asked him back.  
"Well, I left you. I mean, I left your life. I thought a lot about you and how you were doing." Johnny said.  
"That's sweet Johnny, like you always are." Penny said.  
"How did you and Baby meet?" Johnny asked.  
"She helped me. She took me in, I got the study offered and we are inseparable ever since." Penny said with a smile.

"She's my guardian angel and like a sister to me." Penny said after a moment of silence.  
"You were in trouble?" He asked.  
"I was pregnant." Penny said and looked at him.  
"Wait what?" Johnny asked.  
"You heard me." Penny said and shook her head, she looks down with a little sigh.  
"Was it mine?" Johnny whispered, he didn't look at her.  
"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. After those months, Baby found me crying on a doorstep of an abortion clinic. I couldn't afford an abortion and I couldn't keep the baby either because I couldn't raise it on my own on the streets." Penny explained.  
"Penny." Johnny said.  
"You can tell me if it was mine. If I knew you were pregnant, I wouldn't have left." Johnny said.  
"Oh Johnny. We do not fit together, we never did." Penny said.  
"We had a great time though." Johnny said.  
"We had a great time yes, and our dancing was truly amazing and I remember them very well. But you couldn't raise a baby either and besides." Penny said.

She was watching Baby putting Nibbit in his stable.

"You got opportunities to make a better life for yourself and I certainly didn't want to take that away from you. That wouldn't have been fair." Penny said.

Johnny looked down with a sigh. Putting his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, Baby found me. She helped me with paying for the abortion, she took me with her to her home. Her father looked after me, I was ill for some weeks. Baby and I connected from the start. She told me about the IT college I could go to and offered to do it together with me. Her father offered to pay for the study." Penny said.  
"I owe Baby my life." Penny said, smiling now and she looked at Johnny again. He looked at her.  
"I'm glad you found your guardian angel Pen. Baby sounds like an amazing person." Johnny said.  
"I can see how you look at her." Penny said with a wink.  
"Don't try to push it, Baby doesn't like that. Let it come with time." Penny whispered.

She was smiling and walked to Baby. Johnny was a bit confused but decided to take the barrels out of the arena and not to think about it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A couple of days went by, Baby and Penny got almost the whole resort covered.

"I need to talk with Max about the idea of having a computer corner for the guests." Penny said.  
"Yeah, let's do it together. We might be a lot more convincing that way." Baby said, Penny hugged her.  
"What must I do without you?" Baby asked.  
"When is the wedding?" Penny asked sarcastically, they both laughed.  
"Let's go and see if we can have a meeting with Max tomorrow." Baby said.

They locked the office and walked to Max's office. Baby knocked on the door.

"Enter." It was Max. Baby and Penny went inside, they saw Max standing next to a younger guy.  
"Hey girls, how is business going?" Max asked with a smile.  
"We are almost done." Penny said.  
"We actually came to ask if you have time for a meeting tomorrow." Baby said.  
"A meeting? What for Baby?" Max asked.  
"Think it's better to explain in a meeting." Baby said with a smile now.  
"Alright, come here after lunch." Max said.

The girls nodded and walked to the door again. Baby looked behind her and saw the younger guy biting his lip while he was watching her. Baby rolled her eyes and the girls quickly walked to their cabin.

"Have you seen how that guy was looking at you?" Penny asked as they sat down with a drink, Penny opened her laptop and checked her e-mail.  
"Yeah, he is a bit creepy. Who is he?" Baby asked.  
"No idea, but my guess is that we will find that out soon." Penny said smiling at Baby.  
"How's the training with the barrel run?" Penny asked.  
"It's great, I love it. Tomorrow Johnny will let me do a proper run, but slow so I can get use to the turns and such." Baby said.

Baby smiled while taking her phone and scrolled through her Facebook page. Penny watches Baby and thought about her conversation with Johnny two days ago. It was bothering her, she never told Baby from whom she got pregnant, but she had no idea how Baby would react to this news. Penny gave a little sigh, Baby looks at her and smiled.

"What's the matter Pen?" Baby asked.  
"Baby." Penny said.  
"Yeah?" Baby said, now curiously looking at Penny.  
"You know, I never told you from whom I got pregnant." Penny said.  
"Is that important?" Baby asked.  
"Maybe in a way, for the last few days it's bothering me a bit that I haven't told you earlier." Penny said.  
"Well, tell me then." Baby said, now smiling and waiting for Penny to tell her.  
"It was from Johnny." Penny said.

Penny held her breath, Baby's mouth went open and then close again. Like she wanted to say something, but had no clue what.

"Does he know?" Baby asked after a minute or so.  
"Yeah, after your first training, when you were taking care of Nibbit, we talked." Penny said.  
"You're not angry that I haven't told you before?" Penny asked.  
"Penny." Baby said and went to sit next to Penny, hugging her.  
"I had no clue about Johnny before this job, you never really told me anything about him before either. How can I be angry? I'm not even dating him or so, he's just my trainer and he is becoming my friend, and hopefully your friend again as well." Baby said, Penny let out a very deep sigh.  
"How did he actually respond to it?" Baby asked curious.  
"He was, I don't know, he said if he had known it was from him he would have stayed with me. But I can't imagine he would have been happy if he did, it's better this way." Penny said, Baby kissed her cheek and they both giggled a bit.  
"So you don't regret the abortion?" Baby asked.  
"No, not one moment." Penny said.  
"I'm actually just thankful I was there and you were walking by. You're my guardian angel Baby." Penny said.  
"And you're my lucky charm." Baby said. Penny laid her head on Baby's shoulder and looked at her laptop again.  
"Was Johnny your first?" Baby asked curiously after a moment.

It came into her head and made her really curious, Penny lifted her head up and looked at Baby. Then she started to giggle.

"I take that as a yes." Baby said and they both giggled now.  
"How was he?" Baby asked.  
"You ask a lot of questions." Penny said.  
"You made me curious." Baby said.  
"I don't know, it's a long time ago and back then I guess I found him good but I had no experience so I can't really tell." Penny said, Baby giggled again.  
"Stop it Baby." Penny said, Baby started to laugh now.  
"Baby!" Penny said.

It only made Baby laugh harder. Penny watches Baby and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling anyway, glad that Baby wasn't angry. She laid her laptop aside.

"Shall we go to the gazebo?" Penny asked.  
"What do you want to do there?" Baby asked.  
"Dance. Let's dance again, I know that you want to. I'm missing it a bit." Penny said.  
"Let's go!" Baby said.

She was standing up and walked to the door. Penny stood up as well and followed Baby outside. They stood against the railing from the gazebo, watching the guests dance. Baby's eyes have caught Johnny, who was entertaining the guests. Max and the guy were walking around the gazebo, watching the guests too and talking softly. Max spotted Baby and Penny and walked to them.

"Hey girls, enjoying the free time?" Max asked, the girls looked at him.  
"Yes, very much." Baby answered with a smile.  
"I want you two to meet my grandson Neil." Max said and laid his hand on Neil's shoulder. Neil smiles at the girls.  
"Hello, I'm Baby. Well, not really Baby but it's how everyone calls me." Baby said and stuck her hand out, Neil shook her hand and smiled.  
"I'm Penny." Penny said.  
"Nice to meet you ladies. So, Max here told me you two are the IT team?" Neil asked with a curious smile.  
"Yeah, we're not totally finished yet but at least people can go on the internet already." Baby said.  
"Great, I'm glad my grandfather listened to me." Neil said.

A guy came to Penny and asked her for a dance, Penny smiled and walked with him to the dance floor to dance.

"Neil, I need to arrange something. I will see you at dinner." Max said and walked away.

It was silent for some moments, Baby was looking at the dancing people again. Johnny saw baby from the corner of his eye, then he spotted Neil and his mood dropped. Neil watched the people too, then he spotted Johnny.

"I see that Johnny is back." Neil said.

His hands went to his hips. Baby watched Neil and saw the transformation, she saw that Neil somehow feels threaten by Johnny, she wondered why.

"He's taking care of the horses here." Baby said.  
"Oh, so Max has asked him back then." Neil said a bit agitated.  
"What's the matter?" Baby asked curiously, being a bit bluntly as well since she didn't know Neil at all and just had met him today.  
"Nothing, just watch out with him." Neil said and walked away.

Baby was confused as she looked after Neil, who nearly ran to the main building, Baby shook her head and looked at the dancing people again but instead of seeing people, she looked straight at Johnny. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Baby said.  
"Hey. You wanna dance?" Johnny asked, trying to smile.  
"Sure." Baby said and walked with him to the dance floor. They danced the basics of the Mambo, since the music has changed.  
"I saw Neil being here." Johnny said, Baby watched his face.  
"Yeah, Max just introduced Pen and me to him." Baby said.  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
"The little wimp made my life miserable four years ago." Johnny said in an hateful tone.  
"You think he will be making your life miserable again?" Baby asked as they turned. Penny was watching them as she still was dancing with the guy.  
"Yeah, he is a little bastard." Johnny said.

Baby only watched him. Johnny didn't look at her, as if he was trying to hide his frustrations from Baby. She smiled and moved closer to him, it made him react by looking at her now. Baby was still smiling, Johnny took a deep breath but he turned with her. Baby saw his frustrations disappear, Baby's hand went from his shoulder to his neck slowly. She saw him obviously enjoying this moment and it made her wonder, she didn't really had a good close look at Johnny's reactions towards her but now she did and she begins to think that Penny is right all along about him. The music stopped and Baby stopped dancing.

"I'm going for a walk, care to join me?" Baby asked silently.

Johnny gave her a half smile now and a nod. They walked away, Penny smiling at them. Vivian made little eyes as she was staring at them the whole time. Billy walked around the gazebo, watching the people and taking care of the music, he had seen the whole scene between Baby and Johnny as well. He looked at where Penny was, she caught his glare and his grin. Penny shook her head and stopped dancing, she walked to him.

"I think it is going to happen. Shall we spy on them? I want to win this bet." Billy whispered, Penny chuckled a bit while shaking her head.  
"You're crazy, but yeah I am curious as well. Let's go." She whispered, they walked away.

Johnny and Baby walked to the lake slowly, Johnny had his hands in his pockets.

"You're feeling calm now?" Baby asked.  
"A little bit." Johnny whispered, he glanced at Baby for a bit.  
"Let's have a look at the horses." Baby whispered.

They walked towards the stables in silence, Baby felt a little awkward. She didn't know what to talk about. They arrived at the stables after some time, it was already getting darker outside. They stood still and faced each other. They started to talk at the same time, then stopped. They did it again, Johnny chuckled a little.

"You go first." Baby said. Johnny looked down for a moment.  
"I don't know how to say it." Johnny said.  
"Say what?" Baby asked.  
"You're putting my world upside down Baby." He whispered as he looks up at her again.  
"In a bad way or a good way?" Baby asked after a moment, he saw her smiling.  
"In a good way, I don't know how to deal with these feelings." Johnny whispered.  
"You don't deal with feelings, you let them happen or you ignore them." Baby said.

On that moment Johnny leaned forward and gave Baby a quick but soft kiss. Baby was a bit astonished but not scared. Billy and Penny were hiding behind a tree.

"Yes, I win." Billy whispered.  
"Damn it." Penny whispered.  
"Look at them Billy, they're so cute." Penny whispered again.

Billy chuckled a bit. Baby smiled a little.

"I did not expected that." She whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't." Johnny whispered and wanted to step back.  
"I liked it, it was spontaneous. I like that." Baby whispered.

Her cheeks flushed a shade redder. Johnny kept looking at her, but then he stepped closer again and kissed her again. This time a little longer than a second, Baby kissed him back. After, what seems like ages, Johnny stopped the kiss and took a deep breath. Baby was amazed. She looked in his eyes, his amazing blue eyes seemed to have gotten a little darker but that could have been because it is getting darker. She watched how he bit his lip a little, which was really sexy.

"You may do that more often." Baby whispered, he gave her a half smile now.  
"Let's go to the staff quarters for dinner and after for a dance, what you think?" Johnny asked.  
"Sounds lovely, may Penny and Billy join us?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, why you ask?" Johnny asked a bit surprised.  
"Because they're spying on us." Baby said a little louder on purpose.

Baby looked at the tree and saw two heads looking at her and Johnny. She chuckled and shook her head.

"They are weird these days." Johnny said but chuckled.  
"I like weirdness." Baby whispered and Johnny chuckled again.  
"They are lovely. I hope you and Pen get to be friends again. I mean, good friends." Baby whispered.

Johnny laid his arm around Baby's shoulder, she crossed her arms and they walk slowly to the tree.

"I would love that to happen, and besides, I have no choice, Penny is plastered to you." He said in a teasing tone, Baby giggled as she looked at him for a second, he smiled at her.  
"Come on you two. Dinner time." Baby said as they were near the tree. Penny and Billy showed themselves.  
"How did you know we were here?" Billy asked.  
"I have an obsolete hearing." Baby teased him, Penny giggled.  
"I'm joking, but I did heard noises behind me when Johnny and I were walking towards here. I had a peek and saw you two quickly hiding." Baby said and winked.  
"Let's go." Johnny said.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

He and Baby walked to the staff quarters, Johnny still had his arm around Baby. Billy and Penny walked behind them. The staff whistled when they entered the staff quarters.

"Here." Rodriguez said as he handed a beer out to Johnny.  
"Thanks." Johnny said, Baby, Penny and Billy went to sit down. Baby looked at the time.  
"Time goes really quick." Baby said as she got some food.  
"Yeah, that is true. Especially when you are having fun." Penny said with a wink.

Johnny had taken a hamburger and sat himself next to Baby this time. Baby smiled at him.

"Don't you need to entertain the guests this evening Johnny?" Billy asked.  
"I actually do, but I think I will just show my face this time. I'm not obliged to sell lessons, that's for Rodriguez nowadays." Johnny said after he had taken a bite.  
"Poor Rodriguez." Billy said.  
"He doesn't seem to mind but yet, he also gets way better treated than I ever have gotten here. Have you seen Neil?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, the little wimp is back, he just graduated. So probably the mountain will be his by next year." Billy said.  
"That means that first thing he will do is firing me." Johnny said.  
"Why?" Penny asked, Johnny looks at her.  
"Neil hates me." Johnny said.  
"Why?" Penny asked again.  
"I don't know." He answered as he also lifted up his shoulders.  
"Neil is jealous, his ego can't handle it that women like Johnny more. I can imagine it though, Neil is full of himself, his ego goes above all else and the wealth has gotten into his head. He should mingle with his own kind instead of trying to reflect himself to Johnny." Baby said.

She had been analyzing Neil in the short time she had spoken to him. The other three looked a bit astonished at Baby.

"Oh, and he has his eye on me. Wait until he knows who my father is." Baby said with a deep sigh, she looked at her food.  
"You reckon he will pull you away from all this into his circle of wealth?" Penny asked.  
"Of course, after all, I'm the daughter of a very wealthy doctor who saved his grandfather's life." Baby said sarcastically.  
"So looking forward to it." The last part was very sarcastic.

Baby stood up and walked away. Johnny wanted to go after her, but Penny stopped him.

"Let her be for a bit." Penny said.  
"I want to know if she is alright." Johnny said, he is being worried.  
"Don't worry too much, there is a lot going on in her family and every time she even mention anything, especially about her father, she gets frustrated." Penny explained.  
"I'm going to check on her anyway." Johnny said and now he walked away.  
"I feel like we are going to have drama one day in the period that we are here." Penny said with a sigh.  
"You reckon Neil will make trouble?" Billy asked.  
"I don't know him, but Baby's parents and sister are coming here for a holiday and my guess will be that her father would love to see her ending up with Neil. When he discovers that she chooses Johnny, I'm not sure what will happen." Penny said.  
"Is he that bad?" Billy asked.  
"He is not a bad person at all, he is very sweet actually, but his standards are not meeting Baby's, he is too much of staying in the wealthy world and Baby doesn't want to have anything to do with it. They clash a lot because of this." Penny said, with a little sigh.  
"Come Pen, let's go dance. I'm sure it will be alright." Billy said as he stood up.

He stuck his hand out to Penny, she smiled a little and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor. Some of the staff were dancing there. Johnny looked around and saw Baby walking.

"Baby." He said a little louder as he ran to her. Baby looked at him, but kept on walking.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, as he walked next to her with his hands in his pockets now.  
"I feel there are problems coming ahead." Baby said, taking a deep breath.  
"What you reckon will happen?" Johnny asked.  
"Guess Penny has predicted a bit already or not?" Baby asked as she looked at him.  
"She said something about your father yes." Johnny said in all honesty, he couldn't lie to Baby.

Baby hooked her arm with his, Johnny smiled a little, his other hand grabbed her hand.

"This is nice." Baby whispered.  
"Getting old with having love, having nice walks like this, enjoying being together, not having to worry about things. That is what I dream off you know, but it's something my father wants to get out of my head." Baby whispered.

She looked at the play field, her hand playing with his fingers a bit. Johnny was enjoying this very much, he never had this before, these feelings, that someone just wants to take a walk with him and talk.

"What is in your head Baby?" Johnny asked, she looked at him with a little smile.  
"I want to live my own life, with someone I love, I want to do the job I love to do, deciding what to eat and make it myself, you know, all the things normal people do." Baby told him.  
"And your father is not letting you?" He asked.  
"Oh, he has no choice. I do what I want, but he is making a lot of drama about it. He wants me to go and study at Harvard and wants to see me marrying a lawyer or a doctor, anyone with wealth actually. He thinks I lower my own standards by being an IT nerd." Baby said.

She was quite annoyed and made her sarcasm came up as well. Johnny let her rant and only listens to her.

"He tells me that I don't have to do anything, I can get whatever I want. My sister is already doing that, and she's acting out of her head, and you know what's worse?" Baby asked as she looks at Johnny again, he shook his head.  
"She has dropped out of school, she doesn't do anything with her life except shopping and going out." Baby said with a sigh, Johnny stopped walking and Baby kept looking at him.  
"I just want to live my own life, earn my own money and be with someone I love." Baby silently said.

Johnny smiled, his free hand went to stroke her cheek. Baby took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I can't give you much Baby, but I want to love you and be with you." He whispered, her cheeks flushed again.  
"But of course, only when you want this too." Johnny whispered and looked at their hands, looking at how Baby plays with his fingers.  
"Isn't it better for us to have a date first?" Baby asked.  
"Sure, if you really want that. What about this Sunday at seven?" Johnny asked.  
"What do you have in mind?" Baby asked curiously, she smiled a little which made him smile even more.  
"I was thinking about a nice dinner at a diner and then a movie. What do you think?" Johnny asked.  
"Sounds lovely, do I get popcorn too?" Baby asked in a teasing tone.  
"Of course, you may even have a big chocolate bar if you want to." Johnny whispered.

Baby giggled and grabbed his arm again. They walked on again.

"How long do you ride?" Johnny asked.  
"Since I was four years old." Baby said.  
"That's a long time, I'm stupid. I don't even know your age." Johnny was saying.  
"I'm twenty-six, you?" Baby interrupted him.  
"I will be Thirty next month." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You're a Leo. Nice." Baby said silently.

Johnny only smiled. Baby was amazed, everything about Johnny was perfect to her, even his age and star sign.

"Don't you need to entertain the people?" Baby asked after a moment.  
"What if I don't want to?" Johnny asked as he looked at Baby with a smile, he is truly enjoying this.  
"Then you get trouble with the little boss. You don't want that do you?" Baby asked, saying it with a teasing smile.  
"You're right." Johnny stood still.  
"Do I see you later?" He asked.  
"In the staff quarters, I give you an hour." Baby said with a wink.  
"Great, I see you then." He whispered.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked away. He walked away and Baby looked after him, smiling until he was out of sight. At the staff quarters, Baby sat down on the couch, watching how Penny and Billy were dancing. Baby feels happy to see Penny dancing again, she wondered if maybe something is going on between the two, they are together a lot of the time. Johnny came inside, he saw Baby sitting down with a drink, he smiled and went to sit next to her. Baby looked at him and smiled, he laid his arm on the couch behind her.

"Here." Baby said and gave him the bottle.  
"You don't want it?" He asked.  
"Nope, don't feel like drinking." Baby whispered.

Johnny took the bottle and sipped from it. Baby sat herself a bit more against him, he smiled at her, laying his arm around her shoulder now.

"How was the entertaining?" Baby whispered, she looked at Penny and Billy again.  
"I thought that after these year people would change, but nope, it's still like it was back then." Johnny said.

Baby heard the annoyed sigh. She looks at him, he was looking at the dance floor, Baby gave him a kiss on his cheek. He looks at her, into her eyes, and smiled.

"Thanks Baby, I needed that." He whispered.  
"Let's dance." She whispered.  
"Nah, we can dance another time. Let's have a walk, I want to be alone with you." He whispered.  
"Aw please, I want to dance." Baby begged, Johnny chuckled and shook his head.  
"Are you always this stubborn?" He asked, she grinned a bit.  
"Alright, one dance and then we're talking a walk." Johnny whispered.

They stood up and walked to the dance floor. They danced against each other and enjoyed it a lot.

"You two are a lot together lately." Penny whispered as she came to Baby and Johnny.  
"Could tell you the same with Billy." Baby said with a wink, Penny giggled.  
"Billy is a good friend Baby." Penny said.  
"Johnny asked me out on a date." Baby said.

Johnny smiled as he kept holding Baby in his arms. Penny looked at Johnny, a bit surprised, but then smiled.

"That's great. You will tell me everything right?" Penny asked and Baby giggled again.  
"Of course. Now go to bed." Baby said, Penny giggled.  
"Let's have a walk. I need fresh air." Johnny whispered.  
"I can feel." Baby whispered in a teasing way, it made Johnny's cheek flush a little.  
"Let's go." Baby whispered and they walked outside. They walked to the lake and smiled.  
"It's so beautiful here." Baby said.  
"Yeah it is." Johnny whispered as he looked at the lake as well.  
"The lake twinkles like your eyes do in the star light." Baby whispered.

She was watching him, he looked at her and she felt her legs getting weak. She had no idea what to do, she never had these feelings for someone before and she had been in several relationships already. Johnny kissed her, Baby felt how eager he was and she stopped the kiss.

"Let's go back." Baby whispered.

Johnny gave her a nod. They walked to the staff cabins, Baby carefully took his hand, Johnny looked at her, smiling, he entwined his fingers with her. He already figured that he mustn't rush anything or trying to push anything, he decided to leave it up to Baby. He decided to be a gentleman, even if he had no clue what that really was but he wants to do his best for her.

"Have you always loved horses?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, mom had a horse, she had let me sometimes ride on him. It was the best feeling ever when I sat on him." Johnny said.

Baby heard the passion in his voice. They arrived at Baby's and Penny's cabin, Baby looked at the window, the light was still on. She turned to Johnny, who smiled at her.

"I guess I see you tomorrow." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, we have training to do." Baby whispered. Johnny moved closer to her.  
"Good night Baby." He whispered.  
"Good night Johnny." She whispered.

He took one hand of hers and gave a kiss on it. He walked away with a smile and she looked after him, totally melting. 'He is trying to be a gentleman, he is so sweet.' Baby thought while looking at him walking to his cabin. She went inside and smiled as she went to her bed and laid down. Johnny looked behind him and saw Baby going inside, he went to bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling but smiling as he thought about Baby, the kisses and the walks.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was Sunday morning, Baby laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the evening that is going to come.

"I can't believe we are here for a week already." Penny whispered.

She sat straight, looking on her laptop. She's being doing that a lot here.

"Yeah, it goes so quick." Baby only whispered.  
"Is there someone you like here on Kellerman's?" Baby asked, she looked for a moment at Penny.  
"Yeah, but I have no idea if he is interested. I'm also not sure if I really must try even." Penny said.

Baby turned on her side and looked at Penny now. Penny looked at her with a smile.

"Who is it?" Baby asked. Half expecting it to be Billy.  
"His name is Robbie, he's one of the waiters." Penny said.  
"Have I seen him already?" Baby asked curiously.  
"He's tall, dark hair and dark eyes, very handsome." Penny said in a dreaming tone. Baby giggled.  
"Why don't you just try to find it out? You are good at doing that." Baby said, Penny giggled.  
"I might try that." Penny said.  
"And you? You're looking forward to this evening?" Penny asked in a teasing manner.  
"Yeah, but I'm also nervous. What if I mess it up? You know I'm good at that." Baby said.  
"The way you two are together, from what I see, it will be fine, and you will enjoy it. Johnny is very sweet, he will try to make you feel comfortable." Penny said.  
"I'm glad you two are friends again." Baby said.  
"Yeah, me too. But it's not like it was when we were younger. I think the abortion made him be less open to me." Penny said, she looked at the computer again.  
"It will be fine Pen. You'll see." Baby said.  
"He always loved children. He loved teaching children how to dance. It was a dream of his to put up a dancing school for keeping kids from the streets, you know, the ones that can't afford to have a hobby. Just like he was. Now I don't know what his dreams are." Penny said. Baby was only watching her with a smile.  
"I used to know him through and through Baby. You know, we didn't have to say anything, it was like we knew what we were saying without saying a word." Penny said.  
"But now, I have no clue what is going on in his head." Penny looked at Baby again.

It was silent for a moment.

"Maybe it's good that I don't know him like I used to, it might have made things weird between us." Penny said.  
"You don't know that, we are weird already." Baby said and they both laughed a bit. There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Penny said, Billy opened the door.  
"Hey Billy." Baby said.  
"Good morning girls." Billy said.  
"Had a good sleep?" Penny asked. Billy looked at her and smiled. Baby watched him and saw the twinkle.  
"Yeah, I had thanks. You?" Penny asked.

Baby now looked at Penny. Penny didn't saw the twinkle, which means she doesn't realize it yet. But Baby decided not to interfere.

"Neil had send me here." Billy said.  
"Oh why? It's our day off." Baby said, she sat straight on her bed now.  
"He wants you two to entertain the guests with games this morning and this afternoon for one hour in the gazebo." Billy said.  
"Does he know it's our day off?" Baby asked now.  
"Yeah, I told him. But he didn't care." Billy said.  
"Damn it. Oh well, guess we must go then." Baby said, standing up.

Penny closed her laptop and stood up as well.

"Told you he is a little wimp. He asked an awful lot about you Baby." Billy said as they walked together to the main building.  
"And what did you answer?" Baby asked, looking at Billy.

She didn't even want to know what Neil was asking. Thinking of him made her feel sick already, not to mention thinking of the way he looks at her.

"That I'm not the one to answer such questions." Billy said, they entered the building and walked straight into Neil.  
"Ah, there you are. Penny and Billy, go and prepare the games. Baby, come with me." Neil said.

Baby looked at Penny and Billy, they rolled their eyes and walked away.

"What must I do?" Baby asked.  
"You know it's Pen's and my free day, right?" Baby asked boldly.  
"I know, but I need you for the games. A few of the entertainment staff fell sick." Neil said, looking at Baby.  
"Oh okay." Baby only said.  
"So, what must I do?" Baby asked again.  
"You'll be the assistant during the games." Neil said.

He walked to the main room, Baby followed him. She looks around, seeing the staff finishing up preparations.

"I heard from Max that you're Jake Houseman's daughter." Neil started off, trying to have a light conversation.  
"Yeah? Took Max a while to tell you then." Baby sarcastically said but Neil didn't get that.  
"What are you doing here as an employee while you obviously do not have to work?" Neil asked.  
"Because I want to work? Ever considered that I maybe want to work and earn my own money?" Baby asked.  
"Why should I? Someone of your status shouldn't be working. If you want, I can offer you a better cabin at the lake and more free time." Neil said.  
"No thank you. It's lovely that you try to be considerate, but I do not want the special treatment Neil." Baby said frustrated, but Neil also didn't get that.  
"But you deserve to have a better time spending here Baby." Neil said.  
"Neil." Baby said.  
"Don't make me walk away, okay?" Baby asked, Neil saw her serious face.  
"Alright." He said with a smile, Baby only shook her head.  
"You have something to do this evening? I was thinking of a nice dinner and a dance." Neil said.  
"Not interested, I'm sorry." Baby said.

She walked to the stage, leaving a flabbergasted Neil behind her. After the lunch, Baby and Penny went to the gazebo.

"I can't believe we are working on our day off." Penny said frustrated.  
"It's only for one more hour at the gazebo Pen, it will be fine." Baby said, smiling at her.  
"What was that all about with Neil? I saw you walking angry away from him." Penny said.  
"And you were awfully quiet at lunch. Even Johnny was confused." Penny said.  
"I think I will have a ride after the gazebo dancing time. That will calm me down." Baby said with a sigh.  
"What happened?" Penny asked.  
"Neil found it a great idea to give me the special treatment, Max finally had told him about my father." Baby said.  
"What did he offer?" Penny asked curious.  
"A better cabin at the lake and less working hours. He said I shouldn't be working." Baby said frustrated, Penny grabbed Baby's arm to comfort her.  
"I'm afraid that you never will get rid of these sort of people Baby." Penny said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
"He even dared to ask me out on a date this evening." Baby said, really frustrated again.  
"What did you say?" Penny asked.  
"That I'm not interested. Then I walked away." Baby said, Penny chuckled a bit.  
"That must have been hurting his ego." Penny said, now Baby chuckled a bit as well.

"Hello ladies." Johnny said as he saw them coming to the gazebo.  
"Don't you need to give lessons?" Baby asked.  
"I was asked to come to the gazebo." Johnny said, he stood next to Baby.  
"There you are." Neil said as he came to them.  
"Johnny?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked.  
"We got an offer from the Sheldrake hotel again. It's been years, but they heard you're back here and they want you to perform at the hotel again." Neil said, having his hands on his hips.  
"Is that why I needed to come here?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, and you need to entertain the people for about an hour, Rodriguez fell sick." Neil said, pausing a bit.  
"So, I want you to do the performance, it's good for business." Neil said.  
"But I don't dance on a professional level anymore now, my job are the horses." Johnny said.

He pushed his hat back. Neil looked at him up and down.

"Yeah well, I want you to do it." Neil said, not interested in what Johnny was saying.  
"I don't have a partner." Johnny said.  
"And this is where I needed Penny to come." Neil said.

He looked at Penny, she was muffled and looked from Neil to Johnny and back.

"Me?" She finally asked.  
"Yes. I've seen you dancing the other day. I want you two to do the performance. You can choose the music and dance yourself but make it something unforgettable." Neil said, then he looked at Baby.  
"Baby, come with me." Neil said.  
"I want to ask you about something for this evening." Neil said.

Baby was totally confused, Neil grabbed Baby's arm and Johnny moved a little. Penny quickly laid her hand on his arm to stop him, shaking her head a little. Johnny took a deep breath as he watched how Neil puts his arm around Baby's shoulder.

"The little wimp." Johnny angrily whispered with his jaws closed.  
"Calm down." Penny whispered, he looked at her but didn't say a word.  
"So, we're going to dance together again." Penny stated and walked to the railing of the gazebo to watch the dancing people.  
"Seems like it. Do you actually want to do this?" Johnny asked.  
"To be honest? No. Do I have I choice? No." Penny said with a little sigh.  
"I know what you mean, but let's dance a little bit anyway. It will calm you a bit." Johnny said.

He stuck his hand out to her. She looked at it and then at his face, he smiled, she took it and walked with him to the dance floor. It did calm her down and Johnny is still a great leader, but somehow it didn't fell right anymore, and it should be Baby who should be dancing with him.

"You haven't forgot anything Pen." Johnny whispered.  
"It's not something to forget easily you know Johnny. You have a dance in mind?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, the Mambo." Johnny said.  
"Very original." Penny said with a smile.

Billy stood against the railing, watching Penny and Johnny, smiling a bit, but also being confused because he didn't saw Baby anywhere. Neil still had his arm around Baby as he took her with him to the lake.

"What about this evening Neil?" Baby asked.  
"I really want to have dinner with you. Why don't you want to?" Neil asked.  
"I'm not interested in a dinner with you, nor in you in general." Baby said, very bluntly but it was the truth.  
"It's Johnny isn't it?" Neil asked.  
"What about him?" Baby asked, now looking at him.  
"You're with Johnny." Neil said.  
"Why is it that you always refer to Johnny? What has he ever done to you that you feel so offended by him?" Baby asked.

She was very agitated and didn't like it one bit that Neil was being like this.

"So, it is him." Neil said, taking a step back.  
"No Neil. Johnny and I are friends. I don't know what is in your head, but please leave me alone. You are my boss." Baby said and walked away.  
"Baby, come on!" Neil said and wanted to walk after her.  
"Leave it Neil." Baby said.

Baby ran away so Neil wouldn't follow her. She was angry, very angry, but tried not to show it to Neil. She was so frustrated that it was stressing her out.

"Effing Neil." Baby said.

She ran to the stables. Knowing that she would be safe there, Neil wouldn't look for her there, he didn't even come near the horses. She walked Nibbit's stable and went inside. She closed the door and sat down in a corner, so no one could see her, Nibbit's nose sniffed curious at her hands, to see if she had any treats for him.

"Sorry, forgot to take treats with me." Baby whispered and rubbed his head, he breezed a bit and went further with eating hay. Baby looked at him.  
"I wish you were a human, then I would marry you instead." Baby whispered.

She played with Nibbit's ears. Baby laid her head against the wall and gave a deep sigh. Then she heard voices.

"You think Johnny will like the surprise?" Baby didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't stand up to see who it was.  
"I don't know why you keep trying Vivian, the boy is obviously not interested in you anymore." Another woman said.

Baby became agitated again and wondered what the hell is up with all these snobbish, stuck up rich women. Or better, people, here on Kellerman's. She did agree with herself that this is a good place for her father to be and to have his holiday at.

"Susan, don't you want to have fun with him anymore?" Vivian asked.  
"Your husband won't be coming here for another two weeks." Vivian said, they were close to the stable, so that meant they were at the door of Johnny's office.  
"Vivian, my marriage almost broke because my husband discovered our obsession with Johnny four years ago. And to be honest, now that I have seen him again, how gorgeous he might be, he's taken. It's better to leave it." Susan said, Baby agreed silently with Susan.  
"Taken? Who cares about that? I just want to have fun with him one more time." Vivian said.  
"I think his girl cares, I do think Johnny doesn't even want it. What did you tell me the other day? How he pushed you away when you even tried to give him a hug? What must Moe think of this?" Susan said.  
"Moe doesn't know, and he doesn't have to know either." Vivian said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not going to do this Vivian. I'm going to the gazebo now." Susan said.

Baby heard her walking away. Then she heard a knock on the door. She heard an annoying groan and footsteps. Baby carefully stood up and watched Vivian walking away.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Baby whispered.

Nibbit pushed his nose against Baby's side. She caressed his head a bit and sat down again.

"Been only a week here and drama is already building up. Why is it that everywhere I go, drama is going to start, I wish the world would leave me alone!" She whispered and had some tears in her eyes.

She heard footsteps again and stopped sniffing, Nibbit kept his head close to Baby to offer her comfort, he felt her sadness.

"Hey boy." Johnny whispered.

He looked into the stable at Nibbit but Nibbit didn't greet him. Johnny opened the door and saw Baby sitting when he turned, he closed the door and went to sit next to her.

"Hey." He whispered, trying to smile but saw her sad face and tears.  
"What's the matter?" He whispered.

He lays his arm around her. She sniffed a bit and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I want people to stop making drama. I want to enjoy my life the way I want it, not the way others tell me how I should enjoy it." Baby whispered.  
"Is it about Neil?" He whispered.  
"Yeah, but also about stupid Vivian Pressman who doesn't want to leave you alone." Baby whispered.  
"What do you mean?" He whispered.  
"She was here, looking for you, she hasn't seen me, but she was with a Susan." Baby whispered.  
"Susan Worthpenny, they are best friends as far as I know." Johnny whispered.  
"You know an awful lot about them." Baby whispered.  
"Yeah, well, they were my stalkers four years ago. What did they say?" Johnny asked silently, pressing Baby a bit more against him.  
"Only that Vivian has a surprise for you and that Susan doesn't want her to do it, she doesn't want to bother you anymore and she tried to stop Vivian, but that didn't work." Baby whispered.

She looked up at his face. Johnny looked at hers, smiling a bit and stroking her tears away.

"I know what Vivian wants, but she's not going to get it." Johnny whispered in an assuring tone.

Baby smiled a little and grabbed his hand. She played with his fingers again, he is starting to love this, and he knows that she does this when something is bothering her.

"What's with Neil?" He whispered after a moment of silence.  
"He doesn't want to stop bothering me with asking me out and thinking to know what is best for me. He has no clue, he doesn't even know me." Baby whispered.  
"He asked you out?" Johnny asked a bit surprised.  
"Yeah, he wants to have dinner and a dance this evening. He also thinks I shouldn't be working here and said he wanted to give me a better cabin at the lake." Baby whispered.

She was getting frustrated again. Johnny laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her slowly.

"Oh, and he think we are together. He is way too obsessed about you." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled a little while shaking his head. He kissed her again.  
"He doesn't have to know." He whispered.  
"He can't do anything anyway, it's allowed between staff members." Baby whispered.

He nodded. They kissed a bit more, Baby calmed down and they cuddled a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'm going to take a shower Pen." Baby said as she took her shampoo and toothbrush.  
"Alright, what time is your date?" Penny asked.  
"He picks me up at seven." Baby said with a smile.  
"Are you excited?" Penny asked.  
"He is amazing Pen, I don't understand how it comes but somehow he knows what I feel and does just the right thing to comfort me." Baby said.  
"I hear true love." Penny teased Baby.  
"I'm not sure about that, I only know now that I want to enjoy the time I spent with him." Baby said.  
"What about you?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, I tried figuring it out with Robbie. But he was trying to avoid me, so I guess it's a no." Penny said with a sigh.  
"Don't be sad, you deserve the best Pen. He is not worth your time if he is not interested." Baby said, Penny hugged her and smiled.  
"You're right Baby. Now go." Penny said and shooed Baby away.

Baby walked to the showers, she looked around and saw Johnny walking to the showers as well, she smiled. He noticed her, stopped walking to wait for her to be close to him, while smiling at her.

"Hey you." He whispered as they walked on together.  
"Hey." Baby said.  
"How you want me to look?" He asked.  
"Just be you." Baby answered with a smile.  
"But do put your hat on." She added after a moment. He chuckled a bit.  
"You like cowboys?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Baby nodded and winked at him. He chuckled and laid his arm around her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"See you in a bit." Baby whispered.

She went inside the showers for women. Johnny went to the showers for men. When Baby was back at her cabin, she looked at her clothes.

"What must I wear?" Baby asked, Penny walked to her.  
"You know how he will be dressed?" Penny asked.  
"I told him to put his hat on, I truly like his cowboy style." Baby said, Penny giggled.  
"You have no hat, but see this shirt, almost looks like a flannel one and take these jeans. A little ripped, but that shows like you work hard." Penny said.

She held up the clothes. Penny looked at the shoes while Baby giggled a bit.

"Oh, look, you took your cowgirl boots with you. Why?" Penny asked curious as she took them.  
"I don't know, I packed them last minute when I saw them in my closet. Haven't wear them in ages." Baby said as she was putting her jeans on.  
"Well, it will complete your outfit. Now you both can be cowboys." Penny said as she smiled at Baby.  
"I used these a lot when I went to the shows. They were my favorite pair of boots. My mom tried once to throw them away, I got them back from the trash can." Baby said as she has put her shirt on.  
"Well, they do look a tad worn out though." Penny said as she reached out the boots.  
"Yeah, but that's the charm of them." Baby said with a smile.

She puts the boots on. She stood up and looked at Penny.

"How do I look?" Baby asked.  
"You're a cowgirl now, You look wonderful. Johnny will like this look very much, he turned into a real cowboy." Penny said.

There was a knock.

"There he is." Penny said with a smile, she hugged Baby.  
"Now, I want you two to have fun, do not even think about the drama coming up and all, just enjoy the time together." Penny said.

She walked to the door to open it fully. Johnny saw Baby standing, his eyes looked at her up and down, he smiled.

"You look amazing." Johnny said.

Baby walked to him. He leaned in and gave Baby a kiss on her cheek.

"You too." Baby said as she looked at him up and down. He was practically dressed the same, but he also has the hat on.  
"Let's go." He said, he looked at Penny.

Grabbed his hat and gave Penny a nod, she chuckled about it and waved at them.

"Bring her back in one piece." Penny said.  
"I will." Johnny said with a smile.

They walked away and Penny looked after them for a bit, then she closed the door and went to sit on her bed with her laptop. Johnny held Baby's hand when they walked to his car, Baby looked at his car. It was an old Chevrolet.

"Say Johnny?" Baby asked, they stood still.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked.  
"You want to ride in something fast?" Baby asked as she took her keys out and held them up.  
"Is it a big fancy BMW?" Johnny asked curious.  
"No, that's for the rich spoiled children. I never wanted a BMW or Mercedes. I have something way more awesome." Baby said with a grin, Johnny chuckled but took the key.  
"And you want me to drive in it?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, you will love it." Baby said.

She winked at him and pulled him with her to her car. Johnny looked at the Corvette.

"Really?" Johnny asked as his eyebrows went up.  
"Yes." Baby said with a big smile.  
"This is a Corvette 2 from 1990. V8?" Johnny asked as he walked around the car.  
"Yeah, 250 horsepower. Totally original, just need a bit of restoration. I got it for my sixteenth birthday, never changed car ever since. It's my favorite car." Baby said with a smile, Johnny walked to her and kissed her softly.  
"This has always been my favorite car, but it was just a dream to take a ride in one." Johnny whispered, Baby giggled.  
"Let's go then." She whispered.

Johnny smiled and they stepped in. He started the engine and Baby chuckled about his face. They drove to the highway, it was quiet on the highway.

"Step on it. I know you want to." Baby said.

Johnny did and they raced over the highway, Johnny was totally enjoying it.

"This feels so great." Johnny said.

He slowed down again to exit the highway. Baby only smiled at his happy face, he looked at her for a second and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Baby." He said.  
"Thanks for what?" Baby asked.  
"For everything." Johnny said and parked the car in front of the diner. They stepped out.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Baby said.

Johnny gave her the keys back. He laid his arm around her and they walked inside the diner. People watched them when they entered, they sat down.

"People are not used to cowboys here." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled.  
"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked, looking a bit longer at Johnny before looking at Baby.  
"Chocolate milkshake and a double cheeseburger please." Baby said with a smile, but in a way of 'Don't you dare.', Johnny smiled.  
"Same for me." He said.

The waitress walked away. Johnny grabbed Baby's hands and smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered.  
"You're in a thankful mood today." Baby whispered, Johnny gave a kiss on her hands.  
"That's because you're with me here." He whispered.  
"With no one around us." He added, Baby giggled.  
"I'm serious Baby." Johnny whispered.

The waitress came back with the milkshakes. They thanked her and waited for her to walk away.

"I never had this before." Johnny whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Baby asked, a tad bit confused.  
"I mean this, the feelings, someone who accepts me for who I am, who takes me for who I am." Johnny whispered.  
"Baby. You make me feel good, and happy." Johnny added.  
"I can't imagine I do all this to you." Baby whispered but she kept on smiling at him.  
"Well, you really do, but I'm afraid to lose this too." He whispered.

He looked at their hands, seeing Baby playing with his fingers again, he entwined his fingers with her and he looked in her eyes again.

"Ever since day one I saw you, then I mean you bumping into me at the McDonald's." Baby said, Johnny chuckled.  
"I wondered who the cowboy with the gorgeous eyes was. That is really the only thing that was in my head." Baby said and giggled, he gave her a half smile.  
"But then, Pen and I arrived at Kellerman's and when we went to the stables, we saw you. I recognized you immediately, Penny was very surprised and told me who you are. Ever since that moment, I don't know, it might sound really crazy." Baby said.  
"Nothing sounds crazy." Johnny said.  
"This might." She said.  
"Tell me." Johnny said, Baby took a deep breath.  
"Ever since that moment I saw you at the stables, I knew this was it." Baby said.  
"What do you mean Baby?" Johnny asked curiously.  
"I knew from that moment that you are the one for me." Baby whispered and played with his fingers again.  
"I know it sounds crazy." She whispered as she looked at his hands, his perfect hands.  
"It doesn't Baby. I have the same." Johnny whispered.

Baby looked up at him. His cheeks are a bit flushed. There was a moment of silence where they looked at each other.

"That's good to know, I was afraid it wasn't mutual so I held myself in and kept it to myself." Baby said.  
"It's weird isn't it? That from one day that everything seems normal, always the same kinda life to the next day bumping into your true love." Johnny said, Baby chuckled a bit.  
"It's very weird. I never thought I would fall for a dancing cowboy. What else do I not know about you?" Baby asked.  
"I'm a bit of a geek." Johnny said.  
"Oh look, now I do hear something new and very interesting. Tell me more." Baby said.  
"I took a course about computers, just in case I would be in need to look for another job you know. I just kept it in training by buying a laptop and practicing on it." Johnny said.  
"I must say I like to do that from time to time. Playing on the laptop, watching movies and all, it is very relaxing." Johnny said, Baby giggled about his enthusiasm.  
"So. I fell for a geeky dancing cowboy then." Baby said teasingly, Johnny chuckled about Baby's face.

"I really like that idea. We have a lot in common." Baby said.  
"We will never get bored I think. Tell me something about you that I don't know." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I'm a total nerd, so not only IT nerd. I love Star Wars, Harry Potter and all that." Baby said.

Johnny chuckled again. The cheeseburgers came and they started to eat.

"You dance very well Baby." Johnny said after he swallowed the bite.  
"Yeah, I used to dance on a high level when I was young and had nothing to do with my life but horse riding and dancing." Baby said.  
"Tell me more." Johnny said.  
"Well, this is going to sound a bit strange to you probably. But my father only would have let me dance if I would take riding lessons." Baby said.  
"That is strange, why is that so?" Johnny asked.  
"I always wanted to dance, but if it wasn't a ballroom dance you do on a fancy ball, then my father didn't saw any use in dancing on top level. But, since I was his favorite, he wanted to make a compromise." Baby said her hands making the quotes in the air. Johnny only listened to her.  
"I could dance if I would take riding lessons, because every young lady need to have skills. Sometimes my father can be truly old fashioned." Baby said, Johnny chuckled.  
"So, I did what dad wanted and went to ride so I could dance as well. It happens there that I started to love riding as well. Then my father wanted me to pursue dressage, I did for some years but I find it really boring." Baby explained.  
"On a day, I came across an old western movie. I think I was twelve, I wanted to ride like that, I fell in love with western riding, the wild west and cowboys ever since. My father thought I was crazy, until a certain moment he came to watch me ride. He was truly impressed, I was amazed by that, but it was the moment that he started to push me to do competitions. I needed to give up on the dancing so I could fully focus on school and the riding. I was sixteen at the time." Baby said, it was quiet for a bit.  
"I'm sorry, I sometimes talk too much." She whispered.  
"Don't be, I like to listen to your stories." Johnny said with a smile, he truly did enjoy it.  
"Anyway, now you know that I also can dance." Baby said and ate a bit from her cheeseburger.  
"What movie you want to see?" Johnny asked.  
"Actually." Baby said.  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
"You find it okay if we go to your cabin and watch a movie on your laptop?" Baby asked, Johnny looked at her.  
"Sure why not?" He asked and they both smiled.

They ate a little bit further, after Johnny paid for the food, Baby drove back to Kellerman's. Inside Johnny's cabin, Baby looked around.

"It's nothing great, Max hasn't even renovated it." Johnny said.  
"Don't worry, I don't expect anything fancy, this is just fine." Baby said.  
"Sit down if you want. I have a couch now in the cabin, I was surprised when I saw it." Johnny said as he got his laptop. Baby sat down.  
"Oh fancy, an Alienware." Baby said as Johnny sat next to her.  
"I saved hard for this one." Johnny said, Baby smiled.  
"You game as well?" Baby asked.  
"Not really, I don't have time for that anyway and when I do I rather watch a movie, some games make me nervous." Johnny said, Baby chuckled a bit.  
"Here, you pick a movie on Netflix. I will get something to drink, want a beer?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure." Baby said.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and stood up to walk to his little fridge.

"You mind if it is something with fantasy?" Baby asked.  
"No, not at all." Johnny said as he walked back.  
"Then we will watch the Brothers Grimm." Baby said and started the movie.

She puts the laptop on the little table after putting the movie on full screen. Johnny sat down next to Baby, laying his arm around Baby after giving her a bottle.

"Thanks." Baby said.

She sat herself very comfortable against Johnny, he smiled and gave her a kiss. After some time, Baby got the chills, it was really cooling down.

"You're cold?" Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah." Baby answered. Johnny stood up and got a blanket, he walked back to her.  
"It can get really cold at night here; this cabin literally stands in the woods." Johnny whispered as he sat down again and laid the blanket over both of them.  
"How are you holding up with that?" Baby asked.  
"Extra blankets. I took extra blankets with me. I hate this cabin, it's the same one I got four years ago, and Max doesn't even bother to give me another one." Johnny whispered.

Baby looked at his face, with a smile, her hand laying on his belly. She rubs his belly a little bit, he looks in her eyes, smiling, then he kissed her slowly.

"This is nice." Baby whispered.

His hand stroking her cheek slowly. They kissed again. They cuddled while watching the movie and sometimes kissing in between. Baby was truly enjoying it, Johnny too, he never had this before. Baby yawned, it was getting late.

"You want me to bring you back to your cabin? You're tired." Johnny whispered.  
"I want to stay with you." Baby whispered.  
"You're sure?" Johnny whispered. Baby looked in his eyes.  
"I'm sure." Baby said.  
"We need to tell Pen." He said.  
"I will send her a message on Facebook." Baby whispered, taking her phone and wrote to Penny.  
"Done." She whispered.

Johnny smiled and kissed her again. He closed the laptop, Baby went to the bed, taking her shoes and clothes off and laid down on the bed. Johnny joined her, laying his clothes and hat on the chair next to the bed. Taking extra blankets, Baby watched him, looking at his bare chest. She smiled, he looks so manly with somewhat chest hair and his natural build muscles. They laid down with several blankets over them, both on their side facing each other. They smile at each other, Baby taking his hand and playing with his fingers. It was like it was already a little normal habit to do, Johnny moved and kissed her. Baby moved against him and he laid his arm around her. Baby closed her eyes, enjoying the touching of his hand on her skin.

"You're being such a gentleman today." Baby whispered.  
"Actually, since the first kiss." She whispered, he smiled, and one hand went to push her hair back.  
"You deserve to be treated with respect Baby." He whispered.  
"It feels like we're together for a long time already." She whispered.  
"You have that feeling too?" He asked, she nods and gave him a little kiss.  
"I thought I wanted to go slow, but this all feels so right that I think now, why wait?" Baby whispered, Johnny swallowed once.  
"I never had this before, it's too good to be true right?" He whispered.  
"It almost looks like that." Baby whispered.

"So, you want to try?" Baby asked after a silent few moments.  
"You, me, together officially?" Johnny asked, but he smiled. Baby smiled too and kissed him once.  
"Why wait?" She whispered.  
"Why wait." Johnny whispered, that sets the deal, so to speak.

They kissed again. She moved more against him. Johnny smiled, his hands playing with her hair and kissing her from time to time. He pushed his nose against her, she smiled and kissed his chin.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning, Baby woke up with the birds singing, she looked at Johnny's happy, sleepy face and she smiled happily. She thought of last night, she had the best night of her life, never had a man made her feel the way Johnny is doing that. He laid with his face against her chest and his arms around her. She stroked his hair and gave a little kiss on his head while listening to the birds, she looked at the windows, which were dusty, and saw it was getting light. Johnny moved his head and laid his face against her neck, softly giving kisses on her throat, Baby giggled a little. Johnny moved so he could lay himself half on top of her, Baby laid her arms around his neck and they kissed for a bit.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Baby whispered, and Johnny chuckled a bit sleepy.  
"Good morning gorgeous." He whispered, Baby giggled a little.  
"What's the time?" He whispered, Baby turned a little to take her phone.  
"It's six." Baby whispered.  
"Then we have a little more time." He whispered with a cheeky smile.

Baby giggled again when he teased her.

"I had the best night ever." Baby whispered.  
"Is that so?" Johnny asked, but smiling happily.  
"You're great Johnny, in everything." Baby whispered.  
"You bring out the best in me Baby." He whispered.  
"And you in me." She whispered, they kissed.

Johnny teasing her again, driving her crazy, he loved it. He never had someone who couldn't get enough of him. He didn't have many relationships anyway, about three in his whole lifetime, but with Baby it feels as if it is his first relationship with the experience of being together for years. It was strange, but it felt good. Baby's phone started to buzz, they stopped kissing and Baby looked at it.

"It's Pen." Baby whispered, she answers the call.  
"Baby!" Penny said.  
"What is it Pen?" Baby asked.  
"I woke up and panicked when I didn't saw you. Then I saw your message, I was asleep when you wrote it." Penny said.

Baby chuckled a little. Her free hand playing with Johnny's hair, he smiled at her, giving kisses on her body.

"You okay?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I'm great. And? How was it?" Penny asked curious.  
"Will tell you later." Baby said in a teasing tone.  
"Aw, that's mean. We meet at staff quarters in about twenty minutes?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, see you there." Baby said.

She laid her phone away again and Johnny kissed her again. She giggled.

"I need to get up and dressed. Penny expects me in twenty minutes in the staff quarters." Baby whispered.  
"Breakfast?" Johnny asked, Baby nodded.  
"I like to have some too." He whispered.

Baby lifted her eyebrows up at him and started to laugh a bit.

"That's the first." She said through her laughing.

Johnny leaned his head on his hand, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"You drained all my energy." He said teasingly.

She kept on laughing when he gave her a kiss and stood up, she admires his body as she watches him getting dressed. She stood up as well, taking her clothes, Johnny turned and watches Baby getting dressed.

"Enjoying the view?" Baby asked with a teasing tone.

She stood straight to close her pants and grabbing her bra. She walks to him after closing her bra and gives him a kiss while her hands lay on his chest, Johnny took a deep breath and smiled. He kissed her again, grabbing her a bit tighter, she laid her arms around his neck. There was a knock on the door, Johnny gives a sigh and let Baby go, who quickly puts the shirt on. Johnny opened the door a little bit to see who it was.

"Hey cuz." Johnny said and opened the door for Billy.  
"Good morning cuz. You look happy." Billy said as he walked inside.

He then saw Baby sitting down, putting her boots on.

"Oh, I see. You two had a great night?" Billy teased them.

Baby chuckled a bit as she stood up and gave Billy a kiss on his cheek. Johnny quickly puts his shirt on and took his hat. Billy walked outside, Johnny grabbed Baby's hand and they walked to the staff quarters.

"Oi!" Penny shouted.

She ran to them. Baby smiled and hugged Penny tightly, she smiled as she sees Baby's face. She then looks at Johnny, who had grabbed Baby's hand again, and Penny smiled happily.

"Something has changed." She said, Baby rolled her eyes as they walked on.  
"Are you together now?" Penny asked curious.  
"Yeah, we are official." Johnny said with a grin now. Penny shrieked and hugged him as well.  
"I'm so happy for you both!" Penny said, Billy laughed about her reaction.  
"Let's eat." Baby said.

They arrived at the staff quarters, some staff members whistle, saying good morning to Johnny and now to Baby as well.

"News travels really fast here." Baby said.  
"Yeah, it's like a small village where no one can do anything without the whole town knowing about it." Billy said.  
"But how?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, some had seen you two arriving back and walking to Johnny's cabin." Billy answered.  
"Yeah, well, I hope Neil doesn't know. I don't know what he will do but he probably will tell my parents as soon as they arrive here. I would like to tell them myself." Baby said.  
"Don't worry Baby, no one here talks private stuff to the little wimp." Johnny said and gave her a kiss, more whistles again.  
"Congratulations Johnny, I hope you two marry one day." It was Rodriguez who walked by and winked at Baby. She blushed a bit and Johnny fist bumped with him.  
"What does he mean?" Penny asked as Rodriguez was gone again.  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Billy asked.  
"Heard what?" Baby even asked.  
"Johnny and you are popular here, you two are the subject of the day. People making bets of when the first kiss was." Billy said.

He stopped for a moment to look and Penny, who's cheeks flushed now. Baby watched Penny, and then shook her head while chuckling a bit.

"You've been betting about that?" Baby asked.  
"I'm sorry." Penny said silently with a grin.  
"Did you win?" Baby asked curiously.  
"Sadly no, Billy here won." Penny answered, Johnny laughed about Baby's face.  
"This morning, when I helped here a bit, the kitchen staff were betting for when Max and Neil will discover this. The rest of the entertainment staff had bet that you two would sleep together at your first date." Billy said.  
"Stop, I don't want to know more." Baby said while laughing.  
"The entertainment staff has won the bet." Johnny said with a grin.  
"I will tell them." Billy said and they all laughed now.

Baby went to get sandwiches and some eggs.

"Guess you two could use this now." Maria said with a wink.

She's the head of the kitchen and is like the mother of all the staff. And Maria sees and hears everything, but she smiled joyful at Baby.

"Thanks. That's very sweet of you." Baby said as she took the two plates full of bacon and egg, two slices of toast with butter and a banana.  
"Don't mention it, I love to see people being happy and I love to see how you make Johnny happy." Maria said, winking again.

She shooed Baby back to the table. Baby laid a plate down in front of Johnny.

"That's very royal." Johnny said and smiled.  
"With the compliments from Maria." Baby said.

He looked behind him at Maria, who waved at him, Johnny waved back and starts to eat. Baby ate too but shared a bit of bacon with Penny since Penny as begging about some. After breakfast, they stood up.

"I'll be at the office already. See you in a bit." Penny whispered.  
"Oh, take some coffee with you." She added.

Baby gave her a kiss on her cheek and nodded. Penny looked at Johnny and smiled.

"Be good to her." She whispered and walked away. Johnny laid his arm around Baby and smiled happily.  
"See you at lunch." Billy said, giving Baby a kiss on her cheek and a pat on Johnny's shoulder.  
"See ya cuz." Johnny said.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, to the main building.

"You're coming for training after work?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, I still want to train the barrel run." Baby said with a smile.  
"Well, now all the staff knows." Baby stated.  
"Yeah, there's nothing we can do. Just hope that Max and Neil won't know about it yet." Johnny said.  
"I hope it will take a very long time. Max can call my father, and believe me, he already had. I'm pretty sure that dad tries to keep an eye on me." Baby said.  
"I hope that your father one day will let you go and accept you for who you are Baby. You are great, sweet and a wonderful person." Johnny said, they stood still and kissed.  
"I hope so too, and I hope that he will accept you too but that will be something really difficult for him." Baby said with a little sigh.  
"He already scares me." Johnny said, Baby chuckled a bit.  
"Just show him that you treat me right, then he might turn around." Baby said.  
"I would never treat you bad Baby." Johnny whispered, Baby gave him a kiss.  
"I need to go now. I see you at lunch." Baby whispered.

Johnny made puppy eyes, Baby giggled.

"See ya." She whispered.

He quickly stole a kiss before Baby walked away. He looked after her with a smile.

"Go to work Johnny. What are you doing here anyway?" It was Neil.  
"I just had breakfast and was just on my way to the stables." Johnny answered.

Neil stood next to Johnny with his hands on his hips and saw Baby walking to the main building.

"She's gorgeous." Neil said with a smile.

Johnny looked at Neil and then looked at the direction Neil was looking and saw Baby walking up the stairs.

"You like her?" Johnny asked a bit cautious.

Neil watched Johnny from the corner of his eyes but didn't say a word.

"That's none of your business. Go to work." Neil said and walked to the main building.

Johnny clammed his jaws shut, and his hands made fists, but he quickly walked to the stables. Max walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Hello ladies." He said, they looked up at him and sat straight.  
"I have been thinking about the offer you made. Can you walk with me please?" Max asked. They stood up and followed him to the lobby.  
"The internet runs very fast; the guests are happy." Max said with a smile, it was his way to compliment the girls.  
"Yeah, the security is running stable now as well. Say, you want to start using passwords for connecting to the internet?" Penny asked.  
"Not yet, it doesn't seem to be needed. Just watch out for when something is happening, and if it does, make a report of it and I will look into putting up passwords." Max said, the girls both nodded at him.  
"Look." Max said.

He stopped at the left side back corner of the lobby, which now only contains some plants and a magazine rack.

"I want to give you this corner for the computers. How many you think you can put here?" He asked, being interested.  
"I guess about five." Penny said as she was counting steps, analyzing the space.  
"Yeah, about five and it won't be too crowded." Penny confirmed her thoughts.  
"Well then, you two write down what you exactly need and how much it cost and give that list to me. If I approve of it, you can order everything." Max said with a smile.  
"Alright." Baby said.  
"I must go now, business is calling." Max said.

He laid a hand on Baby's shoulder. He gave the girls a smile and walked away.

"I never thought he would be accepting the offer." Baby said and looked at the corner again.  
"Yeah, me neither." Penny said and hooked her arm with Baby's.  
"It's not that spacious here, but it's the gesture that counts, right?" Baby asked, Penny giggled.  
"If we put two long tables here. See one against that wall, and a little shorter one against that wall. Then we can put three screens there and two there." Penny said as she walked to the places she had in mind. Baby tried to picture it and smiled.  
"And what sort of computers you want for this?" Baby asked.

Penny wanted this to be her project. They came to an agreement that Baby was head over the server, the router and the access points, in exchange that Penny could be head over the computer corner.

"Oh, nothing too fancy, just five good working and stable computers. Let's go and make that list." Penny said a bit excited.  
"It feels like we're going to shop." Baby said and giggled.

Neil came into the lobby and saw the two girls, he walked to Baby.

"Can I talk to you?" Neil asked as he looked at Baby.  
"Go ahead Pen, I see you at the office." Baby said.

Penny looked cautious at Neil but nodded at Baby and walked away.

"I hear all sorts of whispers between the staff members." Neil said.  
"What whispers?" Baby asked, the tension in her body building up.  
"That you are taking riding lessons." Neil said.  
"Oh." Baby said, feeling somewhat relieved.  
"Is that true?" He asked, he smiled about it.  
"Yeah, it's true. Isn't that allowed?" Baby asked.  
"Only when it's in your own free time." Neil said.  
"It is in my free time." Baby said, and she starts to walk to the office.  
"Didn't know you like horses." Neil said.  
"Oh, I do. Very much so. Johnny is a great teacher." Baby said.

She had her hands in her pockets. Neil looked at her up and down with an approving smile.

"Well, have fun with the lessons and I hope Johnny keeps his hands off." Neil said, she heard a warning in his tone and became annoyed.  
"I will Neil, no worries. I need to go back now." Baby said and walked to the office, leaving Neil behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

After work hours, Baby and Penny walked to the stables together, it became a routine. Penny loved it at the stables and sometimes she rides as well, Johnny gave her a horse to ride that fitted perfectly with her. It also became a routine that after the training, Johnny and Penny practicing the dance routines for the Mambo. Baby always helped, Penny was getting frustrated with the dancing, some things just didn't work, and it didn't feel good either. Not that she doesn't love to dance anymore, she still loves it very much, but it felt wrong to dance with Johnny while Baby is watching and helping. Penny feels like Baby should be in her place instead, but the little boss wanted it to be Penny, she had an idea why, she knows all too well that Neil tries to keep Baby away from Johnny. When the girls arrived, they saw that Johnny already had prepared Nibbit for Baby.

"Hey." Baby said.

Johnny walked to her and gave her a soft kiss. Baby grabbed him, and they hugged, Penny smiled and walked to Nibbit.

"I missed you." Johnny whispered in Baby's ear. She giggled.  
"Let's train." She whispered and gave him a kiss again.  
"You want to ride Pen?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure, why not?" She asked with a smile.  
"I'll go get Jamaica for you." He said.

She smiled at him as he walked to Jamaica's stable. Penny looked at Baby, who stepped up and started off with a nice trot.

"Here you go." Johnny said when he came back after some time with a fully prepared Jamaica.  
"You are sweet, but I could have done it myself you know." Penny said.  
"My pleasure, go and enjoy." Johnny said.

He gave her the reins, Penny rubbed Jamaica's head and smiled. She stepped up and walked into the arena.

"Alright, let's warm up a bit. Baby, you do a nice and easy gallop and Penny, do a trot." Johnny said.  
"You don't have to train me Johnny, I ride for fun. Go focus on Baby." Penny said with a smile.  
"Alright, if you need something just tell me okay?" Johnny said.  
"Okay." Penny said.

After an hour, Baby trained hard.

"It's enough for today." Johnny said as he walked to Baby and Nibbit.  
"I heard today from my boss, not Max but from the ranch, that there will be a barrel run in five weeks close to Kellerman's." Johnny said.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked.  
"He said to me that he wants me to go and represent the ranch, but I was thinking." Johnny took a short break as he watched Baby's face.  
"Would you like to participate? On Nibbit, but in name of Ranch Bizarro." Johnny said.  
"So, basically instead of you?" Baby asked as she stepped off.  
"Yes, I would love it if you would participate. You have such great talent, I'm sure you will do great, you might even win." Johnny said with a smile.

She smiled as she walked to him. He grabbed a hand and gave Baby a kiss.

"I would love to." Baby said, Johnny gave her a kiss again.  
"I will brush him." Baby whispered.

She walked Nibbit to his stable. Johnny looked after her with a smile, then he turned to look at Penny who was walking Jamaica dry.

"I will after care for him in a bit, go to your girl." Penny said with a wink.

Johnny smiled at her and walked to Nibbit's stable. Penny gave a sigh, she was on purpose walking slow, she just didn't feel like dancing and doing routines today. After some minutes, Penny stopped and wanted to step off, on the same moment Neil came to the stable, it was the first time Neil came there.

"Penny!" Neil shouted very loud.

It was so loud that it startled Jamaica who then made a buck and jump into gallop which made Penny fall off him, only to have her foot stuck on the saddled. She screamed, it all went in a flash. Baby and Johnny heard her, they ran outside and saw Jamaica galloping and bucking. Johnny quickly ran to him.

"Ho! Ho, boy." Johnny said.

Jamaica slowly stopped, Baby quickly went to check on Penny.

"You okay?" Baby asked.  
"My foot, it hurts so much." Penny said, having tears in her eyes.  
"What happened?" Baby asked as she carefully frees Penny's foot, Penny cried harder.  
"Someone came and shouted my name and Jamaica got startled, I was just stepping off." Penny explained. Johnny looked up and saw Neil.  
"The little wimp." Johnny said in an angry tone.  
"Let me bring him back to his stable." Baby said and took the reins from Johnny.

Johnny walked to Neil, being very angry.

"What the hell are you doing Neil?" Johnny asked in an angry tone.  
"Is she okay?" Neil asked.  
"No, she's not okay. You don't come here to just start shouting at people." Johnny said.  
"I didn't know that this would happen, Johnny." Neil said, being agitated to get a lesson from a staff member.  
"Horses can be startled too. What are you doing here anyway?" Johnny asked.  
"I was told to get Penny, Max has asked after her. It's about the computer corner or something." Neil said. Baby walked quickly to Penny again.  
"Can you get up?" Baby asked, she shook her head.  
"It might be broken, we need to get you to the hospital." Baby said.  
"Stupid Neil." Penny whispered as she looked angry at Neil, but wincing is pain at the same time.  
"Johnny is truly pissed off now, he is teaching Neil a lesson." Baby whispered.  
"Serves him right, what an idiot." Penny said.  
"Stay, I will get the wheelchair that is standing in the back." Baby said, Penny nodded.  
"Thanks Baby." She whispered.  
"I will always be there for you Pen, you know that." Baby said.  
"Even if you are with Johnny now and want to spent time with him?" She whispered.  
"Even then, if you need me I will always be there for you. You know that, you're like the sister I never had before, and you will always be my sister." Baby whispered.

Penny hugged her. Baby walked to Johnny and Neil.

"I'm going to get the wheelchair; her ankle may be broken. She needs a checkup in the hospital, she can't walk." Baby said and looked at Johnny.  
"I will call an ambulance. It's my fault. I will tell Max what happened, he wanted me to come and get her, he wanted to talk to her about the computer corner but that can wait." Neil said and walked away.

Baby looked astonished after him.

"Did he just apologize?" Baby asked, Johnny was as surprised as well.  
"It seems like it. I hope he pooped his pants." Johnny whispered, Baby chuckled a little bit.  
"I'm going to get the wheelchair now." Baby said.  
"I will check on Pen." He said.

She smiled and gave him a little kiss. After a few minutes, both Johnny and Baby brought Penny to the main building, on the moment the ambulance arrived. The ambulance nurse checked on her.

"Yeah, it looks like it's broken. We need to take you with us miss. Someone here who is related to her?" The guy asked.  
"I am." Baby said.  
"You can come with us." The guy said.

Baby turned to Johnny, she grabbed her keys and gave them to Johnny.

"Come and pick us up there." Baby said, Johnny gave her a nod and took the keys.  
"But be careful." She said with a teasing warning.  
"No worries Baby." Johnny said.

Baby stepped into the ambulance. The guy closed the door and stepped inside at the front. Johnny looked how the ambulance drove away, on that moment Billy quickly walked to Johnny.

"What happened?" Billy asked.  
"Penny broke her ankle, it's Neil's fault." Johnny said.  
"What? How?" Billy asked being concerned.

Johnny told Billy what happened, and Billy became angry.

"I'm going to pick them up at the hospital, Baby asked me if I wanted to do that." Johnny said.  
"I will cover for you cuz." Billy said.  
"Thanks, cuz." Johnny said, they hugged shortly. Neil came outside on that moment.  
"Is Penny to the hospital?" He asked.  
"Yeah, the ambulance just left." Johnny answered.  
"Is someone with her?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah, Baby went with her. Penny's ankle is broken." Johnny said.  
"I'm sorry." Neil softly said.  
"Don't say that to me, say that to Penny. You know she's out, right? She can't dance with me at the Sheldrake." Johnny said.  
"I can find you another partner." Neil said.  
"There's no time to learn Rita the routines, the others work a lot as well. I only have one option, but I don't think you agree with that." Johnny said as he putted his hands in his pockets.  
"And that option is?" Neil asked.  
"Baby." Johnny said.  
"What? No, not Baby." Neil said.  
"She can move." Billy said, Neil looked at Billy.  
"Are you sure?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah, she danced for years and I'm sure she gladly fills in for Penny. They're best friends, like sisters." Johnny said.

Neil gave a grunt. He had no choice then to admit to this option, even if he didn't like the idea of Baby dancing with Johnny. But who knows what they already did, Neil thought.

"Alright, but I will keep an eye on you." Neil said, pointing at Johnny. Neil walked away again.  
"How in the world can he go from apologetic to a little wimp in a second?" Billy asked, Johnny was furious but tried to calm down.  
"He does everything to keep Baby away from me, I hate the way he looks at her." Johnny said, looking at the ground.  
"Calm down Johnny, he has lost anyway. Look at it like this, you have Baby, she's your girl and now you get to dance with her." Billy said with a wink and a smile.

Johnny looked at him and gave a little sigh.

"I'm going to bring this back, go to the hospital. I have your back." Billy said and walked away.  
"Thanks, cuz." Johnny said.  
"You're welcome." Billy said, standing still.  
"Oh, do me a favor cuz." Billy said.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked.  
"Take the girls out for dinner after, I think they will be hungry and it will be good for them not to eat here. Have fun with them, it will do you all good to be gone from the hawk eyes." Billy said, Johnny went to him and gave him a short hug.  
"Thank you cuz, you're the best." Johnny said.

Billy gave him a smile. Johnny quickly walked to Baby's car. He stepped in and drove quickly to the hospital. Baby sat in the waiting room, waiting until she was called. They said it was a light fracture, but Penny needed to take it easy and couldn't do anything anymore but work at the office and relax. They were now setting the bone and Baby went to the waiting room to wait until the doctor was done. Johnny walked inside and looked around, he saw Baby sitting and walked to her. Baby looked up and saw Johnny, she smiled happily and he went to sit next to her. She grabbed his hands, Johnny gave her a kiss.

"How's Penny?" Johnny asked.  
"They're fixing her ankle now." Baby said with a smile.  
"I can't believe that Neil did something like this. You would think he would be having some brains in that big head of his, but no." Baby said, with a deep sigh.  
"Yeah, he's an idiot. Typical the rich people." Johnny said.

Baby looked at him a bit more sternly than she wanted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." Johnny said.  
"It's okay, best part is that you are right. This is typical rich people and I hate that I'm a part of this." Baby said.  
"I don't see you as such, that is probably why I was so blunt." Johnny whispered.  
"That's the biggest compliment ever." Baby said with a teasing smile. She kissed him slowly.  
"You have no idea how happy I am not to be in that world right now." Baby whispered and smiled.

Johnny only smiled at her, but he thought about the fact that both their backgrounds are miles apart and Johnny was afraid this was going to drive them apart eventually.

"What are you thinking about?" Baby asked curiously as she saw his face.  
"Just that." But Johnny couldn't finish his sentence because the nurse brought Penny to them.

"You okay?" Baby asked and hugged Penny tightly.  
"Less pain now. I need to keep this on for about seven weeks, and I have a checkup in about five. I have the date here." Penny said and gave Baby the note.  
"Alright, I'll make sure you get here." Baby said with a smile. Penny looked at Johnny and smiled. "Thanks for helping Johnny." Penny said and grabbed his hand.  
"Everything for friends you know." Johnny said and smiled.  
"You girls are hungry?" Johnny asked.  
"I am." Penny said.  
"Let's go. I promised Billy I would go out for dinner with you two, be away from all the hassle at Kellerman's." Johnny said, Baby smiled.  
"Let's go then." Baby said.

She pushed the wheelchair with Penny outside. Johnny followed them to the car, but he was a bit quiet the whole time while Baby and Penny talked. Baby looked at him and noticed the difference, she wondered what is going on in his head.

"What is it Johnny?" Baby asked as they stepped out, Penny still sat in the car. Johnny looked down and gave a sigh.  
"It's just the rich people thing is bothering me a bit." Johnny whispered.  
"Don't bother it please Johnny, please keep seeing me like you always do." Baby whispered and laid her hand on his chest. He smiled and kissed her.  
"I will." He whispered.

Johnny got Penny out of the car, they walked her into the diner. After the dinner, they went back to Kellerman's. Baby helped Penny on her bed, and helped her putting her pajama on. Baby helped her feeling comfortable.

"You want your laptop?" Baby asked.  
"Sure. You're going to Johnny?" Penny asked.  
"If you don't mind. If you mind, then I will stay with you." Baby said and sat herself on the bed after laying the laptop on Penny's lap.  
"I don't mind. If I need you I will message you." Penny said.  
"You can always message me Pen." Baby said.  
"You love to be with him, right?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah." Baby said with a smile.  
"I'm so happy for you both, you are perfect together." Penny said with a smile.  
"You are sweet Pen." Baby said and smiled.  
"He is the one Pen." Baby added.  
"You're sure about that?" Penny asked.  
"I've never been so sure about someone before Pen. He is so sweet, caring, loving and he really is trying to make me feel happy and comfortable. He doesn't sees me as some spoiled rich kid, he sees me as me." Baby said very passionate.

Penny smiled as she looked at Baby's face.

"We have so much in common." Baby added and she stood up.

There was a knock on the door. Baby opened the door and Billy stepped inside.

"Hey." He said.  
"Hey." Baby and Penny said. Baby walked to her closet and grabbed some underwear.  
"How are you?" Billy asked as he sat down on the bed and looked at Penny.  
"Still painful, but I'm alright." Penny said with a smile.

Billy smiled back at her. Baby watched them and smiled secretly, maybe she should nudge them in the right direction.

"If you want Billy, you can stay here with Pen. You can watch a movie and you may use my bed if you want." Baby said as she walked to Penny to give her a tight hug.  
"You're going to Johnny again?" Billy asked, Baby gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled.  
"Yeah, you can stay with Pen. There are drinks in the fridge and some snacks on top of it if you both want." Baby said.  
"Thanks. That's very sweet." Billy said.  
"No sweat. Mi casa su casa." Baby said and opened the door again.  
"Have fun you two." Baby said.  
"You too Baby." Penny said and Billy wave.

Baby walked to Johnny's cabin, she heard music when she came near. She knocked on the door and Johnny opened the door. He smiled and let Baby in.

"Will Penny be alright?" Johnny asked.  
"I thought you wanted to stay with her." Johnny said, but took Baby in his arms.  
"She will be, told her she always can message me and Billy is with her now." Baby said, laying her arms around his waist.  
"I'm happy to have you here with me again." Johnny whispered.

Baby kissed him slow. Johnny moved with her and Baby giggled a bit.

"Oh. By the way, now Neil did this to Penny. I have no dance partner anymore, I spoke with Neil about this." Johnny said.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked as she moved a bit more against him, he smiled in a cheeky way.  
"Neil said first he would look for someone else, but I told him that I had an option already." Johnny said.  
"Who?" Baby asked curiously.  
"You." He said, Baby stood still and looked serious at him.  
"What did Neil say?" Baby asked curiously.  
"He first didn't want this, I convinced him that there was no other option. Billy backed up for me." Johnny said, Baby chuckled and shook her head.  
"It's been so long I have done that. I might suck at it." Baby said.  
"I'm sure you will be doing great." Johnny whispered.

He grabbed her a bit tighter again and started to move again. She giggled as she moved with him. He moved his hips against her and sagged a bit through his knees. Baby laid her arms around his neck and she smiled while she looks in his eyes.

"Sexy tiger." She whispered and Johnny chuckled.

He kissed her neck and Baby laid her head back. Johnny leaned forward and he looked at Baby's chest, they stood straight again. The music changed. Baby opened the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Johnny let his shirt fall on the ground, Baby laid her hands on his chest and Johnny let her bow backwards. He pulled her shirt off and looked in her eyes. They kissed slowly again. They ended up on the bed.

"You're amazing." Baby whispered.  
"It's because of you." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

About a week went by. Baby and Penny worked on the computer corner a lot, and after work, Baby brought Penny back to the cabin. Where most of the times Billy is waiting for Penny. Then Baby goes to the stables, she trained the barrel run first and after that, she and Johnny went to the staff quarters' dance room or the dancing studios to train the routines of the Mambo Johnny had in his mind. Baby's phone went off when she and Johnny were taking a break. Johnny gave her a kiss while holding his towel.

"It's my father." Baby said.  
"Answer it." Johnny whispered as he stood close to Baby.  
"Hey dad." Baby said as she answered the call.  
"Hey Baby." Jake said, Johnny laid his arms around Baby's waist.  
"I call you to say we are arriving this afternoon. Max phoned me a few days ago, he told me what happened with Penny." Jake said.  
"Is that why you come earlier? You just want to check on Penny?" Baby asked.

Johnny felt how the tension in her body was building up. His hand caressed her lower back, he wanted to let her know that he is there for her. Baby looks at him and tried to smile. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I would like to check on Penny. You sound like you're busy." Jake said.  
"No, I'm not busy. So, you could get a holiday earlier." Baby said.  
"Yeah, your mom and I are happy that we can see you again. So how are you?" Jake asked.  
"I'm fine, Penny is doing better, in about four weeks she has the checkup at the hospital." Baby said.  
"Good, that's good to know. Well, I need to end the call now. Mom wants to go on, we were just having a break." Jake said.  
"Is Lisa coming too?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, but she will leave if she finds it really boring there." Jake said.  
"She will love it here, since a lot of the same kind like her are here." Baby said sarcastically.  
"I'm ending the call now dad, I'm going for a walk. See you this afternoon." Baby said.

She ended the call before her dad could say something and she gave a deep sigh. She laid her phone down. Johnny kissed her.

"I needed that." Baby whispered, laying her arms around his neck and smiled at him.  
"So, your parents coming earlier than expected?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, they will arrive this afternoon. My sister is coming too." Baby said.  
"That's nice." Johnny said.  
"You think? Dad arranged anything to come earlier after Max called him some days ago and told him about Penny's broken ankle." Baby said.

She was becoming annoyed again. She looks at his chest and let him go.

"So, he does it for Penny?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, not for me or for having an earlier holiday, but because Penny's ankle is broken." Baby said.  
"That's weird." Johnny said.  
"Dad always had a weak spot for Pen, he helped her a lot as well after I brought her home with me. Let's see how it goes." Baby said as she took a towel.  
"It will be fine Baby. Relax." Johnny said.

She looked at him for a moment. Then she gave a little sigh and dried her face. Johnny grabbed her, while turning the music on with the remote, he moved against her and smiled in a cheeky way.

"Hmm. Now my thoughts are changing into something more pleasant." Baby whispered.

She moves with him, he chuckled and kissed her. They danced a little longer like this.

"You're making me crazy." He whispered as he went down to kiss her belly.  
"Let's go to my cabin." He whispered.  
"Oh Johnny. I would love to, but I need to shower and check on Penny, telling her the news and then take her to the main building, because she probably will want to wait for my parents." Baby was babbling a bit.

Johnny lifted her up and laid her down on the couch.

"Then we do it here." He whispered, being very baldly. Baby giggled a bit.  
"We can't, what if someone sees us?" Baby whispered, Johnny laid on top of her and kissed her.  
"Alright, let's go to your cabin." Baby whispered.

They quickly went to Johnny's cabin. After some time.

"Why are you so persuasive that I never can say no to you?" Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled.  
"You love it." Johnny whispered, Baby giggled.

Johnny kissed her slow, leaned on his elbows while still laying on top of her. Then he stopped and looked in her eyes.

"I love you Baby." He whispered.

It was the first time he said the words, Baby looked in his eyes. Johnny swallowed for a second. Then Baby smiled and her hands grabbed his cheeks.

"I love you too Johnny." She whispered, he smiled happily and kissed her slow.  
"Hmm." Johnny made the sound as he moved.  
"You're on fire." Baby whispered.

He moved and Baby closed her eyes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy!" Johnny shouted.

Johnny kissed her, trying to keep it a bit quiet.

"Johnny! Come out, you need to get to do this. I want you to carry the bags for the special guests that have arrived just a moment ago." It was Neil.  
"One minute!" Johnny shouted.

Baby smiled at him, he kissed her for a second and got off the bed. Baby looked at him as he putted his pants on and walked to the door. He walked outside, closing the door behind him so Neil wouldn't see Baby. Neil looked at him.

"What have you been doing?" He asked, Johnny only crossed his arms.  
"Not important. Can you be in two minutes at the main building? They are waiting for their escort." Neil said.  
"Why isn't Billy doing this?" Johnny asked.  
"All the staff is working hard with receiving the new guests, Billy needs to be in the main building, preparing for the second opening show of the season. Max requested you because you are strong and because you are off now from your own duties." Neil said, Johnny gave a sigh.  
"Alright, give me a minute to get dressed." Johnny said and turned around.  
"Have you seen Baby?" Neil asked.  
"No, maybe she's with Penny." Johnny said.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. Baby was already dressed and looked at him. He walked to her and gave her a kiss. He quickly got dressed and sat down to put his boots on. Baby grabbed his hat and gave it to him. He smiled and gave her a kiss again. She looked after him as he stepped outside again, Neil had been waiting for him. Baby looked out of the window and waited until they were out of sight. She quickly went to her cabin.

"Hey Baby. I heard your parents arrived." Penny said with a big smile.  
"Yeah, quicker than I expected. Dad called me an hour ago." Baby said as she went to change clothes.  
"How was training?" Penny asked, looking at Baby.  
"Short, then dad called and then Johnny and I got hooked at each other and went to his cabin." Baby said and Penny giggled.  
"I thought I would have had time to get a shower and prepare for when my parents would arrive. But no." Baby said as she took her shirt off, and grabbed the deodorant.  
"You can blame Johnny for that you know." Penny said in a teasing way.  
"I just can't say no to him. Isn't that weird?" Baby said as she took a new shirt, Penny giggled again.  
"You're in love Baby." Penny said as she looked how Baby get dressed.  
"He said I love you for the first time." Baby said with a big smile.  
"Wow, well that is something new." Penny said and she smiled at Baby.  
"And then we started again." Baby said as she was putting her boots on.  
"My gosh." Penny said, giggling again.  
"And then Neil knocked on the door while we were busy." Baby said, Penny's mouth dropped.  
"Johnny finished first before he went outside. I heard everything, Max wants Johnny to carry my parent's bags and escort them. Why Johnny?" Baby asked.  
"Well everyone is really busy now, Billy said that this morning. Johnny only works in the stables." Penny said.  
"Yeah I know that Pen. I wonder how my parents will react when they see Johnny." Baby said and stood up.  
"We can find that out." Penny said.  
"Let's go." Baby said.

The girls arrived at the main building. Baby saw her parents in the line of cars, waiting to be helped.

"We're not too late yet for the first reactions." Penny whispered, Baby shook her head and pushed the wheelchair.  
"Hey Baby, Penny. It's good to see you again." It was Marge who first caught them.  
"Hey." Penny said. Marge hugged them both. Jake walked to them now.  
"Hey you two." Jake said who hugged Penny first and then Baby.  
"You both look good, the sun is working on you two." Jake tried to be nice by giving a compliment.  
"Thanks dad. You arrived earlier than I expected." Baby said.  
"Yeah, we thought it would take another hour but then we saw the sign already. Where is Max?" Jake asked.  
"He will come soon I think." Baby said.

Jake sagged through his knees and looked at Penny.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked.  
"I'm great." Penny said with a smile.

Max walked to the car, with Neil and Johnny behind him.

"After all these years, I finally got you up on my mountain." Max said, Jake stood straight again and turned to Max.  
"Hey Max." Jake said.

They shook hands while happily smiling. Lisa's eyes caught Johnny, she smiled while biting her lower lip. Baby sag through her knees next to Penny who was smiling at Jake.

"Look at Lisa." Baby whispered, Penny did so and then she looked at who Lisa was looking and saw Johnny.  
"Oh lord." Penny whispered.

Johnny was looking at Marge and Jake, then he looked at Baby who was whispering with Penny. He saw Lisa watching him and he gave a sigh and looked at the ground.

"He has noticed it too now." Penny whispered.

Baby looked at Johnny who was looking at Baby again. He was having a questioning face, Baby only pulled up her shoulders.

"Johnny, get the bags." Max said.  
"I got the best cabin saved for you. If you want, there's dancing at the gazebo in a bit." Max said.  
"Take it easy on him Max." Marge said with a smile.  
"Five weeks here, and it will feel like a year." Max said.

Lisa was still eye candying Johnny. Marge noticed Johnny too, she looked at him and gave him a normal smile. Johnny quickly walked to the trunk.

"Be right back." Baby whispered. She walked to the trunk as well when Johnny opened it.  
"Your parents?" Johnny assumed.  
"Yeah, good guess." Baby whispered.  
"Your mother smiled at me." Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah, and she's the easiest of the three. Lisa is eye candying you." Baby whispered in a teasing way, Johnny rolled his eyes.  
"They never change." Johnny whispered.  
"No worries, I can handle Lisa." Baby whispered.

Johnny looked over the car and watched how Baby's parents were still talking to Max and Lisa stood next to Penny and looking around at the play field. Penny saw Johnny looking and waved a little and gave him a wink. Johnny ducked away again and kissed Baby short. She chuckled a little as she took a bag out.

"You don't have to do that Baby." Jake said as he saw Baby helping Johnny.  
"I don't mind dad. You must be exhausted from the trip." Baby said, changing the subject.

Jake looked at Johnny and he got the watchful eye. His smile disappeared, his serious face came up and he made himself a bit taller when Johnny stood straight. Johnny closed the trunk.

"Boy, go and park the car will you." Jake said.

He gave Johnny the keys, then he laid his arm around Baby and walked away. Johnny looked at the keys, then he looked at Baby and her father, giving a short sigh and walked to the driver's seat to sit down. Marge walked to the door and looked at Johnny, he started the car and jumped a little when he saw her. Marge smiled and leaned in for a moment.

"Don't pay attention to my husband. Just treat my daughter nice and it will be fine." She whispered and gave him a wink.

She then walked to Penny and Lisa. Johnny was surprised and wondered how she knew about him and Baby. He drove the car away and Baby looked after him. She walked to Penny. They helped to get the stuff to the cabin. Baby walked inside with Penny and they looked around.

"So this is what Neil could have given you if you went for his offer." Penny whispered, they both laughed a bit.  
"What's so funny ladies?" It was Jake who came in.  
"Oh nothing dad." Baby said.  
"It's really nice here." He said.  
"Yeah it really is. You will love it here." Penny said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Neil was with them up until the arrival at the cabin. He had only been observing and he noticed the change in Johnny and in Baby, he was really suspicious about it but tried to have his neutral face. He also saw Lisa's reaction to Johnny and became really annoying, but he couldn't leave as long as Max was talking to Jake, so he tried to have a conversation with Marge and Lisa as they walked to the cabin. There he excused himself and walked quickly away.

"What a weird boy." Marge said.  
"He seems nice, maybe we need to get to know him." Lisa said.  
"Sure, if you want that Lissy." Marge said and walked into the cabin, shaking her head a bit.  
"Oh god, I'm hungry!" Lisa said as she sat down on the couch.  
"Dinner is soon Lisa. They only do not have any yogurt." Baby said sarcastically.  
"Go away Baby, don't you need to work or something?" Lisa said in an angry tone.

On that moment Johnny walked in with the last suitcases. Lisa sat straighter and smiled at him. Johnny looked away from her and Baby.

"I only entertain the guests in the evenings for an hour or so and not even every day. You are a guest, so I'm entertaining you now." Baby said very sarcastically.  
"Butt out Baby." Lisa said.  
"But that can entertain me one day though." Lisa said as she looked at Johnny's bum now.

Baby looked at Johnny and admired his bum as well, Penny punched Baby once.

"Guests may not mingle with the staff in that way Lisa. It's forbidden." Baby said.  
"Oh you are jealous I see. You think he will like me?" Lisa said a little bit louder.

Johnny was at the door now, he tried not to react to it and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure he doesn't, you're not his type." Baby said in an angry tone and walked outside as well.  
"What's wrong with Baby? She doesn't even care about my feelings." Lisa said to Penny.

Baby stood still outside. She made fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, counting to ten. Johnny was still there, he stood outside and looked at Baby. She opened her eyes and saw Johnny standing there, he tried to smile at her.

"Penny." Baby said nearly soundless and turned.  
"Come Penny, we have dinner." Baby said.  
"Oh okay." Penny said and Baby pushed Penny outside.  
"You two can have dinner with us if you want. I have talked with Max about that already." Jake said when the two were at the door.  
"Thanks for the offer but I think we will eat at the staff quarters." Baby said, she was totally agitated.  
"Sorry." Penny said apologizing.  
"It's okay, see you later." Marge said with a smile.

She had seen the whole scene and already had figured things out, she was a really great body language reader and she knows her daughter through and through. Baby and Penny were outside and Johnny was still standing there.

"You want dinner?" Baby asked as they were next to him.  
"Yeah." He said and tried to smile.

They walked away. Jake walked outside onto the balcony and watched them walking away, Marge joined him and she smiled. Johnny walked a little closer to Baby.

"I don't like this at all." Jake said, still watching them with a serious face.  
"He seems a lovely young man." Marge said with a smile.  
"You do not think they already are?" Jake asked.  
"I don't know, they might." Marge said with a smile.  
"Why are you so happy about this?" Jake asked.  
"Baby looks a lot happier now. And Johnny is totally her type." Marge said in a lightly matter of fact tone.  
"Type?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, he's a cowboy. He is handsome, he seems sweet too." Marge said.  
"Marge, he is low. I can't allow this. Baby is too good for men like that." Jake said angrily and walked away.

Marge gave a sigh and walked inside the cabin again.

"Do you need to entertain the guests at the opening show?" Baby asked as they were walking away from the staff quarters.  
"No, Max said that I could have the evening off if I helped him with your parents. I took that offer with both my hands." Johnny said.

He had his arm around her neck, giving her a peck on her cheek. Baby smiled at him.

"One day, Max will be acting nice to you." She whispered and looked up at him, he only smiled and give her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Hey you two." Penny said as she got pushed by Billy. Baby and Johnny looked at them and smiled too.  
"Don't you need to work Billy?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I actually should have been in the main house already but I came to fetch Penny who wanted to watch the second openings show of the season." Billy said.  
"Say, are you two dating?" Johnny asked. Penny blushed a little and looked down.  
"I take that as a yes." Johnny said with a teasing smile.  
"I saw it coming already. But I'm really happy for you." Baby said and hugged Penny and then Billy.  
"Yeah, you have that from your mother. Only she is a bit better at it." Penny said.  
"Or maybe you suck at hiding it." Penny added in a simple matter of fact tone.  
"Hiding what?" Billy asked, being really confused about the conversation.  
"Baby's mother has a sixth sense for reading body languages." Penny answered him.  
"So, what does that mean?" Billy asked, now looking at Baby.  
"It means that she can know things already before being spoken." Baby explained.  
"So, this means she already knows about you two?" Billy asked now, making the calculation.  
"Yeah, she does." Johnny answered, Baby looked confused at him.  
"When I stepped in the car to park it, your mother came to me." Johnny said and looked at Baby.  
"What did she say?" Baby asked curious.  
"She said not to pay any attention to your father, and she said that I just need to treat you nice and that it will be fine." Johnny said, remembering the words.  
"It's confusing." Johnny added.  
"Yep." Baby said and looked at Penny, who only nodded.  
"This means she knows." Baby said.  
"But how?" Billy asked.  
"Mom is very observant. She loves to observe people, it feeds her curiosity without feeling the need to gossip." Baby explained.  
"She must have seen the body language there at the car." Penny said.  
"I'm sure she did." Baby said.

They walked to the main house for the openings show. Johnny was more bothered about Jake's reaction to him, he was sure he will never be liked nor accepted by Baby's father.

"I'm gonna leave you here with Baby and Johnny, okay? I need to go to work now." Billy whispered to Penny.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Baby smiled as she watched them, Billy gave Baby a kiss on her cheek and patted Johnny's shoulder on his way to the back of the stage.

"You two are cute." Baby said, teasing Penny.  
"Baby?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah?" Baby said, smiling at Penny now.  
"Why you never mentioned anything about Billy and me?" Penny asked.  
"I didn't want to interfere, I wanted you to realize it yourself." Baby said.  
"I think it started with Billy, I saw the way he looked at you, always smiling when he saw you again. Giggling a bit here and there, and his body lit up when you were near him." Baby explained.  
"How long?" Penny asked.  
"Since day one." Baby said.  
"You saw all that?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, I saw it with you too. I just didn't know how to handle it at first, I wasn't sure if you were serious or not. Until Penny told me that you never were like this around someone." Baby explained.  
"I will never have secrets for you." Johnny said and chuckled.  
"Probably not, you can't hide body language." Baby said but she smiled as she knew that Johnny was right.  
"Want to dance?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure." Baby said.  
"Can you handle it alone for a bit?" Baby asked and looked at Penny.  
"Just go. I'll be fine." Penny said with a smile.

Baby gave her a kiss on her head and they walked to the dance floor. Baby's parents stood at the side, watching the dancing people, they also saw staff members entertaining the guests.

"Could this even be more boring?" Lisa said with a bored tone.  
"It's lovely to see the people dancing Lisa." Marge said with a smile.

Then the people moved aside, or at least the staff seems to move with the guests.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he saw the movement.  
"I don't know." Marge said, being very curious.

Baby and Johnny walked onto the dance floor. As of late, the staff always move for them, even in the staff quarters. They are the popular couple, and Baby was still surprised how the whole staff kept it a secret for Max and Neil. Billy changed the music in a more upbeat tempo, Baby and Johnny started to dance the cha-cha and people clapped. Johnny smiled at Baby.

"Let's give a show." He whispered.

Baby giggled a bit. They turned it into a show. Some of the staff shouting and cheering, guests clapping. Neil was walking around in the main house as well and saw Baby and Johnny dancing, he became angry but he knew he couldn't do anything since he knows that they are training for the show at the Sheldrake. He only was hoping that after the show it all would be over. But he walked to his grandfather. Lisa had walked away, so she hadn't seen Baby and Johnny dancing.

"That's Baby." Marge whispered and smiled as she watched Baby and Johnny dancing, Jake was annoyed.  
"I'm going, I can't watch this." Jake said.

He walked away and Marge gave a sigh. She looked a little longer at her daughter and then followed Jake. Max walked to have a closer look at Baby and Johnny, and when Johnny caught his glare, Max signed them to stop. So they did. The guests started to dance again. Johnny quickly walked outside, Baby followed him. Penny saw it happening and rolled herself outside.

"Bet it was Neil who went to Max." Johnny said being annoyed. Baby stood next to him and gave a sigh.  
"Sooner or later he will know about us, and he needs to accept it. It's not against the rules." Baby said.  
"I know it's not, but that doesn't mean that Neil won't make my life miserable." Johnny said and looked down.  
"Take it easy Johnny, it will be fine." It was Penny who rolled to them.  
"Can you bring me to the cabin? I'm tired." Penny said.

Baby and Johnny nodded and brought Penny back to the cabin. Baby helped her getting dressed in her pajamas, she thanked her.

"Have a good night Pen." Baby said and hugged her.

Johnny leaned in and gave Penny a kiss on her cheek.

"You two as well. And please relax, it will be fine. You two belong together." Penny said with a smile.

They smiled at her and walked away, Penny turned the light off and went to sleep.

"This is going to be some tough weeks ahead." Baby whispered.  
"How so?" Johnny asked.  
"My dad." Baby said.  
"And Lisa." She added.  
"You think they will make a hassle?" Johnny asked.  
"Well, knowing my parents, mom has told dad already about us. Dad probably thinks you are below his status and not worthy of my attention. He probably will try to get us apart, knowing him, and he will probably try and try." Baby said.  
"And try." She added with a sigh.  
"To get me to go to university." Baby finished.  
"Oh, and Lisa will try to get your attention and she probably think you will fall for her since she thinks every man falls for her." Baby said in a sarcastic way.  
"You don't like your family do you?" Johnny asked.  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love them. I just can't stand their way of acting, except mom. She's a totally different person." Baby said with a smile.  
"Let's try not to think too much about it." Johnny whispered.

He opened the door of his cabin, letting Baby go in first. Johnny grabbed her and kissed her, one thing led to another. Baby hadn't slept in her own bed anymore since the first time they had spent the night together. This is how Baby wanted to spent her life, waking up every morning next to Johnny, then going to work and after work spending time with Johnny.

"Why are you so good at everything you do?" Baby whispered.

He leaned his head on his right hand, smiling at her and feeling totally happy.

"You bring out the best in me Baby, I told you that before." He said.

He stroked the hair out of her face. She looks at him and smiled happily, they looked at each other for some moments. Baby played with his free hand, they heard an owl in the background. They kissed again and then cuddled until they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Some days went by, Baby worked hard on the computer corner, with Penny behind her to command things.

"Hello ladies. Everything alright?" Billy asked as he stood next to Penny.  
"Hey you." She said and looked at him with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss and smiled.  
"What's the time?" Baby asked.  
"It's almost two." Billy said.

Baby stood straight and turned, she was plugging the last computer in.

"I need to go." Baby said.  
"Is Johnny waiting for you?" Penny asked.  
"No, he had an extra lesson. Mom asked me to come by after work." Baby said.  
"Well, we're finished anyway. Let's check everything tomorrow again and then officially open the corner." Penny said.  
"Thanks Pen, you want to close the office?" Baby asked and gave Penny and Billy a kiss.  
"Go." Penny said.

Baby walked to her parents' cabin. She knocked on the door and Jake opened it.

"Oh hey Baby, come in." He said and Baby entered.

Lisa was looking in her draw and looking in the mirror.

"Can this holiday get even more boring? Oh look, there is Baby." Lisa said sarcastically.  
"Shut up Lisa." Baby only said.  
"Why can't you two just for once talk normal to each other?" Jake asked as he sat down.  
"You want something to drink?" Marge asked.  
"No, I'm fine. You asked me to come by and visit. So here I am." Baby said.  
"You're just done working?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, just done." Baby said.  
"So what you normally do on your free afternoons and evenings?" Marge asked with interest.  
"I only have like 2 free evenings per week, the other evenings I need to entertain the guests with games and dancing." Baby said.  
"You're off this evening?" Jake asked.  
"No, I need to entertain for an hour. Mostly I do that from nine until ten and then go to bed." Baby said, trying to smile.

She felt like she was interrogated.

"Oh nice, so we will see you dancing this evening again." Marge said with a smile.  
"Can you guys please be straightforward? I feel interrogated." Baby said and sat down.  
"I'm obviously not here for just some chit chat." Baby said. Jake looked at Marge and at Lisa.  
"I'm gone, I don't want to hear this." Lisa said.

She took her sunglasses and went outside. Baby looked at her father, she was expecting something to come.

"Who's the guy Baby?" Jake asked in a stern tone.  
"Dad, I'm twenty-six, I can choose with whomever I want to be. This is my life." Baby said, standing up, feeling agitated again.  
"I don't like it Baby." Jake said. Marge only sat down, watching them.  
"I don't like it that you come earlier on holiday, having Penny as the excuse and then start to control my life again. Can't you see?" Baby asked and looked at her father now, straight into his eyes.  
"See what?" He asked.  
"Can't you see I'm trying to run away from you? I could have come every afternoon to you since you arrived but I didn't, I only came now because mom asked me to. I'm trying to avoid you because I know you want to control me." Baby said.

She wanted to walk away but her mom stopped her.

"What mom?" Baby said, a bit more aggressive than she wanted. Marge looked at her for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to sound it like this." Baby said and looked down.  
"I know that Baby. But please know that your dad is concerned about you." Marge said.  
"I know that, but it's not a reason to try to control me." Baby said, Marge looked at Jake.  
"Baby is right, you should not try to control her life." Marge said.  
"You don't have to take it up for me mom. I need to go now." Baby said.  
"Where are you going?" Jake asked as he stood up.  
"I'm going to train." Baby said.  
"Train? Tell me more." Marge asked curious.

Baby looked at both her parents, giving a sigh and looked down for a second.

"Johnny trains me in barrel run." Baby said. Jake's mouth dropped.  
"And we practice the Mambo for a show we need to attend in another hotel." Baby added.  
"Barrel run? Baby, I told you often that those are really dangerous. You could fall and break your neck." Jake said.  
"That only happens when some sort of idiot comes by and starts shouting." Baby said crossing her arms, looking at her father.  
"What?" Jake asked.  
"That's how Penny's ankle got broken. Or didn't Max informed you about how it happened?" Baby asked.  
"No?" Jake asked now.  
"Well, now you know. Neil came by at the stables and shouted at Penny when she wanted to step off the horse. The horse got startled and she fell, her foot got stuck and her ankle broke because of all the bucking and running." Baby explained and sat down for a bit again.  
"Neil?" Marge asked.  
"If Johnny wasn't there, it could have been worse." Baby said.  
"Who leaves someone alone on the horse?" Jake asked.  
"She was walking him dry, Johnny wasn't even more than a minute in the stable at his own horse when he heard Penny screaming." Baby said.  
"You were there too?" Marge asked.  
"Of course, I just had my barrel run training." Baby said.  
"But Neil?" Marge asked again.  
"Yes, it was Neil's fault. He is an idiot, he never comes to the stables normally but then he did and then that happened." Baby said.  
"Neil seems a perfectly sensible young man to me Baby, you should talk a little nicer about him." Jake said.  
"He is from your world, so people from your world always look normal and sensible." Baby said.

She made a circle in the air with her flat hand and then she gave a deep sigh.

"Baby, I didn't meant." Jake said but Baby interrupted him.  
"You never mean to dad. You're not even happy for me. I ride again, it's something you really wanted me to do again. I dance again, because I love dancing, especially with Johnny." Baby stopped.

Marge only watched her daughter, Jake was getting angry again.

"I love Johnny, I want to be with Johnny and I know you do not like him and find him beneath your status. I get it, you don't want me to live my life the way I want it. I love my job here, and then train the barrel run and after that train the dance with Johnny. Then we have dinner together and I stay with Johnny for the night." Baby explained.

She was just pouring everything out. She sat down with a deep sigh and tears started to fall.

"You leave Penny alone in the cabin?" Jake asked.  
"No dad, Penny always can disturb me. I always jump for her, even to the annoyance of Johnny sometimes but he respects it and is not holding me back. Plus, Penny has a boyfriend herself who is staying often with her." Baby said.  
"Oh that's lovely to hear, who is it?" Marge asked with a smile.  
"It's Billy. Their relationship is not a secret, everyone knows about them." Baby said.  
"Who's Billy?" Jake asked.  
"The blond all-rounder here. He's Johnny's cousin." Baby answered.  
"Is he like Johnny? I mean, girls must walk after him all the time." Jake said concerned.  
"I'm going now, this is going to be about Penny again." Baby said and stood up.  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
"You're concerned if Billy makes Penny happy but you tell me that Johnny is beneath your status. You're not even the slightest interested in Johnny, but you're already suggesting that Johnny is some sort of player and that Billy might be the same." Baby said and walked to the door.  
"Baby." Jake said.  
"Johnny is the sweetest, most respectable and sensible man I have ever known and he loves me and he makes me happy and we want to stay together for a long time, if you like it or not. And Billy is my friend, he became like my best friend and he is as sweet as Johnny is." Baby said.  
"Everyone on the resort know about Penny and Billy, but no guest or Max and Neil know about Johnny and I. I know it's not forbidden, it's complicated. I need to go now." Baby said and opened the door.  
"I'll see you later." She said and walked away.

Marge looked at Jake with a stern face.

"Why you have to try to ruin it for her again Jake?" Marge asked.  
"I'm." Jake said.  
"No stop it already, I want my daughter to be happy and she seems truly happy with Johnny. You forgot where I came from, you forgot how we got together. Your status has ran into your head." Marge said and walked to the bedroom.

Leaving Jake behind, who sat down in deep thoughts. Baby ran to the stables and looked at Johnny giving lesson. Johnny saw her and smiled.

"Alright, step him dry if you want." Johnny said and walked to Baby.  
"Hey, you're early. I thought you went to your parents first." Johnny whispered, then he saw her tears.  
"Are you okay Baby?" Johnny asked and grabbed her in his arms.  
"It's my father. I don't think he will ever going to accept you." Baby whispered.  
"Hey, it's okay Baby." Johnny whispered and held her tightly.  
"It's not okay Johnny, I rather not be in this family anymore than having my father hate you." Baby said.  
"Shh, don't say that. You will regret those words one day." Johnny whispered.  
"I hate him Johnny, why can't he let me live the way I want it?" Baby asked and looked in his eyes.  
"He is concerned about you, he wants the best for you." Johnny said, stroking her tears away.  
"I wish he could see that in you, but he doesn't even want to. You are below his status, so not worth his time to spent on or even to get to know but then he hopes that Billy makes Penny happy. That is more of a concern for him than me." Baby said.  
"You want me to get to know your father? So he can get to know me?" Johnny whispered.  
"He doesn't even want to, so don't sweat it." Baby said.  
"I will try to show him that I'm perfect for you." Johnny whispered and held her tight again.  
"I'm going to help the guest, and then I take you with me to town and we're going to the movies and have dinner and then we relax." Johnny said, giving her a kiss on her head and let her go.  
"See you in a bit." He said and Baby only nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

After the movie and dinner, Baby and Johnny came back to Kellerman's.

"I need to entertain the guests for an hour. Do I see you at the staff quarters?" Baby asked.  
"Sure, but I can come with you to the main house and dance there with you. I'm on duty too." Johnny said.  
"We can't dance too much together in the main building, it would take too much notice." Baby said.  
"Baby." Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked.  
"I don't want us to be a secret anymore. Your parents know now as well and sooner or later everyone will know." Johnny said.  
"I know that, but we can't dance the whole hour together since it's duty time. We need to entertain the guests, remember?" Baby asked.  
"Right. But you want to think about it?" Johnny asked.  
"I will." Baby whispered and gave him a soft kiss.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." Baby whispered and kissed him again.  
"Let's go." He said.

They walked hand in hand to the main building.

"Thank you Johnny." Baby whispered. He stood still again and turned to her.  
"What for?" He asked.  
"For being with me, for taking me to the movies and dinner, comforting me, loving me." Baby said.  
"You don't have to thank me." Johnny said.  
"I do, you're perfect to me. You're so sweet and." Baby stopped for a moment, Johnny looked at her and waited.  
"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're everything." Baby whispered.  
"I'm not everything Baby, people treat me like I'm nothing. Even your father." Johnny said.  
"Don't say that please. You are everything, and I'm afraid that if you are out of my life that I will never feel the same way again the way you make me feel." Baby whispered.

Johnny grabbed her head and kissed her full of passion and fury.

"You are everything to me too Baby." Johnny whispered and smiled, Baby smiled too and they kissed again.  
"Hum, hum." It was Billy.  
"Hey cuz." Johnny said as he looked up with a smile.  
"I was send to get you and Baby. The little wimp is waiting." Billy said.

They walked with him inside. Marge was dancing with Jake and smiling at him. Jake saw Baby and Johnny, followed by Billy, coming inside and he stopped dancing. He closely watched them, but they danced with other people. Vivian of course saw the opportunity to grab Johnny for her own. Jake was looking at Baby. Marge was observing Johnny, she saw that he was trying to keep Vivian on a distance, she was so obvious flirting with him. She saw how Johnny went to dance closer to Baby, Baby looked at him and at Vivian. Baby stopped dancing and polity asked if she could dance with Johnny, Vivian was a bit annoyed but let it go. She walked away. Marge saw how Johnny was relieved and how the tension in his body was just gone, she saw his smile and saw Baby's smile. Jake wasn't liking it one bit and had crossed his arms. Marge touched his arm.

"Please Jake, just try. He seems to be really loving Baby, his whole body language is practically yelling it." Marge whispered.

Jake looked at her and gave a deep sigh. There was no point for Jake to go against Marge because she was always right when it comes to these things.

"But what if he hurts her Marge? Remember her ex?" Jake whispered.  
"Yeah I remember, but not every guy is the same like her ex." Marge said.

The hour was over, Marge has been watching them the whole time, they danced together from time to time but kept the guests entertained. She saw them both walking outside and smiled.

"Their work must be done." Marge said.

Jake was talking with Max for a bit. He looked at Marge for a second and shook his head.

"Sorry, I must be a bit tipsy, and tired. I'm going to bed." She said and stood up.  
"I see you in a bit." Jake said.

Marge only smiled at him, she walked away. She was outside and walked down the stairs, looking around. She saw Baby and Johnny, walking hand in hand, giggling and talking, being a little playful. Johnny pulled her to him and they kissed. Marge smiled as she watched them, she never had seen Baby so happy before and she knows this only means one thing; true love.

"Hey Marge." Penny said, Marge jumped a little and looked at Penny, then she saw Billy.  
"Hello." Marge said.  
"Sorry that I have let you jumped there." Penny said.  
"It's okay Pen, so this is the lucky Billy?" Marge asked and looked properly at Billy.  
"Yeah, guess Baby talked about us." Penny said.  
"Yeah, she said you are known to be a couple by everyone." Marge said.  
"Yeah, not something we asked for. So, this means you know about Johnny and Baby as well?" Penny asked carefully.  
"Yeah, she literally poured everything out. She was very agitated because of Jake. He is way too controlling and he is sure Johnny is not good for her." Marge said and she started to walk.  
"Walk with her Billy." Penny said.  
"Alright." Billy said, pushing the wheelchair as they followed Marge.  
"Oh, but Jake can't be more wrong about Johnny." Penny said.

Billy has caught up with Marge, she stopped walking and looked at Penny.

"I know he is, I see how he is around Baby." Marge said with a smile.  
"I know Johnny, Marge." Penny said.  
"Oh? How?" Marge asked curiously.  
"Do you remember anything about my past? About my ex and all?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, how you wanted to stay friends but then you got thrown out and he got opportunities and left. Tell me, were you pregnant from him? It always has been bothering me." Marge said.  
"Yes, I was. But that is in the past and it's good like this, I made the right decision." Penny said.  
"I bet you." Marge said.  
"Well, that guy." Penny paused a little and Marge waited.

"Is Johnny." Penny finished.  
"Wait what?" Marge asked, totally flabbergasted.  
"So he left you pregnant for some job opportunities, and is now with my daughter?" Marge asked.  
"Basically, let me explain please." Penny said. Billy was only listening.  
"You have said enough Pen, please do not tell Jake. It will make things worse." Marge said and turned around to walk away.

"Mrs. Houseman?" Billy asked and she turned to look at him.  
"Johnny would never have left Penny if he would have known that she was pregnant from him. Johnny is not like that, he takes responsibilities, even for things that are not his fault. He always stands ready for those he loves." Billy said with a serious face.  
"Does Johnny know about this?" Marge asked, looking at Penny again.  
"Yes, we have talked about it. He told me what Billy just said, if he had known he never would have taken the opportunities. I told him that this was the right decision for me, he would have never been happy if he had stayed with me for the baby." Penny said.  
"And he is truly happy now." Billy said.  
"I have never seen my cousin this happy before in my life, and he didn't had much relationships. Think Baby is his third, anyway, doesn't matter. Johnny is happy, Baby is very happy and we support them." Billy said.

Penny grabbed a hand from Billy and smiled at Marge.

"You two look happy too." Marge said, now smiling.  
"We are. Billy is a god's gift." Penny said.  
"Stop flattering me so much Pen, I'm not." Billy said.  
"Today is a day totally filled with information. I need to process it, just don't tell Jake anything. At least not yet. I think he will have a heart attack when he would know this." Marge said.  
"I'm going now, I'm tired and please tell Baby that I understand and that I accept." Marge said.  
"I think she already know that now." Billy said with a smile and pointed behind him.

He had seen Johnny and Baby coming, Baby saw her mom, she had heard the last part. There was no need to know about the rest, she could have guessed it already. Johnny was a bit shy, Baby grabbed his hand and walked to her mom. Marge looked at Baby now and Baby grabbed her mother into a hug.

"Oh Baby." Marge whispered.  
"Thanks for accepting mom." Baby whispered and let her mom go.  
"So, this is Johnny. My boyfriend." Baby said and smiled. She looked at Johnny.  
"Johnny, this is my mother Marge." Baby said.

It was a proper introduction and that was in good place.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Johnny shyly said and stuck his hand out.

Marge watched him, smiled and grabbed him into a hug. Johnny was flabbergasted and patted her a few times on her back.

"Nice to meet you too Johnny." Marge said, letting him go.  
"I thought I saw you two walking away." She said, looking at Baby again.  
"We were, but we forgot to fetch these two here." Baby said and pointed at Penny and Billy, they chuckled.  
"Baby!" Penny said.  
"You want to dance or go to bed love?" Billy asked.  
"You two going to dance?" Penny asked, looking at Baby.  
"Yeah, we wanted to dance a little." Baby answered.  
"Dance where?" Marge asked curious.  
"In the staff quarters. We dance there almost every evening, it's like our relaxing time." Johnny explained a bit, trying to smile. Baby laid her arm around his waist.  
"Well, I can't dance anyway and I am tired as well." Penny said.  
"I bring you to your bed." Billy said with a smile.  
"You're staying with me?" Penny asked and looked at him.  
"Only if you want me to." Billy said.  
"I would love to." Penny said and they say their goodbyes and walked away.  
"We're going too." Baby said and looked at her mother.  
"Sure, go ahead. I'm going to bed. Have fun you two." Marge said.

Baby gave her a kiss and she and Johnny walked to the staff quarters. Marge walked to her cabin. Baby and Johnny were walking to the staff quarters.

"I'm surprised." Johnny said.  
"Why so?" Baby asked.  
"Your mom accepts me, I mean us." Johnny said and looked at Baby.  
"I told you my mother was the easiest." Baby said and he kissed her.  
"She seems really lovely." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Mom is the best." Baby said.  
"Tell me Baby, how come your mother doesn't act like she's from high status?" Johnny asked after a few seconds of silence.  
"My mother is not from status and she doesn't like to be off status. This is a dad thing, and of course a Lisa thing too." Baby explained, Johnny looked at her silently.  
"Mom comes from a poor family, she worked from when she was thirteen to help her parents. She never went to college, until she met dad and he gave her the opportunity. He wanted her, his family was totally against it but since he was a favorite of the family and the heir as well, they saw it through their fingers but on the condition that mom got an education and taught how to be off status." Baby said and smiled at Johnny.  
"Mom has learned how to act of status in social environments but at home or where no one is around, she's herself." Baby said.  
"That must be horrible to live in two different worlds." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, but she loves dad and she wants to be with him so she took this bargain." Baby said.  
"Would you want me to do these things too?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Oh no. God no Johnny, I will never ask you to be someone you are not." Baby said.

Johnny stopped walking and looked at Baby.

"I rather be poor and be with you, being ourselves, loving each other, do what we love." Baby said.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, because I don't know if I could put up with being in a world where people treat me like I'm nothing." Johnny said, Baby saw his serious face.  
"I will never put you in a world you do not want to be in. Heck, where I don't even want to be in." Baby said and kissed him.

Johnny kissed her passionate and grabbed her head.

"I've changed my mind, let's go to bed." He whispered.  
"I like the thought of that." Baby whispered.

They walked and turned to the left instead of to the right to the staff quarters. After a minute they heard talking. People walking and talking, sort of arguing and Baby pulled Johnny with her behind a tree.

"What is it?" Johnny whispered.  
"That's Lisa." Baby whispered.  
"Go back to your mommy and daddy Lisa." The guy said, Lisa made a crying sound.  
"That's Robbie." Johnny whispered, it made Baby angry.

Even if she didn't liked her sister that much, Lisa was still her sister.

"What should we do?" Baby whispered, looking at Johnny's face.  
"There's not much we can do now." Johnny said.  
"Not without getting mocked." Baby said with a sigh.  
"Or without a fight, I hate Robbie so much." Johnny whispered, his hands balding into fists.  
"Calm down." Baby whispered.

She gave him a kiss. He looked at her, in her eyes, at least so far the moonlight was letting him. Johnny pressed her against the tree and himself against her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Baby almost choked on the fiery passion of his kisses, but she laid her arms around his neck.

"Let's go." Johnny whispered after what seems ages, he laid his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.  
"Let's go." Baby whispered, they walked quickly to Johnny's cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was the day of the Sheldrake show. Baby was nervous, she went to check on the computer corner while her mind went over all worse case scenarios that could happen during the dance.

"Are you okay Baby?" Penny asked as Baby went back to the office.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Baby said as she sat down and looked at the screen.  
"You're nervous for the show?" Penny asked, she knew better then to think Baby was just fine.  
"Oh god, you have no idea." Baby said and looked at Penny now.  
"You know what to wear already?" Penny asked.  
"No, I'm not sure what would fit for the dance." Baby said.  
"I might have something, it's a dress I have for a long time. I used to use it for shows myself when I danced with Johnny. It might work for the Mambo." Penny said.  
"That would be great." Baby said with a smile.  
"Yeah, you can try it on after work. Or are you going to train first?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, well Johnny wants to train for an hour or something before going to the Sheldrake and have dinner after the show." Baby said.  
"That's nice, you two going out for dinner a lot lately. The staff food not good anymore?" Penny said in a teasing way.

"It is good still, but I think Johnny prefers to be alone with me. I will ask him to take you and Billy with us as well. We go to this lovely small diner not far from the Resort, their cheeseburgers are great." Baby said with a smile.  
"I see, are you hungry again? We just ate an hour ago. Did you eat enough?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, you have seen me eating right? I ate four sandwiches, eggs, the salad and the pudding." Baby was thinking and naming what she was eating.  
"Baby?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked now, on that moment Billy came inside with coffee.

"Want coffee ladies?" He asked.  
"Thank you." The girls said with a smile, Penny gave him a kiss when he leaned in to her.  
"You two are so cute." Baby said, leaning her head on her hand, smiling at them.  
"What is with you today?" Billy asked, rolling his eyes.  
"I don't know, maybe Maria has poisoned her or something. She goes from happy to nervous, to happy, to giggly in like one minute." Penny answered the question.  
"I'm just happy and nervous for the show Pen." Baby said.  
"Shoot, I thought you were becoming crazy." Penny said in a teasing way. Billy chuckled, Baby rolled her eyes.  
"Wait, I need to go to the toilet." Baby said and quickly ran away.

Penny looked after her and was wondering.

"What's the matter Pen?" Billy asked as he saw her concerned face.  
"Nothing, it was just a thought I had." Penny said, sipping her coffee.  
"Good coffee. Thanks." Penny said with a smile.  
"You said thanks already." Billy said and sat down next to her, he kept looking at her.  
"What are you thinking about?" Billy asked, grabbing her hands.  
"I don't know if I can assume things already Billy." Penny said.  
"But you can tell me what is on your mind." Billy said, kissing her hands. Penny gave a little sigh.  
"I think Baby is pregnant." Penny whispered.  
"Why do you think that?" Billy asked curiously.  
"Her mood swings, her appetite, she smiles happily and yesterday I noticed she had a little trouble with her favorite shirt." Penny whispered.

Baby came back on that moment and looked at them.

"Are you two talking about me?" She asked curiously and went to sit down again. Billy looked at Baby.  
"You glow." Billy said.  
"What do you mean?" Baby asked.  
"I mean to say that you glow, you shine, you look good." Billy said.  
"You're not falling for me now, right? I mean, your girl sits there." Baby said and pointed at Penny, who was laughing about that.  
"Baby?" Penny asked, and Baby looked at her.  
"I think you are pregnant." Penny said, Baby's mouth dropped.  
"What makes you think that?" Baby asked.  
"You glow." Billy said, with a smile now.  
"Your habits have changed, I have been observing." Penny said and giggled.  
"Well, I need to get a test then." Baby said.  
"Ask your dad?" Billy asked, Baby looked at him.  
"If I do that, he will scrap me off his will and put Penny in place." Baby said sarcastically.  
"Oh wait, he has put Penny on his will already, she will just get my share." Baby added.  
"Well, if you want, then I can go and get you a pregnancy test." Billy offered.  
"Isn't that a bit strange?" Baby asked, Penny chuckled.  
"That is strange." Penny said.  
"Don't worry Billy, I will tell Johnny your thoughts after the show. He might as well buy one for me." Baby said with a smile.

It was silent for a moment.

"I need to go now, making sure there is music at the gazebo." Billy said.

He gave Penny a kiss. Billy gave Baby a kiss on her cheek too and walked away.

"Ever noticed that Billy has the same walk as Johnny?" Baby asked, Penny looked at her and started to laugh.  
"You're crazy Baby." She said.  
"Watch it next time." Baby said.  
"I will, you know Baby." Penny said.  
"Know what?" Baby asked, sipping her coffee.  
"If we both marry them, we will be family for real." Penny said.  
"That would be so great." Baby said.  
"You think you will marry Billy?" Baby asked.  
"I'm sure." Penny said and stuck her hand out.  
"Wait what? What did I miss?" Baby asked.

She grabbed Penny's hand and looked at the ring.

"This must have been expensive." Baby said.  
"It was his gran's, he asked me last night at the lake. It was so romantic Baby, he is so sweet. I'm so happy." Penny said and giggled.

Baby stood up and wanted to hug her, but she felt a dizziness coming over her.

"You're okay Baby?" Penny asked.  
"Just a bit dizzy." Baby said and hugged Penny.  
"I'm so happy for you Pen. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Baby said, she sat down again and looked at Penny's happy face, who was looking at the ring.  
"You're my lucky charm Baby." Penny said.  
"Don't say that, I just love to see you being so happy. I'm sure you and Billy will get lots of children and will live in a big house." Baby said a bit dreamy.  
"That's my dream Baby, just being happy and having a big family." Penny said.  
"Who would have thought it would be with such a sweet and wonderful man like Billy?" Penny asked.  
"I would, you deserve the best." Baby said with a smile.

There was a knock on the doorpost and the girls looked up, expecting that it would be Neil or Max, because they do that often. It was Johnny, who leaned against the doorpost. His one leg crossed with his other leg and his hat was a little more forward than usual, Baby watched him and bit her lower lip. Penny chuckled and shook her head.

"Damn, you're sexy." Baby said.

Johnny gave her a half smile. Penny laughed about it. Johnny pushed his hat a bit back with one finger and walked to Baby. She wanted to stand up and felt dizzy again and then sat down again.

"What's the matter Baby?" Johnny asked concerned and sat himself on one knee.  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Baby said and looked at him.  
"This looks like a good pose for a certain question." Penny said teasingly and rolled away to the server room. Johnny looked after her and rolled his eyes.  
"Guess you heard about Penny and Billy?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, Billy told me this morning already. It's great, I'm happy for them." Johnny said and smiled.

Baby grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Penny is right, this is a good pose." Baby said teasingly, Johnny chuckled a bit.  
"I actually came to see if you could stop working earlier. So, we can train a bit more." Johnny said.  
"Oh okay, I guess I can if Penny is alright with it." Baby said.  
"I am Baby, go. But do come to the cabin for the dress, okay?" Penny asked.  
"I will, when you are done working." Baby said and stood up.

Baby went to hug Penny who rolled back again.

"See you later." Penny said.  
"See ya." Johnny said and gave Penny a kiss on her cheek.

He walked outside, and Penny tilted her head a bit more to the left.

"Ah." Penny said and shook her head.  
"I told you." Baby said with a wink and walked after Johnny.

Baby needed to sit down from the training after some time.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Johnny asked as he watched Baby, she took her bottle of water and drink something.  
"I am fine, don't worry too much about me." Baby said.

She stood up again and walked to him. He smiled as he held her in his arms.

"You glow." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Now you say that as well." Baby said, she thought about what Penny said to her but shook her head.  
"Who said it too?" Johnny asked curiously.  
"Billy, he said I glow and I shine." Baby said and giggled.  
"Now you say, you do shine. You are beautiful Baby." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss.  
"I'm not, I smell, and I sweat." Baby said and giggled.  
"And you are gorgeous nevertheless." Johnny whispered.

He kissed her forehead. They danced a bit slow together, enjoying the cuddles.

"Johnny?" It was Neil.

Johnny let Baby quickly go when Neil came in. But Neil already saw it, he just didn't say anything. Baby saw his face and went to sit down.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked as he walked to the stereo.  
"The Sheldrake has called, they want you to dance an hour earlier. Someone had messed up the planning and they got a hole of an hour, so they moved everything an hour earlier." Neil said, and Johnny turned the music off.  
"Alright, we will make sure to be there on time." Johnny said.

He's not looking at Neil on purpose. Baby saw the tension in Johnny's body, he was waiting for a warning. Neil looked at Baby.

"Make sure you two are on time. And Baby?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked back, now looking at Neil.  
"After the show, stay away from Johnny. The ladies like him too much, and I do not want you to become one of those." Neil said and pointed at Johnny.

Neil walked away, Johnny laid the remote down. A bit harder than he expected and Baby jumped from it. He turned to look at her and Baby saw his face, it was thunder.

"Johnny." Baby said.

He looked at her for a second, taking a deep breath, Baby stood up and walked to him. She grabbed his hands, but he looked away.

"Please ignore him." Baby said.  
"I want too punch that face of his so bad." Johnny said between closed jaws.

Baby grabbed his face, making him look at her, he gave a sigh again as he looked into her eyes. She laid her arms around his neck and smiled a little, he automatically laid his arms around her waist. They didn't say anything, but Johnny kissed her softly.

"I think he knows about us but hasn't said it out loud. Instead, he probably wants to try to get us apart." Baby whispered.  
"Probably, but I will never let you go Baby." Johnny said.  
"Or hurt you." He added, she smiled and kissed him again.  
"Are you sure you feel alright?" Johnny asked after some moments, Baby felt dizzy again.  
"I will be alright." Baby said and smiled.  
"You're not looking alright." Johnny whispered.  
"I will be. I'm just nervous for the show." Baby said.  
"Let's train a bit again." He whispered.

He grabbed the remote again and pressed play. The hours went by.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Oh shit, I need to go to Penny for the dress." Baby said as she watched the time.  
"Then go. I need to get a shower and prepare myself too." Johnny said with a smile. She kissed him once.  
"I see you in a bit." She said, walking away.

Baby arrived at the cabin and opened the door.

"Wow." Baby said and stepped outside again.  
"I'm sorry!" Penny shouted.  
"You can come in." She said again.

Billy opened the door. Baby looked at his face which was flushed so red that he looked like a tomato. Baby chuckled and stepped inside.

"You didn't expect me, right?" Baby asked teasingly as she looked at Penny.  
"We thought you would train for another hour." Penny answered.  
"You thought wrong." Baby said with a smile.

She walked to her side, which was now more Billy's side since Baby practically lives with Johnny.

"Oh, the dress." Penny said with a smile.  
"Billy can you take it? I have pointed it out to you." Penny said.

Billy nodded and walked to the closet. He took the dress and laid it on the bed.

"I'm going now, leaving you two girls alone for a bit." He said and walked outside.  
"He must feel so embarrassed." Baby said and they both giggled.  
"I'm so sorry." Penny said.  
"Don't be, it's a good thing. I just happen to walk in unannounced, sorry for disturbing you two." Baby said as she walked to the bed and looked at the dress.  
"Lovely dress." Baby said with a smile.  
"Yeah, it always has been one of my favorite ones for dancing." Penny said with a smile.  
"Let's try it on then." Baby said.

She undressed herself and Penny tried to help her as much as she can.

"Fits perfect on you." Penny said.  
"You look wonderful, the pink of the dress makes you shine even more." She added, and Baby chuckled.  
"Your hair need to be done as well." Penny said as she checked on a button.  
"I think Neil has caught us." Baby said, now sitting down.

Penny sat straighter and looked at Baby with a questioning face.

"We were dancing slowly, cuddling and kissing because I felt a little dizzy again, and then Neil walked in. Johnny had let me go quickly, which made me feel dizzier, but I do think Neil has seen us kissing." Baby said.  
"I hope he is not going to make drama. You know, he can't do anything about it, it's not forbidden between staff members." Penny said.  
"I know, but I don't want trouble and I feel like he is going to make some. He also told me to stay away from Johnny when the show is over." Baby said and took a deep breath.  
"The little wimp. I bet he will slime his tiny ugly ass off at your dad and that your dad would want to see you ending up with him." Penny said.  
"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure dad wants me to end up with Neil. The last two days dad has nothing but been praising Neil for his studies and how good he is leading the staff here on the resort." Baby said and looked down, she was playing with the dress for a bit.  
"I'm sorry Baby." Penny said and grabbed Baby's hands. Baby looked at her and then hugged her.  
"Don't be, no one can pull Johnny and me apart." Baby said.  
"You need to tell Johnny that you might be pregnant Baby." Penny said after a moment of silence.  
"I want to wait after the show, otherwise he is going to be worried the whole time and he is already worried about me." Baby said.  
"I understand." Penny said, trying to smile.  
"I hope you are Baby." Penny added, Baby looked at her again.  
"I hope so much that you can give him the baby I didn't gave him." Penny said.

Baby looked at Penny for a moment deep in thoughts.

"We would have never met if you had kept the baby and Johnny would have known." Baby whispered.  
"Maybe, you never know that." Penny said.  
"Well, think about it. I would have never found you and never would have met my soulmate." Baby said.  
"And I never would have met my guardian angel and my fiancé." Penny said.  
"Oh, I like the sound of that. Fiancé." Baby said with a smile.

Penny hugged Baby, they cuddled a bit, they did that sometimes to comfort each other.

"Yeah, sounds really great." Penny whispered.  
"Fiancé." Penny whispered, they giggled a bit.  
"When do you want to get married?" Baby asked.  
"I don't know yet. Time will tell, but for now we first want to finish our jobs here and after the season Billy will be moving in with me." Penny said, Baby smiled.  
"That sounds great." Baby said.  
"Do you and Johnny have plans for after the season?" Penny asked.  
"We haven't talked about it yet, we mostly just have been enjoying each other." Baby said.  
"I understand that, you two must be having the time of your lives now." Penny said.  
"I'm really happy for you Pen, you deserve this." Baby said, and she hugged Penny again.

Baby decided it was time to talk about the future with Johnny, summer will be over soon and then Baby will go back home.

"I need to take a shower now, I smell." Baby said, standing up.  
"Alright, I will pack the dress." Penny said.

She helped Baby to take the dress off. Baby putted her bathrobe on, took her shampoo and towel and walked to the showers. Johnny just came out when Baby wanted to go in.

"Hey." He whispered and smiled. Baby kissed him and smiled cheeky.  
"We still have time." She whispered and pulled him with her to the showers.

He chuckled as they went into one of the private shower cells, Baby locked the door and took her bathrobe off. She walked to him, he quickly took his clothes off and throw them aside, she turned the shower on and kissed him.

"I love you so much." He whispered and kissed her neck.  
"I can't live without you Johnny." Baby whispered.

He looked in her eyes as he stopped kissing her neck. Baby laid her forehead against his and closed her eyes, he smiled at her. He kissed her while grabbing her face. Her hands laid on his waist. Baby washed her hair and Johnny washed her back.

"We never really talked about what is going to happen with us after the season is over." Baby said. Johnny looked at her and thought.  
"Well, normally I should go back to New Mexico." Johnny said.

Baby looked at his chest feeling a bit upset now.

"But, I want to stay with you." Johnny said.  
"I want to stay with you too Johnny. I don't want to go back to my parents." Baby whispered.  
"Maybe you should go with me." Johnny whispered.  
"I have an apartment there, not too far from the ranch, maybe I can even get you a job on the ranch." Johnny whispered, smiling and thinking about it.  
"Sounds great, but what if I can't get a job there?" Baby whispered.  
"I will help you getting one, do not worry, I can provide, and I will provide." Johnny said and kissed her.

Baby turned the shower off and took her towel, Johnny took his and dried himself as well. Johnny got dressed, while Baby puts the bathrobe on. Johnny smiled at her and gave her a kiss, they walked back together, hand in hand.

"Do you want to have children?" Baby asked as they walked.  
"Yeah, I want them with you." He whispered and looked at Baby with a smile.  
"How many?" Baby asked and giggled.  
"I don't mind, as long as they are with you." He said.

Baby giggled again. They walked on, happily smiling.

"Here's Johnny Castle and partner in Mambo magic!"

It sounded through the speakers and the spotlight turned on, onto Johnny and Baby who were standing in the middle of the stage. Baby was nervous, her body totally tensed. Johnny laid her arm around his neck on the moment the music started.

"Relax." He whispered.

He looked in her eyes, she smiled a little at him, he smiled back, and they started to dance.

"Cross by the lead." He whispered, and she made the move. He smiled at her.  
"Ready for the lift?" He whispered.

Baby nodded and moved backwards. She ran to him but jumped too late. Johnny twirled her and danced further.

"Keep going." He whispered, the audience clapped anyway.

Baby was a bit annoyed since the lift failed. They ended the dance and the music stopped as well. They bowed and walked away. In Johnny's car on the way back, Baby was changing clothes.

"I jumped too late for the lift." Baby said.

She was taking off the dress. Johnny looked at her via the mirror and smiled.

"You did great." Johnny said, Baby looked at him and shook her head.  
"But still." Baby said, putting her pants on.  
"Still you did great Baby, don't worry too much. This is our extra bonus and we did great." Johnny said.

Baby climbed to the front seat. Baby looked at him and smiled, he looked at her for a second and smiled too.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"You're hungry?" He asked.  
"Not really." Baby said.  
"You want to get some pizza and take it with us back?" Johnny asked, rubbing his left arm a bit.  
"Sounds lovely." Baby said, she felt sick. Dizzy and nauseated.

They arrived at Kellerman's and Johnny parked his car. Johnny stepped out and walked to the other side, helping Baby getting out of the car.

"You okay? You look really pale." Johnny said.

He looked at Baby's face. Baby fainted, Johnny caught her and quickly walked to her cabin. Billy opened the door and saw Johnny holding Baby up in his arms.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

He quickly moved so Johnny could walk inside and laying Baby on the bed.

"She fainted." Johnny said and was really worried about Baby. Penny rolled to the bed.  
"Give me that bottle of water." She said, and Johnny grabbed it, he sat down on the bed and grabbed Baby's hand.  
"Go get Jake." Penny said and looked at Billy, he quickly ran away.  
"She's soaked." Penny said as her hand laid on Baby's forehead.  
"Did she eat something bad?" Penny asked.  
"No, she said she wasn't hungry. We would order a pizza." Johnny said.  
"She looks exhausted. Give me that towel." Penny said.

She pointed at the closet, where a towel was hanging. Johnny grabbed it and gave it to Penny. Baby moved a bit, Penny tried to let her drink some water. After some minutes, Baby opened her eyes and looked at Penny.

"Welcome back." Penny whispered.

Baby looked at Johnny and squeezed his hand. On that moment Jake walked inside with Billy following him. Johnny stood up from the bed and Penny rolled backwards to give Jake the room he needed. Jake looked at Baby, laid his hand on her forehead.

"You will be alright Baby, you're just really exhausted. You need rest." Jake whispered, Baby closed her eyes.  
"She glows, not in a bad way." Jake stated and looked sideways at Johnny.  
"Yeah, we noticed that too." Penny said.  
"Could she be?" Penny asked.

Jake laid his hand on her belly, Baby reacted a bit. Johnny was confused.

"Was she dizzy today?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah and had mood swings as well." Penny said.  
"She said she was dizzy during training as well." Johnny silently said.

Jake gave Johnny a good look.

"Boy, you really got to take good care of her, if you want to stay with her." Jake said, Johnny felt a little hostility there.  
"I want it to be really sure." Jake said and opened his bag.

He always has pregnancy tests with him when visiting patients. Johnny was still really confused. Jake stood up after closing his bag again, he turned to Johnny and handed him a test. Johnny looked at it and was surprised.

"You think she's?" Johnny asked, now looking at Baby.  
"She has all the signs, let her take the test and let me know." Jake said.  
"Good night." Jake said.

He looked at Penny, he gave her a kiss on her head and patted Billy on his shoulder. Johnny looked at him, he felt the coldness from Jake and the hostility. Johnny wanted to thank him for looking at Baby, but Jake just ignored him and walked away. Johnny gave a deep sigh and looked at the test again. He sat down and took Baby's hand again. Penny looked at Johnny and felt a little upset on how Jake reacted to him.

"He will turn around one day Johnny." Penny softly said as she rolled to him.

He looked at her for a second and then looked back at Baby.

"He really hates me Pen, now even more if Baby is pregnant." Johnny said.  
"You want to be a father?" Penny asked, Billy came closer.  
"Yeah, I would love to be the father from Baby's children." Johnny answered and looked down with a little sigh.  
"You can stay here with her if you want." Penny said, laying her hand on Johnny's knee.  
"That's very sweet, I will." Johnny said, trying to smile.

Billy locked the door and closed the curtains.

"You're hungry?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, I wanted to order a pizza." Johnny said.  
"Let me do that. Stay with Baby." Billy said with a smile.  
"Thanks, cuz." Johnny said and looked at him, Billy took Penny's phone and ordered a pizza.  
"How did the show go?" Penny asked, smiling while looking at Baby.  
"It went great." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I didn't do the lift." Baby said in a groggy voice, they look at her.  
"You need rest Baby." Penny whispered.  
"Dad thinks I'm pregnant, doesn't he?" Baby asked, sounding a bit more normal now.  
"Yeah." Penny answered with a smile.

Baby looked at Johnny, he was looking at the test.

"Johnny." Baby whispered, he looked at her. His face was looking serious.  
"You tried to tell me, didn't you?" Johnny asked.  
"I tried to implement it. I wasn't sure, I'm still not sure." Baby whispered.  
"Well, your father gave me a test. So, when you feel better you can do it." Johnny said.

He handed the test to her. Baby took it and looked at it. She looked back at Johnny and grabbed his hand, she played with his fingers, Johnny smiled again as he watched their hands.

"I love you Baby." Johnny whispered.  
"I love you too Johnny." Baby whispered and smiled.

Penny was only watching them, after Billy helped her sitting on the bed now, and sat himself next to her.

"I hope your father is right." Johnny said after some moments, Baby smiled at him.  
"Let it be the first of many." Baby whispered.

Penny giggled. Johnny only smiled, leaning forward to Baby so he could kiss her.

"You two are so cute." Penny said, giggling a bit.

Johnny and Baby looked at her, Johnny shaking his head and Baby giggling.

"You're feeling a bit better now?" Johnny asked.  
"A lot more if I get more kisses." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled and kissed her again.  
"I'm hungry." She whispered now.  
"Good, I ordered pizza. You two want to watch a movie as well?" Billy asked.

He had taken Penny's laptop. Johnny took his shoes off and his jacket as well.

"Sure." Baby answered.

Johnny helped Baby sitting straight and sat himself behind her. Baby sat back against him and smiled, grabbing his hands, laying them around her. Johnny kissed her head and smiled. There was a knock on the door, Billy opened it and paid for the pizza. Johnny looked at him and smiled when Billy brought him and Baby the pizza.

"Hmm. Smells so good." Baby said as she opened the box. Penny started the movie 'Love Actually' because she felt like it.  
"Oh, Colin Firth." Baby said with a big smile.  
"No Hugh Grant then?" Penny asked in a teasing way.  
"Nah, you may have him." Baby said.

Johnny and Billy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Penny giggled, Baby was eating, Johnny ate some too but was mostly enjoying watching Baby eat.

"So happy we have off tomorrow." Baby whispered.  
"Yeah, that's the plus of doing a show at another hotel." Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah, but remember, tomorrow is my checkup. So, I need you with me." Penny said and looked at Baby.  
"Of course." Baby said with a smile.  
"I'm going with you girls." Johnny said.

He wanted to keep an eye on Baby, he is really concerned about her.

"I need to pee." Baby said and sat straight.  
"Want me to escort you?" Johnny asked, he still was concerned about her.  
"No, I can do this alone. The toilets aren't far anyway." Baby said as she got off the bed.  
"Here, take this with you." Johnny said as he reached out the test.

Baby smiled, while taking the test, and walked quickly to the toilets. After some minutes Baby came back, she locked the door and walked to the bed, holding the test.

"And?" Johnny asked as he sat straight.  
"Need to wait another thirty seconds." Baby said and looked at him.

Penny and Billy looked at her as well, Billy paused the movie. Those seconds felt like it was taking ages. Baby looked at the test and saw the two lines.

"I'm pregnant." Baby said with a big smile.

She gave the test to Johnny, he looked at it and stood up from the bed.

"That's great!" Johnny said happily and hugged Baby.

She laid her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He kissed her while holding her tightly.

"This is so great. I'm so happy." Johnny whispered.

Baby stroked the tear away that was falling from his cheek.

"Come here, let me hug you." Penny said with a big smile. They both hugged Penny and she shrieked. Billy hugged them as well.  
"Daddy, congratulation." Billy said as he stood in front of Johnny.  
"Thanks uncle Billy." Johnny said and they hugged tightly. The girls look at them and smiled.  
"Cute, I hope it's a boy and that he will be like Johnny." Penny whispered, Baby giggled.  
"Like a Castle man, with their sexy walk." Baby whispered and the girls giggled again.

The men look at them with their eyebrows up, the girls giggled even harder seeing their faces.

"Oh, oh." Baby whispered.  
"A little Castle cowboy." Baby whispered it in Penny's ear and she giggled.  
"That's too cute." Penny said.  
"But it would be so cute to see, same clothes, hat, Johnny having him on his arms walking around." Baby said and looked at Johnny, Johnny chuckled.  
"I will make him a cowboy if it's a boy." Johnny said.

He sat down on the bed, Baby went to sit next to him. She smiled at him and laid down now, Johnny laid down too, taking Baby comfortable in his arms. Billy sat down next to Penny and pressed play again. Penny watched Baby and Johnny with a smile and laid her arms around Billy's waist, he looked at her and smiled, taking her in his arms as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The next morning, Billy and Penny were up early because of work. They went for breakfast and after that they went back to the cabin with sandwiches and coffee. Baby and Johnny were still asleep. Penny watched them and smiled.

"They look so peaceful." Penny whispered.

Billy laid down the sandwiches and coffee. Johnny and Baby were spooning, Johnny holding Baby in his arms.

"Yeah, but coffee is getting cold so we must wake them." Billy whispered as he looked at them as well.  
"Did someone say coffee?" Johnny said groggy and sniffed.  
"I smell coffee." He said and opened his eyes and saw Penny and Billy standing there.  
"Have you two been staring at us?" Johnny asked.

Penny chuckled. Baby moved and turned to grab Johnny tightly.

"Don't go." She whispered.  
"But coffee." Johnny whispered and wanted to reach for the coffee. Billy shook his head.  
"Why?" Baby said, opening her eyes, looking at Penny and Billy.  
"We have sandwiches too." Penny said in a teasing way.  
"Food." Baby said and sat straight.  
"Ugh." Johnny said and let himself fall back.  
"You two slept well?" Billy asked as he gave Baby the sandwiches and Johnny the coffee when he sat straight.  
"Until you two disturbed us." Johnny said grabbing the coffee and taking a sip.  
"Good coffee." He said.  
"With the greetings from Maria." Billy said.  
"I need to go now." Billy said and kissed Penny.  
"Wait!" Penny said.  
"You got to bring me to work." Penny said.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Billy said and opened the door.  
"I have the checkup at noon, don't forget to pick me up." Penny said as Billy pushed the wheelchair outside.  
"Will do. Have a nice working time." Baby said as she was eating.

Billy and Penny were gone, Johnny was still sipping his coffee while closing the door behind them. He was looking at Baby eating.

"Ugh, done with sandwiches." She said and threw the rest aside.

She laid down on the bed again, grabbed the blankets and cushions and making it herself very comfortable. She looks at Johnny and smiled.

"Good morning gorgeous." Baby whispered. Johnny smiled at her.  
"Good morning beautiful mom." He whispered, Baby giggled.  
"That makes me feel old." Baby whispered, Johnny grinned a bit. Baby grabbed the test and looked at it.  
"Guess this must go to dad?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, he asked for it. Just to be sure." Johnny said.  
"So." Baby said.  
"So, what?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Who is going to bring this?" Baby asked.  
"Guess it will be me then, you're still tired?" Johnny asked, Baby nodded.

Johnny took the test from Baby and smiled again.

"Ugh. Come here." Baby said while reaching out to Johnny, Johnny chuckled again.  
"You're being lazy." Johnny said but he sat on his knees next to the bed.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." Johnny whispered and kissed her.  
"You be lazy and take good rest." Johnny whispered and stroked the hair out of her face.  
"I will bring this to your dad and then have a check on the horses, seeing if the fill in does a proper job. I try to come back soon." Johnny said.

Baby laid her hand on his cheek. He smiled, Baby smiled.

"I'm so happy." Johnny whispered.  
"Me too." Baby whispered, Johnny wanted to kiss her.  
"Is there some pizza left? I would like some." Baby whispered.  
"You're crazy, but I love you anyway." Johnny whispered, now stealing a kiss.

Baby giggled and kissed him back. Johnny stood straight and looked at the pizza box.

"There are two slices left. God, I don't get how you can like this in the morning." Johnny said as he gave her the box. Baby eagerly grab the box and took a bite from a slice.  
"This food is heaven in the morning." Baby said with a big smile.  
"Anything to make my girl happy." Johnny said.  
"Need anything else?" Johnny asked.  
"Just that other cup of coffee and a movie." Baby said.

Johnny arranged everything for her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I see you in a bit." Johnny whispered after he got dressed up.

He took the test and walked away. Baby was watching pride and prejudice with a smile, having the very unhealthy breakfast but she didn't care at that moment. She never felt so happy like she did now. Johnny walked to the cabin of Jake and Marge, he went up the stairs quickly and stopped at the door. He looked at the door, being nervous to face Jake, but knocked on the door. He quickly took his hat off, not knowing if it was more polite to do so. Jake opened the door, saw Johnny and stepped outside, looking at Johnny with a stern face. It made Johnny even more nervous.

"I came to bring the test, sir." Johnny said and reached out the test to Jake. Jake took it and looked at it.  
"So, you're going to be a father now? How did you had in mind to do that?" Jake asked as he gave the test back.  
"I can provide, I have saved enough." Johnny said, waggling on his feet a bit and looking down.  
"Look, I know you don't like me. But if you only would give me a chance to show you how much I love your daughter." Johnny said, it came out more in a begging tone.  
"I only want my daughter to be happy." Jake said, Johnny looked at him again.  
"But, can't you see how happy Baby is? She's amazing, she's smart, wonderful, loving, caring..." Johnny said but got interrupted.  
"You do not have to tell me how my own daughter is boy, I know but I think she's too good for you. The fact that I don't want her to take an abortion is because she will be a wonderful mom and she is happy." Jake said, Johnny was quiet.

He didn't know what to say now. It was silent for a few moments.

"I don't care about you, Baby can do a lot better." Jake said, being very insulting. Johnny put his hat back on.  
"Yeah, I thought you would think that." Johnny said and walked away.

Jake only looked after him and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Marge asked.  
"Someone who came to confirm that Baby is indeed pregnant. This is a scandal Marge." Jake said.  
"Was it Johnny?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah, but what do you care? He's not good for Baby." Jake said, Marge gave a deep sigh.  
"I hope you know that you are pushing Baby out of your life. She's happy with Johnny, he is making her happy and I think he takes good care of her." Marge said.  
"He said he can provide for her, can you believe that? I don't believe the boy has one single penny to spent." Jake said.  
"What makes you think that? He works hard, he makes sure Baby never has short on anything and I do believe he is good for her." Marge said, Jake looked at her and shook his head.  
"You're losing your mind Marge. How can someone provide anything if they do not have money?" Jake asked.  
"Jake stop it. Baby is not going to leave Johnny, they will be fine. I think Johnny just wants to be accepted." Marge said.  
"He is doing his best so much to live up to your standards, it makes him nervous to be around you." Marge said.  
"Do you remember how your mother was to me? When we just started to date?" Marge asked, Jake snorted and shook his head.  
"You're doing the exact same to Baby. What about Lisa? Are you keeping an eye on her?" Marge asked.  
"Lisa can survive, she will be alright." Jake said, taking his pipe.

Marge looked at him, shaking her head a bit.

"You are unbelievable. I'm going for a walk and then for lunch. You want to join?" She asked.  
"I'm going to golf with Max in a bit." Jake said.  
"Alright, I see you at lunch." Marge said and walked away.

Jake looked after her, he wanted to believe her but was way too stubborn to admit it. After Johnny had checked on the horses, he went back to the cabin. He was furious, the way Jake talked to him, he had let himself being insulted by him. He opened the door of the cabin and saw Baby being asleep, the laptop still playing pride and prejudice. Johnny looked at the screen, it was the proposing scene. Johnny wanted to stop it but the scene caught his eye.

"Ah." He said as he listened to Mr. Darcy.  
"Now I get why women like him so much." He whispered and turned the laptop off after the scene.  
"Now what?" Baby whispered groggy.

Johnny looked at her and smiled. He cleaned the place up a bit and walked to Baby.

"Mr. Darcy." Johnny said.  
"Oh? What is with Mr. Darcy?" Baby asked curious and rubbed her eyes.  
"I get why women swoon over him." Johnny said, Baby giggled.  
"You wanna be my Mr. Darcy now?" Baby asked, Johnny chuckled.  
"If that is what you want." Johnny said and sat down on the bed.  
"Nah, I rather not. I love Mr. Darcy, but he is also an arrogant ass and you are not and I wouldn't want you to turn into one." Baby said.

Johnny laughed a bit about her reply. She pushed herself up and kissed him.

"How did it go with dad?" Baby asked, laying back down. She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.  
"Not so good." Johnny said and looked down.  
"What happened?" Baby asked, although she could have guessed it already.  
"You father literally insulted me and I couldn't fight against it. I was just flabbergasted, didn't know what to say anymore." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, my father has that effect on people. He's an arrogant ass sometimes." Baby said.  
"He rather not see me with you, he even said that he couldn't tell you to take an abortion because you would be a wonderful mother. He thinks I can't provide for you and the baby." Johnny said, he felt truly upset by it.  
"I tried to plead him to give me a chance to proof myself, but he didn't want to know of it. He says you are too good for me." Johnny said.

Baby listened to him and felt upset that her father just straight insulted her boyfriend in his face. She pulled him down on the bed and kissed him.

"You are too good for me Johnny, my father has no clue what he is saying. You are the best, you want to make me happy and you make me so happy, you have no idea how happy I am. I love you. Please do not listen to him." Baby said.

She kissed him again, he gave a sigh and laid himself a bit more comfortable on the bed. They cuddled, he kissed her head.

"I can lay like this forever." Baby whispered.  
"Forever? That's a long time." Johnny whispered.  
"Baby?" Johnny asked after some time.  
"Yeah?" Baby asked.  
"I think it's best if I do the barrel run after all. I don't want you to get hurt." Johnny said, Baby looked at his face.  
"But I really want to." Baby said.  
"What do I need to explain if I let you and then you fall and get hurt?" Johnny asked. Baby thought and looked at his cheekbones.  
"Alright, I get it. But can I come to watch you? And help you?" Baby asked.  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to go without you. You get your shot at barrel run one day, you are great at it and I'm sure you will win one day but I just want to be careful. For the baby." Johnny said, Baby smiled as she watched him.  
"You're cute when you are so protective." Baby whispered.

Johnny looked in her eyes and started to smile. They kissed again when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Baby said and kissed Johnny again. Marge opened the door and looked inside.  
"Mom." Baby said as she saw her mother walking inside.

Johnny quickly sat straight, feeling a bit embarrassed. Marge stepped inside and looked around.

"I'm sorry for the mess." Johnny said as he now stood up.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't look that bad. I see you had fun." Marge said.

She walked to Baby, who has sat herself straight on the bed. Marge gave Johnny a kiss on his cheek and sat down on the bed. Johnny quickly cleaned some more.

"What did dad say?" Baby asked.  
"Johnny came to confirm you are pregnant. I'm so happy for you two." Marge said and hugged her daughter.  
"Thanks mom, but what did dad say?" Baby asked.  
"Well, you know, he thinks that Johnny can't provide for you. He thinks that you need someone with money to provide for you and the baby." Marge said, she gave a sigh.  
"Your father is very stubborn." Marge added.  
"I know he is, but he doesn't have to act like an arrogant ass to Johnny. Johnny is the best and he will be a great father." Baby said and looked at Johnny.

Johnny was only listening while cleaning up the place for a bit. Marge looked at him as well.

"I warned him, if he keeps staying this stubborn, he will lose you and he will miss out being a grandfather. I know you want him to be there as a grandfather, but I know you Baby, you will walk away from him if he doesn't give Johnny as chance." Marge said.  
"Jake will get a chance to be a grandfather, and you to be a grandmother. The baby will need its grandparents, if that means that I need to move closer to your place then I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Johnny said before Baby could react.

Johnny was serious, Marge looked at him, Baby started to cry.

"Oh Johnny, but it will be terrible for you." Baby said.  
"I don't care, anything to make you and the baby happy. Even if that means that I will have a miserable life because of your father." Johnny said.

He sat next to Baby now and held her in his arms. Baby grabbed him tightly, Marge watched them.

"Are you sure you want this Johnny? Living in two world is horrible." Marge said.  
"I'm sure, if Jake wants me to act more to his standards then I will try my best to do so." Johnny said.  
"Anything I will do to stay with your daughter." He added.  
"Then stay yourself Johnny, that is all Baby wants. I can't and Jake absolutely can't ask you to do something that will make you miserable. I will not allow that." Marge said as she stood up again.  
"I need to go now, lunch will be soon." Marge said, she walked to the door.  
"Mom?" Baby asked. Marge turned around.  
"Thanks for coming, it means so much." Baby said. Johnny smiled a little.  
"I will try to help you two, don't tell your father about this. I can help you find a place to live Johnny, I have enough contacts." Marge said.  
"Thanks ma'am." Johnny said.  
"Please say Marge." Marge said and smiled, she walked away.

"Your mom is great." Johnny said after some time of silence. Baby got off the bed and looked at some clothes.  
"Mom always wants the best for everyone." Baby said as she puts clean underpants on.  
"You got that from her, you are like your mom." Johnny said and tried to smile.  
"You're sweet." Baby said walked to Johnny.

He looked in her eyes, she laid her hands on his waist. Johnny looked down and laid his hand on her belly. Baby laid her hands on his and smiled happily.

"We're making something together." Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah, and it will be something gorgeous. It will be something of us." Baby said silently.  
"Baby?" Johnny asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20

She looked up in his eyes. She saw the love, his eyes became a little darker and deeper, she took a deep breath because when he looks at her like this she has a hard time to control herself.

"Do you want to marry me?" Johnny asked.

His free hand went into his pocket. Baby laid her hands on her mouth, Johnny kneels and kept looking at her in silence while he took a ring out of his pocket, he has the ring since a couple of days and was looking for the perfect moment. Baby looked at it and gasped.

"I know it's nothing much, but it's from my savings." Johnny said. His eyes were looking pleading and waiting.  
"Yes." Baby whispered.  
"Yes, Johnny. I want to marry you." Baby said.

She grabbed his head to kiss him. Johnny putted the ring on her finger and kissed Baby again.

"I love you so much." Johnny whispered between the kisses.  
"You're my true love Johnny." Baby said, they hold each other tightly and smiled at each other.  
"I feel like dancing." Baby said.

Johnny chuckled and swayed a little with her. There was a knock.

"Who is it?" Johnny asked.  
"Billy, I was ordered to get you. Pen has her checkup soon." Billy said.  
"Coming." Baby said.

Johnny sat in the waiting room, because only one person could go with Penny. He went to get some coffee and sat down again while waiting. A guy was pacing in the waiting room, Johnny watched him a little.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

He was trying to make some small talk. The guy looked at Johnny, like he was judging him and shook his head.

"I'm okay, it's just my grandmother. She fell and is hurt, they're checking on her now." The guy said.

Johnny stood up and stuck his hand out, he wanted to be polite. The guy looked up at Johnny and got a bit scared.

"I'm Johnny Castle." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I'm Christopher Hayden." Christopher said and quickly shook Johnny's hand.  
"You want some coffee? You look like you need it." Johnny said.  
"No, I'm fine thanks." Christopher said.

He putted his hands back in his pockets and started to pace again. Johnny sat down again. Penny and Baby came back to the waiting room, both having big smiles on their faces. Johnny saw them and stood up.

"And?" He asked.  
"It looks great, just need to keep this on for some weeks more but I need to start to walk on my own now." Penny explained.  
"Her excuse is disappearing." Baby said in a teasing tone.

Johnny chuckled. Baby gave Johnny a kiss on his cheek.

"Baby?" It was Christopher who finally stopped pacing and saw Baby. Baby looked up at the guy, her mouth dropping.  
"Christopher? What are you doing here?" Baby asked.

Johnny was confused and felt he was becoming protective. Penny gasped.

"Oh, gran got hurt. What are you doing here? You look good." He said as he looked at Baby up and down, appreciating what he saw.  
"Oh, Penny had her ankle broken. She just had her checkup." Baby said, Penny rolled closer.  
"You're still together I see." Christopher said.  
"Yeah, still best friends. How are you Christopher?" Penny asked, a little cooler than Baby was.  
"I'm great, thanks." Christopher said a little cooler as well.  
"Are you on holiday here?" Baby asked, still smiling.  
"Yeah, we were visiting my aunt. She had a big surprise and that didn't pack out very well. Mom and dad are going to Kellerman's on Sunday, I don't get why they like going there. It's dull and boring and full of boring people." Christopher said, he was totally ignoring Johnny.  
"I work there Chris." Baby said in an almost sarcastic tone.

Christopher looked at her, obviously being appalled.

"You work there? You work?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Baby said with a smile now.  
"You know you don't need to work, right?" He said.  
"I think Baby can decide what she want in her life perfectly well by herself." Johnny said.

He putted his hands in his pockets and looked at Christopher. Now Christopher looked at Johnny again, he is being scared because Johnny is almost twice the size of Christopher.

"No need for the hostility here." Baby said annoyed.

She pushed the wheelchair with Penny to the door. Johnny looked after her, but so did Christopher. He then looked at Johnny again and snorted.

"Like she wants you." Christopher said and walked away.

Johnny was annoyed but walked after the girls.

"What was that all about?" Penny asked.  
"Territorial behavior between men." Baby said with a sigh.  
"No, I mean, Christopher. Here?" Penny said.  
"Kellerman's even!" Penny said, Baby shook her head. Johnny had caught up with them.  
"Done with the masculinity?" Baby asked.  
"I'm confused." Johnny said.  
"Oh, forget it, it's already annoying he is here." Baby said and waved it away.

They arrived at the car. Johnny opened the door.

"Oh, by the way Pen." Baby said with a smile.  
"What?" Penny asked curiously. Baby stuck her hand out to Penny.  
"Oh my god!" Penny said and looked at the ring.  
"That's a very lovely ring." Penny said and hugged Baby.  
"Come here you, you big bear." Penny said and pulled at Johnny's arm, he smiled and hugged her.  
"Congratulations!" Penny said with a big smile. Johnny helped her in the car.  
"Oh, you know." Penny said as Baby and Johnny stepped in as well.  
"We can do a double wedding." Penny said, Johnny chuckled about Penny's enthusiasm.  
"Like in pride and prejudice?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, oh. Why not? The theme is wonderful too." Penny said.

Johnny started the engine and drove away. Baby giggled a bit. Christopher had walked outside and watched them on a distance, he took a deep breath and watched how the car passed by. Baby was on a stroll, Johnny was asked to go to the stables as soon as they arrived, the fill in had some troubles. Billy was waiting for Penny and brought her back to the office to finish something up. Penny had asked Baby if she wanted to help but Baby wanted to have a walk and be alone for a bit. She stood still at the gazebo. People were dancing, smiling and chatting. Baby watched the people for a bit and gave a sigh, she walked to the lake and looked around. She laid her hands on her belly and smiled, she is truly happy but also a bit concerned since she has no clue where to go after the season is over. Baby looked down and smiled as she looked at her ring, she took a deep breath and looked over the lake. The view was beautiful, the sun was slowly setting down, indicating it was getting towards the evening.

"Enjoying the view?" It was Neil.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful here." Baby said.

She laid her hand over her ring. Neil stood next to her with his hands on his hips.

"Seen Johnny since yesterday?" Neil asked.  
"Why you want to know?" Baby asked.  
"Because it's time for you to focus more on the job now. Over a week it's all over and I am going to need you for the preparations for the final show." Neil said.  
"Oh, okay." Baby said and looked back at the lake.  
"Enjoy your free time for today, tomorrow it's working day again. I heard the show went great, the Sheldrake already said they want to plan Johnny and you for next year again." Neil said, smiling at her.  
"Glad that they loved it and glad to give Kellerman's a good name." Baby said.  
"Right, are you okay?" Neil asked, trying to push some hair out of her face.  
"Don't please. I'm fine." Baby said and pushed Neil's hand away.  
"Alright, enjoy your day." Neil said and walked away.

Baby didn't even look after him. She just took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"You want me to punch him?" Baby heard, now she took another deep breath.  
"No, Chris. That's not needed." Baby said.

She had laid her hands on her belly again. She walked a bit on the shore of the lake and Christopher followed her.

"I thought your parents were coming this Sunday?" Baby asked, he walked next to her and smiled.  
"They are, but I thought I come a few days earlier." Christopher said.  
"Sure, no other reason?" Baby asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"You haven't really changed a bit." He said.  
"You don't say. Why are you really here Christopher?" Baby asked.

She is now standing still and turned to him. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Wow." He said.  
"What?" Baby asked.  
"You look amazing. What have you been doing?" He asked.

He grabbed Baby's shoulders. Baby looked at him, then she smiled for a bit.

"Thanks. Nothing much, only working and enjoying the sun." Baby said.  
"So, you're off today?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why you ask?" Baby asked.  
"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." He asked.  
"Did my father send you to me?" Baby asked.  
"I was actually just visiting him yes. He told me about how great you are doing here at your job and." He said.  
"And what?" Baby asked.  
"And he said I should ask you out. He said you have been lonely lately and I wonder if I could do something about that." Christopher said. Baby shook her head in disbelieve.  
"Classic." Baby said.  
"So, you want to have dinner?" He asked.  
"No." Baby said.  
"No? Why not?" Christopher asked.  
"Because I can't, I already have dinner with Penny and her boyfriend." Baby said as an excuse.  
"Really? Penny has a boyfriend?" Christopher asked.  
"Yeah, she's even engaged to him and I'm very happy for them. Don't even try to make a remark of it." Baby said and pointed at him.

Baby walked back towards the gazebo again, Christopher following her.

"No, Baby, I'm happy for Penny." Christopher said trying to convince Baby.  
"Oh, come on Christopher. You never liked Penny, you always found her a sort of gold-digger." Baby said in a warning tone.  
"Baby?" Christopher asked. She looked at him.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I've accepted Penny to be always with you. I know I have been really bad to you and to her because I felt invaded by her." Christopher said.  
"I ran away because I was selfish." He said.  
"No, you ran away because you can't handle confrontations. You were my first rich boyfriend I wanted to be serious with, then Penny came, and Penny means the world to me and you couldn't handle that." Baby said.

He walked closer to baby, she let him, but she didn't want him to touch her. They stopped walking now.

"I've changed Baby, I know I can commit now." Christopher said in a more begging tone.  
"Yeah, sure. You do know I can't really take you serious, right?" Baby asked. Christopher looked at Baby with a serious face.  
"No, really Baby. I have changed." He said.

Baby looked at him. She melted a little bit, she always had a thing for him. Christopher with his light blue eyes, short but messy hair and dressed in suits most of the times. He is the man that could step into a perfume commercial and let women swoon over him, with his stubble's and luscious smile.

"You look good. I bet you will find someone who will fit with you." Baby said with a smile.  
"I don't want to find someone else, I want you Baby and what we had in the past. I want that back." He said.

He grabbed Baby's hands, she wanted to pull back, but he didn't let go. He felt the ring and looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked.  
"What do you think it is?" Baby asked in a serious tone.

She was getting really annoyed that he was so oppressing towards her.

"Is this an engagement ring?" He asked and let her hands go now.  
"Yes, and I am pregnant." Baby said, and Christopher was flabbergasted.  
"From the same guy?" He asked.  
"Yes. Why do you think I said classic?" Baby asked.  
"Why?" Christopher asked.  
"My father hates my fiancé, he prefers to see me going away from him and be miserable and marry someone he wants me to marry. He played you by saying I would be lonely. I'm far from being lonely Chris. I'm happy." Baby said.  
"And of course, you need to come back in my life, the ideal opportunity for dad." Baby said.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21

She turned and wanted to walk away again but stood still when she saw Johnny standing on a distance. Christopher walked to her and looked at Johnny as well, he laid his arm around her.

"Christopher!" Baby almost shouted and pushed Chris away, Johnny walked away.  
"Johnny!" Baby shouted and wanted to run after him.  
"Really baby? It's him?" Christopher asked.  
"None of your business. Bye Chris." Baby said and ran after Johnny.

Christopher gave a deep sigh and putted his hands in his pockets, he shook his head.

"Johnny! Please." Baby said.

She was out of breath and sat down on the ground. Johnny stopped and turned, he saw her tears and sitting down being out of breath. He became concerned and could hit himself against his head for walking away. He walked quickly to her and kneels in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not. I love you Johnny, what you saw is not what it is." Baby said.  
"Baby." He said.  
"No Johnny. Christopher came back here, trying to make sweet words and all because my dad told him that I am lonely here and all. I don't even want him, I want you. Only you." Baby said and looked at him with tears in her eyes, still breathing heavily.  
"I know that Baby. I'm so sorry for my jealous reaction, I should have thought first." He whispered.  
"I will never betray you, you're the one." Baby whispered and kissed him.

Johnny kissed her back. She laid her arms around his neck and he lifted her up on her feet. Christopher all saw this from a distance, he saw how strong Johnny is, lifting Baby up as if it's nothing. It was quite intimidating to Christopher, but it didn't stop him from trying to get Baby back, with baby and all. Johnny and Baby walked away, Baby had her arm around Johnny, Christopher got curious and followed them on a distance.

"You're off your duties now?" Baby asked.

Johnny laid his arm around her shoulder and pushed his hat back.

"Yeah, finally no complaining and all. Just time for you. What you want to do?" He asked.  
"Dance, I want to dance in the staff quarters. I miss it, we haven't been doing that much as of late in the evenings." Baby whispered, Johnny smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh, Neil came to me earlier too. He told me to stay away from you now the show is over." Baby said, Johnny shook his head.  
"He also told me that the Sheldrake was very happy with our show and want to book us for next year again." Baby said with a smile.  
"That's good news. But we will see next year if we will be here or not." Johnny said.  
"You have plans?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I have. I got a phone call from my boss in New Mexico. I told him my thoughts and about you and the baby, the engagement." Johnny said.  
"And?" Baby asked.  
"He offered to help me putting up a ranch of my own. There are several renominated ranches in the state but he is sure I will make a good name. But only if I call the ranch Bizarro as well." Johnny said.  
"That's great news Johnny, is this what you want as well?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, it's my dream to have an own ranch, with a dance school as well. It would be great if you would do this with me, you can even decide if you want to work as an IT nerd at a big company. I'm not obliging you to work on the ranch or anything." Johnny said, they stood still, Johnny held her hands.  
"Oh Johnny, I wouldn't want anything else than to do this with you." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled happily and grabbed her in his arms. They kissed, they walked on to the staff quarters. Christopher still following them, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he was curious.

"I get to take the horses with me, Max doesn't want them to be here, he doesn't seem to be too interested to keep this going, and my boss said he would look out for a ranch. He will contact me soon." Johnny said, being totally excited. Baby smiled.  
"I love to see you being so happy. You're so passionate, I love that about you." Baby whispered.  
"I love you Baby, I love you so much and it's crazy but, in the weeks, that we are together. They feel like years, I feel like I've known you my whole life already and it feels so good. Like it should be like this." Johnny said.

Baby smiled and grabbed his face, she kissed him. Johnny began to smile in a cheeky way at her.

"What are you up to?" Baby asked.

Johnny gave her a half smile, taking his hat off, throwing it on the couch as he walked to the stereo. Christopher looked inside through a hole in the wall. Johnny turned the music on and turned to Baby, she smiled at him. He pointed at her to come to him while he slowly walked to her, Baby giggled while biting her lip. Johnny grabbed her and made her lean backwards while admiring her body, she smiled at him as she puts her arms around his neck and they danced dirty, and slowly. They danced like this for a while, making it hotter and they kissed in between, Johnny took his shirt off because he was sweaty. Baby admired his body.

"I'm so amazed that a gorgeous guy like you wants someone like me." Baby whispered.  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Johnny whispered.

He smiled, giving her a kiss on her nose and lifted her up in the air. Baby kept looking in his eyes and when she was back on her feet they danced again. Christopher turned around after watching them for a while.

"Ah. Who would have thought? A cowboy and a dancer." He said to himself.  
"Guests are not allowed here." It was Billy who stood at the door.

He had seen Christopher looking through the hole. Billy crossed his arms, Christopher looked at him closely and stayed on a distance.

"I'm sorry, I must have been lost." Christopher said.  
"You don't look like you're lost, what are you doing here?" Billy asked.  
"Nothing really." Christopher said and moved aside and around Billy.

Billy turned so he kept facing Christopher.

"So, you are doing nothing here and you say you are lost. I don't buy it." Billy said, he knocked on the door. Baby opened the door.  
"Who is this man Baby?" Billy asked, Baby looked at Christopher.  
"Christopher? What are you doing here? Guests are not allowed here." Baby said as she laid her hand on Billy's shoulder.  
"It's fine Billy." Baby said, Billy relaxed a bit and stepped back.  
"I, um." Christopher started.  
"You were peeking on us, weren't you? You're becoming a little dirty peeking pervert." Baby said in a teasing way, she crossed her arms.  
"Baby." He said.  
"You keep surprising me. I mean." Baby paused a bit.

Johnny came out as well after turning off the music. He saw Christopher and wanted to jump on him.

"Don't." Billy said and laid his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Christopher took a step back.  
"I mean, I haven't seen you for like six years now and out of the blue you are here. In the hospital, you know I couldn't buy it about your gran, she died eight years ago." Baby said, the men listened to her, but Christopher was looking at the ground now.  
"And then you are here on Kellerman's, telling me that you came a few days earlier than your parents. You hate places like this, you rather go to super expensive hotels somewhere in the cities, having super expensive dinners and all." Baby said and putted her hands in the air.  
"I'm beginning to think that dad has contacted you, so you could come here and try to ruin my relationship." Baby said.  
"Baby, please, that's not my intention." He said.  
"Yeah sure, and that is why you tried to get me back with your begging eyes and all? And telling me you would accept Penny to be around? You never accepted her, why would you do that now? You look down on people who are below you. Gosh!" Baby said.

Billy made a movement as soon as he heard Penny's name falling. Now it was Johnny who laid his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Really Chris, I'm wondering what I ever saw in you. I must have been shallow, you are a good looking but empty bottle of whiskey. Nothing more." Baby said.

Penny was walking slowly up the path, Billy saw her and quickly went to her.

"Hey." She whispered and gave Billy a kiss. Christopher turned and looked at Penny and Billy.  
"Surprises never end here. So, they are engaged?" Christopher asked.  
"Yes, my cousin and Penny are very happy together. Can you please leave now, guests are not allowed here." Johnny said.

He now crossed his arms and took a step forward. Christopher backed off again, Johnny gave him a half smile as he noticed that Christopher is afraid of him.

"Cousin?" Christopher said and looked at Baby.  
"Just leave Chris. It's for the best." Baby said.  
"And please tell my father that if he ever tries a stunt like this he will never be in his grandchild's life." Baby said and stepped closer to Christopher, he looked at her serious face.  
"No wait, I will go to him otherwise. If none of you want me to be truly happy, then I rather am not in this family anymore." Baby said.  
"Baby, come on." Christopher said.  
"You heard her." Johnny said in a warning tone.  
"Chill mate." Christopher said and held up his hands.  
"Don't mate me." Johnny said.  
"Sorry. I will tell your dad." Christopher said and turned around.  
"And congratulations with the baby and the engagement." He said and walked away.

Penny was confused as she saw Christopher walking away. Baby looked after Christopher and gave a sigh, Johnny walked to Baby and grabbed her in his arms.

"You guys want dinner?" Billy asked.  
"In a bit." Johnny said, giving Billy a smile. Penny and Billy walked slowly to the dining room.  
"You okay?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I need some time alone if you don't mind." Baby said, Johnny let her go.  
"Sure, if you need that." Johnny said, still being concerned.  
"Thanks." Baby said and gave him a kiss.

She walked away, and Johnny looked after her, letting his arms drop. Later that evening, Johnny walked to his cabin, worried about Baby. He hadn't seen her at dinner and has been looking around for her. He stepped inside and looked around. He saw Baby lying in bed, he walked to her and sat down on the bed. Baby moved and opened her eyes, she smiled and laid on her back now.

"Hey." Johnny whispered.  
"Hey." Baby whispered.  
"I have been looking for you. Are you okay?" He asked.  
"You have asked me that like one-hundred times already today. I'm fine Johnny. I have been here the whole time. I just needed to be alone, in your bed, sniffing your smell. Knowing that here is where I belong, I'm sorry." Baby whispered, she grabbed his hand and smiled a little.  
"I will ask it a hundred times more, I want you to be good and feel good." Johnny whispered.  
"You're so sweet Johnny, you're the best." Baby whispered.  
"You're not hungry?" He asked.  
"A little bit." She answered.  
"Good, because I got you this." Johnny said as he grabbed the bag.  
"With the greetings from Maria." He said.

Baby chuckled as she took the brown bag and looked inside.

"Thank you." Baby said but laid the bag aside.  
"Come here." She whispered and patted next to her.

Johnny smiled and laid down. Baby kissed him and cuddle herself against him.

"Who is this Christopher exactly?" Johnny asked, Baby looked at him and saw it was bothering him.  
"My first boyfriend." Baby said, lying on her back now, giving a deep sigh.  
"He was the first in many things. The first kiss, the first time, first prom." Baby said, Johnny looked at her and saw her smile.  
"You really loved him, right?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah, or I thought I did. He was perfect in everything, he was really handsome, smart, sweet, exciting." Baby said and looked at Johnny.

She smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm while he kept looking at her face.

"Dad approved him, because he's a Hayden." Baby said and looked at the ceiling again.  
"What does that mean?" Johnny asked.  
"The Hayden family is very wealthy, they own internet companies, other wealthy families basically would slime their asses off to be well connected with the Hayden family." Baby said in an annoyed tone.  
"That's really all that mattered to my father. We got engaged, Chris and I." Baby said with a sigh. Baby looked at the ring Johnny gave her.  
"Really?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, when I graduated from high school. We were together for about four years already, he asked me on prom night." Baby said.

Johnny stroked some hair out of Baby's face. She looked at him again.

"You must have had a great time." He whispered.  
"Well, yeah, I had, but I was still naive and young, and my father meant the world to me." Baby said.  
"What happened?" Johnny asked.  
"My parents were arranging the wedding, Chris' parents never really cared for me. But then, on a sunny day, I was walking to the local church." Baby said.  
"And there was Penny, she sat on the stairs of the abortion clinic, she was crying. I was curious and concerned, so I went to her. She told me she was pregnant, she needed an abortion because she couldn't care for the baby." Baby told Johnny.

She saw his face becoming sad. She kissed him.

"Penny really wanted that abortion. I helped her, the abortion didn't go that well, so I took her home with me. Forgetting about having the wedding rehearsals with Chris." Baby said.  
"My father, of course, first told me to go to the rehearsals but I wanted to stay with Penny. My father looked after her as well, she stayed with us for weeks. Penny and I became really close, she was since that day more of a sister to me than Lisa ever has been." Baby said and looked at Johnny again, he smiled and gave Baby a sweet kiss.

"Christopher couldn't handle that, he became jealous for nothing, he started to argue with me about Penny. He told me that Penny was only there for the money, but Penny never wanted money, she wanted to have a life of her own with a job and an apartment." Baby said.  
"Anyway, when dad offered Penny to pay for a study. He also offered her to look for an apartment, I helped her. I was so busy and caught up with helping Penny, and preparing for college as well. Christopher wasn't helpful, he wanted to pull me away from everyone. He was truly selfish. Eventually after a big explosive fight in my room, Penny came in, Chris made an ultimatum. It was Penny or him, my feelings for Chris died that day. He walked away, not even letting me explain anything." Baby said with a last deep sigh.

"That was the last day I saw him for about four years. I talked with Penny for hours, even days I think, I always had an interest in networks." Baby said.  
"When dad asked what Penny wanted to study, she decided to do the a study that we both were interested in. I told my father I wanted to go with Penny to college." Baby said.  
"It was from that time that dad and I lost each other, he became a lot cooler towards me, but got warmer towards Penny. He showed he cared more for her well-being than for mine. There was one evening, a few days before Pen and I would go to college, that he said that he was disappointed in me. I had let Christopher go, I decided not to go to Harvard but instead to go to college with Penny, I was throwing my life away. It was there where I told my father that he has been controlling my life already and that I wanted to choose for myself." Baby said and turned on her side to face Johnny.

"The rest you know." She said.  
"I'm sorry, I talk too much." Baby whispered.  
"You never talk too much Baby." He whispered, she kissed him slow and softly.  
"Ever since college, and working for my own money, I have been a lot happier and I started to see how dad's world really was like. I didn't want to have any of that." Baby said.

After a moment, Baby gave a growl and laid on her back again.

"Why does he have to come back? What has my father been doing? I'm sure he is behind all this. He always wanted me to marry Chris, even after Chris left that day. He always reminded me of how I could have had a good life with Chris." Baby said.

Johnny looked at Baby, smiling a bit. Baby looked in his eyes, she took his hat off and threw it on the couch. She laid her arms around his neck, Johnny kissed her again.

"I have a good life now." Baby whispered.  
"Is that so?" Johnny whispered.  
"Yeah, I have you, we are engaged, we will become a family. I dance and ride again, I have a good job and Penny is still in my life." Baby whispered.  
"I'm happy to hear that." Johnny whispered, he smiled and kissed Baby again.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22

On Sunday, Baby had seen Christopher's parent arriving at the resort. They looked at everyone and everything like they were royalties. Of course, they got received by Max himself, who treated them as if they were royalties. Baby was in the office, looking outside when she saw them arriving. She saw Christopher greeting his parents. Penny sat behind her computer, typing something.

"I wonder." Baby said, Penny looked at her.  
"Wonder what?" Penny asked and looked out of the window to see where Baby is looking at.  
"I wonder how these people will be when they will be poor." Baby said.  
"They are already poor." Penny said.

Baby looked at Penny. After a short moment they both chuckled a bit.

"You are right, they are. The only thing they have is money and their status." Baby said and looked outside.  
"Exactly." Penny said and smiled.  
"Say Baby." Penny said, Baby looked at Penny again.  
"You never told me why Christopher is back. I mean, after six years, you know after that horrible day, he just shows up in the hospital and then here on Kellerman's. Now his parents are here as well. What is this all about?" Penny asked.  
"I think my father contacted Christopher, telling him that I am working here and that I'm lonely and all. But that his parents would come here too, that is just beyond me." Baby said and took her coffee to sip on.

"I never thought your father would sink this deep." Penny said with a little sigh.  
"Yeah, he is becoming worse with the years." Baby said and looked at Penny in a thoughtful way.  
"What?" Penny asked.  
"His face." Baby said and chuckled.  
"What about it?" Penny asked.  
"You should have seen his face when he saw Johnny taking a step forward. He was very intimidated by Johnny." Baby said.  
"I can imagine that, Johnny is a big guy, muscled and handsome. Having no shirt on, crossing his arms, almost flexing his muscles must have really scared Christopher, who never has been one about exercising or so." Penny said, Baby giggled even more about it.  
"He already was scared when seeing Billy, who is smaller than Johnny." Baby said.

Penny laughed out loud when Baby said that.

"Oh, we are so bad, sitting here talking like this." Baby said.  
"He deserved it." Penny said.

Baby only looked at Penny, and then she looked at her ring.

"What is it Baby?" Penny asked.  
"Since Friday I wonder how my life would have been if I had chosen Chris over you." Baby softly said.  
"You mean, going to parties, dressing up fancy all the time, being a lot in social environments, acting of status?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, that and maybe having two children from him, getting them raised by nannies and so." Baby said and looked outside again.

Christopher was looking at her through the window, he smiled when he saw Baby looking at him.

"You shouldn't think about that. Think about what you have with Johnny." Penny said.  
"Yeah, Chris is only trying to turn my world upside down and he knows he can easily do that. Look at him, he is handsomer than he used to be." Baby said, Penny looked outside.  
"Yeah, well, Johnny is better for you." Penny said with a smile.  
"Very true, Johnny is the whole package." Baby said with a smile.

She couldn't concentrate on her work.

"If you want some fresh air, you can go for a walk. You are too distracted." Penny said after some time.  
"Thanks Pen, you are the best." Baby said and stood up.

She gave Penny a kiss on her head and walked outside. Penny looked outside and saw how Baby walked away and Christopher went to follow her, she gave a sigh and knew big trouble were going to come anytime soon. Baby walked towards the stables, sniffing up the fresh air. She was indeed becoming a bit dizzy of the air inside the office. She wanted to see Johnny and decided to run a little, Christopher following her. Baby entered the stables and smiled as she stroked the horses' heads on her way to Nibbit's stable. It has been a few days since she had seen him, and she was missing him.

"Hey you." Baby whispered as Nibbit stuck his head out of the stable.  
"Did you miss me too?" Baby whispered.

Nibbit putted his ears forward. Baby gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Looks like someone really has been missing you." Johnny said, he smiled while he walked to Baby.  
"Yeah, I've missed him too. Can I take a ride on him please?" Baby asked.  
"Sure, but no barrel run. Okay?" Johnny said as he laid his arms around Baby's waist, she giggled and looked at Nibbit.  
"You hear that Nibbit? The boss is forbidding us to do barrel run." Baby said, Nibbit breezed a bit and Johnny chuckled.  
"You can help me to train for the competition." Johnny said.  
"I will. When was it again?" Baby asked.  
"Next week on Tuesday afternoon. It's about four miles from here. Max knows about it already and he gave me off from noon." Johnny said.  
"Oh, I still have free hours I can take. Will take them on Tuesday." Baby whispered.  
"Great. Now go and brush your lover, I have a lesson to give." Johnny whispered.

He gave Baby a kiss on her cheek. Baby giggled, Johnny walked back to the arena. Baby took Nibbit out of his stable and walked outside with him. She brushed him slowly and enjoyed the outside air, the cuddles and playfulness from Nibbit and she talked to him as well.

"I see you are enjoying horses again." Christopher said, Baby gave a deep sigh.  
"Are you stalking me?" Baby asked. Nibbit became a little nervous.  
"Easy Nibbit." Baby whispered and stroked his neck.  
"No, I was just walking around. He is beautiful." Christopher said.  
"Walking around? To the stables just on the moment I am here. A coincidence? I think not." Baby said, giving Christopher a short glance.  
"May I?" He asked.  
"Rather not, he is nervous when strange people want to approach him." Baby said in a warning tone.

Christopher didn't listen. He took a few steps closer, Nibbit reared making Baby tumbling backwards. Johnny saw the commotion and ran.

"What is going on?" He asked and then saw Christopher.  
"Go away." Johnny said to him, he looked at Baby.  
"You okay?" He asked and lifted her up on her feet.  
"I am, Nibbit got startled because Christopher here didn't want to listen." Baby said.

She walked to Nibbit and laid her hand on his head.

"Easy boy." She whispered, he breezed and pushed his nose against her.

Johnny turned to Christopher, crossing his arms and making a few steps towards him. This time Christopher didn't back down easily, he tried to make himself big.

"This horse is easily startled by strangers, if Baby told you not to come close then you should have listened to her." Johnny said.

Christopher looked at Baby, who was cuddling the horse.

"Who are you to tell me to who I need to listen?" Christopher said, Johnny gave a sigh and shook his head.  
"I'm in charge of the horses here, this horse." Johnny pointed behind him.  
"Is mine, I think I know how to handle him and Baby knows that too." Johnny said.  
"Oh boohoo, and now you share your horse with her and it makes it something special, or what?" Christopher asked.

Johnny was holding himself down for not punching Christopher on his smug face, Christopher knows and that is why he is provoking Johnny.

"Johnny, he is not worth it." Baby said while she still was cuddling Nibbit.

Johnny looked at her for a second and then back at Christopher.

"You're not worth it indeed." Johnny said and took a step closer, he pointed at Christopher's face as he leaned in.  
"Don't provoke me again, you will regret it." Johnny said and turned around.

Johnny walked to Baby to steal a kiss and walked back to the guest. Baby looked at him, gave a sigh and then looked at Christopher. She shakes her head.

"You haven't changed a bit Chris." Baby said and paused for a bit.  
"You're still the one who want to push me to make decisions, so you don't have to do that. What are you doing here? You do not even want to be here." Baby said.

She took Nibbit back to his stable. After that, she walked to the arena and looked at Johnny. He looked at her and she waved a bit. He ran to her.

"I'm going back now, Penny is probably waiting for me." Baby said.  
"Alright. I see you around two?" Johnny asked as he kissed her.  
"Yeah, then you start your training." Baby said and smiled. Johnny smiled and kissed her again.  
"See ya." Johnny said and walked back to the middle of the arena.

Baby smiled and walked away. When Baby was back at the office, Penny looked up and smiled.

"Had a nice walk?" Penny asked.  
"I went to the stables, I thought I could have nice cuddle time with Nibbit but then there was Christopher." Baby said.  
"Again." She added.  
"I saw him following you when you went outside." Penny said.  
"Yeah, he is stalking me. It is getting on my nerves. Even more on Johnny's nerves, he is standing on the point of punching Chris on his face." Baby said.  
"And when it comes so far, I am not holding Johnny back." Baby said, she was tired of this. Neil, her father and Christopher.

"Why is this happening to me Pen?" Baby asked after some time.  
"You're the best catch Baby. Men swoon over you, they all want you. You are a model." Penny said, teasing Baby who started to laugh about it.  
"Stop it!" Baby said giggling.  
"It's because you are really happy, you father sees that as well, but he doesn't approve Johnny, so he rather has you miserable but with someone of status than having you happy with someone who is not rich." Penny said.  
"Mom wants to help us finding an apartment close to them when the season is over." Baby said.  
"Yeah, you told me already. Your mom is very sweet." Penny said with a smile.  
"She sees what is real, she likes Johnny a lot." Baby said, smiling a bit.  
"She told me that yesterday at supper when dad went to play cards with Max and Moe." Baby said.  
"Your mom probably knows how Johnny is feeling about the situation. Given her own situation with your dad." Penny said.  
"Yeah, that too, but it's more because mom sees how good Johnny is for me. He shows he loves me and shows responsibility. She said." Baby said and stopped for a second.  
"Baby, do not ever let Johnny go. He is one in a million, they are rare, he wants to love you, he wants to show you that, he wants to show the world, he wants to provide and to take care of your baby. Not many men are so openly about all these things. Keep him." Baby quoted her mother, trying to say it in her mother's voice.  
"That's so sweet." Penny said. Baby only smiled at her and looked outside again.

Baby was watching Johnny training the barrel run and watching the stopwatch.

"You can do faster Johnny." Baby said as he came to her.  
"How fast now?" He asked.  
"Seventeen point eighty seconds." Baby said.  
"Not too bad for a first training." Johnny said.

Baby rubbed Nibbit's head and looked at Johnny.

"One more time?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said with a smile.

He walked to the starting position and waited for a sign. Baby made the sign and Johnny jump started away, she watched how Johnny made the turns around the barrels and how he kicked Nibbit after the last turn. Baby pressed the stopwatch and looked at it.

"Sixteen point ninety-seven seconds. That's almost a second quicker." Baby said with a smile.  
"That's almost faster than the world record." Johnny said as he stepped off, he smiled as Baby gave him the stopwatch.  
"You will win this Johnny." Baby said, he kissed her and smiled.  
"Still have tomorrow to train. You want to step him dry?" Johnny asked, Baby nodded and gave Johnny a kiss.  
"Hmm." He whispered through the kiss.  
"I love you so much." He whispered and kissed her again.  
"I love you too." She whispered.

She giggled as he wanted to kiss her again. Baby stepped up and started to walk some circles, Johnny looked at her and smiled. Johnny turned around to clear the arena from barrels, he saw Neil standing there, having his hands on his hips, looking very angry. Johnny took a deep breath, grabbed a barrel and walked to the side of the arena. Neil walked to him.

"What is going on here?" Neil asked.  
"What do you mean? I have been training for the barrel run that is on Tuesday. You know about that." Johnny said as he put the barrel down, Neil stepped aside for a bit.  
"What are you doing here Neil?" Johnny asked as he stood straight and looked at Neil.  
"I came to look for Baby, I could have guessed she would be with you. What's going on between you two?" Neil asked in a stern tone.  
"Guess you know that already, you just want me to confirm it." Johnny said.

Baby saw Neil talking to Johnny and stood still, she gave a sigh and stepped off.

"Come boy." Baby whispered to Nibbit as she grabs the reins.  
"I can't allow this Johnny, Baby is too good for you." Neil said.  
"Well, you can't forbid it either." Baby said as she was close with Nibbit.

Neil jumped aside when Nibbit came closer.

"You're just jealous." Johnny said.  
"Don't taunt me Johnny." Neil said and pointed at Johnny.

Johnny gave a sigh and looked at the ground.

"Your father has asked for you Baby." Neil said, Baby looked at Neil.  
"Why?" Baby asked.  
"He wanted to talk to you about something." Neil answered.  
"I will go to him in a few." Baby said.  
"I rather bring you now." Neil said.  
"No, Neil. I can go by myself. I don't need an escort. I will go in a few." Baby said and walked to the stable with Nibbit.  
"Baby." Neil said.  
"You heard her Neil. Go." Johnny said and walked to another barrel.

Neil looked at Johnny, turned and walked away. Baby was done and walked outside, looking at Johnny who was shoveling the arena. He saw her and smiled.

"What a day." He whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Baby asked, he gave her a kiss.  
"I mean with Christopher, now Neil. What is it with men and you?" Johnny asked in a teasing way.  
"Well, you know, I'm popular, I'm a model, men drool over me." Baby said in a sarcastic way, Johnny chuckled and gave her a kiss.  
"I'm your biggest fan." He whispered.

Baby grabbed his head and kissed him slowly.

"I'm going now, see what dad has to say. I see you in a bit?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I will go to the cabin. See you there." He whispered and kissed her again.  
"See ya." She whispered, smiled and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Johnny looked after her and gave a deep sigh. Baby knocked on the door and waited. Marge opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Baby. What brings you here? I thought you would be with Johnny now." Marge said, Baby gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"I just came from Johnny. Neil came and told me that dad asked for me." Baby said.  
"Your father isn't here, he is on the golf course. But why did he ask for you?" Marge asked.  
"I have no idea. By the way, Neil knows about Johnny and me now, he has seen us kissing. And what is it with Christopher?" Baby asked as she crossed her arms a bit.

Marge stepped outside and walked to the railing.

"Is dad behind this?" Baby asked as she stood next to her mother.  
"Half, half." Marge said with a sigh.  
"Chris contacted dad, he said to your father that it has been a long time and that he would like to have contact again." Marge said, Baby looked at her.  
"Dad then started to tell him that you are still single and lonely and that you are at Kellerman's together with us." Marge said.  
"He also left the work part out?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, you know what you father thinks. Even if he says he is proud of you for working on your own life, he still doesn't want you to work because it's not needed." Marge said.  
"Anyway, they talked for a little while. Mostly about what Chris has been doing in the past years. Seems he was married, now divorced after several years and that he has a daughter. Not important, but then he said to your father that he was going to visit us on Kellerman's." Marge said with a sigh.  
"I tried to stop your father, but he invited Chris over and would arrange a cabin for him and his parents with Max." Marge said.  
"He is stalking me. As if Neil wasn't enough, now Christopher as well." Baby said and leaned against the railing.

Marge watched her daughter.

"How is Johnny reacting to this?" She asked.  
"He has huge self-control mom, I must give him that, but I know that there comes a moment that I can't hold him back and that he will punch Chris on his face." Baby said with a deep sigh.  
"What has Chris done?" Marge asked.  
"Mom, he was peeking on me and Johnny on Friday. We were dancing, it was private and not something for others to see. He had been peeking on us, Billy found him peeking and knocked on the door to warn us. And if that wasn't enough, I went in between work to the stables today. I needed fresh air." Baby said.  
"He followed me, he startled Nibbit, I fell and he didn't listen. Johnny almost punched him on his face." Baby said.  
"I should have let him do that." Baby said and turned around, crossing her arms.

"Baby relax." Marge said.  
"It will be fine." She added.  
"I thought it was fine, I finally found my true love, I was relaxed, I'm pregnant, engaged with the best man in the world. Then there is dad, which I thought I could handle and then there is Neil and then Christopher comes. This is really frustrating." Baby said. Marge hugged her daughter.  
"Now, let me see the ring again. It's so lovely." Marge said and grabbed Baby's hand with a smile.  
"Mom." Baby said.

Lisa came out of the cabin, she looked at Baby and her mother.

"Oh hey Lisa. Nice to see you for once." Baby said.  
"Like you care Baby, how is pregnancy going?" Lisa asked.  
"Great, thanks." Baby said.  
"Listen Baby, no matter how much we fight. How much you dislike the fact that I live off daddy's money, you are my sister and I do love you and it's not okay what dad is doing to you." Lisa said.

Baby was astonished to hear these words from Lisa.

"Yeah, I also grow up. And I feel terrible about my reaction when you told me you are with Johnny, because I thought I had a chance with him but then I saw how he looks at you and how you look at him and I knew you two belong together." Lisa said, she smiled.

Baby looked at her and began to smile too after a moment. They hugged.

"That means a lot Lisa." Baby said.  
"I will bring you to dad. I am in need of a walk anyway." Lisa said.  
"Thanks." Baby said.  
"See ya mom." Baby said and she gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

Marge only smiled at her daughters, Baby and Lisa walked away. On their way to the golf course.

"What made you change your mind Lisa?" Baby asked.  
"I realized a couple of things Baby. I have been living off dad for too long, it was good, it was nice, I got everything I wanted. Car, clothes, parties and all. I was already bored of the thought of coming here on holiday, when we arrived here, the first couple of days I was truly bored." Lisa said, Baby only listened.  
"But then I saw you working here, you looked so happy, then I saw you dancing with Johnny and you looked even happier. When you came to visit mom and dad, and dad literally interrogated you, I said I was going away, but I have been standing outside listening to what you said." Lisa said and took a pause, Baby waited.

"I'm so happy for you Baby, for your job, pregnancy, engagement, I'm sure you two will have a wonderful life and family. It all made me realize that I am a loser after all." Lisa said.  
"Don't say that." Baby said.  
"It's true Baby, I dropped out of school, because I found boys, shopping and going out more important. Looking good every day. Baby, I have nothing but sitting at home the whole day, living off dad's money and going out. I realized why my life was so boring." Lisa said.

They walked onto the golf course.

"So, what are you going to do now then?" Baby asked curious.  
"I decided I'm going to study again, finishing school and getting a diploma, then getting a job and see what life will bring me." Lisa said with a smile, Baby smiled at her sister.  
"That's great to hear Lissy, I'm glad you're doing this. Nothing is better then earning your own money, it feels so satisfying." Baby said.

Lisa smiled at Baby as they arrived at their father.

"Hello dad, I heard you called for me." Baby said, Jake looked at Baby and Lisa.  
"Yeah, I wanted to know how you are doing." Jake said.  
"So, you let Neil look for me only to ask me how I'm doing?" Baby asked.  
"Basically." Jake said, Baby shook her head.  
"Want to tell me more?" Baby asked.  
"Tell you what?" Jake asked.

Baby crossed her arms and looked at her father.

"Dad, I know you told Christopher to come because I am lonely and single." Baby said, Jake didn't know how to respond to that.  
"You forgot to tell in between your conversation with Christopher that I have a job, that I am pregnant and that I'm engaged. Or did you suddenly forgot about it?" Baby asked, being annoyed.

Lisa grabbed Baby's arm.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about this?" Jake.  
"It doesn't even matter now, Neil knows about me and Johnny now, so your friend Max will know soon as well." Baby said.  
"You will never accept this, will you?" Baby asked.  
"I just need time." Jake said.  
"You always just need time, our issues with each other are going on for like six years if not longer. I tried so much to please you, I used to try to live up to your standards, but I can't anymore. I'm tired, I love you dad." Baby said, Jake tried not to show his emotions.  
"But I can't deal with this any longer. This stunt with getting Christopher here, who is unbelievable rude and stalking me, has just gone too far for me. If you don't want to accept me for who I am, for who I became and that I'm with Johnny, then you don't have to stay in my life anymore." Baby said.  
"Bye dad." Baby said again and walked away.

Jake had tears falling, Lisa looked at him.

"I usually would stand on your side now, but I must say that Baby is right, you have gone too far." Lisa said and walked after Baby.

Baby walked to Johnny's cabin, in tears and went inside. Johnny sat on the couch behind his laptop, he saw her coming in and stood up. Baby laid down on the bed and cried her heart out.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter Baby?" Johnny whispered as he went to the bed.  
"Hold me." Baby whispered.

Johnny laid down and spooned with Baby. It was comforting her.

"It's dad." Baby whispered.  
"What did he say?" Johnny asked.  
"Nothing much, except that he needs time." Baby said.  
"Time to think if he wants to accept us. I'm done with him, I stepped out of his life." Baby said and cried again.  
"Don't say that Baby, there must be a way." Johnny whispered and held her tight.  
"There is none Johnny. As long as he can't accept us, I don't want to be in his life anymore. He made Christopher come here, he told Christopher I was on holiday with them, not working here, on holiday with them. And worse part is that he told Christopher I was lonely and single. He arranged a cabin with Max for him and his parents." Baby said and cried again.  
"He did what?" Johnny asked.

He felt he was boiling on the inside. Johnny stood up.

"Don't go. Stay with me please." Baby said and looked at him.  
"I will be back in a bit. Don't go away." Johnny whispered, he leaned in and kissed her once.  
"I love you Johnny." Baby whispered.  
"You are my heart Baby." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Johnny took his hat and walked away. He looked for Jake and found him on the golf course. Jake saw him coming and stood straight, trying to look proud and serious. Johnny stood still in front of him.

"So, why can't you accept this?" Johnny asked and laid his hands on his chest.  
"Don't talk to me like that boy." Jake said.  
"What? How you want me to be then? Should I go back, put on a suit and act like I'm rich while you know I am poor?" Johnny asked, he was really angry.  
"I'm not even here for me, what you do to your daughter is unheard of. She loves you, she wants her dad, she needs her dad to be in her life. Her dad not accepting her and her fiancé is destroying her life. Why can't you just see that? Are you really this blinded by wealth and status, that you find it a good idea to send her ex-fiancé to her to destroy what makes her happy?" Johnny asked and paused, Jake didn't responded.

"Can't you see how happy Baby is? She's pregnant, from my baby, I'm going to be father and I never thought I would become a father, or that I even would find the love of my life. I love your daughter, I want to marry her, make her happy, give her more than one child. I want to give you more than one grandchild, that you can enjoy and spoil them, like a grandfather needs to do." Johnny shook his head and looked down.  
"It was a wish, from me, to be accepted by the father of the woman I love with the whole of my heart. I saved money for buying her an engagement ring, I know you don't find it something big, but it is worth every penny. There's only one thing I really wanted." Johnny said.  
"And that was asking for your permission to marry your daughter, but I know I don't have that but it's not stopping me from marrying her." Johnny said.

Jake felt ashamed now. Johnny was pouring everything out, it was time that Jake would see it.

"If you ever would change your mind, you know where to find me and Baby." Johnny said, he walked away, leaving Jake behind.

Johnny made fists and tried to control himself, he was very emotional and angry and he tried to let it go. He went to get a big pizza for Baby, with extra cheese because he knows she loves that, he also bought a bag of sweet popcorn, a chocolate bar and a big bottle of coke. He was going to spoil her, he drove back and parked his car. Billy walked to the car and watched how Johnny was carrying the pizza, the popcorn and the bottle.

"What is going on? We haven't seen you two at dinner today." Billy said being really concerned.

Penny stood at the door of her cabin and was really concerned about Baby.

"A lot Billy, but you mind we talk about it another time? Baby needs me." Johnny said.  
"Sure, but know that me and Penny are right here if you need us." Billy said.  
"Thanks cuz, that means so much. You're the best. We will have dinner together tomorrow at the diner, my treat. Go tell your girl." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Alright, have a good night cuz." Billy said.  
"You too cuz." Johnny said.

He looked at Penny and gave her a nod. Penny only waved a little as Billy walked back to her. Johnny walked inside and watched Baby she was still crying but looked at Johnny coming inside.

"Hey." He whispered and smiled, Baby pushed herself up so she sat straight on the bed.  
"You went to get all this? For me?" Baby whispered and she felt overwhelmed.  
"Yeah, all for you. I want to make you feel better." Johnny whispered.

He laid the pizza on her lap, Baby opened the box.

"With extra cheese, you are so thoughtful. What did I do to deserve you? You are way too sweet for me." Baby whispered.

Johnny laid down the popcorn, the chocolate and the bottle. He moved the table to the foot of the bed and arranged his laptop, Baby watched him while eating on her slice of pizza. He dimmed a few lights, took his clothes off and went to sit next to Baby on the bed. She looked at him and smiled, she held up her slice of pizza in front of his nose. Johnny chuckled and took a bite.

"Good he?" Baby asked.

Johnny gave her a kiss and laid his arm around her waist. She sat herself more comfortable against him and they watched pride and prejudice. Baby shared the pizza with him. After the pizza was done, they both drink from the bottle of coke, Baby took the popcorn while Johnny was watching pride and prejudice.

"Ah. You were right, Mr. Darcy is an arrogant ass." Johnny whispered. Baby giggled.  
"Yeah, but he is still a perfect man who actually has a soft side." Baby whispered and pushed some popcorn in Johnny's mouth.  
"But how? The man is totally stiff and cold." Johnny whispered while chewing.  
"In the beginning he comes across like that, but Elizabeth will fall in love with him when she finally realizes that he is a man with a good heart." Baby whispered.  
"I so want to be Elizabeth." Baby whispered with a sigh, Johnny chuckled.  
"You're cute." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you Johnny, this means so much to me." Baby whispered.  
"You're everything to me Baby and you deserve to get everything." Johnny whispered.  
"I already have everything. It's all right here." She whispered and looked in his eyes. They kissed slowly.

"I went to see your father." Johnny whispered, Baby looked down.  
"What did he say?" Baby asked, she took his hand and played with his fingers. He entwined his fingers with hers.  
"Nothing actually, I didn't gave him a chance to say anything. I poured my whole heart out to him." Johnny whispered, Baby looked up in his eyes.  
"I told him that I want him to be in his grandchild's life and that I want to give him more than one grandchild. I also told him that if he ever will change his mind, he knows where he can find us." Johnny whispered.  
"That's so sweet." Baby whispered and tears fell down her cheek.  
"All the words I said to him, I meant them Baby. I truly wish your dad will accept me eventually." Johnny whispered.  
"I know that." Baby whispered and laid her head against his chest. He gave her a kiss on her head.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24

It was Tuesday morning, Baby wrapped her part of work up and looked at Penny.

"You're going to be alright?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I will be fine Baby. Don't you worry." Penny said and stood up.

She slowly walked to Baby and hugged her.

"You're getting better each day." Baby said and smiled.  
"Yeah, but I'll be glad when this thing is off and I can walk normal again." Penny said, they hugged again.  
"Good luck to Johnny with the barrel run." Penny said.  
"Thank you, I will let you know when we come back." Baby said.  
"You should, I want to know how it went." Penny said with an excited smile on her face. Baby chuckled a bit.  
"I will tell you everything." Baby said and hugged her again.

They said goodbye and Baby walked outside, she putted her own cowboy hat on. Johnny had bought one for her yesterday, because he knew that she loves to have one, Baby was thrilled. Baby walked to the stables, when she saw her mother and Lisa walking towards her. She hadn't seen any of her family since the day before yesterday.

"You look good Baby." Lisa said with a smile.  
"Nice hat." Marge said.  
"Johnny gave it to me yesterday." Baby said.  
"You like it?" Baby asked now.  
"It's so you." Lisa said and hugged her sister.  
"How's dad?" Baby asked.  
"He is a wreck, he hasn't slept for two nights, I know he has been crying too but he doesn't admit it of course." Marge said.  
"What actually happened?" Lisa asked.  
"I was there with you, but when he came back to the cabin he looked way worse. And he didn't want to say what happened." Lisa added.

Baby grabbed a hand of each of them.

"Johnny went to talk to him." Baby said.  
"What did he say?" Marge asked.  
"Johnny poured his heart out to dad. He told dad how he wished that he would be accepted, that he wish he could give him more than one grandchild, that he wished that he could have asked him for his permission for asking to marry me." Baby said.

Marge had her hands over her mouth.

"So Johnny showed him his feelings, that's very brave." Marge said.  
"He meant every word he said to dad." Baby said.  
"I need to go now, Johnny is waiting for me." Baby said.  
"Okay, then you should go. Wish Johnny good luck from us." Lisa said with a smile.  
"Where is the competition exactly?" Marge asked.  
"At ranch Horizon, it's about four miles from here, not far from the highway." Baby said and hugged her mother.

Baby walked away, Marge looked at Lisa and winked. Baby arrived at the stables and Johnny was loading Nibbit in the trailer. He saw her as he came out of the trailer.

"Hey cowgirl." He said, she smiled and he kissed her while laying his arms around her waist.  
"Hey gorgeous cowboy." She whispered, he smiled and looked at her.  
"You shine more each day." He whispered and kissed her again.  
"Is Nibbit all set and good to go?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, we can depart." He said.  
"Let's go then." Baby said.

She went to have a look at Nibbit and Johnny checked the locks one more time. After about fifteen minutes. They arrived at the ranch, Johnny did a check in and got guided to where he could park the car with trailer. Baby helped getting Nibbit out.

"I'm going to check what time it starts. I will be right back." He whispered and kissed her once.

Baby brushed Nibbit and smiled. Johnny came back and watched how Baby was preparing Nibbit, he smiled.

"Need help?" He asked.  
"Almost done." Baby said.  
"They're going to start in about ten minutes." Johnny said as his hands are rubbing Nibbit's head. Johnny looked around and then gasped.  
"What?" Baby asked.  
"It's Gigi Castillo." Johnny whispered, Baby turned her head.  
"The one at the Pinto." Johnny whispered.  
"What's with her?" Baby asked confused.  
"She's three time world champion barrel run and she's my ex." Johnny whispered and looked at Baby now.  
"You will beat her." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled and gave Baby a slow kiss. Gigi spotted Johnny, looked at Baby and was surprised to see him at the competition. She walked to him.

"Hey Johnny, how are you?" She asked.

Johnny looked up at her. Baby saw her melting on the spot, that means that Gigi wasn't really over Johnny.

"I'm good, and you?" Johnny asked, staying polite. Gigi looked at Baby.  
"This is my fiancé Frances Houseman." Johnny said and laid his arm around Baby's waist.  
"Fiancé?" Gigi asked.  
"Yeah." Johnny said.  
"Congratulations, that is wonderful news. I'm Gigi Castillo, nice to meet you." Gigi said and stuck her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you Gigi." Baby said politely and gave Gigi a polite smile, shaking her hand.  
"I need to go now, it's almost starting." Gigi said.  
"Good luck." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, thanks. You too." Gigi said and walked away.  
"That was a tiny bit awkward." Baby whispered.

Johnny gave Baby a kiss and then he putted the bridle on Nibbit.

"Why did you broke up with her?" Baby asked.  
"She was too clingy and needy, she didn't gave me any space, was controlling me and wanted me to stop dancing as well. Guess I just stopped loving her on a certain moment. Not sure if I ever really loved her, I didn't know what love was at the time." Johnny explained, Baby gave him a smile and kissed him.  
"She's not over you." Baby whispered.

Johnny looked at Baby and then peeked at Gigi, who was looking at him.

"I'm with you now, she has no chance at all. But what makes you think she isn't?" Johnny whispered curious.  
"Her body language." Baby whispered and kissed him again.  
"Oh yeah." Johnny said.

He remembers that Baby is really good at reading body language. There came a voice over the speakers, starting to announce the start of the competition.

"Every rider, please go to the starting boxes. We're going to start in a minute."

Johnny grabbed the reins and looked at Baby. They smile and kiss and walked to the starting area. Each rider got announced, Baby stood at the fence, with a stopwatch in her hands, because Johnny had asked her to.

"Our next competitor is Johnny Castle with Nibbit, he rides for Ranch Bizarro in New Mexico."

It came through the speakers, Baby watched Johnny who was looking really concentrated. He started his run and Baby started the timer. Some people cheered at a very good turn of him.

"Wow! That's a record, Johnny Castle has broken the national record with sixteen point sixty-six seconds. How will Gigi handle that?" It came over the speakers.

Baby smiled proudly and went to Johnny.

"That was great, you broke the record." Baby said, Johnny kissed her happily.  
"Two more times left and also Gigi left." Johnny said and patted on Nibbit's neck.  
"He is in shape, I think he is excited for this." Baby said and rubbed Nibbit's head, who breezed and pushed his nose against her.  
"Think he is happy that you are here as well." Johnny whispered and gave Baby a kiss again.

Gigi stood at the start, everyone was looking at her, most people expecting a lot from her. She started her run.

"Will you look at that! Gigi is trying to break Johnny's record."

Baby watched her.

"She's good, really good." Baby said.  
"Yeah, she is." Johnny said.

"Look at that! Sixteen point sixty-eight seconds. That's so close to Johnny's record! This will be a very exciting competition ladies and gentlemen. Now a break and in fifteen minutes round two will start."

Johnny walked back to Nibbit with his arm around Baby. Gigi walked by with her horse and looked at Johnny, she smiled and winked and walked on.

"She will keep doing that." Baby said and giggled.  
"Yeah, probably but it doesn't affect me anymore." Johnny whispered.

Baby gave him a smile and a wink, Johnny shook his head and she giggled. He kissed her and grabbed her tightly.

"Easy, you're crushing the baby." Baby whispered and chuckled.  
"I love you." He whispered with a smile.

The second round came around, here Gigi was a little faster than Johnny.

"Third round's the charm Johnny." Gigi said as she walked by the second time.

Johnny shook his head but couldn't help but smile about it.

"Baby!" Baby heard her name, she looked full of surprise at Johnny who looked around and saw Lisa coming.  
"Lisa? What are you doing here?" Baby asked and turned around.  
"Oh, we are here since round one. Standing at the other side of the arena." Lisa said with a smile, she hugged Baby and looked at Johnny.  
"You're doing great, never thought I would find this sport quite exciting." Lisa said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Johnny said and smiled back at her.  
"You're going to win this." Lisa said and hugged Baby again, she turned and wanted to walk away again.  
"Is dad here too?" Baby asked.

Lisa turned her head and smiled. Baby smiled too and Lisa walked away.

"Guess dad is on a turning point." Baby said, Johnny smiled and looked at Baby.  
"That would be great." Johnny whispered.  
"Oh Johnny, it would be wonderful. It means that he slowly is starting to accept you." Baby whispered.  
"That's great to know." He said and kissed her again.

The third round is announced.

"Good luck." Baby whispered.  
"For the baby." Johnny whispered.

He lays his hand on her belly and kissed her, Baby laid her hands on his hand and smiled happily. Gigi saw it and gave a sad sigh, she also saw the ring. Johnny stepped up and went to the starting area.

"Now the exciting part of the competition. Who will win? Johnny or Gigi?"

It came through the speakers. Baby stood at the fence and looked at the people, she saw her parents and Lisa standing there, looking at Johnny. She saw her father even smiling while Lisa was talking to him. Baby looked at Johnny, he smiled at her and then started the run.

"Wow! Look at that people, Johnny is squeezing every energy out of Nibbit but Nibbit doesn't look exhausted at all, he looks like he is really enjoying it. Look at that turn people. Aaaaand it's a new record! Johnny breaks the national record for the second time today and he also breaks Gigi's world record with fifteen point eighty-five seconds! Gigi really needs to work hard now if she wants to win this."

Baby ran to Johnny and Nibbit and had a big grin on her face. Baby grabbed Nibbit's head and Johnny stepped off.

"That was amazing!" Baby said.

Johnny had a huge smile on his face, he grabbed Baby and lifted her up.

"And Gigi makes a good start, she is squeezing her horse. Sixteen point zero one seconds! What a shame for her, it wasn't enough. We have a winner!"

Baby looked at Johnny.

"Go." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled and gave her a kiss. He took the reins and stepped up again. Gigi walked to him.

"You did great Johnny, congratulations. Next time, I will beat you." Gigi said and winked.

She walked on with her horse.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Johnny galloped into the arena and people cheered and clapped. Baby smiled and looked at him with huge pride. Someone walked to Johnny and handed him a cup and a money price check, nothing big but enough for Johnny to put in his savings. He trotted out of the arena and stopped at the trailer, Baby took the prizes so Johnny could step off again. She handed the prizes back.

"They're for you." Johnny said.  
"But you won them." Baby said.  
"Yeah, but remember, it should have been you if you weren't pregnant from our little human being." Johnny whispered and took a step closer to her, laying his hands on her belly. He kissed her.  
"Well, I will keep the cup, the money is for you." Baby said.  
"It's for us, to put in the ranch." Johnny said with a smile, he took the check and put it in his pocket.  
"Let's care for Nibbit, he is exhausted." Baby said as Johnny kissed her again.

Baby giggled as she looked at him.

"Let's take Billy and Penny out for dinner to celebrate. What you think?" Johnny asked.  
"Sounds great." Baby said and she laid her arms around his neck.  
"Congratulations!" Lisa said.

Johnny jumped and let Baby quickly go.

"Sorry." She said as they looked at Lisa. Marge and Jake stood behind her.  
"You scared us." Baby said.  
"Congratulations Johnny. It was really excited to see." Marge said.

She went to Johnny to give him a kiss on his cheek, she hugged her daughter. Nibbit pushed against Baby, Baby grabbed the reins and rubbed Nibbit's head. Johnny looked at Jake, who was looking at Johnny. There was some tension, Baby looked at her father as well, Jake looked at her and gave a little smile. He looked at Johnny again, Baby grabbed his hand.

"You really did great, I never thought that barrel run could be so exciting." Jake said.  
"Yeah." Johnny said silently with a nod.  
"If I knew that it was this exciting and you always wanted to do it, I've never had forbidden it." Jake said and looked at Baby again.  
"You never took the time to see what it really was, you just assumed it was really dangerous." Baby said to him.  
"Yes I did, and I'm truly sorry Baby." Jake said.

Baby started smiled and hugged him. Jake wimped a little as he hugged her back.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered.  
"Thanks dad." Baby said, Jake let her go and looked at Johnny again.  
"Congratulations." Jake said and stuck his hand out to Johnny.  
"Thank you, sir." Johnny said and shook his hand.

Marge smiled, she knew Jake needed time to adjust but it was a start.

"I need to take care of Nibbit now." Johnny said and patted Nibbit on his neck.  
"Is it your horse?" Jake asked as he looked at Nibbit.  
"Yeah, I got him from my boss because I was the only one who could handle him and ride him. Until Baby came." Johnny said and smiled.  
"You ride him Baby?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, sometimes, not every day. I trained the barrel run on him before. Johnny isn't letting me now." Baby said and rubbed Nibbit's head.  
"That's very responsible." Jake said with a nod.

He looked at Johnny again and gave him a little smile now.

"We need to go now honey." Marge said as she grabbed Jake's arm.  
"Yeah, I promised Max I would play cards with him before dinner." Jake said.  
"Go beat him dad." Baby said and smiled.  
"See you later." Jake said.

Marge gave Baby and Johnny a kiss on their cheeks, Lisa hugged Baby and they walked away.

"Ah. Each day, new surprises." Johnny said as he putted his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah, you said it." Baby said and giggled.  
"It's great Baby, your father." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, he is doing his best. The first time since many years that I see he is truly doing his best." Baby said and looked at Johnny.  
"Let's care for Nibbit and go back. I'm hungry." Johnny whispered.  
"Me too." Baby said.

They brushed Nibbit and putted him in the trailer, they went back to Kellerman's. At the diner, Penny sat next to Baby and they looked at each other.

"You're serious?" Penny asked as she sucked on the straw.  
"Yeah, I'm telling you. It surprised us as much as it does you now." Baby said.  
"Ah." Penny said.  
"That's the reaction most given lately." Baby said and the men chuckled.  
"It's something wonderful Baby. Does he know about the ranch plan?" Penny asked.  
"No, we haven't told him yet." Baby answered.  
"Let's first get him to open up more." Baby added.  
"This is something good for you cuz. Who knows, maybe he will tell you soon that you have permission to marry Baby." Billy said, Johnny chuckled.  
"He would be too late then, I'm going to marry the most beautiful, most precious, most kind and most loving girl in the world, and he can't stop me." Johnny said.

He looked at Baby with a warm smile, Baby melted and grabbed his hand.

"Stop being cute and lets order food." Penny said and they laughed.  
"Johnny never stops being cute Pen, look at him." Baby said to tease Penny even more. Penny giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"I want a double cheeseburger with fries and a sloppy Joe." Baby said as she looked at the menu for a second. She looked at the rest.  
"What? I need to eat for two and I'm really hungry." Baby said.  
"You eat for four lately." Johnny said in a teasing way.  
"It's your fault." Baby said and stuck her tongue out to him.  
"I love it, I hope it happens more often after this one." Johnny said.  
"Don't you need to get checkups soon?" Billy asked.  
"I don't know, maybe dad knows." Baby said.  
"Ask him." Penny said.

The waitress came to their table.

"You've decided?" She asked.  
"Yeah, a double cheeseburger with fries and a sloppy Joe." Baby said.  
"A double cheeseburger for me." Penny said.  
"I take the same." Billy said and Johnny nodded.  
"Same as the lovely lady here." Johnny said and pointed at Baby.  
"Coming right in a minute." She said and walked away.

They had fun while eating dinner.

"Can't believe it's only five more days and then the season is over." Penny said.  
"Yeah, time really goes quick when you're having fun." Billy said with a smile.  
"So, you two have decided that you going to move permanently to New Jersey?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, we actually plan to marry there in about a month or so, but first settle down." Billy said with a smile.  
"We will let you know everything, since you two are the witness and the maid of honor." Penny said with a smile.  
"Aw, I'm so excited for you both." Baby said and grabbed Penny's hands.  
"Found a job?" Baby asked.  
"A small internet company seems to be interested in me, they called me earlier today because they found my CV at a job agency. They asked for a reference, so I gave Max's phone number. They will call me back tomorrow." Penny said, she was pretty excited.  
"That's great to hear Pen. I hope you get the job." Baby said.  
"Me too." Penny said with a smile.

"How is the plan with the ranch going?" Billy asked and looked at Johnny.  
"My boss called me yesterday evening. He found a ranch about ten miles away from New Jersey, needs a bit of renovation, it's not too big but great to start with. He had send me pictures and it looks amazing." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, we can directly move in after the season." Baby said with a big smile.  
"So, no more IT for you Baby?" Penny asked.  
"I will make sure we have internet at the ranch, but further I will be working with Johnny at the ranch and helping putting up the dance school." Baby said.  
"Dance school?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, we're going to build a barn for it. I just need to get licenses before I can start building." Johnny said with a smile.

"But why a dance school?" Penny asked.  
"It's always been a dream, you should know that Pen." Johnny said, she smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear you haven't forgot your old dream." Penny said.  
"So, it's going to be for the poor kids?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, getting kids off the street. But also for adults of course." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Say, Billy." Johnny said and looked at his cousin.  
"Yeah?" Billy said after swallowing the food.  
"I wanted to ask you for some time now." Johnny said, Billy looked at him.  
"Would you like to work for me?" Johnny asked.  
"You know that I'm not experienced with horses right?" Billy asked.

"No, it's not for the horses. That's my department. But I could use an extra pair of hands for the heavy labor, the handy work, help with building the barn. Doing the music in the dance school. All those things." Johnny said.  
"Sounds great cuz, but can you pay me?" Billy asked with a serious face.  
"It will be a bit difficult in the beginning but once business is blooming I will catch up with that." Johnny said, he smiled at Billy.  
"I'm sure business will bloom, you have a great effect on people." Billy said.

Johnny looked at Baby, she smiled at him, he gave her a nod.

"We're also planning on building a small house at the side of the barn. Our first thought was to make it a guest house but we talked and we think it would be great if you two would move in it once it's finished." Baby said.  
"That's too much Baby." Penny said.  
"We will be fine and ten miles isn't that far for Billy to travel." Penny said.  
"We want to have you two close to us and to our children." Baby said.  
"Only when you let us pay rent for it, otherwise I will say no." Billy said.  
"Fine Billy." Johnny said in a teasing way.  
"When are you two planning to marry?" Penny asked.  
"Once the ranch is finished. We will have our wedding at the ranch." Baby said with a big smile.  
"Sounds truly romantic." Penny said and looked at Billy, Billy looked at her.  
"What?" He asked, a tad bit confused.  
"Marrying on the ranch, with the horses and the like, with a nice sunset during the party." Penny said and she was picturing it already.  
"Fine." Billy said and Penny giggled.  
"What?" Baby asked, being confused.  
"Are you two interested in a double wedding?" Penny asked, looking from Baby to Johnny.

Johnny looked at Baby, who was smiling, he chuckled and knew he had no other choice anyway.

"It would be great." Johnny said, Penny shrieked excited making Baby laugh.  
"We will leave the organization up to you two girls." Johnny said. T

he girls giggled and talked about what they wanted. Johnny looked at Billy and smiled.

"Life takes quite a turn don't you think?" Billy asked as he looked at Johnny for a moment.  
"You can say that, four years ago we would have never thought that we would be so lucky." Johnny said.  
"I never thought you would end up with Penny." Johnny said with a teasing smile.  
"I'm glad it went this way cuz, all for the better." Billy said with a sigh.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Johnny asked.  
"Things go so quick and it is a bit scary." Billy said.  
"Don't worry cuz, it will all be fine in the end." Johnny said.  
"Since when are you like this? I remember the Johnny who would run off when something was on his way that scared him." Billy said.  
"I grew up cuz and you are growing up too." Johnny said and laid his hand on Billy's shoulder.  
"You want a beer?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah." Billy said.

Johnny ordered two beers.

"We have news though, but I may not tell it yet." Billy said and Penny looked at him.  
"Fine, tell them. You obviously can't keep it to yourself." Penny said.  
"Thanks Pen." Billy said with a smile, he was dying to tell Johnny and it was hard for him to keep it to himself.  
"What you want to tell us?" Baby asked curiously.  
"I'm going to be a father." Billy said.  
"No way." Johnny said.  
"Yes, Penny did the test today because she didn't got her period." Billy said.  
"I do want your father to do a checkup." Penny said and looked at Baby.  
"Of course! I'm so happy!" Baby said as she was crying, she hugged Penny tightly.  
"Here." Penny said and took a napkin, Baby dried her cheeks.  
"I can't help it, sensitive for the good news." Baby said.  
"Let's go. I want to spent some time alone with my fiancé." Johnny said with a smile.

Billy stood up. The guys paid the bill together and they walked to the car. They chatted on the way back to Kellerman's and there they separated to their cabins, after saying goodbye.

"Would you have ever imagine that Penny and I will get a baby around the same time?" Baby asked as Johnny locked the door behind them.  
"No, but I also wouldn't have imagine that you two would fall in love with two cousins and that you two get engaged to them." Johnny said as he grabbed Baby and pressed her against him.

Baby laid her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered. Baby smiled and they kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26

The next couple of days, employees were busy with preparing for the final show. Neil was commanding people around, Johnny gave a deep sigh as he for the fourth time needed to walk to the main building.

"What is it now Neil?" Johnny asked.  
"Can you have a look at the music?" Neil asked.  
"Isn't that Billy's job?" Johnny asked as he putted his hands in his pockets.

Baby just walked by, she was checking on a cable.

"Oh, hey Baby." Neil said, Baby looked at him.  
"What Neil?" Baby asked.  
"I want you to do the props." Neil said.  
"I'm busy right now, I need to change a cable." Baby said.  
"You need help with that? I can ask Billy." Neil said.

Baby looked at Johnny and saw his annoyed face.

"No, let Billy do the music. Johnny can help me too." Baby said and walked away, for not having a word against it. Neil gave a sigh.  
"Always listen to the girl, right?" Neil asked and laid his hands on his hips.  
"Everything for the girl." Johnny said and tapped his hat with a little smile, he walked after Baby.  
"You're welcome." Baby said and walked into the office.  
"It's the fourth time he is calling me. I have lessons to give." Johnny said.  
"Go, those lessons give you money. I can handle the cable myself." Baby said with a smile.  
"Thanks Baby, you're the best." Johnny whispered and grabbed her in his arms.  
"That's what you do for love." Baby whispered and looked in his eyes.

She laid her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"What you doing with lunch?" Johnny asked.  
"I'm staying here, Billy is getting us sandwiches." Baby said.  
"I will come too." Johnny whispered, Baby smiled and kissed him.  
"Get a room you two." Penny said as she walked in the office.

Baby giggled, Johnny gave her a kiss and let her go.

"See ya at lunch." Johnny said, he gave Penny a kiss on her cheek too and walked away.  
"You're his heroin." Penny said with a smile.  
"Yeah, Neil keeps calling for him for stuff that normally other people must do." Baby said and walked to the storage closet.  
"We need to pull a new cable, someone has ragged it somehow." Baby said as she took the roll with the Ethernet cable and two RJ-45 connectors.  
"Want Billy to do it?" Penny asked.  
"No, I can handle this. Billy is doing the music now, Neil wanted Johnny to do it." Baby said, Penny chuckled a bit.  
"Neil is trying to occupy Johnny a lot." Penny said.  
"Yeah, it's utmost annoying. It's like Neil is looking for a reason to fire him or so." Baby said.  
"Don't be surprise about that Baby, Neil has a thing for you. I see him a lot around your parents lately as well. I've seen Christopher around them as well." Penny said.  
"I wish he was going home, this is not a place for him." Baby said.  
"He's not bothering you anymore is he?" Penny asked.  
"No, luckily not, but he is around my parents a lot." Baby said.  
"Maybe he is there for Lisa." Penny said.  
"Oh no, Lisa never liked him." Baby said in a sarcastic way.

Lisa was practicing her song on the stage, Baby looked at her when she and Penny walked to the main building with the cable. Baby shook her head and Penny giggled. Neil came to them.

"Where is Johnny? He should be helping you." Neil said.  
"He is back at the stables, he has lessons to give. I can handle this with Penny. Stop calling on him." Baby said.  
"Hey Neil." Lisa said with a big smile as she got off the stage. Penny watched her.  
"Hey Lisa. You're alright?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah, I am. Thanks. Did you like the rehearsal?" Lisa asked.

Baby looked at Lisa and at Neil. Lisa totally flirty, Neil a bit colder.

"We will leave you two alone." Baby said, walking away grabbing Penny with her.  
"Have you seen that?" Penny whispered, they both giggled.  
"Lisa is totally into him." Baby whispered.  
"Yeah. Isn't that cute?" Penny whispered, the girls giggled again.

They went to fix the cable. They were done and walked back.

"It's good to see how well you are walking with this now." Baby said.  
"Yeah, without support even." Penny said.  
"You're a strong woman. I'm sure you will be a great mom too." Baby said.  
"You too Baby. Have you ever imagine that we will have kids at the same time and that they will grow up together?" Penny asked.  
"I have dreamed of it, but never thought it truly would be happening. We're going to marry on the same day Pen, with two great guys. They are cousins. Have you ever thought about that?" Baby asked.  
"No, I never thought I would find true love in Johnny's cousin." Penny said.  
"I'm so happy for you two." Baby said and smiled.  
"And I for you two." Penny said and smiled at Baby.

Johnny walked into the main building and looked around.

"Hey you, Neil called for you again?" Baby asked as she saw him.  
"No, lunch time." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Let me take that." He said.

He took the roll of cable and he followed the girls to the office. Baby sits down and smiled at Penny who sat down too. Johnny leaned forward and kissed Baby slowly. Billy came in with two pizzas.

"Who ordered pizza?" Billy asked. The girl got pretty excited. Johnny chuckled as Billy laid down the pizzas.  
"Extra cheese." Baby said as she opened a box, she and Penny took a slice and started to eat.  
"We can share mine cuz." Billy said and opened his box.  
"Nice, pepperoni." Johnny said and he took a slice.  
"Do I need to do this for eight more months?" Billy asked as he looked at the girls.  
"Yeah, the cheese addiction is real. Our babies will be cheese rolls." Johnny said, Billy laughed.

Johnny looked at him and laughed too. There was a knock on the door, they looked up at Lisa.

"Hey Lisa." Baby said.  
"Hey. I just came by to ask if you and Johnny would like to join mom and dad for dinner tomorrow. Mom has send me here." Lisa said. Baby looked at Johnny, he looked down for a moment.  
"Sure, why not?" He asked, Baby smiled.  
"We will be there tomorrow." Baby said, Lisa smiled.  
"Great, I will tell them. Have a nice lunch." Lisa said and walked away.  
"I can't believe she has turned totally around." Penny said.  
"Yeah, Lisa has changed. She wants to go back to school and get a diploma and get a job to earn her own money." Baby said.  
"That's great for her. She has finally grown up." Penny said, the men only watched the girls.

Baby grabbed Johnny's hand and smiled, she saw he is a little nervous.

"It will be fine." She whispered, he smiled at her.  
"I know something! We should try to set up Neil with Lisa." Penny whispered. Billy looked at her.  
"No one wants to be with him." Billy said and chuckled.  
"Lisa seems to like him." Penny said in a tone as if it was the biggest news of the world.  
"No way." Billy said in the same tone. Baby giggled, Johnny chuckled and shook his head.  
"God, the thought of Neil becoming family is harassing my mind." Baby said and they all laughed.

The next day, at Johnny's cabin, Johnny looked at his clothes.

"Don't be so nervous Johnny." Baby said as she sat on the bed, she had put her light pink dress on.  
"But I need to look good, for your father." Johnny said and gave a sigh.  
"Take you black dancing pants, with your dancing shoes and the white shirt. You look good in that." Baby said and was looking at him pacing a bit.  
"Really?" He asked as he took the pants.  
"Yeah, you look gorgeous in those clothes. You can even wear the white jacket and the black bow tie if you really want to look formal." Baby said.  
"I just want to look good for your father." Johnny said.  
"It will be fine sweetheart." Baby said.

She took her phone and looked at it for a bit. Johnny got dressed and took his bow tie.

"Isn't it too much with the bow tie?" Johnny asked.

Baby laid her phone back on the side table and stands up. She smiled at him as she checks him out.

"You look gorgeous." Baby said and stepped closer to him, taking the bow tie from him and put it on. She arranged him and smiled.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered and gave her a kiss.

There was a knock and the door opened, Johnny and Baby looked up and saw how Neil stormed inside.

"Neil?" Baby asked.  
"Good, I found you." Neil said, catching his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Baby asked.  
"Max, he got an heart attack. Your father is with him now at the hospital." Neil said and looked at Johnny now.  
"You look dressed up, you two were planning something?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we were going to my parents for dinner. Have you heard anything? Is Max stable?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, your father just called to say Max is stable, but needs to stay a few days in the hospital. Your father needs to be picked up at the hospital, that is why I came here." Neil said.  
"I will go." Johnny said.  
"I can go with you." Baby said and looked at Johnny.  
"No, go to your mom and Lisa. It will be fine." Johnny said.  
"Here take my car." Baby said and grabbed her keys.

Johnny smiled and gave Baby a kiss. Johnny looked at Neil.

"I'm sorry for your grandfather." He said.  
"He will be fine, just go." Neil said, Johnny walked away. Neil looked at Baby.  
"Want to escort me to my mom then?" Baby asked.  
"Of course. Let's go." Neil said and they walked out of the cabin.  
"You really look happy." Neil said as they walked to the cabin.  
"I am really happy." Baby said with a smile.  
"Is Johnny treating you well?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he is the sweetest, most kind, caring and loving person I know." Baby said.  
"Why do you hate him?" Baby asked after some moments of silence.

Neil looked down, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Guess it's the ego, I mean, Johnny is poor. Yet women walk after him like flies fly after candy. I never understood what they saw in him, so I thought if I treat him badly, maybe people will see his bad side and you know." Neil said.  
"And then you concluded that Johnny doesn't really have a bad side. His self-control is enormous and his patience too. He is a great employee for your grandfather, don't make him miserable as you have tried before." Baby said and looked at Neil.

"Why do you love him Baby? Why him?" Neil asked.  
"Because he is everything, he thinks he is nothing, but to me he is everything. He loves me for who I am, takes me for who I am, he doesn't want to change me and he certainly doesn't want me to act like someone I'm not." Baby said and smiled as she looked at the lake. Neil watched her.  
"You've changed him Baby. He is different, and he surely looks happy." Neil said.  
"Thanks. That's the first time I see you trying to be sweet." Baby said, Neil chuckled a bit.  
"Yeah, I know what people talk about me. This world isn't an easy one." Neil said.  
"Then step out of it. I did too and see me now. I have a wonderful fiancé and I'm going to be a mother." Baby said and laid her hands on her belly.  
"You're pregnant?" Neil asked.  
"Yeah, and engaged." Baby added.  
"Does Johnny know?" He asked.  
"Of course, he is thrilled that he is going to be a father. He will be a great one." Baby said with a smile.  
"Here you go. I need to go to the office for a bit." Neil said.  
"Thanks for escorting me." Baby said with a smile, she opened the door and went inside.

In the meantime, Johnny was driving to the hospital. He is nervous though, he will be with Jake alone in the car on the drive back to Kellerman's, but it gave him an opportunity to talk alone with Jake. Johnny parked the car in front of the hospital and stepped out. Jake looked at him.

"Hey." Johnny said and opened the door for Jake.  
"Thank you." Jake said and stepped in. Johnny quickly stepped back in and drove back.  
"You drive often in Baby's car?" Jake asked.  
"Only when Baby wants me to, she gave me the key." Johnny answered.  
"I gave her this car for her sixteenth birthday. She expected to get a BMW or a Mercedes. I wanted to give her one, but she told me this was her favorite car." Jake said and looked a bit around.

Johnny was a bit surprised that Jake would talk.

"She told me." Johnny said with a smile and looked at Jake for a second, Jake looked at him.  
"She told me on our first date." Johnny added after a few moments.  
"I never told Baby that this was actually her grandfather's car, he stored it and didn't use it that often. I inherited it, I never knew what to do with it and was on the verge of selling it until Baby told me what her favorite car is. I got it repaired before she got it. The look on her face, it was like it was yesterday when I gave her the keys and she looked at the car." Jake said.

Johnny only listened to a very passionate Jake.

"If I didn't stopped her, she would have been living in this car for a week." Jake said, Johnny chuckled.  
"Baby always has been happy with the simplest of things, it always amazed me that she never wanted anything more or expensive. Unlike Lisa." Jake said and was still smiling.  
"Your daughter is amazing sir." Johnny said with a loving smile.  
"She is." Jake said and looked at Johnny.  
"Did Marge told you to come?" Jake asked.  
"No, I offered to do it. Baby first wanted to but I didn't let her." Johnny said, Jake gave him a little smile.  
"Very mature, you seem to take good care of my daughter." Jake said.  
"I want to give her everything she needs, I try to make her happy every minute of every hour of every day." Johnny said, he swallowed once and looked in front of him.  
"Well, son, I think you already do by being with her." Jake said.

Johnny was silent. Jake said son to him, Johnny was confused a bit as well. It was silent again.

"Sir." Johnny started.  
"Please call me Jake." Jake said, Johnny looked at him.  
"Jake. I know Baby and I are already engaged, but I would still like to ask for your permission." Johnny said.

Jake looked at him thoughtfully. Johnny looked in front of him, paying attention to traffic, but also waiting for Jake's answer.

"Did you meant every word you said last week?" Jake asked. Johnny looked at him again.  
"Yeah, I did. I still stand by my words. I wouldn't want to exclude you out of our lives and the kids." Johnny said.  
"Kids? You're really planning on more than one?" Jake asked curiously.  
"We want to, but start with one first of course." Johnny answered.  
"You have plans for after the season? Baby normally would come back home, but where do you go? How will you handle things?" Jake asked.  
"I'm starting my own ranch, about ten miles from New Jersey. I got the opportunity via my boss in New Mexico, we will need to renovate it but it will be great." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You seem very passionate about it, that's great. I assume Baby is going with you?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, she wants to do this together with me. We're planning on putting up a dance school there as well." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Dancing has always been Baby's number one passion. Horses came next." Jake said.  
"They still are, they're my passions as well." Johnny said.  
"I know you dance, you doing it very well." Jake said.  
"Yeah, I used to be a dance instructor until I started to work on the ranch in New Mexico." Johnny stopped for a bit, he realized Jake still hadn't gave him permission.  
"Baby and I have a lot in common." Johnny said with a smile now.

Jake watched him for a second and then looked outside, he realized Baby has grown up a lot in the time she works at Kellerman's, she knows exactly what she wants and Jake had to come to accept it, he knew he will lose her if he didn't.

"I'm very sorry about the whole Christopher situation." Jake said.  
"It happened, at least he is leaving Baby at peace now." Johnny said.  
"It was not good, I shouldn't have tried to ruin things. I have been observing you and Baby the last days, I must admit, it made loosened up a lot of memories from me and my wife." Jake said.  
"Really?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Yeah, Marge and I haven't talked much about our past until we got on Kellerman's. I was too stubborn to listen in first place, she reminded me of how I was when I first met her. My wife is always right. When you marry Baby, think about that, Baby will not be wrong often." Jake said, Johnny looked at him and started to smile.  
"Does that mean I have your permission?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, yes you have my permission son." Jake said.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Johnny parked the car and turned the engine off. Jake turned a bit to Johnny and stuck his hand out, Johnny smiled and shook Jake's hand. They stepped out and Johnny locked the car, they walked to Jake's cabin.

"Marge was poor when I met her, but gosh she was so beautiful and amazing. She still is." Jake said as he laid a hand on Johnny's back.  
"Really?" Johnny asked with interest.  
"Yes, my whole family was against our relationship. The only thing that could keep us together was if Marge would adjust, getting a degree, and trained to act like of status in the social environments. I thought this was something good, right? I had my dream girl turned so that my family would accept her." Jake said, Johnny looked at him.  
"She is such a strong woman, she is still with me after how my family treated her. I know she wasn't truly happy to live in two worlds, she still isn't and she has all the right to go away." Jake said.  
"She must truly love you." Johnny said with a smile.  
"She does, and she's the love of my life and I will never ask her anymore to act of status, but I think it became a sort of second nature for her now." Jake said.  
"I told myself so often in the past that I never would put my children through things like this, that I would accept their choices as long as they are truly happy. But guess what?" Jake said.

Johnny was only listening to him.

"I turned into my father, it took years for me to realize it until you came to me and you poured your heart out to me in a bald way." Jake said.  
"Johnny. I want to apologize to you for my behavior. It wasn't good and it wasn't right." Jake said, Johnny looked at him and gave Jake a pat on his shoulder.  
"I already forgave you." Johnny said and smiled.

They shook hands again. Jake opened the door of the cabin and let Johnny go in first. The women stood up when they saw the men coming inside, Baby stood up and walked to Johnny, he smiled as he took her in his arms.

"Hey you." Baby whispered.  
"Hey." Johnny whispered.

Baby gave him a kiss. Jake smiled at his wife, she looked at him and saw the change. She took a deep breath, he walked to her and gave her a kiss.

"What happened?" Marge asked as Jake sat next to her.  
"I've realized things Marge." Jake said.  
"So, you finally came to conclusions. I have my Jake back?" She asked, he smiled at her and grabbed her hands.  
"You have." He said, she kissed him and smiled.  
"I'm happy to have him back. Does this mean you have finally accepted Johnny?" Marge asked, Johnny smiled at her. Baby was a bit confused.  
"Yes Marge, I have. I see how much he loves our daughter, I see that now. I also gave him permission to marry our daughter." Jake said.

Marge shrieked a little and hugged him. Baby went to her father and hugged him, Jake took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a bit.

"Thank you so much dad." Baby whispered.  
"Where is Lisa?" Jake asked.  
"Oh, she went away with Neil. He was here about some minutes ago to say that Max is awake now and doing well. He wanted to thank you, but you weren't here yet." Marge explained.  
"Then, Lisa came out of her bedroom, Neil looked at her and asked her out for dinner." Baby said with a smile.  
"Lisa said yes without hesitation." Baby added.  
"And woosh they were gone." Marge added. Baby chuckled a bit.  
"Ah. What a surprise." Johnny said.

Baby went to him and he looked at her.

"There's another one." Baby said.  
"Oh?" Johnny asked.  
"Neil admitted to me that he was letting his ego work on you and he is sorry for it all." Baby said.  
"When did he say that?" Johnny asked.  
"When he walked me here after you left to pick up dad." Baby said.

Johnny sat down, totally flabbergasted about that.

"This summer, like almost every day, surprises happened. I must say, this is by far the biggest one. I don't even know how to respond to that." Johnny said and putted his arms in the air.

Baby sat on his lap and he laid his arms around her, she laid her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. Marge laid her head against Jake's shoulder and smiled while looking at Johnny and Baby.

"You don't have to respond to it, he will leave you alone now." Baby whispered.

Johnny pressed her a bit more against him and smiled. She kissed him once and smiled.

"So, who wants pizza?" Baby asked. Johnny shook his head and chuckled.  
"Extra cheese?" He asked.  
"Of course, you know me too well." Baby whispered.  
"You're making a cheese baby." He whispered and Baby giggled.  
"Isn't it better to have something healthy?" Jake asked.  
"No." Baby said with a smile.

Jake wanted to protest, but Marge laid her hand on his arm and he stopped.

"You want something extra?" Johnny asked.  
"Fries, with gherkins." Baby said.  
"It's getting crazier each day." Johnny whispered, Baby giggled.  
"You shouldn't spoil her so much." Marge said with a smile.  
"I can't help it, it's hard to say no." Johnny said and looked at Marge. Baby kissed his cheek, Marge chuckled and Jake smiled.  
"Can I use the phone here?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure, it's on the table." Marge said.  
"You want some too?" Johnny asked.  
"My treat." He added.  
"You don't have to pay, I can pay too." Jake said.  
"I will pay." Johnny said.  
"Pepperoni with olives for me." Marge said with a smile.  
"Good choice." Johnny said.  
"If they have one with tuna." Jake said after a moment.  
"They have. You want some extras?" Johnny asked.  
"No, it should be more than enough." Jake said.

Johnny ordered the pizzas and the fries and sat down.

"Are you allowed to order food here?" Jake asked. "  
Guests not, employees yes." Johnny said and sat down next to Baby, she smiled and laid her arms around him.  
"Is the food this bad for the employees here?" Marge asked.  
"Oh no, Maria is the best cook I know." Baby said with a smile.

The pizzas arrived and they were eating.

"Johnny told me about the ranch." Jake said.  
"Did he?" Baby asked and looked at Johnny with a smile.  
"Yes, and I have an offer to make." Jake said.  
"What offer?" Baby asked.  
"I would like to help you out with the ranch to get it renovated and help you with starting up." Jake said.  
"Without any consequences?" Baby asked.  
"I do not ask for anything in return, I just want to help." Jake said.  
"You don't have to help." Johnny said with a smile.  
"It's better to accept the offer, Jake will keep offering it until you say yes." Marge said.

She ate her pizza. Baby was eating her pizza too and smiled happily.

"About how much are we talking then?" Johnny asked.  
"I can pay for the whole renovation, this way you have money for the start up. I can also help with the dance school." Jake said.  
"The renovation part sounds great, the dance school we will see. Is that okay?" Johnny asked.

Baby held her slice of pizza in front of Johnny and he took a bite.

"Okay." Jake said with a smile.

Johnny stuck his hand out and Jake shook it. Baby was still feeding Johnny and giggling. Marge shook her head a bit while eating her own pizza, she looked at Jake and saw him smiling happily. She laid her hand on his knee and smiled, he looks at her and she gave him a kiss.

"Aw." Baby said and giggled.  
"So, Baby, how is the pregnancy going? Still feeling dizzy?" Jake asked.  
"No dad, I feel great. I'm eating for two but I feel good." Baby said.  
"Great to hear." Jake said with a smile.  
"If something is wrong, you always can..." Jake said but Baby finished his sentence.  
"Call you. I know dad, thank you." Baby said with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. Have you checked up on Penny?" Baby asked.  
"No, I heard she is doing great with her ankle." Jake said.  
"Yes, but it's not about her ankle." Baby said.  
"Oh, what is with Penny?" Marge asked curious.  
"Penny is pregnant, not sure if I'm in the place to tell you but she asked me if you could check on her." Baby said.  
"Is it from Billy?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, but you know, since she had the abortion she is a little afraid that things might go wrong." Baby said. Marge looked at Johnny, who looked down.  
"Sure Baby, I will check on her tomorrow." Jake said with a smile.  
"Thanks dad." Baby said with a smile.

She looked at Johnny and he smiled at her. Marge smiled again, she thought she saw a little regret in Johnny but that was gone when Baby gave him a kiss. It was getting late.

"I think we need to go now." Johnny said.  
"Tomorrow is a busy day." Johnny said.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. Christopher walked inside, Johnny tensed up when he saw Christopher walking inside.

"Oh. I didn't know you had visitors." Christopher said.  
"It's my daughter and her fiancé, they are always welcome here. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.  
"Oh, my parents are fighting again so I thought to come here for a drink. But I will go again." Christopher said.  
"You can stay, we are going anyway." Baby said, she hugged her parents.

Johnny gave Marge a kiss on her cheek and shook hands with Jake.

"See you tomorrow." Jake said.  
"See ya." Johnny said with a smile.

Baby walked passed Christopher to the door. Johnny wanted to follow Baby, but Christopher made a step aside and Johnny stopped in his track. Christopher looked at Johnny trying to impress him. Johnny made himself tall and crossed his arms, Christopher was still scared of Johnny. Johnny smiled and patted Christopher once on his shoulder.

"Keep practicing." Johnny said and walked away.  
"Did you see that? He tried to fight me." Christopher said as he walked to the mini bar, pouring himself some scotch and ice in a glass.  
"No Christopher." Marge said.  
"You tried, and you're clearly scared of him." Marge added.  
"It's better if you leave, maybe go back home." Jake said.  
"You're not liking it here, and your only reason was Baby and Baby is taken." Jake said, Christopher sipped the glass.  
"What made you change your mind?" Christopher asked.

Jake stood up and walked to the mini bar.

"I've came to realize some things. Things that I should have realized years ago." Jake said.

Christopher emptied the glass and laid it down. Marge stood up to clean up the food. Jake turned to Christopher and took a sip from his glass.

"And those things are?" Christopher asked.  
"How happy I am that Baby isn't with you anymore." Jake said.  
"What do you mean?" Christopher asked.  
"I came to realize what a jerk you really are. You left Baby six years ago, you ran away because of her best friend." Jake said.  
"Well, yeah, they were acting like they were married. Penny was everywhere, it was utmost annoying. I felt like I was with Baby ánd Penny in a relationship." Christopher said.  
"And you would have thought that if Baby would have taken you back, that this was going to change? Baby and Penny will never be apart." Jake said.  
"Well, yeah I know, but I wanted to try to accept that." Christopher said.  
"Oh no, you wouldn't Christopher. Besides, you can't even fight Johnny, you're scared of him." Jake said.  
"He is huge. But everything is solvable." Christopher said.  
"I won't let you. Johnny is good for my daughter. And you have a daughter, shouldn't you look after her?" Jake asked.  
"She's with her mom in California. She will come to me in about a week and will stay with me for a week. Why are you asking this all?" Christopher asked and went to pour some more scotch into his glass.

"I thought you would be happy if Baby and I would get back together." Christopher said.  
"I thought I would be, but now I know that Johnny is the right one for her." Jake said.  
"What has turned your mind around?" Christopher asked as he looked at Jake now.  
"Unlike you, even if he is huge, even if he is below you in your eyes, Johnny isn't scared to show his feelings. He poured his whole heart out to me, he was scared of me, because I'm the father of the love of his life and he was afraid to be rejected and I would have done so if he didn't poured his heart out to me. He wanted my permission to marry Baby. She's pregnant with his child." Jake said and paused a bit.

Marge looked at him with a proud smile.

"Unlike you Christopher, Johnny didn't ran away, he even expects Penny to be there. I'm pretty sure that he would even let her and Billy live on the ranch he is putting up. Unlike you, as soon as he saw Baby was truly upset by me, he came to me, alone. The last thing he wants is that Baby can't have her father in her life anymore. What would have you done?" Jake asked.

Christopher laid down the glass and looked at Jake. It was silent for some moments. The door opened and Lisa came inside, she looked at the situation and stood still.

"I need to go now." Christopher said and walked away.  
"That's what I thought." Jake said and sat down.  
"What is going on? Why do I smell pizza?" Lisa asked, being totally confused.  
"Long story." Jake said.  
"Baby wanted pizza, so Johnny spoiled her and treated us on pizza too." Marge said with a smile.  
"I've missed the taste of pizza, we should do that more often." Marge said and looked at Jake.  
"If you want that." Jake said with a smile.

Marge walked to him and they kissed.

"Dad, you look happy." Lisa said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I'm happy. Very much so." Jake said and gave Lisa a kiss on her forehead when he stood up again.  
"Is this about Baby and Johnny?" Lisa asked.  
"Yes. Your father finally has turned around." Marge said, Lisa hugged her dad.  
"I'm so happy. Baby and Johnny are perfect for each other." Lisa said.  
"What about Neil?" Jake asked with a smile.  
"Oh dad, he is wonderful. I know many people say he is a snob, but he seemed changed. Give him a chance to see how he truly is, okay?" Lisa asked and looked at her father.  
"Of course." Jake answered.

Lisa gave him a kiss on his cheek and went to her bedroom.

"Soon we will have the house for ourselves Jake." Marge said with a smile.  
"Yeah, will be strange at first but our daughters have found what they were looking for." Jake said.  
"You will need to arrange school and everything for Lisa." Jake said.  
"Will do on Monday when we get back. It's good that she wants to finish school and get a job." Jake said, Marge gave him a kiss again.  
"Let's go to bed." He said and she giggled.  
"Oh Jake." She whispered and they turned the lights off before going to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 28

It was the last day of the season, everyone was up early, the employees got their breakfast earlier so they could start work earlier. Neil walked into the staff quarters and looked around. The four were talking, Baby and Penny eating, the two men drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Neil said, they look at him.  
"Morning Neil." Baby said with a smile.  
"Johnny, can I have a word with you in private?" Neil asked.  
"Sure." Johnny said and stood up, he followed Neil outside.  
"There are two things." Neil said.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked.  
"I'm in charge of the final show now Max is in the hospital. Not that I really wanted to do it but it leaves me no choice. After the conversation I had with Baby yesterday, I realized what a jerk I was to you." Neil said.

Johnny putted his hands in his pockets and looked at Neil.

"And I want to apologize for my behavior." Neil said after a short pause.  
"How is it between you and Lisa?" Johnny asked curiously.  
"We had a great first date last night, I never knew Lisa would be quite an interesting person. We plan on dating more after the season." Neil said with a smile.

Johnny patted Neil on his shoulder.

"You will be fine, just don't try to control your girl." Johnny said.  
"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Neil asked.  
"Of course. What's the second thing you wanted to say?" Johnny asked.  
"Well, since I'm organizing the final show now as you know, I've looked at the program Max has put up and I scrapped some things. Max wanted to try something new, but the final show is never without the final dance, that's the charm of Kellerman's. Now, Max hasn't organized a final dance, and there is a hole in the program. Well, it's the last part but I can't end the show earlier, so I was thinking if you would like to do the final dance with Baby." Neil said.  
"You had something in mind?" Johnny asked.  
"No, I think you two can think of something nice." Neil said.  
"Oh, I got hella lot of ideas." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I'm sure you do. Now go tell Baby, I need to re-arrange some things." Neil said.  
"I will." Johnny said with a smile, turning around.  
"Oh, and Johnny?" Neil said and Johnny looked back at him.  
"Thanks for forgiving me." Neil said.

Johnny gave him a nod and walked back inside.

"What did Neil had to say?" Baby asked curious, when Johnny sat down.  
"He apologized to me. Not only for this year but also for four years ago, just in general, he apologized for his behavior against me." Johnny said.  
"Well, look at that." Penny said.  
"What happened with Neil?" Billy asked.  
"Did he mention our talk?" Baby asked with a smile.  
"Yeah" Johnny said with a smile.  
"He seems that he wants to change." Johnny said.  
"Oh, and he asked if we want to do the final dance this evening as last act of the final show." Johnny said.  
"It's a little late to ask that." Baby said.  
"Is it? I said yes though." Johnny said.  
"But we have no time to train at all." Baby said.  
"Do we need to? I was thinking to do the Mambo, the one we did at the show in the Sheldrake hotel." Johnny said.  
"But I didn't do the lift." Baby said.  
"We're going to practice the lift this afternoon." Johnny said with a smile. Baby shook her head.  
"I have no choice anyway, okay let's do it. Anything else in mind?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I got something in mind. Billy?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah?" Billy asked.  
"Could you ask around the entertainment staff if they still can remember the salsa thing we did four years ago?" Johnny asked.  
"You want to do that?" Billy asked, he can remember it very well.  
"Yeah, it's a nice surprise, don't you think?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah it sure is. I will ask around and come back to you." Billy said and smiled.

He stood up and gave Penny a kiss before walking to the entertainment staff.

"What salsa thing?" Baby asked curious.  
"You will see." Johnny said mysterious and sipped his coffee while looking at Baby.  
"Stop being so sexy." Baby said and giggled, he chuckled.  
"I'm going now, I want to check on the cables one more time before we close up everything." Penny said and stood up.  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Baby said and stood up.

Johnny grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, Baby giggled and they kissed.

"I got to go." Baby whispered and gave him one more kiss.

Johnny smiled as he looked after the girls, Billy came back to Johnny.

"Most of them still remember the steps, but they like to practice it for a bit." Billy said.  
"Great, tell them to come to the dance room here in an hour. For a short practice." Johnny said.  
"Will do, see you later cuz." Billy said and laid his hand on Johnny's shoulder.  
"See ya." Johnny said and smiled.

Johnny stood up and went quickly to the stables to take care of the horses. There were no lessons today, because he needed to help with the preparations for the final show.

"What made Neil turn around?" Penny asked as the girls were walking to the office.  
"I think he realized that Johnny and I belong together, he sees how happy I am, I told him we are engaged and that I am pregnant from him. He asked how Johnny reacted to this, I told him that Johnny never has been happier in his life and that he will be a great father. He asked me why I choose for Johnny, and he admitted that he was leading himself on by his own ego." Baby explained.  
"What did you answer to his why question?" Penny asked curious.  
"Told him that Johnny is the sweetest, most kind, caring and loving man I have ever known. That he loves me for who I am, let's me be who I am, that he makes me happy and that he never want me to change." Baby said with a lot of passion.  
"That's deep." Penny said and smiled.

She laid her arm around Baby and Baby did the same with her.

"Hey, did I told you what happened yesterday evening at my parents' cabin?" Baby asked.  
"No, we haven't seen each other until this morning." Penny said and chuckled a bit.  
"My parents ate pizza with me and Johnny. Can you imagine? My father eating pizza." Baby said with a grin.  
"I totally cannot imagine that." Penny said and giggled.  
"Yeah, and when Johnny came back from picking up Jake. They were smiling and talking." Baby said.  
"No way." Penny said and she stood still.  
"Yes way." Baby said.  
"Jake has accepted Johnny?" Penny asked, her hands laying on Baby's shoulders.  
"Yes, and he even gave Johnny permission to marry me. Something Johnny really wanted. Oh, and." Baby said when Penny hugged her.  
"And what?" Penny asked as she let Baby go again.  
"Dad is going to finance the renovation of the ranch. Johnny first didn't want to accept it but didn't got a choice. Dad really wanted to do that for both of us." Baby said.  
"Oh my god. For both of you. So, not just for you alone?" Penny asked.  
"No, for both of us. He seems to be truly interested in the fact that we are putting up a ranch." Baby said.  
"That's wonderful Baby. I'm so happy for you and for Johnny, I'm happy your father finally has accepted him. It's so great, and I'm so looking forward to our double wedding." Penny said and they hugged again.  
"Yeah, it will be amazing." Baby said and the girls giggled, they walked on.

Christopher was in the main building and saw the two girls walking inside, giggling and talking. He gave a sigh, he wanted to say sorry but didn't know if he should be doing that or not.

"Let's make a round and see if something happened." Penny said.

Baby saw Christopher standing in the lobby, looking inside the main room at the employees working. Baby followed Penny into the main room and then stopped next to Christopher.

"You see something interesting?" Baby asked, Christopher looked at Baby and tried to smile.  
"I've never seen people working so eagerly." Christopher said.  
"Yeah, well, there is no choice. It's a busy day and this evening is the final show, it's going to be great." Baby said and looked at the people as well.  
"You need to do the final show as well?" Christopher asked.  
"Yeah, final dance." Baby said.  
"I wanted to go home early today, My daughter is coming next week and I need to arrange some things before that time." Christopher said.  
"That's nice, you are growing up." Baby said and looked at him now.  
"Yeah well, I'm not Johnny who is manly enough to show his feelings and be excited to becoming a father and a husband." Christopher said, he didn't look at Baby.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Baby asked and looked at him.  
"I'm not the kind of man like Johnny is. I never will be, and you are one lucky girl because there are not many like your fiancé." Christopher said.  
"Are you apologizing?" Baby asked and she gave him a smile, he looked at her now and took a deep breath.  
"In my kind of way I guess so. You know, I ran away when my ex told me she was pregnant from me." Christopher said.  
"Yeah, confrontations never were your strongest thing." Baby said and looked at the main room again, she saw Johnny walking around now and smiled.  
"Yeah, you know me. I even ran away from you because of Penny. My biggest mistake ever." Christopher said.  
"You will find your true love one day." Baby said.  
"Not so sure about that, but I am going to try to spent more time with my daughter." He said.  
"That's good, she needs her father." Baby said with a nod.  
"Baby?" He asked and turned to her, she looked at him again.  
"You never regretted it that we broke up?" He asked.

Johnny had seen Baby and Christopher talking, and decided not to disturb them for the time being.

"Not so much regret, but I was truly heartbroken for months because of you running away. You collapsed my world, we were together for years and I truly believed you were the one who belonged to me but when Penny came into my life, you showed your true self. When I was over it, I realized that if you were my true one, you would never have walked away from me because of a thing called friendship." Baby said.  
"And look at you now, you even ran away from your ex when she got pregnant. You are single now, many women are probably in your phone, just because you can't settle. With the slightest confrontation you run off and I don't think you will ever change that." Baby said.

Johnny walked to Baby now. She looked at him and smiled happily.

"Hey." Baby whispered and he gave her a kiss and laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Christopher gave a sigh.  
"I'm going now, I just wanted to say goodbye, I won't bother you anymore. Your father was clear." Christopher said. Baby and Johnny only looked at him.  
"Good bye." Christopher said and walked to the door.

Baby shook her head and Johnny looked at her.

"What did he say?" Johnny asked.  
"Nothing new actually, he can't handle confrontations. He just walked away, thinking this was a confrontation." Baby said and laid her arms around his waist.  
"We will not see him again." Baby said and gave Johnny a kiss.  
"Let's get back to work." She whispered.

He smiled, he pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her slow.

"Baby, I need your help with a cable. What are you doing? It's work time, no snoozing time." Penny said.

She looked at Baby and Johnny with a teasing smile. Baby giggled and let Johnny go. Some of the entertainment staff whistled at them.

"I must go now anyway. I see you this afternoon." Johnny said and gave Baby one more kiss.

He walked away and Baby walked with Penny to the cable.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 29

In the afternoon, Baby and Penny were done with their work and were needed to help the rest of the staff with preparations. Penny was with Billy, looking at the music and sorting songs out. Baby was checking on the props and repaired some, Johnny walked inside and looked around. Moe Pressman was playing cards at a table with some other guys. Vivian stood next to him, holding a cigarette, she saw Johnny walking inside and bit her lip a bit.

"Win big Moe, like always." She said and gave him a kiss on his head.

She walked to Johnny and held her cigarette up, Johnny looked at her and took his zippo out, he lit her cigarette and looked at the papers in his hands again. She laid her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to him.

"I've got a surprise for you this evening, it's the last evening here on Kellerman's." She whispered.

Johnny took a deep breath. She walked back to Moe again with a smile on her face. Johnny looked at the stage and saw Baby looking at him, he walked to the stage and laid the papers down. Lisa was practicing, Baby smiled at him, he smiled at her. Johnny saw the pirate hat and took it. He walked to the table where Moe was at.

"Um, you're next to rehearse sir." Johnny said and gave the hat to Moe.  
"Oh yeah." Moe said with a smile and laid the hat on his lap.

He took his wallet, Johnny watched him, Moe took some money and gave it to Johnny.

"I'm playing cards the whole day, give my wife a riding lesson." Moe said.

Johnny looked at the money, then he looked at Vivian who was smiling at him, he looked back at Moe.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give any lessons today and it wouldn't be fair to take your money." Johnny said and gave the money back.

Moe took it back and gave Johnny a nod, Johnny walked back to the stage and Vivian looked angry at him. Johnny leaned against the stage again when he walked back and looked at Baby painting a palm tree. She looked at him and saw his slight frustrated face. She crawled to him and was close to him.

"What's the matter?" She whispered, he stroked her cheek and smiled a little.  
"Vivian again." He whispered.

Baby looked over his head at Vivian, who was observing them.

"Well, what stops you to show her that you belong to me? It's not a secret anymore that we are together." Baby whispered.

Johnny laid down the pen and the clipboard, he grabbed her head and kissed her. First slow but then more demanding. Baby took a deep breath as she kissed him back.

"Are you done?" He whispered when he stopped the kiss.

Baby had her eyes closed for a little while, he looked at her happy face and smiled.

"Depends on what you have in mind." Baby whispered and bit her lower lip when she opened her eyes. Johnny swallowed once.  
"Don't do that, it's already as hard as it is for me not to take you here." Johnny whispered, Baby giggled and laid her hand on his cheek.  
"You're cheeky." Baby whispered, Johnny grinned a little and gave her a kiss again.  
"Let's go practice the lift." He whispered.  
"Alright. I'm done with the props." Baby whispered and moved.

Johnny grabbed her and took her into his arms while getting her off the stage. Rodriguez came to Johnny.

"Can you take over for about an hour?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah sure, no problem." Rodriguez said.

Johnny gave him the clipboard and smiled. Johnny and Baby walked away, Vivian's gaze followed them. Johnny drove to the forest and parked the car. They went to practice the lift.

"Are you sure you want to do this lift?" Johnny asked.  
"We can try another one if you want to." He added, she smiled.  
"I want to try and I'm okay if the lift doesn't work." Baby whispered as she stepped closer to him. He smiled and grabbed her in his arms.  
"You were driving me crazy with that kiss on the stage." He whispered.

Baby chuckled and looked in his eyes. He kissed her, Baby kissed him back, demanding first and then passionate. She laid her arms around his neck, he lifted her up, she laid her legs around his waist. Johnny sagged through his knees and laid down on the ground on top of Baby. The kisses were getting wilder, Baby pulled Johnny's shirt off. Her hands slowly gliding over his chest and he took a deep breath, smiling and enjoying her touches. He looked at her belly, he laid his hands on her belly and looked at her face, she smiled at him as her hands were stroking his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her belly, making Baby giggle a little, he kissed his way up until he arrived at her mouth and he laid on top of her. When they were done, Johnny moved so he laid half on top of her, his hand laying on her belly and he looked at her face. She looked at him, laying her hand on his cheek and smiled happily. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're going to be a great mom." He whispered.  
"You're going to be the best dad the baby is going to have." Baby whispered, he kissed her again.  
"We came here to practice the lift and look at us now. You are a naughty girl." He said and Baby giggled.  
"You don't even mind at all." She said, he chuckled and smiled at her.

She kissed his nose once and kissed him once on his lips. He kissed her neck and moved back on top of her. They did it again. After some time of cuddling, they stood up and got dressed.

"We need to go back, I'm sure people are looking for us." Johnny whispered.  
"Now we didn't really practice the lift." Baby said.  
"That's your fault." He whispered and chuckled.  
"And yours." She whispered and kissed him. He grabbed her again.  
"No, we need to go back now." She said as she stopped the kiss.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." She said with a smile.

They walked back to the car. When they arrived back at the resort, they walked to the main building and saw a little commotion going on. Neil saw Johnny and walked to him.

"My office, now." Neil said in an angry tone, Johnny followed him.  
"What's the matter?" Johnny asked.  
"Guests are panicking." Neil said.  
"Why so?" Johnny asked, being really confused.  
"Wallets has been stolen, where were you?" Neil asked.  
"I was with Baby. Why? You don't think I stole them?" Johnny asked

Neil looked at him and putted his hands in his pockets. He then looked at the ground.

"Vivian told me she had seen you walking around the jackets." Neil said.  
"When was that?" Johnny asked.  
"About an hour ago." Neil answered.  
"This is unbelievable." Johnny said and took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, it is. Where were you? Don't come to me with some excuse of reading a book in your cabin." Neil said, Johnny shook his head and snorted once.  
"Vivian tried to seduce me, about three hours ago, not the first time. You should know that, she walks after me like I'm some sort of toy to a dog, it's really annoying Neil. The bungalow bunnies can't keep their hands off and it is truly annoying me." Johnny said, now laying his hands on his hips.

Neil watching him and saw how agitated he was.

"That I know, but where were you?" Neil asked.  
"I was with Baby." Johnny said.  
"What were you doing? You have work to do." Neil said.  
"We went to the forest to practice the lift for the final dance. Since there is short time left and Baby wanted to practice it a few times." Johnny said.  
"That's not all is it?" Neil asked.  
"You want the juicy details?" Johnny said, having his serous look on his face, now looking straight at Neil.  
"Never mind, no need to tell me. But it doesn't explain why seven wallets are missing." Neil said and turned around.  
"Check on the guests maybe, it doesn't have to be an employee." Johnny suggested.  
"Right. Go back to work now, no more sneaking away with your fiancé." Neil said and looked at Johnny again.  
"Okay." Johnny said and walked away.

Neil gave a deep frustrating sigh, in the past he would have fired Johnny nonetheless but he can't now, Baby will cover for Johnny anyway and he somehow was sure that Johnny was telling the truth. He knows that Johnny and Baby are never apart, except when they are working. Neil walked outside, and talked to some employees to confirm some of the thoughts he had. Baby was back to work. It was almost dinner time and she was really hungry, Johnny looked at her and smiled.

"What did Neil say?" She asked curiously.  
"He asked where I was about an hour ago." Johnny answered.  
"What did you say?" She asked.  
"The truth, I was with you to the forest to practice the lift for the final dance. It's not a lie." Johnny said and looked at her face, she clearly felt relieved.  
"What did you tell him more?" She asked.  
"I asked him if he wanted to hear the juicy details." Johnny said and Baby giggled.  
"Did you?" Baby asaked, Johnny shook his head.  
"You should have, just to tease him. I know I would, and exaggerating it a bit even." Baby said and Johnny chuckled.  
"You're crazy, but I love you." He said.

Baby giggled and stroked his cheek for a bit.

"Almost dinner time, I'll work some more and see you in a bit." Baby said and walked away.

Johnny looked after her, biting his lower lip while admiring her ass.

"Stop staring." Baby said, Johnny chuckled and walked to Rodriguez.  
"Had fun Johnny?" Rodriguez asked, Johnny chuckled and looked at the clipboard.  
"Your girl is great, you are one lucky bastard." Rodriguez said with a wink and walked away.

Marge and Jake were walking around, looking at the staff, they saw Baby and Penny working on another cable. They got a complaint.

"Hey girls, working hard I see." Jake said, the girls looked at him and smiled.  
"Hey dad." Baby said and stood straight to hug him.

Penny stood straight as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she hugged Marge.

"Say Pen, if you have time soon, I can check up on you. Baby told me you're pregnant." Jake said with a smile.  
"Thanks, that would be nice. I have time now if Baby doesn't mind." Penny said and looked at Baby.  
"No, not at all, go." Baby said with a smile.

Penny hugged her and she and Jake walked away. Marge smiled at Baby.

"Almost done, this is the last bit." Baby said as she connected the cable and grabbed the old cable.  
"You're sad if the season is over?" Marge asked with a smile.  
"A little bit I think. I have a lot of memories now from here, but I'm looking forward to putting up the ranch." Baby said as she grabbed her stuff to bring them back to the office.

"What did Christopher say yesterday when he came to your cabin?" Baby asked.  
"Oh nothing much, your father on the other hand said that Christopher needed to go away." Marge said.  
"Oh really?" Baby asked as they walked to the office, Marge helped Baby carrying some things.  
"Yeah, he defended you and even told Christopher that you and Johnny belong together. I'm not sure what really happened when Johnny and your dad were alone together, but it has turned him totally around." Marge said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 30

There was a little commotion going on, someone shouting. Baby and Marge went to look what is going on.

"Outside, now." It was Christopher who had walked to Johnny, Johnny looked at him.  
"I'm not going to fight you." Johnny said and crossed his arms.  
"You're afraid I will beat you up?" Christopher said, his jacket was dirty, the first buttons unbuttoned, he looked drunk.  
"No, you're drunk. It would be low if I try to punch you." Johnny said.

Christopher growled and tried to punch Johnny, Johnny grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you need fresh air and a coffee." Johnny said.

He grabbed Christopher by his jacket and almost lifted him up into the air. Christopher was struggling and making angry noises when Johnny walked to the door.

"Let me go, coward." Christopher yelled.

Baby and Marge watched how Johnny walked by, dragging a Christopher with him. Marge held her hands over her mouth, Baby followed Johnny outside, Marge followed Baby. Rodriguez and Billy followed outside as well.

"Coward!" Christopher kept yelling at Johnny.

Johnny putted him on his feet, Christopher almost fell and Johnny grabbed him so he wouldn't fall.

"Go home." Johnny said.  
"You're a coward, how can you even protect Baby if you are a coward." Christopher said.  
"Don't taunt me." Johnny said and pointed at his face.

Johnny turned around and Christopher, who had regained his balance, try to jump on Johnny's back. Johnny grabbed his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. With a deep groan Christopher laid on his back, Johnny was still holding Christopher shirt.

"You're not worth the trouble." Johnny said and let him go, Billy walked to Johnny.  
"Bring him to his cabin and give him some coffee." Johnny said and looked at Billy.

Rodriguez and Billy lifted Christopher up and walked away. Johnny looked after him, shook his head and turned around to walk back inside. He saw Baby and Marge standing and walked to them.

"What just happened?" Marge asked.

Johnny grabbed Baby in his arms, she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You know, I'm not really sure but I think he tried to fight me." Johnny said and looked at Marge. Marge looked at Baby.  
"He is drunk." Johnny said.  
"It's good you didn't fought him." Marge said.  
"I'm going to check on Penny and your father." Marge said and gave them a kiss, she walked away.

Johnny looked back at Baby.

"He is so not worth the trouble of having a fight with." Johnny said.  
"It was brave from him to even try." Baby said and she giggled a little bit.  
"You like that he?" Johnny asked.  
"What?" Baby asked back.  
"Men fighting over you." Johnny whispered and then kissed her. She giggled.

After dinner, the staff went to the main building to watch the final show. Baby and Johnny walked to her parents, who smiled at them.

"Sit down." Jake said and pointed at the chairs.

Lisa was on stage, standing next to Neil with a big smile on her face. Baby giggled and shook her head. The show started and everyone was quiet. Halfway through, Billy walked to Johnny.

"I have a problem." Billy whispered.  
"What problem?" Johnny asked.  
"I can't find the song anymore you wanted to use. It seems to be deleted." Billy whispered, Johnny stood up.  
"Stay here, I will be back." Johnny whispered to Baby and gave her a quick kiss.

He followed Billy to the back. Baby was curious and wonder what was going on.

"Here look." Billy said and pointed at the screen off the stereo.  
"Why would someone delete this?" Johnny asked, he gave a frustrated sigh and thought. He looked around and saw the very old record player standing at the wall.  
"Does this still work?" Johnny asked as he walked to it.  
"Yeah, it's still being used on some nights." Billy said.

Johnny looked at the rack of the records and searched for a song.

"Damn. Not here either. Well, I know there is a record store in the next town." Johnny said and looked at Billy.  
"Isn't it easier to just download the song?" Billy asked.  
"Baby and Penny have closed the internet already, on command from Neil." Johnny answered.  
"I'm going quick. Don't tell Baby, I don't want to get her worried. It will be fine, I see you in a bit." Johnny said and looked at Billy.  
"Be quick cuz." Billy said and opened the record player.

Johnny patted Billy's shoulder and quickly walked through the back door to his car. He stepped on the gas and drove quickly to the town. Baby was looking around for Johnny, wondering where he went, Billy walked to the back and Baby held him.

"Where is Johnny?" She asked.  
"He needed to do something, he will be back in a bit. Don't worry." Billy said with a smiled.

Baby let him go and looked at the stage. Johnny stopped the car in front of the store and was relieved it was still open, he went inside and looked around.

"Can I help you sir?" The boy from behind the desk asked.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a vinyl record of the time of my life. You have it?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, follow me." The boy said, Johnny followed him.  
"Here, is this what you're looking for?" The boy asked and held up the record. Johnny took at and smiled.  
"Yeah, it's exactly what I was looking for. Thanks." Johnny said and they walked to the desk.

Johnny paid for the record and quickly drove back to Kellerman's. The song ended and Neil started to talk, he wanted to announce the final dance and looked around for Baby and Johnny. The door opened and Johnny walked inside, the staff saw him and greeted him like they always do.

"We have something special to end the final show, I do hope you will enjoy it." Neil said in the microphone. The guests were looking curious. Johnny walked to the table and smiled at Baby, she stood up when she saw him, clearly relieved.

"Come, we have a dance to show." Johnny whispered and grabbed her hand.

They walked up the stage to the microphone. Neil did a step back as he looked at them.

"Before we do our dance." Johnny said and looked at the guests, he was a tad bit nervous, Baby kept holding his hand and arm.  
"I just want to say, that if I hadn't met this amazing and wonderful woman, I wouldn't have been standing here today. This woman, Frances Houseman, taught me how to love, care and respect for other people. She taught me, that no matter what happens in life, your loved ones will always be at your side. Even in difficult times. I never thought I would find love, talked myself down into the ground a lot as well, Frances." Johnny stopped for a second and looked at Baby, she smiled at him with pride in her eyes.  
"Showed me that everyone deserves love, even me. And now, believe it or not, I am becoming a husband to the most amazing woman on this world and she is expecting my child. I'm going to be a father and nothing more makes me happier than to be with her every single day for the rest of my life." Johnny said and now turned to Baby.  
"Baby, I love you so much." He said, the people awed.  
"I love you too Johnny." Baby said, the guests clapped.

Marge laid her hands on her heart and a few tears fell down, Jake took his handkerchief and handed it to her. Marge looked at him and he smiled, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Neil grabbed the microphone and walked to the side of the stage. Johnny walked to Billy and handed him the record. Johnny turned to Baby and smiled, he walked to her and pointed with his finger to her and signed to come to him while he kept walking to her. She smiled and laid her arms around his neck. They started slow, and when the song had more beat, they started to dance the Mambo. The guests awed, the staff cheered and shouted. Johnny let Baby turn, lifted her up for a bit, then he turned making her twirl away from him, he pulled her close and danced dirty with her. The staff went crazy, the guests only clapped. Baby smiled at him and he smiled cheeky at her. He made her twirl one more time and then kissed her hand. He let her go and jumped off the stage. Baby watched him, Baby's parents clapped a little and watched Johnny as well. He danced towards the back and the staff cheered and greeted him. Penny gave him his hat and smiled at him. He putted the hat on and hugged Penny for a bit. Then he danced back with the staff behind him. Even made some country style moves, Baby giggled as she watched him. He smiled at her and gave her a nod when he stood still. Rodriguez and Ramiro went to the stage and helped Baby off, she ran to Johnny and jumped, he lifted her up and smiled. Jake and Marge stood up and clapped, Jake got a little concerned there but Johnny putted her down on her feet again. Billy came to them and gave Johnny Baby's hat, Baby smiled as he putted the hat on her head, they danced a little mix of dirty and the Mambo. The staff danced as well, they started to get the guests to dance too. Soon, the chairs were gone and everyone was dancing. Johnny held Baby closed against him and smiled.

"You were amazing." Baby whispered.  
"It's all because of you." Johnny whispered, Baby laid her arms around his neck. His hands laid on her lower back and he moved them to her bottom.  
"Thank you." Johnny whispered.  
"What for?" Baby asked.  
"For being in my life, for becoming my wife and for giving me a child and hopefully more kids in the future." He whispered, Baby smiled and they kissed slow.  
"Look at them, they're so cute." Penny whispered to Billy when he got to her.

He stood behind her and laid his arms around her. She smiled happily and laid her head against his chest.

"They are the most amazing couple on this world." Penny whispered.  
"What about us?" Billy asked and Penny giggled.  
"It's amazing how things have turned out." Billy whispered.  
"Yeah, and we don't have to worry about a place and all that." Penny said.  
"Thanks to Johnny, he is amazing, all these years he never knew how amazing he is." Billy said.  
"Yeah, he was the best first boyfriend I had and I'm so happy he found Baby." Penny said.  
"Hopefully I'm your best last one." Billy whispered.  
"I never want to lose you." Penny whispered.

Billy kissed her cheek and hugged her. Marge and Jake walked to Penny and Billy. Penny looked at Jake and grabbed his hand for a moment.

"You look amazingly happy Pen." Jake said with a smile.  
"I am very happy, life is good, especially to Baby and Johnny. They deserve it so much." Penny said and smiled.  
"Thanks for the checkup, I really needed that. I still can't believe that Baby and I will get a baby around the same time and that we are going to marry on the same day." Penny said.  
"You two decided for a double wedding?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah." Penny said.  
"That's wonderful." Marge said and smiled.

She kissed both Penny and Billy on their cheeks. Johnny and Baby decided to go for a walk, they came to the others and smiled.

"You looked wonderful up there." Jake said with a smile as he looked at Baby, Baby smiled at him and hugged him. Jake looked at Johnny, who smiled a little.  
"Come here." Jake said and grabbed Johnny into a hug.

Johnny was a little surprised but patted Jake on his back a few times. They let each other go, Marge hugged Johnny as well.

"Let's go dance." She said and looked at Jake, they walked to the dance floor.

Johnny smiled and looked at Billy and Penny. Billy let go of Penny and grabbed Johnny into a hug.

"Make sure you are packed before noon tomorrow. I want to get at the ranch on time and I need to load the horses as well. Gonna be quite a busy day." Johnny said.  
"Sure, we are packed as good as it is. Penny did that yesterday already." Billy said with a smile.  
"Also, the ranch has four bedrooms. I do want to build an apartment in the barn that will be for the dance school, but before that time." Johnny said and also looked at Penny.  
"I would love if you two live with us, it's easier for you Billy and if Penny gets the job, she can use any car she wants to go to work." Johnny said.  
"Isn't that a bit too much? I mean, you two still need your privacy." Billy said.  
"It will be fine cuz." Johnny said.

Penny grabbed Johnny into a hug and smiled. Billy smiled at Johnny.

"We will be happy to move with you cuz." Billy said and he hugged Johnny again.  
"We're going for a walk now, enjoy the evening." Johnny said.

He grabbed Baby's hand who gave Penny a kiss on her cheek and gave Billy a quick hug before walking with Johnny to the door. They walked on the path towards the lake, Johnny had his arm around Baby's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. Her other hand was holding his.

"This summer is the best summer in my life." Johnny whispered, they stood still and watched the sky.  
"It's so beautiful here, I'm going to miss it here." Baby said.  
"We still can come on holiday here for a few weeks each year if you want to." Johnny whispered.  
"We have no money for that." Baby said.  
"And probably no time either." Baby added.  
"We will see." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss on her head.

She laid her head against his shoulder, he pressed her against him so he could lay his other arm around her as well.

"It would be awesome to be here as a guest instead of working here." Baby whispered, Johnny smiled as he looked at the stars.  
Thank you." Baby whispered.  
"What for?" Johnny whispered and looked at her again.  
"For being in my life, for loving me. For the speech you gave, I never had someone in my life who put up so much just for being with me. You know I would never ask you to put everything aside just for me." Baby whispered and looked in his eyes.  
"I will put everything aside just for you, not because I must but because I want to. You are my life, my number one, and everything I ever wanted. Baby..." Johnny paused for a bit.

His hands grabbed her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks slowly.

"You taught me what love really is about, I had nothing in my past and I really thought I was a failure. You make me grow every day." He whispered.

Baby had a tear, Johnny kissed it away and smiled a little.

"I love you so much Johnny. Never thought I would find the man that has everything I wanted, and I really mean everything." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled and gave Baby little kisses. Baby grabbed him tightly and he kissed her slow, but passionate, they had their eyes closed and were drowning in the moment. They enjoyed the night a little more before going to the cabin.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 31

 _ ***five months later***_

The ranch has been finished with renovations about a week ago. It was going great, Johnny got some important clients that wanted him to train their horses. Baby's and Penny's bellies grew a lot already, Baby watched how Johnny was training one beautiful horse. She was eating some crisps, she craved for unhealthy things so much, but she tried to eat healthy as well. Billy was cleaning some stables and Penny, who decided not to take the job, she was looking in magazines. The girls were taking a little break, they were organizing the wedding that will be next Sunday. A lot has been arranged already, the invitations, the food, the rings and all those things. They just needed their dresses and decide which place would be best.

"Shall we let the men come on horses, cowboy style?" Baby asked and looked at Penny for a bit.  
"Billy can't ride you know that." Penny said.  
"Johnny could learn Billy the basics, more is not needed." Baby suggested.  
"Hey girls, you found a nice dress?" Billy asked as he gave Penny a kiss.  
"Baby wants you and Johnny to come on horses, like cowboys." Penny said.  
"Well, that's some idea but how do I sit on a horse?" Billy asked.  
"You sure you would want to do that?" Penny asked.  
"It's okay if you don't." She added.  
"I know, but you know, we live on a ranch and I work with horses. It's about time I learn how to ride, especially since Johnny wants to teach me how to train them." Billy said.  
"He asked you?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, he wants me to become his partner." Billy said with a smile.  
"That's great! Now we have a reason to eat pizza." Baby said and stood up.  
"You're crazy." Billy said.

Baby giggled and hugged him.

"I still don't realize how great your father has been Baby. The ranch looks amazing, it's so amazing to be here." Penny said and looked at the house.  
"I got my dreams come true, I never thought I would be so lucky. I mean." Baby said and looked at Johnny.  
"Look at that." Baby said. Billy and Penny chuckled.  
"I'm so excited about the wedding." Baby said and turned to them.  
"You are right Baby." Penny said with a smile.  
"The men should be dressed as cowboys, the wedding is here, we live here, and they are cowboys now. It would be perfect." Penny said.  
"I will talk to Johnny about riding lessons." Billy said and walked to Johnny.  
"Billy needs a hat." Baby said.  
"Let's look for one." Penny said.  
"There's a store in the village as far as I know, let's go." Baby said.

She grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her to the car.

"Let's look for a dress too. Something that really fits with our bellies." Penny said and laid her hands on her belly.  
"Your baby boy will be so gorgeous. You have a name already?" Baby asked as they stepped in the car.

Johnny ran to the car.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked and gave Baby a kiss.  
"We're going to buy a present for Billy, we heard you want him as a partner." Baby said with a smile.  
"He told you already." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Yeah, we are going to look for dresses as well. The wedding is in five days already." Baby said. Johnny chuckled and gave her a kiss already.  
"Have fun girls and take some food back with you." Johnny whispered.  
"Pizza it is." Baby said and giggled.

Baby drove away, and Johnny walked back to the training arena. Billy was waiting for Johnny with Klimbim, the oldest and easiest horse of the stable.

"You're ready?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah." Billy said, Johnny explained how to step up and helped Billy.  
"The girls want us to come on horses before the wedding starts." Billy said, Johnny looked at him and chuckled.  
"The hormones are reaching the top. But it is a lovely idea. You know how many people are coming? I don't like too big." Johnny said.  
"No idea, but your father is invited and my mom too. I guess she will take her new boyfriend with her but I'm not sure about that, and I'm not sure if your father will come." Billy said.

Johnny instructed him how to walk and Billy did. Klimbim started to walk and Billy smiled.

"You have a really nice sit Billy, never thought that you look so natural on a horse." Johnny said.  
"I like this, why have I never thought before to start riding?" Billy asked.  
"My father will only come because of the free drinks by the way. He drinks way too much." Johnny said.  
"When was the last time you talked to him?" Billy asked.  
"About two years ago I think, and it was only to ask me for money. He never really asked about me, he doesn't seem interested." Johnny said and walked next to Klimbim.

Johnny instructed Billy how to steer.

"I don't even know if I want him on my wedding, but Baby wanted to invite him." Johnny said.  
"It might turn out well Johnny, you don't know that." Billy said.  
"I'm not sure cuz, Baby's parents are more parents to me than my own father." Johnny said.  
"Oh shit, that reminds me, we need to do the guest room for them, they are coming the day after tomorrow already." Johnny said.  
"We can do that in a bit." Billy said.

The girls were walking to the store and entered.

"Hello ladies." The guy behind the counter said with a smile, he looked at their bellies.  
"Looking lovely, how far?" He asked.  
"About six months." Baby answered.  
"How can I help?" He asked.  
"We're looking for a good cowboy hat for my fiancé." Penny said with a smile.  
"Come with me, I have a great collection." He said and walked to the back.

Baby saw a rack with Bolo ties and walked to it. She smiled as she took one with a horse head on it.

"Ah, that is one of the best ones we have." The salesman said as he came back with Penny.  
"What you think Baby?" Penny asked and showed the black hat.  
"That's a nice one, it will let Billy's eyes come out." Baby said with a smile.  
"What do you have there?" Penny asked.  
"A Bolo tie, the men need one, together with a Gillet." Baby said and smiled as she looked back at the Bolo tie.  
"This one is perfect for Johnny." Baby said and showed it to Penny.  
"It's gorgeous." Penny said with a smile.

She looked at the other Bolo ties and took one with an eagle on it.

"Billy loves eagles." Penny said, Baby looked at it.  
"It's beautiful." Baby said with smile.

They decided to buy the Bolo ties as well. Then they walked to a bridal shop they had seen on their way, looking for a nice fitting dress.

"I need to sit down." Penny said as they entered the shop.

Baby helped her to a chair. The saleswoman came to them.

"Are you okay? You need anything?" She asked.  
"We are okay, just a bit tired. We are actually looking for wedding dresses." Baby said as Penny sat down.  
"What style are you thinking off?" She asked.  
"Something comfortable." Baby said.  
"Something that is classy and still fits with the cowboy theme." Penny added.  
"You have a cowboy themed wedding?" She asked.  
"Our men are cowboys, well, mine is and hers is in the making. We own a ranch about ten miles from here." Baby said with a smile.  
"The new ranch? Bizarro or something." The saleswoman said.  
"Yeah, that's ours." Baby answered.  
"That explains why I've never seen you before, this side of New Jersey is like a small town. But I know that Bizarro has built up a really good name." She said with a smile.  
"Where did you hear that?" Penny asked curiously.  
"At the local pub, it's almost like a country bar, I come there several times a week. My husband is a horse dealer and he know that there is the spot for getting horses sold." She said.  
"Or to buy horses for the auctions." She added.  
"So, you have anything that would fit?" Penny asked.  
"I might have, give me a moment." She said and walked to the back.

"You should give our phone number to her, it might be a good contact for Johnny to do business with." Penny whispered.  
"I have made business cards Pen." Baby said with a smile.

The saleswoman came back with two dresses and smiled.

"These are specially made for pregnant women, you can try them on and see if it fits or that I need to change it." She said.  
"When is the wedding?" She asked.  
"Next Sunday." Baby answered.  
"That's soon already. You have a double wedding?" She asked, and the girls nodded.  
"That's sweet, those are rare. Anyway, let's try them on." She said.

Baby helped Penny to get up. They tried the dresses on, the one Baby had on was low cut at the front with small straps on the shoulders.

"Look." Baby said with a smile and turned to Penny.  
"It has a horse head embroidered here." Baby said and pointed at the middle front of the dress. It was very subtle and yet so clear and so elegant.  
"Oh my god Baby, you look amazing. And that is a sign." Penny said with a smile.

She took Johnny's Bolo tie and held it up. Baby smiled as she took it from Penny.

"It must be." Baby whispered.  
"How does it feel around your belly?" The saleswoman asked with a smile.  
"It feels amazingly comfortable. Not too tight or too loose." Baby walked to the mirror and looked at the dress. It was simple, yet very elegant.  
"I love it." Baby said.  
"It's like it's made for you." The saleswoman said with a smile.  
"I need white cowboy boots for this, it will fit perfect." Baby said, and Penny giggled a little.  
"And you do too." Baby said and looked at Penny's dress now.

It almost looked the same, it was only strapless, and it was a little less wide at the bottom.

"I do think you need to have an eagle embroidered on it and having the same width at the bottom." Baby said.

Penny walked to the mirror and stood next to Baby, she smiled. Baby looked in the mirror as well.

"This is perfect, and I think you are right Baby. It need to change a little anyway, it's too loose around my breasts." Penny said.  
"That can be arranged, together with the eagle and the width. Is it alright if I keep this one here, so I can use it as example?" The saleswoman asked.  
"Of course, we will pick the dresses up the day before the wedding. If that is possible?" Baby asked.  
"Of course, that's enough time." She said.  
"How does the eagle need to look like?" She asked now looking at Penny.

Penny took the Bolo tie that is for Billy and showed it to her.

"This is lovely, mind if I take a picture?" She asked.  
"No, go ahead." Penny said with a smile.

After the saleswoman took the picture, she gave the Bolo tie back and started to take the sizes on Penny's dress for the change. They got out of the dresses and the saleswoman hanged them up in the back.

"I will give you a call if something goes wrong, if I don't call you can pick them up on Saturday at two in the afternoon." The saleswoman said.

Baby and Penny paid for the dresses together. Baby gave her a business card.

"Thanks, mind if I give it to my husband after Saturday?" She asked.  
"Not at all, I think my fiancé would like to do business." Baby said with a smile.

She smiled back. The girls said goodbye and walked to the car.

"Pizza time." Baby said.


	32. Chapter 32

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 32

They went to the closest Pizzahut to order some pizzas, together with garlic bread and a bottle of coke.

"This is a good day. We're practically ready already for the wedding." Baby said.  
"We only need cowboy boots Baby." Penny reminded Baby.  
"Oh yeah, we can do that tomorrow." Baby said with a smile. They drove back to the ranch.  
"Let me take those inside." Penny said.

She took the pizzas and went inside to the kitchen. Baby waited for Penny.

"You need to give Billy his hat." Baby whispered when Penny came back outside.

Baby handed her the bag and Penny smiled. They walked to the arena and watched how Billy stepped off.

"You're doing great, let's train every day a little and you should be set for the wedding." Johnny said.  
"You really want to go with this idea from the ladies?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea and you can do it on Klimbim." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I will give Baby everything she wants for her wedding, it's the ladies' special day." Johnny said after a moment.

Billy smiled at his cousin and took the reins. The girls walked into the arena and then men looked at them.

"Hello ladies, back already?" Johnny asked.

He stuck his hands out to Baby, who grabbed them, and he gave her a kiss.

"We found our perfect dresses." Baby said with a smile.  
"Billy, we got you something. It's something for everyday use since you're becoming Johnny's partner. But it's also for the wedding." Penny said and took the hat out of the bag.

Billy took it and looked at it with a smile.

"That's a good one." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Put it on." Penny said, Billy did and grinned.  
"Gorgeous." Penny said, and they kissed.  
"We got something that we want you to wear on the wedding, together with a nice shirt, a Gillet, a good-looking jeans and boots. Full cowboy style." Baby said.

The men looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"I'm almost dressed like that every day, except for the Gillet." Johnny said, Baby giggled.

She took the Bolo tie out and gave Penny the bag with Billy's Bolo tie.

"Here, I want you to wear this as well." Baby said and showed it to Johnny.  
"That's one heck of a gorgeous Bolo tie. Where did you get it?" Johnny asked as it laid on his hand palm.  
"From the same shop where we bought Billy's hat." Baby answered him. He smiled and kissed Baby.  
"It's perfect." He whispered.  
"You are perfect, wait until you see the dress." She whispered and winked at him.

Billy looked at his Bolo tie and smiled.

"An eagle, this means we will have great luck." He said and looked at Penny.  
"We will." Penny said, and he gave her a sweet kiss.  
"Pizza is in the house, let's go." Baby said, the men chuckled as the girls walked back to the house.  
"We've got some amazing women there Billy." Johnny said and looked at the Bolo tie again.  
"Yeah, they don't even want us to be in suits. Mom wants to see me in a suit, she's going to be disappointed." Billy said with a chuckle.

Johnny patted Billy on his shoulder, Billy looked at his Bolo tie.

"I'm curious about their dresses." He said.  
"You will see that on Sunday." Johnny said.  
"Let's bring Klimbim back to his stable and have a nice pizza." Johnny said.  
"I'm surprised we are not fat yet with all the junk food." Billy said, and they chuckled as they walked to the stables.

The next day, Baby and Penny went to look for nice cowboy style boots for their dresses. Her phone went off.

"Hey mom." Baby said as she answered the call.  
"Hey sweetie. Say, you remember we are coming tomorrow right?" Marge asked.  
"Yes, I remember, the guest room is already ready to receive you and dad. Isn't Lisa coming?" Baby asked.  
"She's coming on Saturday, she's busy with school now, she has some exams next week." Marge explained.  
"Alright, I have the little room ready for her as well." Baby said.  
"You girls have your dresses already?" Marge asked, Baby could hear the curiosity in her voice.  
"Yeah, we're going to pick them up on Saturday. You can join us if you want, we're looking for shoes now. Tomorrow the chairs and tables will be delivered." Baby said.  
"You found a nice spot now?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah, will show you when you arrive tomorrow." Baby said.

Penny smiled at Baby and has hooked her arm with Baby's while they were walking on the sidewalk, looking at the shops.

"See you tomorrow, I'm going to pack now." Marge said.  
"How is dad?" Baby asked.  
"He is pretty excited about it. It's cute to see." Marge said and giggled.  
"You both will love the ranch, it's beautiful here." Baby said.  
"I'm sure it is." Marge said.  
"Well, we're going into a shop now." Baby said as they stood still in front of a shop.  
"Alright, I will pack further. See you girls tomorrow." Marge said.  
"See ya." Baby said, and she puts her phone back.

After hours of searching, the girls found what they wanted.

"These are gorgeous." Baby said.  
"Yeah but you do know that the people will look strange at us, right?" Penny asked and giggled a bit.  
"It will be fine." Baby said as they went to a little diner for lunch.

Johnny trained the horse Tammen, it was for a big costumer who seems to be very satisfied with Johnny's work and training methods.

"Tammen is a gorgeous stallion man." Billy said as he stood next to Johnny to watch how Johnny trains him.  
"Yeah, if I had enough money, I would have bought him. Then I could start breeding full Arabs." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You plan to breed them?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah but not too much, a few fowls per year. Baby told me about the guy that buys and sells horses, he lives in the town. His wife owns the bridal shop where the girls bought their dresses." Johnny said, Billy looked at him.  
"We're well-known it seems, probably because we're new as well." Johnny said.  
"Well, it is a good start." Billy said with a smile.  
"Go get Klimbim ready." Johnny said as he walked to Tammen. "  
Good boy." Johnny whispered with a smile.

Tammen held his head high and his ears forward.

"Be proud." Johnny whispered and patted his neck.

He walked Tammen to the field and opened the gate, he took the halter off and let Tammen ran away. Johnny closed the gate and smiled as he watched how happy Tammen was running around, breezing and whinnying. He leaned on the gate and dreamed a bit. Then he walked back to the arena, where Billy was waiting. When the girls were back home, Penny brought the boots inside. Baby heard Tammen and smiled.

"I'm going to have a look at him." Baby said.

Penny only smiled. Baby walked to the gate and watched Tammen flying over the land, enjoying the freedom, he saw Baby and whinnied. Baby wished they could keep him, she has bonded with Tammen and he became precious to her. Tammen walked to her and she smiled.

"Hello, you're enjoying yourself?" She asked as she rubbed his head, he pushed his nose against her hands and she gave him a kiss on his nose.  
"You love it here, don't you?" Baby whispered with a smile, she played a bit with his manes, he was standing there, relaxed and snoozing a bit.  
"You're tired already?" Baby jokingly said to him.

Johnny looked at the field and saw Baby cuddling with Tammen.

"We're finished for today cuz?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah." Johnny said and smiled at Billy.  
"Alright, I need to fix some stables." Billy said.  
"I will come and help you in a bit." Johnny said.  
"Alright." Billy said and walked away.

Johnny leaned against a pole that supports the roof of the arena and watched Baby again. He knows how fond Baby is of Tammen and Tammen is very fond of Baby, it's a shame that Tammen needs to go in about four weeks. He walked to Baby, she smiled at Johnny when he was next to her.

"He is so amazing." Baby said and looked at Tammen again. Johnny stroked Tammen's neck and smiled.  
"I wish I had the money to buy him for you." Johnny whispered.  
"You can't and it's okay, I know he is going to a good place." Baby said but she was sad nonetheless.  
"He loves you, your bond with him is even deeper than you have with Nibbit." Johnny whispered.

He laid his hands onto Baby's belly. Baby took a deep breath and stroked Tammen's head for a bit, Johnny kissed her.

"Wish I could ride him before he leaves, but I can't." Baby said.

Johnny took her in his arms and cuddled her. Tammen pushed his nose against Baby's belly, she smiled and grabbed an ear.

"I need to help Billy now, enjoy Tammen." He whispered, and she smiled at him.

They kissed for the moment before Johnny walked away. Baby opened the gate and walked onto the land, closing the gate behind her.

"Want to walk?" Baby asked.

She laid her hand on Tammen's neck, he breezed a bit and walked with Baby. Johnny looked behind him and saw them walking, he smiled happily and went to the stables. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was already late again. They went to bed, Baby laid on her back, with her hands on her belly. Johnny laid next to her and laid his hand on hers while smiling at her.

"Oh." Baby said and smiled.  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
"Here." Baby said and moved his hand to the spot.  
"Did you feel that?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, this is amazing." Johnny whispered and looked at her belly with a happy smile.

Baby watched him and smiled, she went through his hair with her other hand, making him look at her face again.

"I love you daddy." She whispered giggling a little bit.  
"I love you too mommy." Johnny whispered with a smile.

They kissed and Johnny laid himself against her, so he could cuddle her. They fell slowly asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Baby helped feeding the horses, while Penny is making breakfast. She does this almost every morning.

"Can you get Tammen?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure." Baby said.

She took Tammen's halter, and walked to the fielde, she whistled once. Tammen came to her and whinnied softly.

"Good morning." Baby said with a smile, she rubbed his head and gave him a kiss on his nose.  
"You're hungry? Cause I am." Baby whispered, her stomach grumbled.

Tammen pointed his ears forward and sniffed at her belly, Baby giggled as she puts the halter on. They walked to the stables.


	33. Chapter 33

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Baby looked around and saw a car coming. She smiled as she saw her parents stepping out of the car. They looked at the house, Penny came out and greeted them. Baby saw Penny pointing at her and her parents looking at her, Baby waved. They walked to Baby and smiled.

"Good morning." Jake said and hugged his daughter, Marge did the same.  
"And who is this?" Jake asked and looked at Tammen.  
"This is Tammen, Johnny is training him for someone else." Baby said with a smile, Tammen pushed against her.  
"Alright, alright." Baby said and giggled.  
"He is hungry." Baby said with a smile.  
"He is gorgeous." Marge said and looked at Tammen.  
"Yeah, a full Arab stallion. His owner wants to breed with him, so he needs to go to shows." Baby said.  
"Good morning." Johnny said with a smile.

He walked out of the stables, wondering where Baby was with Tammen.

"Good morning." Jake said, and the two men gave a short hug. Johnny hugged Marge as well.  
"The house looks amazing." Marge said with a smile.  
"It does, I'm really happy with it." Johnny said.  
"I'm going to put him in his stable." Baby said.

She walked Tammen to his stable, the three followed her, Johnny was giving a small tour, so Jake would understand better what Johnny exactly does. Billy was busy with the straw in the stables.

"Hey Billy." Marge said.

Billy looked up and smiled. They greeted each other, Jake shook hands with Billy. Baby put Tammen in his stable and took the halter off, she smiled as she rubbed his head for a bit. She closed the door and hang the halter up at the door.

"Need help cuz?" Johnny asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Go give a tour." Billy said with a smile.

Baby walked to Nibbit, who stood next to Tammen and rubbed his head.

"Good morning." Baby said and Nibbit breezed.  
"I'm going to give a tour to your parents." Johnny said and looked at Baby.  
"Okay, I will see if Penny is done with making breakfast." Baby said with a smile.

Johnny stole a quick kiss and Baby walked to the house. Johnny walked to the washing area.

"It's really wonderful here, I totally can imagine why you love it here. Look at the view." Marge said with a smile.  
"We have no present for Baby yet for the wedding, we have no idea what to buy for her. And you both have everything here already, so it's difficult." Jake said.  
"I don't think Baby expects a present." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Isn't there anything she truly wants to have?" Jake asked.  
"There's one thing, but it will be too expensive, and I don't think she would want you to spent money on it." Johnny said.  
"I mean, I wish I could buy it for her, but I can't." Johnny said with a little sigh.  
"What is it that she wants so bad?" Marge asked curiously.  
"Tammen. But he will cost a fortune, he is very well bred, a champion fowl, he is now on age that he can breed, and I know that there are people who would love to have an offspring from him." Johnny said.  
"Can she handle Tammen?" Jake asked.  
"Yes, even better than me. Tammen is very fond of Baby and they have a deep connection. She knows he's going back in about four weeks, he should be fully trained for shows by then." Johnny said.

He putted his hands in his pockets. Jake laid his arm around Johnny's shoulder and started to walk. Marge stayed a little behind them but smiled.

"You have the phone number of his owner?" Jake asked.  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if he really will sell Tammen." Johnny said.  
"Give me the number, I always can try. Don't tell Baby anything, it should be a surprise." Jake said and pointed at Johnny's chest.  
"Wouldn't want to spoil it." Johnny said with a smile.

They went inside the house, Johnny gave Jake and Marge a tour around the house and showed the bedroom they were staying in. As last, Johnny showed them his office.

"Very organized." Marge said with a smile.  
"I'm going to leave you two alone for the moment, I'm going to the girls." Marge said with a wink.

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Johnny walked to his desk and looked for the number.

"Here you go." Johnny said and handed him the card.  
"Can I phone here?" Jake asked.  
"Sure." Johnny said.  
"I will leave you for a bit." Johnny said.  
"No stay here." Jake said as he dialed the number.

Johnny paced a little bit and heard Jake talking to the owner.

"What do you ask for Tammen if you would sell him?" Jake asked with a smile.  
"Alright, I want to make an offer. Will you consider the sale then?" Jake asked.  
"I give you double the price you ask for him." Jake said.  
"Really? Without hesitation?" Jake asked, and he looked at Johnny with a smile.  
"Yes, I do know he is on ranch Bizarro, it's where I am now." Jake said.  
"Yeah, I will make sure you will get the check." Jake said.

He took the checkbook out of his pocket. He sat down and took his pen, he started to write the check.

"Yes, thanks. I will do. Thank you very much." Jake said.  
"Yes, Tammen will have the best care." Jake said.  
"I think for that you need to talk to the owner, Tammen will stay on ranch Bizarro so you can phone this number." Jake said.  
"Alright. Thanks. Bye." Jake said and hung up the phone.

Jake signed the check, folded it up and putted it in his pocket.

"Tammen is Baby's." Jake said with a smile.  
"You will make her a very happy girl Sunday." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Want a drink?" Johnny asked.

He had a mini bar in his office, not that he drinks a lot but it's mostly for his customers.

"Sure." Jake said, Johnny poured a glass in for Jake.  
"May I ask how much you offered?" Johnny asked.  
"He told me Tammen is worth ninety-five thousand dollars, I offered him double." Jake said.

Johnny's mouth dropped. He needed to sit down.

"He was really okay with that offer?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, he said yes without any hesitation. I just wanted a deal done." Jake said with a smile.  
"This is like the most expensive gift someone could get." Johnny said.

Jake patted on his shoulder and smiled, he drinks a bit from the glass and puts it down.

"Not really a good idea to drink in the morning, but celebration is needed." Jake said with a smile.  
"You will get used to these expenses one day son." Jake said.  
"I don't think I ever will." Johnny admitted as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Oh, he asked me if he could make a deal to have Tammen sometimes breed one of his horses. I told him to call you about this, this is your expertise not mine." Jake said with a smile and walked to the door.  
"I smell breakfast." Jake said, still smiling and opening the door.

Johnny stood up, still really flabbergasted about this, it surprises him even more on how easy Jake is about this. Like it is every day business. Johnny followed Jake and closed the door behind him. They sat down at the table, Billy came inside as well. Penny gave him a kiss as he sat down.

"Smells good." Marge said.

They started to eat, Jake was sitting down next to her and she looked at him. He smiled at him and gave a little nod. She gave him a kiss and started to eat. After breakfast, Baby and Penny helped with the bags. Johnny went to the stables, it was time to train Tammen, even if Tammen would be from Baby now, Johnny planned on doing shows with him. Or maybe he would let Baby do the shows, if other ranches would want Tammen for breeding, it could make good money. But he will leave it up to Baby to decide.

"Hey boy." Johnny smiled.

He took the halter and has put it on. Tammen is three years now, almost time to get trained for riding as well. Johnny smiled and stroked Tammen's neck, he walked to the training arena and took the long whip he uses to train the horses with.

"When are those new horses coming?" Billy asked.  
"On Tuesday, they wanted to bring them on Monday, but I told them it's better to come on Tuesday. Think people will be having hangovers on Monday." Johnny said, Billy chuckled.  
"How is Tammen doing today?" Billy asked as he came to Johnny.  
"He is amazing. Look." Johnny said with a smile.

He touched the forelegs with the whip. Not hitting him, just touching, Tammen sag through his legs as if he is making a bow.

"Looks amazing. The owner will be a happy chap." Billy said.  
"Can I tell you something? But you got to promise me not to tell the girls because they do not have secrets for each other." Johnny said.  
"Of course, you know I can keep secrets." Billy said and crossed his arms, he had his hat on, he liked it very much.  
"Jake bought Tammen for Baby as her wedding gift." Johnny said.  
"She will know officially on Sunday after the wedding vowels." Johnny said and looked at Tammen. Billy gasped.  
"I don't know if I want to know how much he has spent on him." Billy whispered.  
"Nearly two-hundred thousand. He offered double the price for Tammen and Tammen is worth ninety-five thousand." Johnny said.  
"The man is crazy." Billy said and looked at Tammen.  
"Tammen is worth it, you know how much Baby loves him. It was like she had love at first sight with him." Johnny said as he let Tammen put his head up high.  
"You're going to keep training him then?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, after the wedding I will talk with Baby about having him put up as breeding stallion on rent. Only if Baby want to, so he needs to do shows." Johnny said.  
"She will be very happy with this gift." Billy said.  
"I was thinking." Johnny said and turned to Billy.  
"We still have that red blanket, that makes horses look like they're a gift? You know the one with the white stripes on it." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, I believe we still have it." Billy said.  
"If we put a big white ribbon on it, and we let Jake give the papers to Baby first, so when she is looking at the papers. Being totally surprised of course, I walk from the stables to the where she is so that when she looks up she sees Tammen." Johnny was letting his imagination flow.

Tammen will be the highlight of the whole day, he was sure about that.

"Sounds like a plan. You should talk to Jake about it." Billy said.  
"I will, later. You want to try?" Johnny asked.  
"Teach me." Billy said with a smile.

The day went by fast, the three ladies were together the whole day, they were talking about the wedding most of the time.

"I look so forward to see you girls in your dresses walking up the aisle. Jake is proud he can give you both away." Marge said with a happy smile.  
"Well, I never knew my father and my mom isn't coming. She got the invitation, on Baby's demand, but she had send a telegram back saying that she wasn't interested at all in her daughter being pregnant and getting married." Penny said.

She looked at the magazines. Baby stood up to hug her.

"Stop, stop. I'm not having self-pity about this. She threw me out after all." Penny said.

She had no family at all that was coming, she never saw any of her relatives after she got thrown out and none of them really seemed to care about it either. Jake and Marge were like parents to her and so she found it normal that Jake would give her away.

"The men go in black suits?" Marge asked.  
"That was the first plan, but then Baby came to the idea to have them dressed as cowboys." Penny said.  
"But they're practically dressed every day like that." Marge said, Baby giggled.  
"You will see Sunday." Baby said and stood up.  
"I'm going to prepare dinner." Baby said.  
"What are you going to make?" Marge asked curiously.  
"Smoked spareribs, I've prepared the marinade already and the meat has been marinating for a whole day now. So it's time for the smoker for some hours, they should be done when it's dinner time." Baby said.  
"You need help?" Penny asked.  
"Preparing the salad and roasting bread, peel potatoes to make homemade fries. You both can help me if you want." Baby said with a smile.

Marge smiled and stood up. They walked to the kitchen, Baby looked into the living room, Jake sat there with a book and a glass of Scotch. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"You're enjoying yourself?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I'm very much enjoying it here. It's so peaceful." Jake said.  
"What are you ladies doing?" He asked.  
"We are preparing for dinner." Penny said.  
"Already?" Jake asked and looked on his watch.  
"Some things need time." Baby said as she opened the pantry and took a box out.  
"Let me help you." Marge said and took the box from Baby.

Baby walked outside, followed by Marge, the smoker was already hot. Baby has been poking it up the last hour to get the smoker really hot. Baby laid the spareribs on the racks, took a spoon to get some more marinade on the ribs. She grabbed some wood, sprinkled it with water and laid it on the bottom.

"Smells good already, but my gosh that's a lot of meat." Marge said, Baby smiled as she closed the smoker.  
"Now I just need to check on it every twenty minutes or so." Baby said.  
"You should see the men eating when I make spareribs, they're nearly like pigs." Baby said and giggled, Marge chuckled.  
"I took some extra because you and dad are here now." Baby said.

She smiled at her mother, Marge smiled back and took her daughter's hands.

"You've grown so much in the last months." Marge said.  
"Yeah, our baby girl is growing you know." Baby said.  
"You have a name for her?" Marge asked.

Baby looked at the stables, watching the men being busy.

"You smell spring in the air, hopefully we have the sun on Sunday." Baby said.  
"We will have, I'm sure." Marge said and laid her arm around Baby and looked at the view.  
"I want to name her Lorelai, Johnny doesn't know yet so I don't know if he likes it." Baby whispered and smiled.  
"After grandma, so no Emily then? After your other grandma." Marge said and looked at Baby.  
"You know that dad's mother never has been so favored of me, she always liked Lisa way more." Baby said.  
"That's true and my mother loved you very much, it would be an honor. But I would say, talk to Johnny first." Marge said, Baby smiled and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.  
"Thanks ma, for everything." Baby whispered.

Penny came outside.

"The potatoes are ready to be baked in the oven." Penny said and walked to Baby and Marge. Marge grabbed Penny into a hug as well.  
"This is nice." Marge whispered.  
"Do you have a name for the little baby boy when he is born?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah, we want to name him Luke. We had lots of discussions about it but we finally decided we like Luke the most." Penny said.  
"I like the name very much." Baby said with a smile as she looked at Penny.  
"Luke and Lorelai, that sounds actually really good." Marge said with a smile.  
"Lorelai? You want to call the baby girl after your grandma?" Penny said with a smile.  
"Yeah, but Johnny doesn't know yet. So shh." Baby said, Penny giggled.

Baby checked on the ribs every twenty minutes, sometimes she added more wood for more smoke. The fries are in the oven, Penny is roasting the bread in a pan, she rubbed some butter and garlic on them.

"That bread smells so delicious." Baby said with a smile. Marge was cutting vegetables for the salad.  
"I'm glad to see you eat a lot healthier now." Marge said.  
"Oh, I still eat pizza several times a week but I try to eat healthy too. Especially Johnny and Billy need it." Baby said with a smile as she sat down.  
"Want something to drink?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah, see if there is still some juice left. Otherwise just some water." Baby said.

The men stepped inside.

"It smells good here." Billy said and walked to Penny to give her a kiss, she smiled at him. Johnny sat down next to Baby and gave her a kiss.  
"How is training going?" Baby asked as she stroked his cheek.

Johnny was tired and sweaty, and very sexy looking in Baby's eyes.

"I'm hungry. And the meat smells really good. How long still?" Johnny asked, Baby chuckled.  
"Not that long anymore. Get yourself a drink." Baby said and kissed him, he kissed her back and took a deep breath.  
"You smell amazing." Johnny whispered, Baby kissed his nose.  
"Billy is doing great with riding, he can trot now." Johnny said with a smile.

Billy looked at them and smiled.

"How is Tammen doing?" Baby asked with a smile.  
"He is doing great, he can bow now." Johnny said, Jake looked over his book at Johnny and smiled.  
"He will do his owner proud." Baby said with a smile.  
"I'm sure he will." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You mind if I'm going to take a shower?" He asked.  
"No, go ahead." Baby said.

He kissed her one more time and went upstairs to the bathroom en-suit.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Penny and Marge had prepared the dining table, Jake sat down at it already. Johnny and Billy were done showering and sat at the table as well. Baby went to the smoker and checked on the ribs.

"Pen, help me." Baby said.  
"Let me." Johnny said and stood up.

Penny smiled at him and went to get the fries. Johnny laid the ribs on a plate, he took a knife and cuts the ribs in even parts.

"Thanks sweetie." Baby whispered.

He kissed her and took the plate inside. Baby made sure the smoker wasn't burning anymore and went inside as well. Everyone was sitting at the table, Baby smiled happily as she sat down. Penny started to give the bread around, Billy the fries and Johnny stood up to lay on each plate a part of the spareribs.

"It's delicious." Marge said as she took a second bite off the meat, Baby chuckled and ate herself a fry.  
"I love the bread Penny, very subtle with some butter on it." Jake said and smiled at Penny.  
"Thank you." Penny said with a smile.

They talked more about the wedding while they were eating, when they were done, the girls had send the men to the living room for a drink while they cleaned the table. Later that evening, Baby sat in bed and looked at Johnny undressing himself. He laid his hat on the chair and took his shirt off.

"I miss you." Baby whispered, Johnny looked at her.  
"But I'm here." Johnny whispered and sat next to her.  
"That's not what I meant." Baby whispered and took a deep breath.  
"But I don't want to hurt the baby." He whispered.  
"You won't hurt the baby." Baby whispered.  
"I miss you so much, I don't know if I can handle it if I need to miss you three more months." Baby whispered.

Johnny looked at her and then kissed her. She kissed him back very passionate and grabbed his head, he moved. He then kissed his way down to her neck and shoulder. Baby moved so she laid down, he looked at her.

"I miss you too." He whispered.

She grabbed his hand and he entwined fingers, he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you." Baby whispered.  
"So much." She added.

Baby smiled and laid herself comfortable against him. He laid his arms around her and spooned with her. His hands on her belly. Both happily smiling. Baby grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them, she closed her eyes. Johnny kissed her neck as he held her safe in his arms.

"I love you Baby. With my whole heart." Johnny whispered.

Baby entwined fingers with his. She fell asleep and Johnny did too when he was sure she was asleep, his hand softly stroking her belly. The next day was a very busy day. The chairs and tables arrived. Billy helped the guys unloading. The ladies went to pick up the wedding dresses.

"Put them on, I need to see if it's alright." The woman from the shop said.

She helped them, Baby and Penny stood in front of the mirror.

"I swear, my boobs have grown in those five days." Penny said, Baby giggled.  
"It fits perfect now. How does it feel?" The woman asked.  
"It's very comfortable." Penny said and laid her hands on her belly.  
"Look Pen, the eagle." Baby whispered, Penny looked at it and smiled.  
"It's gorgeous." Penny said.

Marge was watching them and held her hands in front of her mouth. Baby saw her via the mirror.

"You're alright mom?" Baby asked. She nodded.  
"Yes." She said.  
"You both look so pretty and amazing, the dresses are gorgeous." Marge said.

They turned around to Marge and she came closer, grabbing each a hand and looking at the dresses.

"It's so subtle, you can see you both are pregnant but it's not too obvious." Marge said, Baby and Penny hugged her.  
"Johnny and Billy will be proud to see you. Dad will be even prouder." Marge said.  
"I did a job very well done for the short amount of time." The woman said.

The girls thanked her and they get out of the dresses. The dresses got packed and they went back home.

"You guys, don't you need to pick up your trousers for tomorrow?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, yeah we do. But we are busy." Billy said.  
"We could go now cuz, Tammen can wait. Let's take Jake with us, we can have a drink in the local bar." Johnny suggested, Jake walked to them.  
"I heard my name." He said.  
"Yeah, you're coming with us." Billy said with a smile.

Johnny gave Baby a kiss and smiled.

"I miss you again." Johnny whispered in her ear and kissed her neck softly.  
"Later." Baby whispered but giggled while her hand laid on his cheek.

He kissed her once, before Billy pulled him away. Baby giggled, she watched the men go.

"Where must I lay the dresses?" Marge asked.  
"Come with me." Penny said.  
"I'm going to walk with Tammen." Baby said.  
"Be careful please." Marge said.  
"I'm safe with Tammen." Baby said and walked to the stables.

Penny smiled and looked at Marge.

"Baby is safe with Tammen, the horse is like a guard for her. Follow me." Penny said.

They went inside to lay the dresses on a safe place.

"I'm going to look at Baby." Marge said.  
"Alright, guess it's a mother's instinct thing. You want something to drink?" Penny asked.  
"No, thanks for asking. You can walk with me." Marge said.  
"Sure." Penny said.

Marge hooked Penny's arm with hers and they walked outside.

"Does Baby do that often, taking a walk with a horse?" Marge asked.  
"Not just a horse Marge. Only with Tammen, it seems to relax Baby and even Tammen. Come, let's have a look at them. Then you can see it yourself. They always going for a walk on the field." Penny said.

Baby was in the field and had taken the halter off. She laid it over the gate. Tammen whinnied happily and made a spurt, his tail up high and his head too, ear pointed forward. He was being playful and Baby smiled at him. She whistled once as she walked on her own speed to the other side of the field. Penny and Marge arrived at the gate and watched Baby and Tammen. Tammen whinnied when baby whistled, Baby whistled again. Tammen galloped some circles in a playful way.

"He is a beautiful horse." Marge said as she watched Tammen.  
"Yeah, he is." Penny said with a smile.

Baby whistled again and Tammen trotted to her, Baby smiled as she grabbed his head.

"Want to walk a bit?" Baby whispered.

She kissed his nose, Baby walked on and Tammen followed her with his nose on her shoulder.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Marge whispered while she is in awe.  
"That is called true love, Baby had that connection with him since the first second she saw him." Penny said and looked at Marge.

Baby had her hands on her belly and smiled while looking at Tammen.

"Such a proud animal, he looks so wild but now he looks so comforting and sweet." Marge said and laid her hands on her chest while smiling.  
"I wish you could see what Billy and I see every day. How happy Baby and Johnny are, it's so romantic. When Johnny is training Tammen or another horse, Baby is watching him from the side. When Baby has her walk with Tammen, Johnny watches her from a distance with a true happy smile on his face. I sometimes feel like a burden to them." Penny said, Marge grabbed her arm.  
"I don't think you and Billy are a burden, it obviously doesn't affect their romance. I think they love it that you both are here." Marge said with a smile.  
"The babies will be like brother and sister." Penny said.  
"They will." Marge said.  
"Johnny asked Billy to be his partner." Penny said with a smile.  
"That's great." Marge said.  
"Yeah, I believe Billy has found his passion. I've never seen him so happy, ever since we got here." Penny said.

She smiled at Marge, Marge smiled at Penny. Baby walked back and saw them standing there.

"Hey you two, enjoying the environments?" Baby asked.

She stood still at the gate, Tammen laid his head over her shoulder and Baby cuddled with him.

"It's so beautiful out here." Marge said.

Tammen whinnied and held his head up, ears pointed forward, Baby looked at him.

"Think the men are back." Baby said as she took the halter.

Tammen lowered his head so baby could put it on. She smiled and kissed his nose, he moved his lip against her cheek and Baby giggled. Baby opened the gate and walked to the stables with Tammen. The two women followed her. When the men were in town, they went to pick the clothes up and went to a bar for a drink.

"You don't want a beer?" Johnny asked and looked at Jake.  
"I'm not really a beer drinker." Jake said with a smile.

Billy ordered two beer and a scotch. Johnny told Jake his idea in how to show Tammen as her present tomorrow.

"Sounds like a good plan. You have the papers from Tammen?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, they're in the office. I will lay them on the desk, so you can get them when the time is right." Johnny said.  
"A sound plan." Jake said and held up the glass.

Johnny and Billy held up their bottle and they smiled.

"Are you Johnny Castle? From ranch Bizarro?" A guy asked and Johnny looked at him.  
"That's me." Johnny said and pushed his hat a bit back.  
"I'm Robert Langford." Robert said and stuck his hand out, Johnny shook it.  
"I heard from my wife that you're getting married tomorrow." Robert said.  
"Yeah, and my cousin here as well." Johnny said and laid his hand on Billy's shoulder. Robert shook hands with Billy as well.  
"And this is my father-in-law Jake Houseman." Johnny said.

Robert looked at Jake and shook hands with him.

"I know you." Robert said.  
"Is that so?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, you treated my mother when she had a heart attack, I wanted her to get the best doctor and there you were. My mother is Jane Langford." Robert said with a smile.  
"Oh, Jane. How is she?" Jake asked.  
"She's doing fine. It's so nice to meet you again." Robert said and then looked at Johnny again.  
"You train horses right?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, for shows, for riding, competitions and all the like." Johnny said.  
"One of my costumers seems to be really fond of your methods, the horses turn out to be great. I'm a horse seller and buyer, I do the monthly auction here in town as well." Robert explained.  
"That's interesting." Johnny said.

Robert took a business card out of his pocket and gave it to Johnny.

"If you need help with selling or buying horses. Or even getting costumers to train horses, give me a call. I will stop by one day soon at the ranch and then we can have a proper talk." Robert said, Johnny took the card and thanked Robert.  
"I will keep it in mind." Johnny said.

Robert gave him a nod, when he grabbed the tip of his hat and walked away. Johnny putted the card in his pocket.

"This can be a really good opportunity for if you want to breed horses cuz." Billy said.  
"Yeah, but I first will have a proper talk with him." Johnny said and sipped his beer.  
"Smart." Jake said and emptied his glass.  
"Let's go back before the ladies will think we ran off." Jake said and they chuckled.  
"You're funny." Billy said.  
"I can be funny sometimes." Jake said and Johnny laid his hand on Jake's shoulder.  
"I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us. I mean, the renovation and now Tammen." Johnny said.  
"I did it with pleasure." Jake said, Johnny grabbed him into a hug.  
"Easy boy." Jake said but chuckled a little. Johnny let him go and smiled.  
"Let's go back." Johnny said and laid some money on the bar before they walked away.

So when they were back at the ranch, Johnny stepped out and heard Tammen, he smiled as he knew what that meant. Tammen only uses his voice around Baby, it's like he talks to her and it even amazed Johnny a lot.

"Come, I want you to see something without being seen." Johnny said to Jake.

Billy smiled and followed. They stood still at the side of the arena, just beneath the roof.

"Look at Tammen and Baby." Johnny whispered.

Jake looked and saw how Tammen had his head over Baby's shoulder and she cuddle him. Tammen held his head up and looked in their direction, he whinnied again. Baby looked at him and laid her hand on his nose, he followed Baby with his nose on her shoulder, to the stables.

"Does he always do that?" Jake whispered.  
"Yeah, it's like they communicate without words. It's so amazing, it amazes me every time I see them together. I think they just had their walk." Johnny whispered.  
"Walk?" Jake asked a bit confused.  
"Yeah, Baby takes Tammen to the field and let him loose. Then he first walks and runs around like a happy playful fowl, and after he walks just like that with her over the field. Like they found their zen or something, totally calm and relaxed." Johnny explained.  
"Amazing." Jake whispered.  
"I never heard that someone could have such a connection with an animal." He whispered.  
"Baby is living proof that it does." Johnny said.  
"let's go. Tammen has betrayed us already." Johnny said and they walked to the stables.

"Hello beautiful." Johnny said and smiled at Baby, she turned and smiled.  
"Hey gorgeous. Did you get the clothes?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, we did and we had a nice drink." Johnny answered and kissed her.

Tammen pushed his nose against their faces. Baby giggled and Johnny grabbed his head.

"Already stealing my girl are you?" Johnny said and Baby giggled again.

Tammen had his ears forward and breezed. Johnny chuckled and stroked his neck. They all heard a car arriving.

"That must be Lisa." Marge said and walked away, Jake followed her.  
"Shall I put him back then?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah. I will come in a bit. Billy and I will feed the horses." Johnny said and gave her a kiss.

Baby putted Tammen in his stable and walked with Penny to welcome Lisa. The evening was going to be a happy one.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 35

 _ ***The wedding***_

Baby was up early, she was too excited to relax. Penny had the same, the men were feeding the horses. The caterer came early to put everything up. Marge was directing them, she told the girls to relax and do nothing since it was their day.

"Shall I do your hair ladies?" Lisa asked as she sat down on the outdoor sofa. Baby and Penny looked at her.  
"Sure, but nothing too complicated." Baby said.  
"Of course not, you look amazing like this already. You too Pen." Lisa said.  
"How are things with Neil?" Penny asked.  
"It's going really well, I only see him in the weekends because of school but it is amazing so far. He will come this afternoon, he needed to pick up Max." Lisa said.

The girls giggled about Lisa's passionate face.

"What?" Lisa asked.  
"You look so passionate when you talk about him. For us it is still a bit weird." Penny said.  
"I love to see you being so happy, Last summer I never would have thought you to be like this. And Neil being changed too, that is weird to us. It still is." Baby said and grabbed Lisa into a hug.

Jake walked outside and smiled at the girls.

"It's going to be a pretty day today." He said, they look at him. Baby took a deep breath and smiled.  
"The sun will come today, smell the air. Spring is in it." Baby said, they all took a deep breath.  
"How do you smell Spring?" Lisa asked.  
"You smell the fresh grass, the little humidity in the morning, like now, it all is a sign for a nice sunny day where plants start to grow, and animals being born." Baby said and dreamed.  
"You are very romantic." Lisa said.  
"What time is the wedding?" Lisa asked.  
"At five in the afternoon. Look at all the people, already so busy." Baby said and looked around.  
"I'm hungry again." Penny said, and her stomach growled. Baby giggled.  
"We ate an hour ago." Baby said.  
"It's getting worse, I'm telling you." Penny said and stood up.  
"Going to see if we have leftovers." Penny said and walked inside.  
"I'm not allowed to do anything am I?" Baby asked.  
"Do you want to do something Baby?" Jake asked.  
"I would love to have a walk with Tammen." Baby said with a smile.  
"Then go, have a walk with him." Jake said with a smile.  
"You can't do anything now anyway." Lisa said, and she saw Baby's face.

Baby got up and walked to the stables. She watched Johnny and Billy being busy in the stables. Tammen whinnied as he stuck his head out of the stable, Baby smiled and walked to him. Johnny looked up and smiled as he saw Baby with Tammen.

"Want a walk?" Baby whispered.  
"Getting away from all the hassle for a bit?" Baby whispered as she put the halter on.

Baby opened the stable and Tammen patiently walked with her to the field. Johnny finished up work, putting extra hay in Tammen's stable. Billy came to him with the blanket.

"Lay it in the saddle room. We will put it on right before the vowels." Johnny said.  
"Alright. Where is Tammen?" Billy asked.  
"Baby took him for a walk." Johnny said with a smile.  
"If you want to go and watch them, then go, I will sweep here. We are done anyway." Billy said with a smile.

He then walked to the saddle room. Johnny smiled and walked to the field, Jake was there too. Johnny stood next to him and smiled.

"It's amazing Johnny." Jake said without looking at Johnny.

Baby walked on and Tammen was playfully running around her, Baby giggled and whistled once. He went to her for a cuddle and then went to run around in a playful way again.

"Their body-language is very communicative." It was Marge who smiled and walked to her husband.  
"It's really amazing." Jake said again.

He laid his arm around Marge, she laid her hand on his chest and looked at Baby. Baby looked behind her and saw Johnny and her parents, she smiled happily. Tammen came to her and she cuddled him.

"Shall we go to Johnny? What do you think?" Baby asked.

She gave him a kiss on his nose, Tammen held his head up high and whinnied. Ears pointed forward.

"Go." Baby said, and she turned to walk back.

Tammen laid his nose on Baby's shoulders for a moment and then ran towards Johnny, his tail high and his head too. Johnny smiled and grabbed Tammen's head when he stopped at the gate.

"Hey boy. Enjoying yourself?" Johnny asked and rubbed Tammen's head.

He breezed, Baby walked slowly on, her hands on her belly. The baby was kicking.

"You know it's a big day he?" Baby whispered to her belly.

Johnny patted Tammen's neck and he trotted back to Baby. She stood still when Tammen stood in front of her.

"Look at that. How cute is that?" Marge said.

She watched how Tammen laid his nose softly on Baby's belly and Baby cupped his snout. Johnny leaned onto the gate and his heart was skipping a beat, Jake took his phone and took a picture. Johnny went in the field and walked to them with his hands in his pockets. Baby smiled happily and stuck her hand out when he was close. He leaned in and kissed her. She moved and grabbed him in her arms. Tammen breezed and pushed his nose against their faces.

"He is jealous." Baby whispered, and Johnny chuckled.

They both gave Tammen a kiss on his nose. Jake was still taking pictures. Johnny laid his arm around Baby's waist as they walked to the gate, Baby had her hands on her belly again. Tammen laid his head over their shoulders and walked with them. Baby smiled and looked at Johnny, who's free hand laid on Tammen's nose. He smiled at Baby as he looked at her. Jake took a picture and looked at it.

"This is the perfect picture. This I want to hang up at home." Jake said and showed Marge the picture, she smiled.  
"It's perfect." She whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Maybe you should print a copy for them as well." Marge said.  
"Good idea." Jake said.  
"I'm going to the town for a bit." He said.  
"Be quick." Marge said.  
"I will be back in time." He said and gave her a kiss.  
"Where's dad going?" Baby asked as they were at the gate.  
"Oh, he needed to do something in town. He will be back soon." Marge said as she kissed Baby on her cheek.  
"You look beautiful today." Marge said.

Baby grabbed her mom's hand and laid them on her belly.

"She's kicking the whole morning already." Baby said with a smile, Marge smiled.

Baby grabbed Johnny's hand as well and laid it on her belly as well. Johnny smiled happily and gave Baby a kiss.

"I'm bringing him back." Johnny said as he took the halter.  
"I can do that, I always do." Baby said.

She watches how Johnny putting the halter on. Baby smiled and laid her hand on his cheek, he kissed her again. Tammen pushed against Johnny.

"He is jealous of you Johnny." Marge said, Baby giggled.

Johnny patted on Tammen's neck and Baby kissed Johnny again, Johnny responded because the kiss was very passionate. Johnny was becoming crazy and he ended the kiss, Baby bit her lip and he swallowed once. Marge saw the electricity and walked away, Baby walked to the stables and Johnny walked with her. Baby putted Tammen back in his stable and took off his halter. Johnny grabbed Baby from behind and kissed her neck. She walked to an empty stable, Johnny followed her while biting his lip.

"I love you." Baby whispered.  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
"I've missed these spontaneous moments." Baby whispered, Johnny took a deep breath and smiled.  
"I still can't get enough of you, it was stupid to think that I would hurt the baby." Johnny whispered.

Baby laid her finger on his mouth and turned around. He looked in her eyes and she kissed him. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, she laid her legs around him as good as she could. They kissed, he pressed her a little against the wall and sagged a little through his legs, she laid her arms around his neck and smiled.

"You're on fire today." Baby whispered, he kissed her neck.

Johnny watched her face, how she is enjoying it. He kissed her neck, sucked a little too making her totally crazy.

"This is amazing." He whispered, he puts her back on her feet.

She laid her arms around his neck and he held her in his arms after he zipped his pants.

"It's amazing how such a wonderful man will be my husband after today." Baby whispered, and they kissed.  
"And you my wife, nothing more that I want." He whispered and smiled.  
"I think we need to go and prepare for the wedding." Baby whispered, he kissed her again.  
"Baby?" It was Penny who came to the stables.

Baby and Johnny were kissing when Penny saw them. She smiled as she watched them.

"I don't want to know what you two were doing, but we need to get inside. Marge made lunch and Lisa wants to do our hair." Penny said.

Baby looked at Penny and smiled happily. She walked to Penny, Penny looked at Johnny who was fastening his belt. She rolled her eyes when he walked by, giving Penny a kiss on her cheek.

"You're crazy." Penny said as she hooked arms with Baby.  
"Crazy about Johnny." Baby whispered.  
"I'm going to check on Nibbit." Johnny said and gave Baby a quick kiss.  
"How many times?" Penny whispered.  
"You're too curious Pen." Baby whispered back.

They giggled as they walked to the house.

"There you are. Here, eat something. You look like you need it." Marge said with a wink. Baby chuckled a little.

Johnny walked inside as well, followed by Billy, Marge laid the food on the table so they all could eat. Jake was back as well, he had a present in his hands and laid it down on the table that has been put up for the presents. Baby was curious but smiled at her father. After lunch, Jake took the men to the office for a drink. The girls went upstairs with Lisa. Marge went to check if everything still went as planned. The hours went by, it was almost time. The vicar was there as well, looking around. Marge gave him a cup of tea as he sat down on the outdoor sofa.

"Thank you, it's beautiful out here." He said with a smile.  
"Yeah, it's amazing here." Marge said.

The men came outside.

"You're not dressed." Marge said and looked at Johnny and Billy.  
"No not yet, we need to do something first." Johnny said with a smile.

He saw the vicar and went to shake hands with him. Billy did too.

"The two grooms." The vicar said with a smile.  
"It's a big honor to do this double wedding, I never did one before." The vicar said.  
"It's an honor you want to do this." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Go, be fast. You two need to get dressed." Marge said and shooed them away.

They walked to the stables.

"Can't believe that Penny is my wife in about an hour. Never thought I actually would marry one day." Billy said, Johnny laid his arm around Billy's neck and smiled.  
"You will be the best husband for Penny, and the best father for the baby boy." Johnny said.  
"Get the blanket." Johnny said as he stopped at Tammen's stable.

When Billy came back with the blanket and helped Johnny to lay it on Tammen's back.

"Easy boy. It will not stay long on you." Johnny said and patted Tammen's neck.  
"I will give him some extra food, it might calm him a bit." Billy said and walked away.

Johnny closed the stable and looked at the halter, he smiled and decided to use the one he uses for shows. They prepared their horses as well.

"We will put the bridles on at the last moment." Johnny said as he hanged Nibbit's bridle on the stable door. He smiled at Nibbit, who breezed a bit.  
"You're excited?" Johnny asked and rubbed his head.

He brushed Nibbit a bit, Billy was brushing Klimbim. When they were done, they walked back to the house. Jake walked to them.

"Tammen is prepared?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, Nibbit and Klimbim as well." Johnny said.  
"Then quickly go inside and get dressed." Jake said.

They walked inside to the office. They were banned from the bedrooms. They were dressed, and Jake came into the office. Johnny was arranging his Bolo tie, Billy was putting his hat back on.

"Well, this is certainly very much different from what is traditional." Jake said and smiled.  
"The girls' idea." Billy said with a smile.  
"It suits you both very well." Jake said and walked to the desk.  
"These are the papers?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, all is in it. The certificate that he is full Arab, his family tree and the authenticity. I also put the new official ownership paper in it with Baby's name on it. Did the check got to the old owner?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes, he was in town this morning. I'd arranged an appointment with him and I also got another present. A small one. It's for both of you, I think you will love it." Jake said with a smile, after he looked at the papers.

He folded them neatly and putted them in his jacket.

"You're ready?" Jake asked, Johnny putted his hat on and smile.  
"Can't be readier, looking forward to have Baby as my wife." Johnny said, Jake smiled and opened the door.  
"Want a drink?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah." Johnny said.

Billy took two beers out of the fridge and they walked outside.

"You two need to go to the stables, you are not supposed to see the girls until the vowels." Marge said and looked at them.  
"You do look good in those clothes." She said to compliment them, they both flushed a little.  
"Now go." She shooed them away.

They walked to the stables.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 36

The girls were upstairs, Lisa was done with their hair.

"You like it?" She asked.  
"I love it, you kept it as natural as possible." Baby said, Penny smiled as well as she admired her hair-do.  
"I love it Lisa." Penny said.  
"You may come more often and do my hair." She added, and Lisa hugged Penny as well.  
"Thanks." Lisa said. There was a knock.  
"Girls?" Marge said and opened the door.  
"Oh, you two really need to get dressed now. Guests have arrived already." Marge said as she closed the door.  
"Your hair looks great." She said, and Lisa smiled.  
"Lisa, can you help Penny with her dress? I will help Baby." Marge said as she took Baby's dress.

Baby took off her bathrobe. It took some time, but the girls were dressed, Marge helped them with the shoes and Lisa smiled.

"You both look so beautiful." Lisa said excitedly.  
"I still can't realize it, my youngest is going to be a wife." Marge said, Baby hugged her mother and then Lisa with a big smile.  
"You look so perfect. You remember how I always told you how I wanted to have my wedding?" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah." Baby said, Lisa grabbed Baby's hands.  
"This is so much better than those dreams." Lisa said.  
"You have everything you wanted, a perfect man, you're expecting a baby, you live your dream here on the ranch and now you are becoming a perfect wife." Lisa said, she was being emotional. Baby smiled and hugged her sister.  
"You will marry one day too Lissy." Baby whispered.  
"And then you will get that perfect wedding you always dreamed off." Baby added.  
"Thanks Baby. I love you." Lisa said.  
"I love you too sis." Baby said, and they hugged again.  
"And Penny, you are also like a sister to me. I'm sorry I took you for granted in the past." Lisa said.  
"Come here you." Penny said and hugged Lisa.  
"Let's go ladies." Marge said.

They went downstairs. Jake stood up and looked at them.

"Wow, you two look so beautiful." Jake said and kissed Baby and Penny on their cheeks.  
"Neil is here Lissy, he is outside with Max." Jake said.  
"Thanks dad." Lisa said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and walking outside.

Jake walked the girls to the start of the aisle. The music started, the vicar stood beneath the pavilion and smiled as he looks at the girls. Guests have turned to look at them, Marge walked quickly to the front row to sit down, on her way she greeted some aunts and cousins. Most guests were from Baby's side. Penny didn't expect anyone from her side anyway, but she saw Billy's mom looking at her. She smiled, she never met Billy's mom before, only saw pictures, because she lived in another state and was always busy. Johnny's father was there too, some friends were there. Baby saw colleagues from Kellerman's being there too, like Maria and Rita, who waved excitedly. Baby smiled at them. Neil smiled at Lisa who stood next to the vicar now, Max sat next to him. Rodriguez stood at the other side of the vicar, Johnny and Billy had asked him to be their best man, they couldn't think of someone else. It was not too much, it was perfect. Jake stood in between the girls and held his arms up.

"You're ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah." They said.

He smiled proudly as they walked slowly to the pavilion with music in the background. The guests smiling while looking at them. Baby looked at the view and saw how the sun was starting to set down and like she predicted, it was a beautiful and remarkable warm day. Jake stood still and looked at the vicar with a smile, who gave Jake a nod.

"We need to wait for the grooms, I hope they haven't run off." The vicar said jokingly, and the girls giggled.

There was a horse whinnying, and everyone looked at the stables. Johnny and Billy trotted a little and then walked to the pavilion, Johnny smiled as he saw Baby, his eyes glued on her. Billy walked to the other side of the pavilion and both men stood still, some guests gasped, clearly not expecting this entrance. Marge laid her hand on her chest and smiled. The men stepped off, binding the reins to a pole of the pavilion and walked to their girls. Jake grabbed from each girl a hand and they looked at him, he gave them both a kiss and handed the hands out to the men. He smiled at them and went to sit down next to his wife, she grabbed his hand and smiled happily. Pictures were being made as well, they hired a professional photographer. The vicar did the vowels, it took some time. Baby and Johnny looked at each other, Billy and Penny as well with a smile on their faces. After some time.

"The rings please." The vicar asked and looked at Rodriguez.

He quickly gave Johnny and Billy the rings.

"Do you, Johnny Castle, take Frances Houseman to be your wife?" The vicar asked.  
"I do." Johnny said with a smile, he puts the ring on her finger.  
"Do you, Billy Castle, take Penny Johnson to be your wife?" The vicar asked.  
"I do." Billy said, and he puts the ring on Penny's finger.

The guests were in awe now. Marge was tearing up and Jake handed her his handkerchief while tearing up himself as well. The vicar looked at Lisa, who smiled and gave the girls the rings.

"Do you, Frances Houseman, take Johnny Castle to be your husband?" The vicar asked.  
"I do." Baby said, and she puts the ring on Johnny's finger.  
"Do you, Penny Johnson, take Billy Castle as your husband?" The vicar asked.  
"I do." Penny said when the vicar wasn't even done with his sentence, Billy smiled at her as she puts the ring on his finger.  
"You may kiss the brides." The vicar said with a smile and clapped.

The guests clapped as well. Johnny laid Baby's arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her.

Billy and Penny were kissing already and literally were glued to each other. The caterer was making room, so dinner could start, the guests stood straight. Jake walked to Johnny and gave him a nod.

"I'm right back, stay here." Johnny said.  
"You need a hand?" Billy asked.  
"Come." Johnny said and took Nibbit, Billy took Klimbim and they walked to the stables.

The guests became curious. Jake gave a nod to Rodriguez and Lisa, who quickly walked away as well.

"What is going on?" Baby asked.  
"I'm wondering that too." Penny said.  
"I know you both probably didn't want me to do this, because I already have done so much." Jake said, the girls looked at him.  
"I have several presents for you." Jake said.  
"Let me start with the first one." Jake added.  
"But it's not present time yet dad." Baby said. "I know, but this is not like regular presents." Jake said.  
"You know your father." Marge said with a smile.

He took a paper out of his right pocket.

"I know I should give this to the four of you together, but the men will know as soon as they are back." Jake said and hand the envelope to Baby and Penny.  
"You open it Pen." Baby said, Penny looked at her and did so.

She gasped and laid her hand on her chest. Baby looked at the paper as well and her mouth dropped.

"This is huge dad. How did you get the licenses?" Baby asked. She looked at a contract for building up a dance school with a double floors apartment for Billy and Penny.  
"I spoke with the right people, it took some time but I'm glad it worked out in time." Jake said with a smile. The girls grabbed him tightly.  
"Thank you so much!" Baby shrieked and kissed her dad.

Penny putted the contract back in the envelope and smiled widely.

"I don't know what to say." Penny said and gave him a kiss too.  
"That's not all. I've got something for both families, since the babies are almost here, I thought you might find good use of these." Jake said and held his left arm up.

They heard cars coming to the pavilion, Baby and Penny turned and gasped. Two Range Rovers stopped, Lisa and Rodriguez stepped out with the keys.

"I hope you will enjoy them." Jake said.  
"Dad, you are crazy." Baby said but hugged him, Lisa walked to her sister and smiled.  
"It drives amazing." Lisa said, and Baby hugged her tightly.  
"I don't know what to say." Penny said as Rodriguez handed her the key, Lisa gave the key to Baby.  
"Say thank you." Rodriguez said, she giggled and gave him a little hug. She looked at Jake and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"You are so sweet, thank you so much." Penny said.  
"Everything for my three lovely girls." Jake said.

The girls hugged him at the same time, he chuckled.

"But I'm not done yet." Jake said as he let them go.  
"Wait dad. Please stop spoiling us." Baby said.  
"This is my present for you Baby, I know you don't want me to spoil you and god forbid that I buy you something you love so much." Jake said.

His hand went into his left pocket, he took the papers out. Baby looked at it and held her hands over her mouth.

"But for once, I want to spoil my baby girl. Here and I hope you will enjoy it for many years to come." Jake said and handed her the papers.  
"You really?" Baby asked, she didn't dare to unfold the papers.

Jake held his right arm up.

"That's the queue Billy, go ahead." Johnny said as he stood there with Tammen waiting.

Billy quickly went to the girls and smiled. Baby unfolded the papers and she started to cry.

"I'm dreaming." Baby said.

Johnny walked to her with Tammen. The guests looked at him and were in awe. Johnny smiled as he stood still in front of Baby, he handed her the robe.

"This is too much." Baby said.

She cries harder now and looked at Tammen who held his head high, ears forward and his lip touched her face. She kissed his nose and rubbed his head.

"I must be dreaming. Dad, he must have cost a fortune." Baby said.  
"Money is worthless when it comes to my daughter's happiness." Jake said.

Baby hugged him again, this time tightly and long. He closed his eyes and smiled. Johnny patted on Tammen's neck. Baby cuddled Tammen, the guests were in awe again.

"Just got married and I already am cheated on." Johnny said jokingly, the people laughed about it, Baby giggled and looked at him.  
"I love you so much. And you knew about this?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I was there when you father made the deal." Johnny said.  
"So, you know the price?" Baby asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you." Johnny said.

Baby kissed him, he grabbed her and kissed her back. Tammen breezed and pushed his nose against their faces, Baby giggled.

"We need to have a talk mister." Johnny said and looked at Tammen with a smile.

Tammen had his ears forward and breezed again, Johnny gave him a kiss on his nose.

"I can't believe it, he is mine, reality still needs to hit me." Baby said and cuddled Tammen again.  
"People, the tables are ready. Dinner will be served soon." Marge announced, the caterers guided the guests to the tables.  
"See you in a bit." Jake said and walked away with Marge.  
"Dad bought us cars as well." Baby said and held up the key.

Penny did too with a big smile. The men looked at the cars and smiled.

"We are going to have fun with those." Billy said.  
"They're for the family." Penny said in a warning tone, Johnny chuckled and putted the key in his pocket.  
"Your father is one of a kind." Johnny said and gave Baby a kiss again.  
"You can say that, look what he got us as well. This is for the four of us." Penny said and handed Johnny the envelope.

Billy looked curious as Johnny took the contract out, his mouth dropped.

"Is he for real?" Johnny asked, Billy took the contract and was equally astonished.  
"Yeah, he said it took him some time, but the licenses are arranged. In the contract even stands that when we are ready, we can contact the contractor and he will come by to a look at the plans." Baby said with a smile.  
"He even pays for it, stands here." Billy said and showed the part to them.  
"He for sure is crazy, but we have no choice to stop him." Baby said.  
"I think we need to join our guests now." Penny said and looked at the people who sit down at the tables.  
"Go already, I will join in a bit. Bringing Tammen back to his stable." Baby said.  
"I will join you." Johnny said and laid his arm around Baby's waist.

Tammen laid his head over their shoulders and cuddled.

"I think someone knows now and is very happy." Baby said and smiled.

The photographer was making a lot of pictures. Especially of this moment. Johnny smiled at Tammen and then looked at Baby. He let her go and grabbed her hand instead. His other hand rubbing Tammen's head.

"Come Tammen." Baby said, they walked to the stable.

Tammen laid his nose on her shoulder like he always do, they walked passed the tables and the guests were looking at them and whispering a bit.

"You are already famous Tammen." Johnny said with a smile.

Baby giggled and gave Tammen a kiss on his nose. They walked to his stable, Baby took off the halter and looked at it while Johnny took off the blanket.

"You used the one for the shows." Baby said.  
"Yeah, thought it might look better." Johnny said as he laid the blanket aside.

He closed the stable and grabbed Baby's hands after she hung up the halter.

"Let's go." He said and kissed her once.  
"Before they think we are doing naughty things again." He said with a cheeky grin.  
"This is the best day of my life Johnny, everything I ever wanted and dreamed off came true." Baby said as she was starting to get tears again, Johnny kissed her again and she grabbed him.  
"I love you so much." Johnny whispered.  
"And I love you so much." Baby whispered.

He smiled and laid his forehead against hers. Her hand laid on his cheek. Then they walked to the table and got cheered by some guests.

"There you two are. I almost thought that you two were doing things unheard of." Marge said in a teasing tone.  
"Mom!" Baby said and flushed, others who heard it laughed.  
"What? It's perfectly healthy and normal." Marge said.

Baby rolled her eyes and sat down. Johnny sat next to her, Billy gave him a beer.

"Cheers." Johnny said and they all said "Cheers."


	37. Chapter 37

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 37

During the dinner. Jake stood straight, people looked up and went quiet.

"I will not make it very long." Jake said and smiled.  
"I just want to say that I'm so proud of my beautiful daughter and my son-in-law for what they have put up here." Jake said.  
"It wasn't without your help." Johnny said.  
"It is my biggest pleasure Johnny." Jake said and smiled at Johnny.

"Seeing these two happy couples, married on the same day, both probably getting their baby on the same day. No one can imagine how proud I feel. When Baby, my beautiful daughter, told me many years ago that she wanted to make a life of her own and didn't want to get spoiled, I for sure thought she went nuts. When she brought Penny home, I first thought it was an impulse from her to do this, but my daughter always has a big heart for others. I got to know Penny, I became very fond of her and she started to be like a daughter to me and my wife Marge. Penny stayed for weeks, maybe even months I don't know." Jake said, and some people chuckled a bit.

"And I didn't even mind. When the girls came to me and decided they both wanted to go to college to learn IT, I was for a period of time disappointed in my daughter, however I did let her go to college and offered Penny to pay for her college as well. During and after college, the two girls went to parties a lot. In the extend that it got me worried about that they were throwing their lives away." Jake said, he looked at Baby and Penny with a smile. The girls giggled a bit.

"I knew one thing from the beginning, these two will stay best friends forever." Jake said and paused a bit.  
"They are always together, I've seen relationships from Baby and even from Penny getting destroyed because Baby and Penny don't want to be apart. Or at least not being far away from each other." Jake said.

The guests were looking at Baby and Penny, they were holding hands.

"I know my wife one day asked me. Are they lesbians?" Jake tried to do Marge's voice, she laughed, so did the rest as well.  
"I was assuring her that they were not, took me a while believe me." Jake said, and the guests laughed again.  
"Until last year, Penny told me she found a job for her and Baby, it was only a summer job, but it was something they could put on their resumes. It was an IT job at Kellerman's." Jake said with a smile at pointed at Max, who gave Jake a nod.  
"I wholeheartedly encouraged the girls, while I still was struggling myself with the fact that Baby didn't want to go to Harvard. At Kellerman's, Baby met Johnny, Penny met Billy." Jake said and laid his hand on Johnny's shoulder, who smiled at him.

"Can you imagine that this big guy feared me?" Jake asked, some chuckled a bit, especially the colleagues from Kellerman's.

"At first, when Baby told us that Johnny was her guy, I was angry. I felt like she did it on purpose to hurt me, I really thought that this wonderful man was a player. Someone who plays with women's feelings. It made me angry when I got to know that Penny is together with Billy, who is Johnny's cousin." Jake said. Billy's mom smiled at her son.

"Really thinking that they must be the same, I got to know Billy very quick since he helped the girls out a lot and I concluded that Billy is a perfect match for Penny. She deserves the best." Jake said and smiled at Penny and Billy.

"I said I would make this short, right?" Jake asked, and guests were laughing a bit again.

"Anyway, there was a moment on Kellerman's, I was golfing a bit, when Baby and Lisa came storming to me. Baby was totally upset and very angry." Jake said.  
"With me." He added.  
"She told me, and I quote. If you don't want to accept me for who I am, for who I became and that I'm with Johnny, then you don't have to stay in my life anymore. It broke my heart, I lost my daughter, I was sure I lost my daughter on that day." Jake said, it still made him a little upset to think about that day. Baby grabbed his hand and smiled.

"About an hour later, I saw Johnny coming to me, I was surprised believe me. Johnny poured his heart out to me, not only about his feelings for Baby, but also that he had hoped he could asked me for permission to marry her. It made my heart beating in my throat, I couldn't speak. He told me how much he wanted me to stay in Baby's life and be the grandfather to the baby and future children to come, because Baby needed her father and the children will need their grandfather. He also told me." Jake paused a bit.

The guests looked at Johnny who flushed a little, Baby grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"That even if I wouldn't accept him, he still would be marrying my daughter, I saw the true man in Johnny at that moment. I saw he meant every word he said to me and I saw how perfect he was for my daughter, I was just too stubborn to admit it that day." Jake said and looked at Johnny, who stood up and hugged Jake tightly.

"I mean, you need to be a real man to stand up to the father of your girlfriend, pouring your heart out and saying that no matter what, he will never leave her. Johnny is special, I came to accept him, and I gave him my blessing." Jake said with a smile.

Marge was tearing up. Jake looked at Johnny again.

"I love you son. Thanks for making my daughter the happiest woman on this world." Jake said, Johnny was overwhelmed and hugged Jake again.  
"I love you too dad." He whispered.

Jake smiled and hugged him back. Jake hugged Billy and Penny as well and then looked at his daughter.

"Thank you, dad." Baby whispered, hugging him tightly.

He smiled happily and closed his eyes as he hugged her back. The guests clapped for some moments, Jake sat back down, and everyone went to eat further. After the food, music started to come out of the speakers.

"It's party time." Marge said with a smile as she stood up.  
"Can I have the newly weds on the dance floor?" The DJ asked.

They hired someone who would just play songs, mostly from the old days, they didn't want a band or some fancy orchestra to play music. Johnny stuck his hand out to Baby and smiled, she took it and they walked to the dance floor. Billy and Penny came to the dance floor as well. It was a slow and romantic song that started to play, and they started to dance slowly. Johnny smiled as he looked at Baby and turned a few times with her. She giggled every time he made a turn. Billy and Penny moved a bit and kissed each other. Johnny grabbed her a bit more against him and laid her arms around his neck, they moved together.

"Look at them." Marge whispered, drying tears from time to time.

Jake gave her a kiss on her head and smiled.

"Everyone can come to dance now." The DJ said.

Baby had requested not to have a father-daughter dance, because of Penny, but Jake danced a bit with Baby and after with Penny to have that father-daughter feel. Billy stood next to Johnny, drinking a beer and watching the people, when his mother walked to him.

"Billy, I'm so proud of you." She said, Billy looked at her and smiled.  
"Thanks ma. I'm glad you came." Billy said and hugged her tightly.  
"I wouldn't have want to miss the most important day of my son's life. Penny is wonderful, very beautiful too." She said.

Billy held her in his arms. She looked at Johnny.

"You look gorgeous as ever Johnny, I'm so happy for you as well, finally not living on the streets anymore." She said, Johnny smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Have you seen your father? He is here too." She said, Johnny looked around to see if he could.  
"He is in the back, guess he feels a little shame or something." Billy's mom said.  
"I'm going to look for him." Johnny said and walked away.

Penny walked to Billy, he held his hand out to her and she took it.

"Pen, this my mom. Rebecca Castle." Billy said.  
"I wish Billy had let us meet earlier. You know, before the wedding." Rebecca said and took Penny's hands. Penny smiled, then she hugged Rebecca.  
"Oh." Rebecca wept, she hugged Penny back.  
"You look so big." Rebecca said and looked at Penny's belly.

Penny grabbed her hands and laid them on her belly. Rebecca smiled as she feels how the baby kicked.

"You are always welcome to visit us." Penny said with a smile.  
"Thank you so much." Rebecca said.

Baby watched them from a distance and smiled, then she walked to them.

"Where is Johnny?" Baby asked.  
"He is looking for his dad." Billy said with a smile.  
"Congratulations." Rebecca said and looked at Baby, Baby smiled and grabbed her hands.  
"Thank you so much." Baby said.  
"I'm going to look for Johnny." Baby said and walked away.

Johnny found his father, he sat on the outdoor sofa, watching everyone and looking around. Johnny walked to him, his father looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked.  
"I try to be." His dad answered.  
"You don't want a drink?" Johnny asked, seeing his father not being drunk for a change.  
"No, I'm in rehab. I'm going to an AAA group."

Johnny sat down next to his father.

"That's great dad." Johnny said.  
"I thought I never would see you again son, you walked away when I needed you the most, but I do understand now why you walked away and I'm so sorry for what I did to you after mom died." His father cried even more. Johnny laid his hand on his father's back.  
"Until I got the invitation, you have no idea what went through me when I got it. My only son, getting married. You have such a beautiful wife, she reminds me of mom." He said.  
"When I arrived here, I was so amazed in how far you came in your life. It's really beautiful here." Johnny only listened to him and smiled a bit.  
"Dad?" Johnny asked, his father looking at him.  
"You are always welcome here." Johnny said, his father looked at him and burst out.

Laying a hand on Johnny's cheek and grabbed him into a hug. Johnny grabbed him tightly and smiled.

"I'm proud of you son." He whispered.  
"I'm happy you're finally in rehab, keep it up please." Johnny whispered.  
"Oh, I will for sure." His father said.

Baby walked around, getting congratulations from family members as she looked around for Johnny. She found him hugging his father, she stood still and watched them for a bit, she smiled and decided to go to them. She was a little nervous since she never met his father. Johnny looked up at her and smiled, she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Baby asked, Johnny's father looked up at Baby.  
"I am. Baby, I want you to meet my father Peter." Johnny said.

Peter stood up and Baby looked up at him.

"You're tall." Baby said, Johnny stood up as well.  
"Dad, this is Frances. But everyone calls her Baby." Johnny said with a proud smile, Peter looked at him and smiled.  
"It's so nice to meet you." Peter said.

Baby looked closely at him and saw he was a bit hesitating.

"Come here." Baby said and grabbed him to hug him.  
"Oh." Peter said and hugged her back.  
"You are beautiful Baby. How far are you?" He asked.  
"About six months. Sit if you please." Baby said, Peter did so.

Baby grabbed his hands, smiling at him and laid them on her belly. Johnny gave Baby a kiss on her cheek and watched his father, who was smiling as he felt the baby kicking.

"She reacts to voices, she just reacted when she heard your voice." Baby said.  
"It's a girl?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Baby said with a happy smile.  
"You have a name?" Peter asked curious.  
"I do, but I don't know if Johnny likes it." Baby said.  
"You haven't told me you have a name already." Johnny said and looked at Baby, she grabbed his hand and smiled happily.  
"May I know what name you have?" Peter asked.  
"Lorelai. I want to call her Lorelai." Baby said.

Peter gasped, and Johnny's mouth dropped. Peter started to cry again, Baby was a bit confused.

"That's a beautiful name." Peter said as he took his handkerchief and blew his nose.  
"That's my mother's name." Johnny said and now smiled at Baby.  
"Oh, I didn't know. My grandmother was called Lorelai too." Baby said.  
"I love it." Johnny said and kissed Baby's forehead.

She smiled relieved and looked at Peter. Baby sat next to him and grabbed his hands, he looked at her.

"You are always welcome here and visit your granddaughter when she is born." Baby said.  
"I would love that. You are so nice, Johnny has good taste." Peter said, Baby flushed a little.  
"You have an amazing son." Baby said and looked at Johnny.

Johnny's eyes were a bit darker and she could see the love in them, so deep and full passion. She held her breath for a bit, Peter watched her reaction and let her hands go.

"Go with him, enjoy your evening." Peter said.  
"You need to come too, let me get you something fresh to drink." Baby said and stood up.

She stuck her hand out. Peter grabbed it and stood up. Johnny laid his arm around Baby while Baby kept holding Peter's hand.


	38. Chapter 38

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 38

They walked to the table where Marge and Jake were sitting, they were talking to an aunt.

"Mom, dad." Baby said and smiled. They looked up and saw Peter as well.  
"I want you to meet my father-in-law Peter Castle." Baby said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Jake said and stuck his hand out.  
"Don't call me sir, I'm already old." Peter said and shook hands with Jake, Marge shook hands with him as well and smiled.  
"Peter, this is my mother Marge and my father Jake Houseman." Baby said.  
"I've seen that name somewhere, but I can't place it." Peter said, Jake smiled.  
"I will get you some juice." Baby said as Peter sat down on a chair, he smiled at her.  
"Your daughter is very lovely." Peter said.

Baby walked to the drink table, Johnny followed her.

"Your father is nice." Baby said as she took a glass and filled it with orange juice.  
"You figured he's not drunk?" Johnny asked.  
"I can read people, you know that, and he doesn't smell drunk." Baby said with a smile.  
"He's going to an AAA group now, he is in rehab." Johnny said with a smile, Baby smiled at him.  
"That's great to hear." Baby said.  
"He might turn his whole life around just for us. I'm the only one he has left, after mom died he started to drink. That is why I ran away from home." Johnny said.

Baby laid her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss.

"He must have been truly miserable. I would like him to be back in your life." Baby whispered, Johnny smiled and kissed her hand.  
"I want him to." Johnny said.

They walked back, and Baby gave the glass to Peter.

"Thank you so much." Peter said.

Baby smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. Peter talked further with Jake, they seem to get along very well. Baby looked around and grabbed Johnny's arm.

"Come." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled at her and they walked around the dance floor, looking at people. Lisa and Neil were having fun, Max has joined himself with Jake and Peter. Penny and Billy sat at a table with Billy's mom. The Kellerman's colleagues were dancing.

"I'm happy you are loving the wedding." Johnny whispered, Baby smiled at him.  
"It's the best day of my life sweetheart. You're never gonna tell me how much dad paid for Tammen, right?" Baby asked, Johnny chuckled.  
"Maybe one day, but not now. You have plans with him?" Johnny asked.  
"I don't know yet. I do want to be able to ride him when our little girl is born." Baby said.  
"I will help you train him for that." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss.

He smiled and grabbed her into a tight hug when they stood still, his hands lay on her lower back. She looked in his eyes, laying her arms around his neck, standing on her toes, she kissed him. Slow and passionate, Johnny took a deep breath and kissed her back.

"I wish we could get away right now." He whispered, Baby giggled a bit and they kissed again.  
"Look at them." Lisa whispered to Neil and smiled.

She was watching Johnny and Baby. Maria walked by and heard Lisa, she turned her head and looked at them. Rodriguez walked by to get something to drink, Maria stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked, Maria pointed at Baby and Johnny.  
"Oh lord, that is electrifying." Rodriguez said as he watched the two getting onto it.  
"We got to stop them before we are getting a show." Maria whispered.  
"Let me, I have an idea. Start getting people to the dance floor." Rodriguez said and walked to the DJ.  
"Billy!" Rodriguez said.  
"Yeah?" Billy asked.  
"Get Johnny and Baby, we are going dirty." He said.

Billy smiled and walked away. Rodriguez gave a list with songs to the DJ and told him to play them immediately. The DJ looked for the songs and as soon as the current song ended he started the first one. Billy tapped on Johnny's shoulder, they looked at him, Billy smiled.

"It's dance time." Billy said and winked. Johnny listened to the music.  
"Let's go." Johnny said and grabbed Baby's hand and walked to the dance floor. Baby giggled and looked at Billy.  
"Nice interruption there." She whispered.  
"You are welcome." Billy said teasingly and Baby giggled again.

Billy went to get Penny. The Kellerman's colleagues were already dancing, dirty, they saw Johnny and cheered at him, he smiled and fist bumped with some. They made room for Baby and Johnny.

"You think you are able to?" Johnny asked.

Baby smile cheeky and moved herself against him, he smiled and his hands went to her hips. Penny and Billy were dancing too and laughing.

"Where did they learn to do this?" Peter asked as he was watching Johnny and Baby.  
"I guess they did this a lot at Kellerman's." Marge said with a smile.  
"Come Marge." Jake said and took his wife with him to the dance floor.

Some hours went by, Baby sat on a chair now, she was tired, Johnny went to get drinks.

"Baby?" Lisa asked.  
"Hey Lissy." Baby said with a smile.  
"I'm going with Neil and Max, we're bringing Max back home and I will stay with Neil for the night. I only have one class in the afternoon tomorrow." Lisa said with a smile.  
"That's great, have fun." Baby said and Lisa hugged her, Johnny came back.

Lisa hugged Johnny too and said goodbye. Neil quickly came to say goodbye too, together with Max.

"I have a very nice surprise for the four of you. I hope you will like it, it's on the presents table." Max said as he shook hands with Johnny.  
"Thanks, have a good night." Johnny said with a smile.

More people came to say good bye and wishes them the best for the future. Until there was only the Kellerman's colleagues, Billy's mom, Johnny's dad, Marge and Jake.

"I'm tired." Baby said and yawned a little.  
"I bring you to bed." Johnny said. Baby smiled and stood up.  
"Son, I'm going to the hotel. I wanted to ask if you have time to lunch with me tomorrow." Peter asked.  
"You can come here for lunch if you want." Johnny said with a smile.  
"If that's not a big of a hassle." Peter said and smiled, he looked at Baby.  
"See you tomorrow. Have a good night." Baby said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Peter smiled and went to say good night to the others.

"I need to get going as well." Billy's mom said.  
"You have a long drive?" Billy asked, as he was next to his mom.  
"A few hours." She said.  
"Then stay here, Lisa is away, so you can sleep in the spare bed there and have breakfast with us and then go back." Billy said and he insisted.

She smiled at her son, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are too tired to drive, it's indeed better if you stay the night." Johnny said, she looked at him and smiled.  
"Castle men are always so sweet." She said.  
"Me too?" Peter asked with a smile, she giggled.  
"Yes, you too brother and I'm really happy you got off the alcohol." She said and gave him and Johnny a kiss too.  
"Show me the bed son." She said, Billy offered his arm and they walked to the home.  
"It's really nice to see my sister again." Peter said with a smile.  
"You need a ride to the hotel dad?" Johnny asked.  
"No, I'm fine. I don't drink anymore so I can handle this." Peter said and smiled.

Johnny hugged his father, Peter smiled and gave Baby a kiss on her cheek. He said good night to Marge and Jake as well and walked to his car. The Kellerman's colleagues were still dancing.

"Come." Johnny whispered and took Baby's hand.  
"Have a good night Baby." Marge said and she hugged her parents, Johnny did too.  
"I want to open one present. May I? It's aching me the whole day already." Baby said as they entered the house.  
"Sure, go ahead." Johnny said with a smile.

Baby walked to the table and took the present her father came back with this morning. She took it and Johnny looked curious, Baby opened it and started to smile happily.

"He must have been taking these pictures this morning. They are beautiful." Baby whispered, Johnny looked at them with a happy smile.  
"This one is so beautiful." Johnny said and pointed at the one where Tammen has his nose on Baby's belly.  
"Where shall we put them?" Baby asked.  
"I would love to have that one in the office, if that is okay with you?" Johnny asked, she smiled at him.  
"You want to show off to the customers?" Baby asked in a teasing way, Johnny chuckled.  
"This one must go on the fireplace." Johnny said and walked to the living room.

He puts the picture on the fireplace and smiled, there were several pictures already. From them at Kellerman's, from Billy and Penny, Baby's parents with Lisa even. They were already a family before marrying.

"Come." He whispered.

They went upstairs after Baby laid the picture down on the table. Johnny helped her getting out of the dress and admired her body. She laid down and smiled at him, her hand stroking his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her.  
"I'm sorry I can't give it to you right now." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled as he played a bit with her hair.  
"We have the rest of our lives." He whispered, they kissed again.  
"I will be joining you in a bit, I need to get the rest of the guests to go to bed." Johnny said.  
"Go, then you are sooner back here." Baby whispered.

Johnny laid the blanket over her and walked away. Baby smiled happily and her eyes slowly closed, she was exhausted. Johnny went downstairs and walked to the door. He saw the picture again and smiled, he took it and walked to the office. He looked at the bookcase and found a perfect spot for it. He puts it down and smiled as he looked at it again. He closed the office and went outside. The DJ has stopped playing now, Billy and Penny were trying to clean some mess up. Marge and Jake were helping.

"Leave it until tomorrow." Johnny said.  
"Go to bed, you all look exhausted." He added, he walked to the dance floor.  
"Guys, party is over. Thanks a lot for coming." Johnny said.

They cheered and hugged, patted and fist bumped Johnny. He smiled and Marie grabbed him into a hug.

"Do they need a ride to the hotel?" Johnny asked as she let him go.  
"No, I haven't drink anything and I'm here with my van. I will take them to the hotel. It was the most beautiful wedding I have ever been to. I want to thank you for the invite." She said.  
"Maria, you're a friend of us and I think Baby would love to keep contact with you and the rest. Who knows, we might come to Kellerman's again in the summer." Johnny said with a smile.  
"It would be great if we could see you again, even if you are a guest." Maria said and hugged him again.

Then she whistled and walked to her van, after she said goodbye to Billy and Penny. They all walked after her like little lambs. Jake chuckled a bit about it.

"Maria is the mother of the staff at Kellerman's, everyone always listens to her, there are no buts." Billy said as he looked at Jake with a smile.  
"How often she has made special breakfasts and dinners just for Baby and me?" Johnny asked with a smile.  
"I miss her chicken and rice." He added.

Penny chuckled and she walked to the house after hugging Marge and Jake.

"I wish you a good night." Billy said and quickly walked after Penny.  
"Baby is asleep?" Marge asked.  
"Yeah, she was exhausted so I brought her to bed. Thanks for the pictures Jake. We love them." Johnny said.

Jake patted on Johnny's shoulder, he laid his arm around Johnny's shoulder and they walked to the house. Marge helped the DJ getting his stuff to his car and thanked him for everything. Then she quickly went to the house. Johnny locked the door behind her.

"I wish you a good night." Johnny said, Marge hugged him.  
"Good night." She said and Jake smiled.

Johnny went upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. He watched Baby being fast asleep, looking very happy and peaceful. He undressed himself and carefully laid himself in bed, spooning with her. Baby moved a bit and grabbed his hand. He smiled and kissed her shoulder once.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 39

 _ ***About three months further, in April***_

It was a peaceful, very sunny Wednesday afternoon, on the 25th of April, Baby was walking slowly with Tammen, her walking was difficult now with her big belly. She came back when Billy quickly came to her.

"What's the matter?" Baby asked.  
"It's Penny, she asked for you." Billy said, she saw the concern in his eyes.  
"Does she have contractions already?" Baby asked.  
"I don't know." Billy said.  
"I just heard her screaming and went to her and then she sends me off to get you." Billy said.  
"Take Tammen to his stable." Baby said.

She walked as fast as she could to the house. Penny sat on the couch, puffing heavily.

"You're having contractions?" Baby asked, she nodded.  
"Then we need to go to the hospital now." Baby said.

She went to get the emergency bags out of the pantry. She helped Penny up on her feet and they walked to the door. Johnny came inside, followed by Billy a little later.

"We will bring you." Johnny said, Baby smiled as she was walking really difficult now.  
"Oh." Baby said and looked down, she felt like she was peeing.  
"My water just broke." Baby said.  
"Oh lord, then we need to be quick." Johnny said.

The men quickly helped the girls to the car and stepped in. Johnny drove quickly to the hospital.

"Call Jake and Marge." He said to Billy, who nodded and took Johnny's phone to call them.  
"Can I call mom and your dad as well?" Billy asked.  
"Sure, but first Marge and Jake, I think they would love to be there." Johnny said, he looked behind him at Baby for a second.  
"Be fast!" Penny said as she was having a contraction again, Baby grabbed her hand.  
"Hold that damn baby in. You are not giving birth in the car." Baby said as she felt a contraction coming herself.

Billy looked at them while talking to Jake.

"They are on their way to the hospital." Billy said as he ended the call.

He phoned his mom and Johnny's dad, to tell them the news. After some more minutes, that felt like hours, Johnny parked the car at the emergency department. They helped the girls out and took the bags, they walked to the door when some nurses came outside.

"It's coming." Penny said and laid her hand on her belly.  
"Wheelchairs, quickly." One of the nurses said.

They were quickly brought to the delivery department. They went to different rooms.

"Ho!" Baby shouted and grabbed the doorpost to stop the wheelchair.  
"Ma'am, you need to get into a bed." The nurse said.  
"I'm not gonna poop this baby out without having Penny next to me." Baby said.  
"I'm not sure if we can do that." The nurse said.  
"The hell with what you can or can't. That woman needs to be by my side." Baby said in an aggressive way.

They heard Penny yelling as well. Johnny shook his head.

"I need Baby!" Penny shouted.

The nurse opened the door and looked at Baby, Johnny and the nurse.

"You're Baby?" The nurse asked.  
"That is me, now please let me be with Penny." Baby said, a lot calmer now.

Johnny was a bit confused about the mood swings, Billy had the same.

"Get a bed. Quickly!" The nurse said to another nurse, grabbing the wheelchair and turned around.

The nurse listened and quickly went to get a bed for Baby.

"There you are." Penny said, totally sweaty as she looked at Baby.  
"I'm here." Baby said and grabbed her hand.  
"Now I can peacefully deliver this monster." Penny said as she took some deep breaths after a contraction.

Baby got one now as well and she yelled it out.

"For god's sake!" She shouted.

The bed came inside, and the nurses quickly set it up next to Penny, they helped Baby onto it, Johnny helped her to get undressed and putting a hospital robe on. Some time went by, where the nurses checked on them and timing the contractions.

"They're practically synced." The head nurse said, she was totally surprised about it.

The doctor came in and looked at them.

"I need my colleague here, I've never done this before." He said and looked at a nurse, she quickly walked away to get the other doctor.  
"How are contractions?" He asked.  
"Every minute now, it's time. They are perfectly synced." She said.  
"That is strange." The doctor said and on that moment the contractions started again.

The two girls yelled, they were holding hands as well. Johnny was at Baby's side and Billy at Penny's. The other doctor came in and looked at the situation.

"They need to start pushing now." The doctor who came in nodded and prepared himself.  
"Alright girls. As soon as contraction starts again, you push. Until it is over." The doctor said.

The nurse was still timing the contractions, the other nurse was preparing towels and blankets.

"Push." The doctors said.

Baby squeezed Johnny's hand real hard. Johnny tried not to show his pain, Baby took some breaths and looked at Johnny.

"This is your fault." Baby said and then a contraction came again.

Johnny tried not to chuckle. Billy looked at Johnny and they really tried not to chuckle.

"You both think this is funny?" Penny asked.  
"Sorry." Johnny whispered.  
"Don't you be sorry." Baby said and squeezed hard again.  
"You're doing great girls, one more push and the heads will be out.  
"Push." The other doctor said, so they did. It took a few more pushes and the babies were born.  
"It's a beautiful girl. You want to cut the cord?" The doctor looked at Johnny.

He let go of Baby's hand and walked slowly to the doctor. Looking at his own baby girl. Billy did the same for his son. They were both totally in awe and totally in love. The doctor made sure the baby cried a little, so it would start breathing, then the nurse quickly took over to wrap the babies up. The doctor asked the time and wrote it down.

"Congratulations on your beautiful babies." One of the doctors said.  
"First we need to get the afterbirth out." The doctor said.

It took some minutes, but when the doctors and nurses were ready they left the room. Two nurses lifted the babies up and brought them to their mothers. They smiled and then left.

"Call us if you need anything." One of them said.  
"Thanks." Johnny said and smiled back.

Johnny stood next to Baby, who was happily smiling but also very tired. Johnny looked at his daughter and smiled.

"She's beautiful." He whispered and gave Baby a kiss on her forehead.  
"Our little Lorelai." Baby whispered, and her finger stroked the baby's cheek a little.

Johnny leaned in and gave his daughter a kiss. Baby grabbed a hand and enjoyed the moment. Penny did too, Billy smiled proudly at his son. Penny looked at Baby.

"You're an ass Baby." Penny said.  
"You too Pen." Baby said, they chuckled.  
"You couldn't wait, I thought I was going to give birth as the first one." Penny said.  
"I thought so too but guess little Lorelai didn't want to stay in and wanted to join her big brother." Baby said.

Penny smiled and stuck her arm out. Baby grabbed her hand and they smiled. Johnny pushed the bed a little closer to Penny's.

"Shall we exchange?" Penny asked.  
"I want to hold the little girl." She said.

The men helped them, they shook their heads a bit. The door went open.

"You have visitors." The nurse said with a smile.  
"Mom." Billy said and went to hug her.  
"Dad." Johnny said and hugged his dad.  
"Is this the little girl?" Peter asked.  
"No, this is little Luke. Penny's son." Baby said.

Rebecca walked to her and looked at her grandson.

"Can I?" She asked.  
"Sure." Baby said.

Rebecca carefully lifted the baby and smiled as she walked to Penny, Penny gave Baby little Lorelai back and Peter looked at her.

"She is beautiful." He said with a smile.  
"You did a great job son." Peter said. Johnny chuckled.  
"Baby did the hard work, I only did the pleasant part." Johnny said in a teasing way and they all laughed about it.

There was a knock again and Baby saw her parents walking inside.

"Let me see her." Marge said as she walked to the bed.

Johnny stepped aside for her. Marge kissed Baby on her forehead and smiled at the baby.

"It wasn't too heavy for you?" She asked.  
"Depends in what context. I yelled and screamed and mostly blamed Johnny for it." Baby said and giggled a bit.  
"Yeah, that is normal. You look really tired, maybe you need to get some sleep now." Marge said. Baby smiled.  
"Can I?" Marge asked, Baby nodded.

Marge took the baby in her arms and was totally in awe, Jake looked at his granddaughter too.

"Now I have another girl to protect." Jake whispered as his finger stroked the little hand.  
"I will help you with that Jake." Peter said with a smile, Jake looked at him and gave him a nod.  
"She will need her grandfathers." Jake said, Johnny smiled proudly.

He looked at Baby and walked to her side, she smiled as she was snoozing. He gave her a small kiss and she closed her eyes. Marge walked to Rebecca, the two grannies smiled happily at each other and looked at both babies.

"They could be brother and sister." Marge said. Penny was snoozing too while Billy was holding her hand.  
"They both have Castle blood; little Luke will be a real Castle man one day." Rebecca whispered and gave him a small kiss on his head.  
"Luke and Lorelai. The ring in the ear just fits perfect, don't you think?" Marge asked.  
"Lorelai?" Rebecca asked.

Her first reaction was to look at Peter, but he didn't look sad, he was smiling proudly and gave his sister a nod of recognition.

"I love it." Rebecca said and smiled at Marge now.  
"Can I ask you to leave now? The two ladies need rest and the babies will be getting a full checkup before their first feeding time." The nurse said as she came in.

She and another nurse took over the babies and smiled. They all went away, including Johnny and Billy.

"The birth went really well, no complications, the ladies are doing well. They will stay the night here and tomorrow they can go back home." The doctor said, it was about twenty-five minutes later.  
"How are the babies?" Johnny asked, and Billy stood next to him.  
"They have been totally checked up and are fully healthy. Congratulations." The doctor said.

Johnny and Billy shook hands with him and smiled proudly.

"Can we?" Johnny asked, he was aching to be with Baby.  
"Not yet, the first feeding time will be soon and it's better if the mothers do this alone. After that you can join her." The doctor said.  
"Thanks." Johnny said.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 40

The doctor walked away again. They waited for some time.

"Who is watching the horses?" Jake asked.  
"I called Rodriguez, he will feed them. Luckily he doesn't live that far away." Johnny said and looked at Jake.  
"Now it's going to start, no more sleep in, no more rest, no more privacy. Or at least on daytime. Basically, no more life." Jake said, trying to scare the guys off.  
"You will love it, every moment of it." Peter said with a smile.  
"I did too when you were born." He added, Johnny hugged his dad again.  
"So, when will the second one come?" Jake asked in a teasing way, they laughed a bit.

Marge was sitting next to Rebecca, they were talking. They seem to get along very well.

"I need some coffee." Johnny said and walked to the coffee machine, Billy followed him.  
"Are you ready for this?" Billy asked, Johnny looked at him.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Are you?" Johnny asked as he gave Billy a cup of coffee.  
"No, it went all so fast that I haven't prepared myself." Billy said, Johnny smiled.  
"I feel you cuz. But it will be fine. We have each other. The plans for the dance school and the apartment are confirmed and after the summer they will start building. Soon you have your own place." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, and we still are together. Isn't it amazing what we have Johnny? Have you ever seen a situation like ours before?" Billy asked and sipped his coffee while looking at the lobby.  
"No, we have a pretty unique situation." Johnny said with a smile.  
"But I wouldn't want to have it another way Billy, the girls are inseparable. Our kids will be too. We are like one big happy family, I wouldn't want to change it." Johnny said and patted on Billy's back.

Billy looked at Johnny and smiled, the nurse came to say that they could see the girls. The men quickly went to the room, after saying their goodbyes to their parents, where they were resting.

"Hey." Baby said with a smile as she saw Johnny. The baby laying on her arms.  
"Hey." Johnny whispered and sat down on the chair next to the bed, after he gave Baby a sweet kiss.  
"Are the horses looked after?" Baby asked while she looked at her baby girl with a smile.  
"Yeah, Rodriguez would go and feed them." Johnny whispered.  
"We need to find someone who can look after the horses when we go on holiday to Kellerman's." Baby whispered and looked at Johnny with a smile.  
"You're sure you want to take Tammen and Nibbit with us?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, then we can keep training. I want Tammen close to me, you know that." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled and kissed her again. He looked at his baby daughter, who moved her little arms a bit. Johnny softly stroked a little arm.

"Here, take her. You haven't got the moment yet and she needs to know who her father is." Baby whispered.

Baby laid Lorelai in his arms. He was first very careful with her but then got more relaxed and he smiled as he watched his daughter sleeping in his arms. Baby smiled as she looks at him, he looks even sexier now he is a father. Seeing him smile at his daughter, it's a special smile and Baby loves it so much. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Johnny looked at Baby.

"Your mommy is asleep." Johnny whispered, and he sat down.

He smiled and gave her a little kiss on her head. Billy had his son on his arms and took a chair to sit next to Johnny, Penny was asleep as well. Johnny looked at him with a smile. "

Look at these wonderful creatures our wives have made." Billy whispered.

Johnny chuckled a bit, Lorelai moved and made some noises.

"Shhh." Johnny made the sound, waggled her a little and his finger stroking the little cheek. She made some automatic sucking sounds and Johnny smiled.  
"You're a natural." Billy whispered.

Johnny looked at him with a smile. Billy looked at his son and smiled as well.

"You're a natural too cuz." Johnny whispered.  
"Must be a Castle thing." Billy said in a teasing way, they chuckled again.

The nurse came inside, and they look at her. She smiled.

"It's sleeping time for the babies." She said and walked to the hospital cribs, the men stood up and walked to the cribs.  
"Can I?" Johnny asked.

She looked at him, obviously melting and gave him a nod. Johnny laid his daughter carefully in the crib, smiling and giving a little kiss on her head. Billy laid down his son.

"Not your first baby?" The nurse asked, the men looked at her and then at each other.  
"This is my first, Billy's first too." Johnny said, he was a bit confused.  
"Oh, I would swear you would have more, you look very experienced." She said and smiled at him.  
"Thanks." Johnny said and looked at Baby, who had opened her eyes again, she smiled at him.

He walked to her and she laid her hand on his cheek. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.  
"Tired and I want to cuddle." Baby whispered. He pushed some hair out of her face and smiled happily. The nurse smiled.  
"If you need anything, let me know." She said and walked away.  
"She was so over you." Baby whispered in a teasing way and giggled. Johnny chucked and kissed her again.  
"I'm going for a coffee, you want some?" Billy asked.  
"No, I'm alright." Johnny said, and Baby waved him away. Penny was still asleep.  
"Close the curtain for a bit." Baby whispered in his ear.

As he did, Baby moved a bit and he looked at her, she patted on the bed. He smiled as he slowly laid down. Baby laid herself against him and he held her comfortable in his arms, he laid the blanket over both of them and her hand was stroking his belly.

"This is nice." She whispered and closed her eyes, he kissed her head and held her tight.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." She whispered sleepy.

Billy came inside, he looked at them, smiled and closed the door.

"What's the time?" Johnny whispered.  
"Seven." Billy answered as he looked at his watch.  
"You want something to eat?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, what about pizza?" Johnny asked.  
"I heard pizza." Baby said and opened her eyes again.  
"Pizza it is." Billy said.  
"Pizza? I want pizza too." Penny said groggy, Billy smiled and walked to her. He kissed her.  
"Where's Luke?" She asked.  
"He's sleeping in the crib, you need rest." Billy whispered, and she smiled happily at him.  
"I love you." She whispered, and he gave her a kiss.  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
"Go get pizzas." She said and smiled.

He gave her a kiss again. Penny moved the curtain and saw Baby and Johnny cuddling.

"Hey." Johnny said with a smile as he looked at Penny.

Baby turned her head and smiled. She reached out to Penny, who reached out to her.

"You know." Baby said.  
"Know what?" Penny asked.  
"The nurse is all over our husbands, it's adorable to see." Baby giggled.

Johnny rolled his eyes and Penny giggled. Lorelai made some noises again.

"Let me check on her." He whispered and got off the bed, Baby and Penny looked at him.  
"Hey." Johnny whispered softly.

He lifted her up and waggled her a bit in his arms. Penny had her hand on her chest and Baby just fell head over heels again. Luke started to make noises as well, Johnny looked at him and smiled. He moved so he could lift Luke on his other arm carefully.

"You're a natural." Penny said and smiled.  
"Billy said so too, I just do it on instinct." Johnny said and looked at both babies now.  
"You are the best father a child can ask for." Baby said and smiled.  
"Seems Luke likes his uncle a lot." Penny said as Luke also became quiet. Billy came back inside.  
"Pizzas are ordered, mom, Peter, Marge and Jake say their goodbyes. They will visit next weekend." Billy said and looked at Johnny with a smile.

He walked to Johnny, who handed Luke to him.

"Where is my phone?" Baby asked, looking at her clothes. She found it and smiled at the men.  
"Say cheese." Baby said, they chuckled as she took some pictures.  
"Here is mommy." Johnny whispered and walked to Baby, she took her baby girl in her arms and smiled.

The next morning, they were released from the hospital and went back home. Life as a family was now starting for them. The early mornings, the mid night crying and feedings, it will be very tiring for them, but they nevertheless were looking forward to all these moments. Weeks went by and the holiday was coming closer. Johnny has been looking for a help for the holiday period, the second oldest son of one the neighbors has been really interested to work for Johnny. His father is a cow farmer, Johnny and Baby became friends with a few neighbors. Johnny taught him how to take care of the horses and the stables. So, the boy was walking around since some days already after school and Baby smiled at Johnny and how he is teaching Paul the tricks.

"You had a good breakfast?" Johnny asked as Paul walked to Johnny.  
"Not much." Paul said with a smile.  
"No wonder you look so skinny. Penny is making breakfast and you are getting some." Baby said with a smile.

She sat on the sofa with Lorelai on her arms, Baby was feeding her. Paul smiled very shyly, and Johnny smiled, laying his hand on Paul's head and walked with him to the kitchen.

"Good morning Paul." Penny said with a smile as Johnny made him sit down.  
"Morning." Paul said.  
"Today is a big day, I'm going to let you work alone and see how that goes. Okay?" Johnny said, and Paul nodded.  
"Okay." He said.

Johnny sipped his coffee and watched how Penny laid pancakes on a plate for Paul. Billy came to the kitchen with Luke on his arm, he was giving him a bottle. They needed to start giving him bottles quite soon after birth, Penny had trouble making milk and Baby had offered to feed him from time to time, she knows she always has plenty. Billy sat down, and Johnny looked at Luke with a smile. Luke was looking thoughtful at his father.

"He's getting your expressions cuz." Johnny said, and Billy chuckled.  
"He will be a real Castle man." Penny said with a smile.  
"We sure need to teach him how to ride and how to dance, that will complete it." Johnny said.

Billy shook his head while chuckling. Baby came to the kitchen with Lorelai, she gave her to Johnny and walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

"We are getting some daughter and father time today." Johnny whispered as he had her on one arm and sipping his coffee with his free hand.

Lorelai looked at him thoughtful and had her little fist against her mouth.

"You look as thoughtful as your mother. When she looks at me as if I have done something wrong." He whispered and smiled, Billy chuckled.  
"She's getting your eyes." Baby smiled and gave Johnny a sweet kiss.

Paul was eating while Baby gave him some orange juice.

"You really need to start eating breakfast every morning, it's really good for you." Baby said as she sat down next to him.

Paul blushed a little, Johnny looked at him and smiled. Oh, he knows that Paul has a crush on Baby and he can't even blame him. Johnny looked at Baby and his eyes softens, he found her even more beautiful now than she was before the pregnancy. He watched how she pushed her hair a bit back and took a bite from her toast while she smiled at Paul. He swallowed and tried to cool down. Baby looked at him and saw the reaction, she smiled a little at him and he swallowed again. It has been a few days, but he was already missing it.

"Billy?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah cuz?" Billy asked and looked at Johnny.  
"You and Paul want to start at the stables?" Johnny asked.  
"Sure." Billy said and stood up.

He laid the bottle on the kitchen counter and Penny walked to him. He kissed her and handed Luke to Penny.

"Come Paul, we need to start." Billy said with a smile.

Paul stood up and walked after Billy. Baby stood up, taking Lorelai from Johnny and walked to the crib in the living room.

"You want to watch Lorelai for a bit Pen?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah sure." Penny said and laid down Luke next to Lorelai, she went to clean the kitchen table.  
"I will be back in a bit." Baby said and went upstairs, Johnny went too.

Penny chuckled a bit and shook her head, she exactly knew what was going to happen. Johnny closed the door behind him and threw his hat on the chair, he walked to her and she laid her arms around his neck.

"Hello mommy." He whispered and kissed her.

She pulled on his shirt and he helped her taking it off. She looked at his chest, her hands slowly gliding over his body. Johnny danced a little with her, she felt his excitement and she looked in his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He complimented.

His hands laid on her hips, slowly stroking to her bum, he kissed her neck and moved down. He lifted her up and walked to the bed, they laid down and Baby smiled. They took their time.

"I've missed the spontaneity." She whispered.

He smiled and pushed with his nose against hers and kissed her slowly. Her hands glide over his back. Johnny held his breath while he was still kissing her. She kissed him, having her arms around his neck. Baby laid her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"This feels so good." He whispered.

Baby looked in his eyes, he looked in hers and kissed her. Baby responded to his kissing and her hands moved down to his bum. When they stopped kissing and Johnny leaned his head on his right hand and smiled, his other hand played with her hair.

"You are amazing." He whispered and looked in her eyes.  
"I love you daddy." She whispered.  
"I love you too mommy." He whispered and smiled.

He looked a bit drowsy and Baby smiled while looking at his dreamy face. Her hand laid on his cheek and he kissed her hand with a smile.

"Didn't you want daughter and father time today?" Baby whispered.  
"I do, but I first wanted to enjoy mommy and daddy time." He whispered.

She giggled a bit and they kissed again. They cuddled a bit.

"I'm going to take a bath." Baby whispered and got off the bed.

Johnny laid on his side and watched her walking to the bathroom, he smiled as he sat straight. He took his pants and puts them on, he walked to the bathroom and Baby was filling the bathtub.

"You need anything?" He asked, Baby looked at him and smiled.  
"No sexy, I just want to relax." She said, he smiled.  
"I'll bring you some tea and your favorite book." He said and went downstairs. Penny was looking at the babies.  
"They're behaving nicely?" Johnny asked, Penny looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, they're very sweet." Penny answered.

Johnny was making a big cup of tea and walked to the book shelves.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked curiously as she is watching Johnny now. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Baby is taking a bath, just spoiling her a bit so she can relax." He said, Penny smiled.  
"You are always so thoughtful and sweet." Penny said.  
"I will come back down in a bit and then I will have my daughter and father time." Johnny said and found the book.

He grabbed the cup and walked back upstairs. Baby laid in bath already and looked at Johnny coming in, he smiled as he put the cup and book down. He kneels and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Anything for my amazing wife." He whispered.  
"If you need anything, just let me know." He said and gave her a kiss.  
"Thank you for loving me." She whispered in his ear.  
"I will never stop loving you." He whispered and kissed her one more time.

She smiled at him and he went to get dressed before going down.

"She needs to be fed?" Johnny asked.  
"No, not yet. She will let you know." Penny said.

The two girls know the feeding schedule from both babies to the minute. Johnny put his hat on and walked to the crib.

"Hey you. You're in for some daddy time?" He whispered as he lifted a wide-awake Lorelai on his arm. He took her little blanket and smiled.  
"You're gonna be okay pal?" Johnny asked as he looked at Luke who was moving with his little arms. He smiled and tickled his belly a bit.  
"Let's have a walk, you're gonna be a little cowgirl when you get bigger." Johnny whispered and looked at his daughter again, she had grabbed his shirt.  
"I'm going for a little walk." Johnny said and looked at Penny. She smiled and nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 41

Johnny walked outside with Lorelai and sniffed the air. He smiled and walked to the stables. Johnny watched how Paul was busy in the stables and smiled.

"You're doing great I see." Johnny said, and Paul jumped a bit.  
"Sorry." Johnny said.  
"It's okay." Paul said with a smile.  
"You think you can handle this alone for three weeks?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, I always can ask help from my brother if needed but I will be fine. I really like it here." Paul said as he was putting some fresh straw in the stables.  
"What does your father think of this?" Johnny asked.  
"He seems to be okay with it, he just never thought that I would prefer horses over cows." Paul answered.  
"It just smells a lot better here, it's more peaceful and the horses are really nice." Paul said.  
"If you want, I can learn you how to ride. Then you have something to practice on when we are on holiday." Johnny said with a smile, Paul began to smile.  
"That would be awesome." Paul said with a smile.  
"Just finish it up here first, when I come back from my daughter time I will start with the first lesson." Johnny said, and Paul nodded.

Johnny walked on and looked at his daughter, she had grabbed his finger. Tammen has stuck his head out and breezed, Johnny looked at him and smiled.

"Hey you." Johnny said and rubbed Tammen's head a bit.

Tammen had his ears forward and carefully sniffed at Lorelai, she saw his snout and her little hand wanted to grab his nose. Johnny looked at her, but kept an eye on Tammen, making sure nothing would happen. He looked at his daughter again and saw her little smile.

"Oh, my world." Johnny whispered, Billy walked to him.  
"Look cuz, her first smile." Johnny whispered, Billy looked at Lorelai and smiled.  
"Such a sweet smile." Billy whispered.  
"She has her mother's smile. Tammen made her smile." Johnny whispered.  
"Shame that Baby is missing this moment." He said.  
"Missing what?" Baby asked.

Johnny looked at her and smiled, Baby had putted on an easy dress, she felt like it was soon feeding time, so she got out of bath.

"Be careful around the horses." Baby said.  
"I am, look mommy. Her first smile." He said.

Baby looked at her daughter, who was still smiling as her little hands still trying to grab Tammen's nose.

"She seems to be loving Tammen." Baby whispered.  
"He made her smile." Johnny whispered.

Billy walked away to help Paul. Lorelai made some sucking noises now.

"Feeding time." Baby whispered, and Johnny handed her to Baby.  
"Let's go." She whispered and walked back to the house.

Johnny smiled happily as he looked after Baby, Tammen pushed his nose against Johnny, he grabbed his head.

"You have a magical power over my girls." Johnny said as he looked at Tammen, he breezed a bit.  
"Stop laughing at me." Johnny said.

Tammen nodded his head. Johnny chuckled and walked to Nibbit. Johnny was deciding which horse would be best for Paul, Klimbim would be too easy, younger people like to have a thrill and Billy got Klimbim now. He looked at Billy who was brushing Klimbim. Johnny looked at the horses, the horses he got from his old boss were his own now. Johnny smiled, it was not a difficult horse, but it could be a thrill sometimes. Paul walked to Johnny.

"I'm done." Paul said, Johnny smiled.  
"I have the perfect horse for you. She will be yours to learn and train with. You got to make me one promise though." Johnny said and looked at Paul now.  
"What promise?" Paul asked.  
"No parties here, no girlfriends riding the horses here, neither your friends or family. I've ordered a double straw delivery for those weeks, also the food and hay, so you wouldn't be on short. But if something is going on, you call me, I will give you a key to the house the day before we depart. You may use the tv if you want, the phone is in my office, don't touch anything there. I think Baby will fill the pantry and fridge for you, so you have food when you need to lunch, unless you go back home." Johnny said.

"Promise me that you keep to these things." Johnny said.  
"I will, I promise, I don't have a girlfriend anyway and my friends are all going to camps." Paul said with a smile.  
"You? No girlfriend?" Johnny asked and lifted his eyebrows up.  
"No, I get bullied at school and no girl really likes me. I'm not the pretty boy kinda type." Paul said, and he looked down, Johnny saw that this is really bothering him.

"You are not ugly, man, you need to learn how to ride and how to dance. Girls will walk after you when they see what you can. These bullies, who are they?" Johnny asked.  
"Some gang, they think they are funny and I'm their main target. Please don't tell my parents, they don't know, and I don't want them to be worried about me." Paul said.  
"You need to go to school on Monday?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, it will be the last week of school." Paul said.  
"Tell your parents I will bring you to school. Come here early, I got something for you as well." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Oh, okay." Paul said.

Johnny laid his hand on Paul's shoulder and took him to the horse. Johnny became very fond of Paul.

"Here, this is Elza and I think you will like her a lot. She's one of the few none Arab horses I have. She's an Appaloosa, they can be tempered, Elza is very sweet and very willing but she can be tempered sometimes. Nevertheless, she's fun to ride and I'm sure you will like her." Johnny said as they stopped at the stable.  
"I like Elza, she's a beautiful horse. I can really ride on her?" Paul asked, he was surprised.

Elza was like his favorite horse from the first day he came here. She was full white with black spots. Johnny took the halter and gave it to Paul.

"Yeah, she's all yours for as long as you work here." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Take her out and brush her." Johnny said, and he walked to the saddle room. Billy was already riding on Klimbim.

It was Monday morning, Johnny was sipping his coffee.

"Sweetheart, you really need to start eating breakfast." Baby said.  
"You know that I don't, and you try so many times." Johnny whispered and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Baby said.  
"Good morning. You don't have to knock you know, you're practically part of the family." Penny said.

She putted a bowl with cereals on the table, together with the milk. She had heard him out and he told her that what his favorite breakfast is.

"Thanks." Paul said as he sat down.  
"I'm going to feed our baby girl." Baby whispered.

Johnny smiled and kissed her again. Johnny looked at Paul and putted his mug down. Paul looked at him standing up.

"Wait here." Johnny said and walked to the office.

Billy sat down with his pancakes and Penny gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thanks honey." He whispered.  
"Everything for you." She whispered and walked to the crib with a bottle.

She took Luke on her arms and walked to Baby. The girls were talking and feeding their babies, Johnny came back with a cowboy hat. Paul looked at it and was curiously and surprised.

"This." Johnny said and held the hat up while smiling.  
"Is my very first hat. I got it from my boss years ago." Johnny said and even Billy looked at it.  
"I want you to have it, it completes it for your work." Johnny said and putted the hat on Paul's head, Billy smiled.  
"You look almost like a real cowboy now. Just missing the boots and the proper jeans." Billy said.  
"Yeah, but the hat suits you." Johnny said with a smile. Paul grinned, and the men chuckled.  
"You're sure about this?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah, it's yours." Johnny said as he took his mug again.  
"You have my number in your phone?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah." Paul said.  
"Good, keep that hat on. Unless the teachers tell you otherwise." Johnny said and pointed at him.  
"Thank you so much." Paul said as Johnny walked to the sink.  
"You are welcome. Now let's go." Johnny said and walked to the door.

Paul quickly grabbed his bag and walked after Johnny. Billy shook his head a bit while he kept eating. They stepped in the car and Johnny drove him to school.

"Your parents didn't mind?" Johnny asked.  
"No, in fact, they were happy about it. Dad said that he could start earlier with work. Mom seems to like you and Baby a lot, so she knows I'm safe with you." Paul said.  
"You have great parents Paul, take good care of them, you only have two parents for as long as they live." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Oh, I will. You still have your parents?" Paul asked.  
"My dad, I didn't saw him from when I was ten until the day I got married. Baby insisted to invite him and since that day we have reconnected. It's a long story, I will tell you about it one day." Johnny said with a smile.  
"And your mom?" Paul asked.  
"She died when I was eight." Johnny said.  
"I'm sorry." Paul said.  
"Don't be, it's how life is. That is why the people close to you must be treated with respect and love." Johnny said and looked at Paul for a second.

Paul looked at Johnny and smiled, he truly looked up to Johnny and wish he could be like him.

"Is this your school?" Johnny asked, Paul looked at the building.  
"Yeah, the entrance is there." Paul said and pointed.

Johnny stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"They are there already." Paul whispered. Johnny looked outside and saw four boys standing at the stairs.

"Go ahead. Keep the hat on, you rock it. Girls will like it." Johnny said with a wink as he was at the other side of the car. Paul stepped out.  
"Is there a girl you like?" Johnny asked as he had stepped out as well.  
"Yeah, her name is Anna, but I don't think she likes me." Paul said as he stood next to Johnny having his bag on his back.  
"Oh, how does she look like?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Um. She's just coming." Paul said shyly and looked to his right.

Johnny looked and saw a girl walking to the stairs.

"The one with the brown wavy hair?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah." Paul answered.  
"Now I understand why you have a crush on Baby, you have good taste boy." Johnny whispered.  
"You know?" Paul asked and flushed, Johnny looked at him and chuckled.  
"Of course, don't worry, I can't blame you. My wife is the most amazing girl in the world." Johnny said.

Paul gave a little sigh, Johnny looked at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, love will come to you. Now go and let me know if things happen." Johnny said and patted on Paul's shoulder.  
"I must come after school to the ranch?" Paul asked.  
"After you have done your homework." Johnny said.  
"See ya." Johnny added.  
"See ya." Paul said and walked to the stairs.

Johnny leaned against the car and crossed his arms. A few girls passed him and giggled while they look at him. Johnny shook his head a bit but gave them his half smile, they giggled a bit more and walked on. Johnny looked at Paul and saw that the four boys stopped him, Johnny heard them laughing and one of them slapped the hat off. Johnny quickly walked to him and stood still when the boy pushed Paul back. Paul bumped against Johnny.

"You okay Paul?" Johnny asked laying his hand on his shoulder, so he wouldn't fall.  
"No." Paul said, Johnny picked up the hat and gave it to Paul.  
"Do not take it off." Johnny said with a smile, Paul putted it back on his head.  
"You got yourself a bodyguard Paul?" One of them asked and they laughed.

Johnny crossed his arms as he looked at the boys, they became quiet.

"You think this is funny, right? Four boys, acting tough, taking it on one person." Johnny said, Paul only looked at Johnny quietly.  
"You're his father or something?" One of them asking in a daring tone and he moved forward.

Johnny made himself bigger and took a step closer, they got scared now.

"No, I'm his boss and if I hear from him that one of you have lay your hand on him again, I will come to you and you will not remember when your birthday is. Got that?" Johnny asked with a threatening tone.  
"Let's go man, I think he is serious." One of them said, he clearly chickened out.  
"I don't think he has the guts to do that." The one who slapped the hat off Paul's head said.

Johnny grabbed his shirt and lifted him up in the air, he started to scream and the other three ran away. Other kids came to look what was going on, some were surprised to see this happening. Johnny putted the boy's face close to his.

"You want more?" Johnny asked.  
"No, please put me down." The boy said.  
"Say sorry to Paul and tell him you will leave him alone." Johnny said.  
"Sorry Paul, I will leave you alone." The boy said, Paul stood next to Johnny now.  
"You heard it Paul?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah but put him back down before the principle comes." Paul said.  
"Alright, send the principle to me if that will be the case." Johnny said.

He putted the boy down, who ran away quickly. Other kids started to laugh and clap. Johnny looked around.

"What is going on?" He asked.  
"You just learned the biggest bully of the school a lesson." Paul said and looked at Johnny, Johnny gave him a half smile and patted on Paul's shoulder blade.  
"Go to your class." Johnny said.  
"Thanks." Paul said and wanted to walk away.  
"Oh, and Paul?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah?" Paul asked.  
"Stay yourself." Johnny said with a smile and walked to his car.

Paul looked after Johnny and smiled, then he walked to the door. Later that day, Johnny was walking around with his daughter, he just finished with training a few new horses and they needed to be ready before the holiday. He was looking at Baby training Tammen to get used to the saddle.

"Your mother is a natural. You wanna dance?" He whispered as he looked at Lorelai.

She smiled when Johnny was dancing a little with her on his arms. Just some little turns. Baby looked at him and smiled.

"Look Tammen, he is the perfect father and husband." Baby whispered.

Tammen breezed a bit. Paul walked to Johnny, Johnny saw him and smiled.

"Hey, how was school?" Johnny asked.  
"Great, actually, I want to thank you." Paul said.  
"You don't have to thank me." Johnny said and looked at his daughter again.  
"I do, I had like the best day at school." Paul said, Johnny looked at him again and smiled.  
"That's great to hear. Tel me more." Johnny said curious.

Paul stroked Lorelai's little arm, she grabbed his finger.

"They really avoided me, I didn't have to walk quickly through the hallways and hiding for them. I could walk normal; my friends think the hat is awesome and." Paul said, and he blushed.  
"What?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Anna talked to me." Paul said, and his cheeks flushed a little more.  
"That's great. Tell me more." Johnny asked.  
"She came to sit next to me in Biology, no one normally sits next to me in that class, she asked about the hat and about you. She had seen what happened this morning." Paul said, Johnny looked at his face and saw the passion.  
"She loves horses Johnny, she told me she rides since she was five." Paul said.  
"Did you told her you ride too?" Johnny asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, told her that I work here and that you teach me, and we just kept talking about it and she gave me her number." Paul said.  
"You are very passionate about her, one advice." Johnny said, and Paul nodded.  
"Don't push anything, listen to her, respect her and her wishes and be a gentleman." Johnny said.  
"I will, thank you so much." Paul said.

Lorelai began to make a weird face, Johnny looked at her.

"She needs her diaper changed." Johnny said with a smile.  
"You've done your homework?" He asked as he walked to the house.  
"Yeah, just finished and quickly came here to tell you." Paul said.  
"Go saddle your horse. I will shortly join you for a lesson. You're staying for dinner?" Johnny asked.  
"If I may." Paul said.  
"Of course, I will tell Penny." Johnny said.  
"I'll be right back." Johnny said and walked inside.

Paul quickly went to take Elza.

"Looking good with the hat, it suits you." Baby said as she was putting Tammen in his stable.

Paul looked at her and smiled, this time not being shy, Baby noticed the difference.

"Who's the girl?" She asked curious after several minutes, she took the bridle off Tammen's head.  
"She's in my class, her name is Anna." He answered, Johnny came to Baby with Lorelai on his arm. He heard them.  
"How did you?" Paul asked.  
"She just knows everything, no one can lie to Baby." Johnny said with a smile as he handed Lorelai to her.  
"She's clean." He said and gave her a soft sweet kiss.

Paul watched them. Baby laid her hand on his cheek and smiled, he smiled back and gave her a kiss again.

"I love you." He whispered, and she kissed him again.  
"I love you too. Now go, I'm going to help Penny. Is Paul staying for dinner?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said and stole a kiss.

She giggled and walked away, she smiled at Paul who looked at her.

"Let's get going." Johnny said and helped Paul to get Elza saddled. Billy was feeding the horses when Johnny was teaching Paul.


	42. Chapter 42

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 42

 _ ***The day before the holiday***_

The day before the holiday, Johnny was working together with Billy and Paul while the girls were packing.

"Johnny!" Baby shouted.

He looked at the house, Baby had the window open from the bedroom and when he saw her he smiled.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.  
"You want to take your dance clothes with you?" Baby asked, Billy looked at Johnny.  
"I would take them cuz, I'm pretty sure people would want us to dance at the staff quarters at night and I think Neil will even let us." Billy said as he had his hands on his hips, smiling at Johnny.  
"Yeah, pack them in. Pack also my black shoes." Johnny said and looked at Baby again.  
"Okay, you need to get the suitcases down in a bit." Baby said.  
"Will do." Johnny said and turned to the men.  
"I've missed that dancing." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I can imagine that, let's hope Pen wouldn't break an ankle again." Billy said in a teasing way, Johnny chuckled.

"I wish I could go on holiday, it sounds great where you are going to." Paul said.  
"It is, but the resort is actually for rich people, if we didn't get this holiday as a present, we wouldn't be going either. We can't afford it too." Johnny said.  
"But Baby's parents." Paul said.  
"Are rich, I know, but Baby refuses to get money from them and I wouldn't want it either. Believe me, that world is not that amazing to be in." Johnny said and looked at Paul.

Who matured a lot during the time of him working at the ranch, he is even dressed as a cowboy now. His parents seem to be happy he found something he truly loves to do.

"How's Anna?" Johnny asked and smiled now.  
"She's good, she will come this afternoon. Is it alright when she comes here, I want you all to meet her." Paul said.  
"Oh, the young love." Billy said in a teasing way, Johnny winked at Paul.  
"Of course, would like to see how experienced she will be with horses because I can guess you will take her here as well when we are on holiday." Johnny said with a wink.  
"Oh, one thing. Do not use Johnny's or mine's bedroom." Billy said with a wink and walked to the back of the stables.

Johnny shook his head and Paul flushed.

"The guest's bedroom is the one in the far back." Johnny said with a wink and putted the halter on Nibbit's head and took him out of the stable. Paul was even more flushed.  
"Can you take Tammen? I want them to be on the field for today." Johnny said.

Paul nodded and took Tammen. Johnny leaned on the gate, Paul stood next to him, they watched how Tammen was teasing Nibbit and pushing him to play.

"Tammen is such a beautiful horse. I can imagine why Baby loves him so much." Paul said.  
"It's more than that, Baby and Tammen have true love. Even I am jealous of it sometimes." Johnny said and smiled while he looked at Paul.  
"Really? But Baby loves you too." Paul said.  
"Yeah, our love is true too, but I need to share it with Tammen." Johnny said.  
"So, you're jealous of a horse?" Paul asked and started to laugh, he couldn't help it. Johnny laughed with him.  
"If you put it that way." Johnny said.  
"What are you two laughing about?" Baby asked as she walked to them. She looks at the horses.  
"Nothing much." Johnny said.  
"Johnny basically said he is jealous of Tammen." Paul said to betray him, Baby giggled.  
"Tammen is my horse true love, Johnny is my true love for life." She said as she looked at Johnny now.

He smiled, and she laid her arms around him. He gave a deep sigh and kissed her once. Tammen whinnied and ran to the gate. Paul chuckled when he saw Johnny's face. Tammen pushed his nose against Baby's face, Johnny rolled his eyes and Paul chuckled again.

"Yeah, I can see he is jealous too." Paul said.  
"What can I say? I live in two worlds." Baby said with a teasing smile.

Nibbit whinnied now and Tammen looked at him, he trotted and Tammen galloped to him to play.

"It's almost lunch time boys." Baby said.

She gave Johnny a quick kiss before she walked to the stables to tell Billy. Johnny looked after her, admiring her body, Paul shook his head and looked at the horses again.

"I wish I could have what you have." Paul said silently, Johnny looked at him.  
"You will, don't look too hard. It will come." Johnny said.  
"Did you ever thought you would never find love?" Paul asked.  
"For the biggest part of my life. Let me tell you something." Johnny said and turned to him.

Johnny lays his arm around Paul's shoulder and they walked slowly to the house.

"Penny and I were best friends from when she was ten until she was sixteen, we even had a relationship but that didn't work out well for us." Johnny said, Paul looked surprised at him.  
"I got opportunities for a better life, I lived on the streets when I ran away from my dad, I became a dance instructor. I left Pen, I told her we would stay friends, but we didn't kept contact." Johnny said, he left the pregnancy part out.

"I had a girlfriend when I worked on the ranch in New Mexico, it didn't work out, she was way too needy and controlling. For most part of my life, women used me, especially that one summer when I worked as a dance instructor on Kellerman's, I never thought I would find someone who would love me for who I am and sees past the looks. Not that I am that great." Johnny said.  
"Shut up. I'm not gay, but even I do think you look great." Paul said, and Johnny laughed.

"Anyway, last year when Max called my boss to say he wanted horses on Kellerman's and someone to take care for them, my boss told Max he had the perfect person for the job. That was me, I first wasn't looking forward to be going back to Kellerman's. That was until I got there on the day of arrival and Baby and Penny came to the stables to look at the horses. The first moment I saw baby, I know it was her." Johnny said with a smile.

He also left out the part of the McDonald's. Paul smiled at him.

"I hope I will have that one day too." Paul said.

Someone walked on the driveway, looking around, Paul noticed it and stood still. It was Anna, he saw her, she was dressed in jeans, boots and even a hat, his heart stopped. Johnny looked up and saw her coming, he looked at Paul and smiled.

"You have found it. Go get her, I would love to meet your girl." Johnny whispered and walked to the house.

Billy walked to the house as well and looked at Paul who walked to Anna.

"Who is that?" Billy asked as Johnny was near him.  
"I think it's his true love, what you reckon?" Johnny asked.

Billy watched them. They both were a bit shy.

"I think you could be right." Billy whispered. They walked inside.  
"We have an extra eater." Billy said.  
"Who?" Penny asked.  
"Paul's girl." Johnny answered.  
"Really?" The girls asked and quickly walked to the window, the men chuckled.  
"Aw, she looks adorable." Baby whispered.  
"Look at them, being so shy. First love." Penny whispered with a smile.  
"Your first love isn't that far away." Baby whispered and winked at Penny.  
"He is yours now." Penny whispered, and they giggled as they look at Johnny.  
"What?" Johnny asked as he got himself some coffee.  
"Oh, nothing." They said.

They went to put an extra plate on the table. Johnny grabbed Baby from behind and kissed her neck. She giggled when the door opened. They look at how Paul let Anna go in first.

"Quite the gentleman." Penny whispered with a smile.  
"I wonder who has told him to be." Baby whispered and looked at Johnny, who only smiled.

Billy smiled and went to introduce himself, Anna was shy, but she shook hands with them all.

"She's cute." Baby whispered, Johnny chuckled.  
"Hi, I'm Johnny. This is my wife Frances, but everyone calls her Baby." Johnny said, Baby shook hands with her and smiled.  
"Relax, we're not gonna eat you. Sit down, you're hungry?" Baby asked.

Anna sat down and nodded. She looked at Johnny.

"You're the one that helped Paul at school." She said.  
"That's me." Johnny said and acknowledged it with a tip on his hat and smiled.

She flushed a little. Paul saw her reaction and rolled his eyes. Billy shook his head and chuckled.

"You will never lose that cuz." Billy said.

He stood up to get some juice for the two kids. Johnny chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"It's really big here." Anna said.

Baby came back with Lorelai on her arms, Anna looked curious. They heard Luke crying.

"I'll go." Billy said and gave Penny a kiss. He went to get Luke and changed his diaper.  
"You live here with two couples?" Anna asked curiously, as Baby sat next to Paul.  
"Yeah, but we will get our own duplex soon." Penny said with a smile.

She puts the food on the table.

"Though, I think we will be here most of the time anyway." She added as she looked at Anna again.  
"You ride?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, since I was five." Anna answered and looked at Baby.

Johnny silently observed Anna, she was quite the type like Baby, she only had big blue eyes.

"You want to ride Anna?" Johnny asked, she looks at him.  
"I would love to." She shyly said and looked at Paul.  
"Good, I have a horse for you. Paul has his lesson after lunch, you can join if you want." Johnny said, Anna looked at Paul.  
"That would be nice." She said, and Paul blushed.  
"Eat." Baby said, she looked at Johnny who was eating as well.  
"You really need to eat better sweetheart." Baby said as she looked at Johnny.  
"You got skinny." She added as she stood up, he looked at her.

She kissed him and laid Lorelai on his arm. He smiled and kissed Baby again while waggling his arm, his baby girl was smiling.

"She smiles every time she is on her father's arm." Baby whispered.

She kissed him one more time. She went to help Penny, Billy came with Luke on his arm and sat down. Penny handed him the bottle and smiled.

"He's cute." Anna said as she looked at Luke.  
"Thanks, this is Luke, my son." Billy said with a proud smile. Billy fed him while eating himself.  
"Can you have Lorelai with you for a bit?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, you need to do something?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, need to go to town and buy errands for the holiday." Baby said.  
"Same for me." Penny said.

Johnny watched the girls and knew they secretly needed some alone time together.

"You girls go and have some fun." Johnny said and stood up, he got the carrying sack and puts it on, he laid Lorelai in it and smiled.  
"You're ready?" Johnny asked and looked at Paul, who nodded and stood up. Anna followed him outside.  
"I will come later, I will clean it here." Billy said.  
"You girls go." He added.

Penny kissed him once and walked to the door. Baby kissed Johnny slowly.

"Have fun." He whispered.

She walked to Penny and they went away.

"Penny?" Baby asked as they were on their way to town.  
"Yeah?" Penny asked as she drove.  
"I've never been happier in my life, are you happy?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I'm really happy." Penny said and looked at Baby with a smile.  
"I'm missing dancing with Johnny since we got here we don't really dance that much and I truly miss it." Baby whispered.  
"You will get to dance very soon again. At Kellerman's and when the dance school is build." Penny said.  
"Don't you miss it?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah I do." Penny said.  
"Johnny wants us to run the school." Baby said and looked outside.  
"I know, but I wonder, doesn't he want to give lessons himself?" Penny asked.  
"He does, in the evenings for a few hours. He wants us to do it on daytime." Baby said.  
"Johnny is so sure about everything, so confident." Penny said and looked at Baby again, who was smiling happily and dreaming.

"He is the best, in everything, sometimes I still think I don't deserve him." Baby said and looked at Penny for a second.  
"Baby, don't say that, you two are made for each other." Penny said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Paul has a nice girlfriend." Penny said.  
"Yeah, she's cute." Baby said with a smile.  
"I know now why he had a crush on you." Penny said and giggled. Baby only smiled at her.  
"I'm glad Johnny found such a great help, I think we gonna need Paul a lot, even after the holiday." Baby said.

Penny only looked at Baby for a second and turned left into town.

"I need to go to the pharmacy." Baby said.  
"Okay. What you need?" Penny asked.  
"A test." Baby said and looked at Penny with a smile.  
"Wait what?" Penny asked and stopped the car in front of the pharmacy.  
"You think you're?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, I should have had my period last week. I first thought that it might be a few days late, but it still hadn't come." Baby said.  
"It would be wonderful." Penny said and grabbed Baby's hands.  
"Let's go and get a test." Penny said and stepped out.

Baby followed her into the pharmacy. After they bought a few tests, they decided to go to the movies. It's been a long time since they could do something with only the two of them.

"I've missed these times." Baby said.  
"Let's have a drink, then you can do the tests." Penny whispered.  
"Wait, at a bar?" Baby asked.  
"Why not? Then we can bring the news back home." Penny said and hugged Baby.  
"You want a second baby Pen?" Baby asked.  
"I would love to, but we are not rushing it." Penny said.  
"We were not planning for a second one yet." Baby said.  
"You two have been getting it on a lot lately." Penny said in a teasing way, Baby giggled about it.  
"I can't get enough of him, isn't that crazy?" Baby asked. Penny laid her arm around Baby and smiled.  
"It's not crazy, it's love." Penny said, and they walked into the bar.  
"Want a beer?" Penny asked.  
"Sure, I'm going to the toilet." Baby whispered and walked to the toilets.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 43

After minutes went by, Baby came back to Penny, holding the three tests. She laid them down on the table and grabbed the beer.

"Would you like to have a boy or a girl again?" Penny asked as she looks at the tests.  
"I don't mind, and I'm sure Johnny don't mind either. Gosh, I need to tell my parents the news as well." Baby said.  
"Yeah and Johnny's father too. Aren't your parents coming to Kellerman's as well this year?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, heard Lisa asking them for something special. God knows what that must mean." Baby said and looked at the tests.  
"Oh, my lord, you are pregnant. I'm so happy for you!" Penny said.

She hugged Baby who was still looking at the tests. All three were positive, Baby smiled and sipped her beer.

"Let's go home and tell Johnny." Penny said.  
"I first need to do some errands for the holiday." Baby said.  
"Let's go. I so look forward to the holiday. Not having to clean and cook." Penny said, and Baby chuckled.  
"Yeah, getting spoiled and just enjoying time with our husbands." Baby said as they walked into the stores.  
"Are you sure you want to take Tammen and Nibbit with you?" Penny asked as they load the errands in the trunk.  
"Yeah, I don't want to miss a day without Tammen. They will be good cared off at Kellerman's and we don't have to be with them the whole day." Baby said and smiled.

"Baby?" Someone asked.

Baby turned to look at who it was. Baby's eyebrows went up and she pushed her hat a bit back.

"Oh, hey Susan." It was Penny who said it.

Susan was an old classmate, but she always thought she was better than Baby, but acted like she was a friend because of the wealth from Baby's family.

"Oh, hey Penny, how are you?" Susan asked a bit more dryly and serious. Penny crossed her arms.  
"I'm great, Penny is too. Haven't seen you in years. Haven't you moved to LA?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, I had but it didn't work out." Susan said as she stood near the trunk as well. Penny looked in the bags.  
"Baby, I forgot the bottles. I need a few extra for Luke. I'll be right back." Penny said and walked to the baby store. Susan's eyes followed Penny.  
"She has a baby?" Susan asked.  
"Yeah, a baby boy named Luke. I have a baby girl." Baby said as she folded her arms.  
"You still look good. Can't believe you have a child already, I thought you would go to Harvard and have a big job. Being the feminist who doesn't need a man. You have a man, right? Or are you a single mom? And Penny still in your life? She must be hunger for the wealth." Susan said. Baby shook her head.

"Why you always think that Penny is after the wealth? Penny and I are best friends, we are like sisters, we will never be apart. I'm not a single mother, I'm happily married and so is Penny, I don't have wealth because I refuse to get from my parents. I have built up my life together with Penny and if you want to know more, I invite you for dinner to ranch Bizarro." Baby said.  
"I do hope you have a good life Susan." Baby added with a smile.

Susan was a bit flabbergasted and looked at Penny who was coming back.

"I have a boyfriend, I will tell him about the invitation. Can I have you number?" Susan asked.

Baby gave her number, Penny shook her head a little as she puts the bottles in a bag and closed the trunk.

"We need to go now, think our husbands are waiting for us and the babies need to be fed." Penny said.  
"Yeah, we need to go. I need my baby girl. Maybe I see you for dinner. We do a BBQ." Baby said and looked at Susan for a moment. They stepped in the car and Penny drove back home.  
"I'd hoped we would never see her again. And why did you invite her?" Penny asked.  
"I'm too nice, you know that, she doesn't really believe we have husbands and kids. I just want to show off to her that we have a better life than her." Baby said and smiled.  
"You are bad." Penny said and giggled.

Johnny had picked a nice horse for Anna to ride on.

"Have you ever ride country style?" Johnny asked as she had stepped on, Anna was trying to fix her sit.  
"No, Paul just told me to come country style." Anna said, Johnny smiled at her.  
"That's a lot that you do that for him. But if you want to ride country style, you first need to learn to sit relaxed and don't take the reins too short." Johnny said.

He fixed her sit and making sure the reins are looser. Paul was already walking with Elza, she looked at him and smiled.

"You like him?" Johnny asked as he patted on Vera's neck, Lorelai made some sucking noises and Johnny waggled her a bit.  
"Yeah, I do. Since a long time to be honest." Anna said, Johnny looked at her and smiled.  
"He's becoming a real man, cherish that, you won't find many men like that." Johnny said with a wink, she flushed.  
"Now, don't kick, press with your legs." Johnny said, and she did, Vera walked forward.  
"Keep at that, you're doing fine." Johnny said as he watched her sit.

Billy came to Johnny and handed him a bottle.

"I reckon she is hunger since Luke is too." Billy said and smiled.  
"Thanks, yeah she made her call already. We're getting better at this cuz." Johnny said as he looked at his daughter and gave her the bottle, she was eagerly drinking.  
"You've thought about getting a second one?" Billy asked as he looked at his son who was drinking as well.  
"Yeah, but we haven't talked about trying for a second one yet. What about you?" Johnny asked.  
"We did, we want to try but haven't happened yet." Billy said and smiled.

Johnny looked at Anna and then at Paul and smiled.

"Those two are in love, isn't that great to see?" Johnny asked.  
"Ever since you have Baby, you've gone real soft. And yet, you're still that tough guy others are scared off." Billy said with a smile.  
"Well, Baby brings out the best in me." Johnny said.

He looks at his daughter for a bit again, she was looking thoughtful at him while drinking.

"I wonder what is going on in that little head of yours." Johnny whispered and smiled at her, she smiled back and moved her arms.  
"I think she's a daddy's daughter." Billy said.  
"You guys, make a trot, I don't want to let you wait too long for doing anything while I'm feeding my daughter." Johnny said.  
"It's okay, we can wait." Paul said with a smile.

Anna looked at Paul and smiled. When Lorelai was satisfied, Billy took the bottle back to the house. Johnny went to give a proper lesson to the two.

"You're doing great, you are getting the hang of it. Just need more practice." Johnny said as he watched Anna. They stood still, and Paul got off.  
"You can stay for dinner if you want, unless you need to go home." Johnny said.  
"Oh, dad would pick me up at Paul's house at ten." Anna said.  
"So, I guess I can stay for dinner." She added.

Paul grinned a bit. Johnny chuckled about his face.

"Come, care for the horses and then go feed them Paul." Johnny said and smiled.

Paul and Anna walked to the stables and Johnny slowly walked to the field. He looked at his daughter and smiled as he watched her sleeping, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the late afternoon summer air with his daughter close to him. Penny parked the car and they stepped out.

"You mind if I tell the news to Johnny alone first? Bet he wants to tell everyone else himself." Baby said as Penny opened the trunk.  
"Go to him." Penny said with a smile.

Baby gave Penny a kiss on her cheek and walked to the stables. She saw Paul and Anna feeding the horses.

"Where is Johnny?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, he went for walk." Paul said and looked at Baby.

She walked away and looked around, then she saw him at the gate of the field, she watched him and smiled as she saw how Johnny was looking at his daughter. She took a deep breath and walked to him. Tammen whinnied and Johnny looked up, that was a sign that Baby is back. He looked around and saw her coming. His smile was sweet, and she smiled at him.

"Hey." Johnny whispered and stuck his hand out.  
"Hey." Baby whispered and gave him a kiss.  
"How was girls' time?" He asked as he laid his free arm around her.  
"It was fun, we have everything for the holiday now, we went to see a movie. A totally stupid one but that doesn't matter. We are getting visitors for dinner I think, but I'm not sure and I have some wonderful news for you." Baby said.

She was a bit excited, Tammen stood at the gate and Baby stroked his nose.

"Take a breath Baby." Johnny said and smiled, he gave her a kiss.  
"What news?" He asked curious.

Baby took the tests out of her back pocket and showed them to Johnny, he looked at them and he was a bit speechless.

"All three positive." Baby whispered and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
"When?" He asked.  
"I didn't get my period a week ago, so I took the tests today, I wanted to be sure." Baby answered.

Johnny's smile grew, and Baby saw the emotions in his eyes.

"I'm so happy." He said and kissed Baby, she grabbed his head and kissed him back.  
"I love you mommy." He whispered and kissed her forehead now.  
"I love you too daddy." She whispered.

She looked at her daughter, who was still peacefully asleep. She gave her daughter a little kiss and looked back up at Johnny.

"I'm going to put Tammen and Nibbit back in their stables. Is everything for them packed for tomorrow?" Baby asked.  
"Yeah, the trailer is ready. The suitcases are down, we are ready to depart." Johnny said with a smile.

Baby gave him a long kiss again and he smiled drowsy and happy. Baby took the halters and walked into the field, Tammen followed her happily and she smiled at him. Nibbit walked to her as well.

"Hello boys, you were having fun?" Baby asked as she puts the halters on.

In each hand a robe, she walked to the gate, Johnny opened the gate for her and she smiled at him. Tammen had his nose on her shoulder like always and Nibbit had his head a little down. Johnny closed the gate and smiled at them, he walked to the house and went to lay Lorelai down in the crib.

"Want some coffee?" Penny asked as she looked at Johnny.  
"Yeah, thanks." Johnny said as he also looks at little Luke.  
"Where is Billy?" Johnny asked as he went to the kitchen.  
"He went to check on Paul and Anna." She said with a smile.  
"Baby told you the news?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah, I never thought it would be happening so quick, but I'm truly happy." Johnny said with a smile. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Congratulations." Penny said.  
"Thank you." He smiled and sat down.  
"What about you? Nothing happening yet?" Johnny asked.  
"Not yet, we are trying." She said and gave him a mug of coffee.  
"Don't stress it, enjoy it and it will come." Johnny said with a smile.  
"We haven't get it on that much as you two have." Penny said, and she looked at him.  
"You need to take your time for it. The next three weeks, enjoy it, it will do both of you good. Billy has been really tired lately and you look tired too." Johnny said, and she sat down, he grabbed her hand.

"You will get a second one." Johnny whispered.  
"How do you two even do it? I mean, you are very busy with having contacts and making contracts, training the horses. Soon the dance school will be here too. Lorelai, who asks a lot of time too." Penny said.  
"We make time, even when we are busy, we make time to be together alone. It is relaxing, I feel so rested and relaxed when I'm alone with Baby, even when it's only at night in the bedroom." Johnny said, Penny smiled at him.  
"I will try to make time with Billy as well." Penny said.  
"Good, I'm sure it will be good for both of you. Say Pen." Johnny said.  
"Yeah?" Penny said.

"I was thinking, about the dancing school, I know it is my dream and that I want to get kids to be off the streets." Johnny said.  
"I know, you already asked me and baby to do the daytime lessons." Penny said.  
"Yeah, but I actually want to have Baby and you run the dance school. I will just give a few lessons in the evening but further everything will be for you two girls. Should I asked Baby to do this?" Johnny asked.  
"Are you sure about that? I mean, this is your dream." Penny said, Baby came inside now.  
"Yeah, I'm very sure about this." Johnny said.  
"Sure, about what?" Baby asked curious.

She walked to Johnny and he grabbed her onto his lap. She giggled as she laid her arms around him.

"Johnny wanted to ask us to run the dance school, just not giving lessons, but run the whole thing." Penny said and looked at Baby. Baby looked at Penny and then at Johnny. "  
Are you sure about that? It's your dream." Baby said.  
"I know, it's still my dream coming true, but I'm so busy with the ranch, that the school might be a bit too much." Johnny said.  
"Alright, but on one condition." Baby said.  
"And that is?" Johnny said.  
"I want the school to be on your name and be named after you, the rest is for Penny and me to do. Is that okay Pen?" Baby looked at Penny.  
"Yeah, sounds wonderful." Penny said with a smile.

Baby looked at Johnny now. He smiled.

"What must I do without you?" He whispered and kissed her neck for a bit.

Baby giggled a bit, Penny stood up and went to the pantry. Billy came inside and smiled, he looked for Penny and found her, she smiled at him and he kissed her. Holding her tight and she laid her arms around his neck, he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes.

"You want some alone time?" Johnny asked, and they looked at Johnny and Baby.  
"Go and relax. We will prepare the BBQ." Baby said with a smile.

Penny smiled and walked to the stairs, dragging Billy with her. Johnny chuckled a bit and looked at Baby.

"You're the best." He whispered and gave her a kiss.  
"They deserve some alone time, they haven't got much of it lately." Baby whispered.  
"You are right." He whispered, she kissed him, and he reacted to it.  
"Hold it mister, for later." Baby whispered, and he smiled.

She kissed his nose and got off his lap. He watched her as Baby went to the pantry to get the meat out for the BBQ.

"Can you check on the two young ones?" Baby asked, and Johnny stood up.  
"I will." He said and walked to the stables.

Johnny checked on the horses, the stables looked clean and then he found the two in the arena, they were cleaning it a bit.

"You two have done enough for today. Get a break." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Okay." Paul said and walked to the side to put the shovel away, Anna followed him.  
"I would have thought that you two would secretly hide and kiss." Johnny said in a teasing way.

They blushed, and Johnny chuckled. Paul took Anna's hand and she blushed a bit more.

"So?" Johnny asked.  
"Anna told me her feelings and I told mine." Paul said.

Johnny grabbed Paul's head and then hugged him, he looked at Anna and hugged her too, which made her blush heavily.

"Go tell your parents and ask if they want to join for the BBQ." Johnny said.  
"I will. Oh Johnny?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah?" Johnny asked.  
"I know you made me promise that I won't let anyone ride on the horses while you are on holiday but is there a chance for Anna.." Paul didn't finish his sentence, Johnny smiled and nodded.  
"But only on Vera." Johnny said and pointed at him.  
"Thanks." Paul said with a big smile.  
"And you, keep practicing if you want to stay with this cowboy." Johnny said.

He looked at Anna with a smile while his arm went around Paul's neck.

"For sure. Thank you so much." Anna said with a big smile now.  
"Now go, I see you in a bit." Johnny said.

They quickly went to Paul's home. Johnny smiled and walked to see Nibbit for a moment.

"You'd ever thought that our lives would be this great?" Johnny whispered as he cuddled Nibbit a bit.  
"From tomorrow on, we have some good relaxing time." Johnny whispered and smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 44

Johnny was looking forward to the holiday, to the riding together with Baby, but most of all to the dancing they used to do in the evenings. Johnny know they also can have sleep ins from time to time, he is sure that Jake and Marge would love to babysit Lorelai and Luke. Johnny walked to Tammen and rubbed his neck.

"You behave yourself." Johnny said to Tammen, who breezed a bit while eating hay.

Johnny walked to the house and helped Baby with the BBQ. Baby's phone went off and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" Baby asked.  
"Oh, hey Susan." Baby said, on that moment Johnny walked inside.  
"Yeah, no problem, I'll text you the address. See you in about an hour." Baby said, and she ended the call, Baby texted the address to Susan.  
"Who is Susan?" Johnny asked. Baby looked at him.  
"The person I have invited for the BBQ. She's an old classmate that we ran into earlier." Baby said.  
"Okay, I'm going to check on the little ones. You need help?" He asked.  
"You can put the BBQ on if you are done with the little ones. I'm marinating the meat now and preparing the salad." Baby said, Paul and Anna came back inside.

"Hey." Baby said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen counter again.  
"You need help?" It was Anna, Baby looked at her.  
"Yeah, if you want you can start cutting the vegetables." Baby said and pointed at them.

Anna went to help Baby and Paul walked to Johnny, who just lifted Lorelai out of the crib.

"I asked mom and dad, they thank you for the offer, but they already made plans to go out for dinner. They don't do that often, but today is a special day for them." Paul said.  
"What special day?" Johnny asked curious.  
"Their twenty-fifth anniversary, and they wanted to spend it alone." Paul said.  
"That's great, I will congratulate them later." Johnny said.  
"Be right back, these two need new diapers." Johnny said.

He took Luke on his free arm, he went to the bathroom. Paul went to the kitchen.

"Give your man something to drink." Baby whispered to Anna, she blushed a little but did so.

Paul smiled at Anna and grabbed her hand shyly, she looked at him and they smiled a little. Baby watched them and smiled. Paul gave her a quick kiss and blushed, Anna looked at him, first surprised but then she kissed him. Johnny came back down and saw them, he smiled as he went to lay the two babies down in the crib again. He walked to Baby and grabbed her from behind, Baby giggled a bit as he kissed her neck. His hands laying on her belly, he smiled, and her hand went to his cheek.

"I'm going to spoil you later." He whispered.

Baby giggled again, he let her go and went outside to light the BBQ. Penny and Billy came downstairs and they looked at Paul, Anna and Baby.

"Oh. Did we take too long?" Penny asked.  
"No, we are fine. Anna helped me, Johnny changed diapers, we are all set." Baby said with a smile.

Penny went to her and looked if she could do anything.

"Susan is coming, she just called." Baby said.  
"You are sure you want her to come?" Penny asked.  
"Well, I have invited her so there is no way around it now." Baby answered.  
"You know, we have two real gorgeous men. You know how Susan is, right? You know what effect Johnny has on women." Penny whispered.  
"It will be fine, she has a boyfriend and she is taking him with her." Baby said.  
"I wonder what boyfriend she got that lives near here and is rich." Penny said, Baby looked out of the window and thought. "  
No idea." She said.

She brought the meat outside. Johnny laid it on the BBQ and gave Baby a soft kiss.

"Go tell them the news." Baby whispered, and he chuckled. He grabbed her into a hug and they looked at the view.  
"We won the lottery honey." Baby said in a matter of speech.  
"All my dreams came true and you are my biggest dream." He whispered, Baby laid her head again his chest.  
"I'd never imagine I would find my true love and live with him on a ranch." Baby whispered.

She played with his fingers while dreaming a bit. Johnny smiled as he looked at their hands.

"I'm going to tell the news and then put up the table outside. The evening is too nice to be inside." Johnny whispered and let her go. She kissed him, and he went inside.  
"Billy, Paul." Johnny said with a smile.  
"And Anna, you're now a part of the family." Johnny said, she smiled shyly.  
"What is it cuz?" Billy asked.  
"I'm going to be a father again." Johnny said with a big smile.

Baby came inside on that moment. Penny smiled happily at her.

"Congratulations!" Billy said and jumped on Johnny's neck.  
"Now you cuz, keep practicing. That's the best part." Johnny whispered as they hugged tightly, Billy chuckled.  
"I love you man." Billy said.  
"I love you too cuz." Johnny said and let Billy go.

Paul gave him a hug too and Anna wanted to give Johnny a hand.

"Really?" Johnny asked and grabbed her in a short hug. She blushed, and Johnny smiled.  
"Life is good." Johnny said as he smiled and looked at Baby.

Baby and Penny dressed the table outside, Anna went to help them while the men took each a beer. Except Paul, he was under age. They heard a car driving on the driveway.

"Think our guests have arrived." Penny said and looked at Baby.  
"I will get them." Billy said and walked to the driveway.  
"I know that car." Baby said as she looked out of the window.  
"What do you mean?" Penny asked. Johnny was looking at the meat.  
"Oh no. Pinch me Pen." Baby said.  
"Why?" Penny asked now as she was putting bread on the table and looking at the car.  
"That's Christopher." Baby said.

Johnny stood straight and turned. Billy came back with the guests and his face didn't look all too happy.

"Take it easy cuz, remember they are guests." Billy whispered.

Christopher stood still when he saw Baby, and then he looked at Johnny.

"Come on darling." Susan said with a smile. Penny looked at Baby.  
"Really?" Penny whispered.  
"Seems like it." Baby whispered back.

"Hello!" Susan said cheerful.  
"Hello Susan, Christopher." Baby said, Susan was surprised.  
"You know Chris?" Susan asked.  
"Um, yeah we sort of know each other." Christopher said.

She looked at him, he looked at Johnny and instantly felt like going away. There was some tension, even Paul felt it and he was confused. Susan greeted Penny in a fake way.

"Who's this?" Susan asked when she saw Anna and Paul.

Christopher and Johnny were looking at each other, Baby walked to Johnny and gave him a kiss. Johnny took a deep breath and walked to Christopher, who seemingly took a step back. Susan saw it and looked at the men, she looked at Johnny and Penny saw the change on Susan's face. Penny rolled her eyes and Baby shook her head. Johnny did not cross his arms, but Christopher was a bit agitated, then Johnny stuck his hand out.

"You are a guest here, because Baby invited your girlfriend. So, shake hands?" Johnny asked.

Christopher was a bit wary but shook Johnny's hand. Who gripped him a bit stronger, but Christopher tried not to burst out. Johnny let his hand go.

"Want a beer?" He asked, as Billy came back.  
"I'm not really a beer drinker." Christopher answered.  
"I have scotch too." Johnny said with a smile.  
"I'll go get it." Billy said and went to the office. The babies started to cry.  
"I'll go." Johnny said.  
"I have bottled a bit earlier. Take one." Baby said.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. He went inside.

"So that is your husband?" Susan asked curious.  
"Yes, that is Johnny." Baby said with a smile.  
"And the other one is?" Susan asked and looked at Penny.  
"That is Billy, my husband and Johnny's cousin." Penny said.  
"You two kept it in the family." Susan said and smiled.  
"And this is Paul, son from our neighbor across the street and his girlfriend Anna. Paul is our help around here." Baby said, laying a hand on Paul's shoulder.  
"Sit down, the food is almost ready." Penny said.

Christopher and Susan did so, Baby looked at Christopher and saw how quiet he was.

"How is your daughter?" Baby asked, he looked at her.  
"She's fine I think." Christopher said.  
"You think?" Baby asked.

Johnny came outside with Lorelai on his arm, he sat down and was giving her the bottle. Susan looked at him and was seemingly melting.

"I haven't seen her in months, she seems to prefer to stay with her mom." Christopher explained.  
"Who is that?" Susan asked and looked at the baby.  
"That's my daughter Lorelai." Baby answered.  
"Lorelai? After your grandmother?" Christopher asked.  
"Yeah, and Johnny's mom." Baby said with a smile.  
"Now, you two got to tell me how you know each other." Susan said.  
"Well." Baby said and looked at Christopher.  
"No, you do." Christopher said.

Billy came with a glass of scotch in one hand and his son on the other arm.

"Christopher and I were a couple many years ago, we were even engaged and." Baby said, and Susan's mouth dropped.  
"Last year he was a bit of an ass, but enough about that." Baby said.  
"Tell me how you two met." Baby said with a smile.  
"Well." Susan started and grabbed Christopher's hand.  
"I came back from LA and was out for a drink and I bumped against Chris. He literally swept me off my feet, he bought me a drink and we had a nice talk." Susan said.

Christopher only nodded but Baby saw he wasn't truly happy.

"That is sweet." Baby said and went to Johnny.  
"She's done." He whispered and looked at a smiling Lorelai.

Baby took her from him and walked to Susan and Christopher.

"You want to hold her?" Baby asked.  
"If I may." Susan said.

Baby laid her daughter carefully in Susan's arms. Christopher did look at her.

"She's adorable." Susan said.  
"We're expecting again." Johnny said and sipped his beer.

Christopher looked at him and Johnny smiled, it was taunting Christopher a bit, but he didn't show it.

"That's great, congratulations." Susan said and looked from Johnny to Baby.

Luke was done feeding as well and Billy gave him to Penny, so he could check on the meat.

"Want to see my son too?" Penny asked.  
"Yeah." Susan said, Baby took Lorelai back, so she could hold Luke.  
"Aw, he is so adorable, such a cute little nose." Susan said, Penny kept standing there. Luke was making a face.  
"Oh, he is doing a poo poo." Penny said and took him from her.  
"The meat is ready." Billy said, and he laid the meat on a plate.

Paul helped him putting it on the table. Christopher watched how organized they were.

"You really all living here together?" Christopher asked.  
"Yeah, well, except Paul and Anna of course." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Isn't the house getting too small?" Christopher looked at it.  
"Penny and Billy are getting their own duplex above the dance school when it is build." Johnny answered.  
"But we will stay close. I couldn't imagine a life without them." He added, it was like a knife went through Christopher. Baby smiled and kissed Johnny once.  
"Stop it, you are destroying him." Baby whispered in his ear.  
"Serves him right, he tried to destroy us." Johnny whispered in her ear. Baby heard Tammen whinnying and smiled.  
"Is there something with him?" Johnny asked.  
"Let me have a looked." Baby said and walked to the stables.

"Hey. You okay?" Baby asked as she looked at Tammen, he had his ears forward and breezed.  
"You just want attention, don't you?" Baby asked.  
"You want to run? Lose some energy?" Baby asked and puts the halter on.

Tammen followed her with his nose on her shoulder, the rest was watching how Baby let him go into the arena, so he could run around for a bit. Baby smiled at him and shooed him away but Tammen was being playful and dared her for a game. She patted on his ass and he ran circles, whinnying and nodded his head. Johnny smiled at them.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Christopher asked.  
"What? Tammen?" Billy asked.  
"The horse running around Baby like that." Christopher said, Susan was in awe.  
"He is beautiful, though looks dangerous." Susan said.  
"Tammen is one of the friendliest horses we have here and he's Baby's horse." Johnny explained.

The food was going around on the table. Baby came back and let Tammen run for a bit, she sat down next to Johnny.

"It's so quiet here." Susan said as they were eating.  
"I love it here." Baby said and looked at her.  
"But it stinks." Christopher said.  
"Try going to my home, cow smell is worse." Paul said, and they chuckled a bit, except Christopher.

A few hours went by and they said good bye to Christopher and Susan. Baby knew he couldn't wait to be gone, he was way too agitated to stay for longer in Johnny's presence. She knew Johnny was taunting him to see how far he could go.

"He is learning to control himself." Johnny said as he stood next to Baby and watched the car driving away. Baby waved a bit and grabbed his hand.  
"You were very territorial towards him." Baby said.  
"Well I never know what he is up to. Remember Kellerman's last year." He said.  
"I remember very well. He's not happy, think Susan is just a way out for him." Baby said and gave a sigh, Johnny laid his arm around her and gave her a kiss.  
"He's still scared of you." Baby said and chuckled a bit.  
"Serves him right, no one messes with my lady or with me." Johnny whispered, Baby stood still and smiled at him.  
"I love you Johnny Castle." Baby said, he smiled and grabbed her closer to him.  
"I love you Frances Castle." He said and laid his forehead against hers.

She smiled and kissed him once. Paul and Anna walked to them.

"Sorry to disturb you." Paul said, they looked at them.  
"I need to get home now. Anna's father can come any minute to pick her up." Paul said.

Baby let Johnny go and hugged them, saying good night. Johnny did the same.

"We depart around noon. So, I guess we will see you tomorrow morning?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Paul said.

Johnny patted him on his back and they walked away.

"Young love." Johnny said with a little sigh.  
"I'm happy for them and proud of you, without you Paul would have never gotten her or gotten rid of his bullies." Baby said and laid her arm around his waist.  
"Let's go." Johnny said.

They walked to the house. Tammen was already back in his stable, the babies were well fed and cleaned. The table was almost clean, so Baby helped Penny to finish it off.

"It's gonna be an early night. Until the babies will wake us." Penny said with a smile.  
"Yeah. Have a good night you two." Baby said and hugged them both.

Johnny brought his daughter to her crib upstairs. He went to his bedroom and looked at Baby lying in bed, she smiled at him as he is undressing himself.

"Can't wait to have our days spent in bed and cuddling and enjoying each other without thinking about work." Baby whispered as she was admiring his body.

He laid himself next to her and smiled. She pushed him on his back and kissed his neck. His hands laying on her back and one stroking her upper arm, he enjoyed her kissed and closed his eyes. He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her.

"I never can get enough of you." He whispered.

He looked in her eyes and gave her a soft kiss, then he smiled, and she looked at his face, amazed by the love it showed but she became curious.

"What are you up to?" She whispered.  
"Giving you the night of your life." He whispered, and he kissed her neck and then moved down.  
"Why are you so good?" She whispered as he laid on top of her again.  
"You are good too." He whispered, she smiled as she went with her hands through his hair.

He was a bit sweaty, but he smiled happily and closed his eyes as she gave him a small kiss. He opened his eyes to look in hers and he kissed her, fiery and passionate. She grabbed his shoulders, boring her fingers into his skin. Her hand grabbed his and they entwined fingers, he grabbed her other hand as well, entwining fingers, he squeezed her hands and he sucked on her neck. He had his eyes closed and let her hands go, she grabbed him tightly and smiled. He moved his head a bit and kissed her neck and jaw, Baby shivered a bit and Johnny grabbed the blanket to pull it on top of them. He moved so he could spoon her, she smiled and closed her eyes. Baby had fallen asleep after a few minutes when Lorelai started to cry. Johnny moved so he could stand up, he walked to Lorelai's bedroom and looked at his daughter.

"What is it sweetie?" He whispered and lifted her up.

He could smell it and smiled as he walked to the bathroom. He was cleaning her when Penny walked into the bathroom, they all used the family bathroom for the babies.

"Oh god." Penny said and turned around when she saw Johnny's naked bum.  
"You act like you never saw me naked." Johnny said and chuckled.  
"It caught me by surprise." Penny said and sat down on the toilet.  
"Is she okay?" Penny asked now.  
"Yeah, she just needed a new diaper." Johnny smiled as he closed her sleeping jumper. Lorelai made some sucking noises.  
"You want mommy?" He whispered as he lifts her on his arms.

Penny watched them and smiled, then he turned around.

"Oh god, really Johnny?" Penny said and turned her head around as she sat on the toilet.

Johnny chuckled and walked to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and Baby moved.

"Someone needs mommy." He whispered and Baby opened her eyes.

She smiled and went to sit straight, he laid Lorelai in Baby's arms who was now eagerly searching for a nipple. Baby smiled as she laid her on the breast, Lorelai made happy sucking noises as she was drinking. Johnny sat himself next to Baby and pushed his arm behind her, Baby looked at him and smiled. She gave him a kiss and then looked at her happy daughter, Johnny watched his daughter as well. His hand stroking a little arm, she grabbed his finger. They enjoyed the family moment. When Lorelai was done drinking, at the end she was falling asleep while sucking a few times. Baby waggled her daughter for a bit.

"Let me bring her back, go back to sleep." He whispered as he could see she was really tired.

She kissed him and laid down again. Johnny brought his daughter back to her crib and laid her down, he smiled as he walked back to the bedroom. Billy came out of the room, wearing a boxer short, Billy saw Johnny, naked.

"Cuz, you're naked." Billy whispered and Johnny chuckled.

"You two have been busy?" Johnny whispered and winked.  
"I just went to see my son." Billy whispered.  
"Right." Johnny said and went into his bedroom, while giving Billy a teasing smile.

Billy shook his head and walked to his bedroom. Johnny laid himself back in bed, Baby moved and he spooned with her again, he smiled and closed his eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**This is a story based on Dirty Dancing mixed with a little from Road House and a bit from Gilmore Girls with a cowboy theme and some of my own mind, though some bits (especially most horses) come from my real life (past and present). So I do not own anything that is related to the movies/series except for that from my own mind and life.**

 **I do hope you enjoy the story and leave a review if you feel like writing one.  
P.S.: My English is still not the best since I'm not native in English so please bare with me on some mistakes I made. **

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45

 _ ***Ten years later***_

Ranch Bizarro was a very well known ranch for their great training techniques, as well as for their great dancing lessons. They've putted dancing back on the map and kids came even from afar to get lessons from Penny and Baby. In the evenings, it was the adult lessons, they were most of the times given by Johnny and Baby while Penny and Billy looked after the kids and watching the lessons. They had a special corner made for this.

Penny and Billy now lived, since it was build, in the duplex above the school. They loved it and it was their special place with their two kids. It took some time for Penny to become pregnant again, no matter how many times they tried. But they got a girl, named Alice, and Penny felt it was complete like this. Now, Luke is ten years old and Alice is six, the children were playing a lot. Alice loved to dance and Luke was a little cowboy already, he tried to help on the ranch and Johnny was learning him how to ride, together with Lorelai and his second one. Billy had bought him a pony.

Even after all these years, the two couples always ate lunch and dinner together, this was their lives and they didn't want it any other way.

Johnny and Baby got three kids, two girls and a boy. Lorelai, also ten years old, was a little dancing cowgirl, she loves everything her father loves but she loves Tammen the most. The second one, who was thirteen months younger, he was almost nine years old, was little Richard. He was an exact copy of his father but with his mother's eyes, though he loves everything Johnny loves, he was a real mommy's boy and so was the youngest, who was now six, the same age as little Alice. Her name is Emma, the two girls were inseparable and they both loved dancing more than anything.

Lisa got finally married to Neil, after many troubles they had. They couldn't be without each other in the end. Max died, of a heart attack and Neil inherited the resort, so they lived there and worked hard to keep it running. They are trying for children.

Jake and Marge came twice per month to the ranch to visit all of them. Baby hadn't seen Christopher ever since that BBQ evening he was with Susan.

"Luke! Stop that! It's not fair!" Lorelai yelled as she ran after Luke who had taken her hat.  
"Stop trying to hit me then." Luke said and laughed as he kept running away from Lorelai.  
"Kids, go get your ponies. It's lesson time." Johnny said.  
"Luke, give the hat back. Stop teasing your cousin." Johnny said.  
"Okay uncle Johnny." Luke said and gave the hat back.

Lorelai put it back on and smiled at her father. He smiled as he lifted her up, she hugged him.

"I love you dad." She said.  
"I love you too. Now go and get Zorro." Johnny said as he put her down again.

She ran after Luke to the stables to get her pony ready. Richard was already ready and stood in the arena, Johnny looked at him and smiled. He walked to his son, who was stepping up on his pony, Candy, as he pushed his hat a bit back. Johnny bought the hat for him when he became eight and he has it on every day ever since he got it.

"Dad, when can I train for the barrel run?" Richard asked his father, he was more advanced at riding than Lorelai and Luke and he had a dream to do barrel run competition.  
"You are still a bit young for that, when you get ten, I will start training you." Johnny said.

Richard gave a deep sigh and made his pony walk away. Johnny looked at him with a smile, shaking his head a bit. Lorelai and Luke came with their ponies and stepped up. Billy was bringing horses to the field and Paul was sweeping the hallway. Baby was teaching the teenage class, while Penny was looking at the administration. Emma and Alice were dancing with the teenagers and giggled a lot.

"Girls, be serious or go to the corner." Baby said as she smiled at her daughter and niece.  
"Okay mommy." Emma said and they tried to make a serious face.

Baby chuckled and shook her head. The lesson was over and it was near dinner time, Penny came to the dance floor and smiled. Alice ran to her mother, she was like a copy of Penny. Penny lifted her daughter up and smiled.

"Alice, come let's play." Emma said and ran to the corner.

Penny put her daughter back down and she ran to Emma. Baby walked to Penny and smiled.

"They're exactly like us Baby." Penny said as they looked at their youngest.

"Yeah, let's hope they find some good husbands who will accept that they never want to live separated." Baby said and gave a little sigh.  
"Yeah, let's hope for it." Penny said.  
"I'm going to start dinner." Penny said.  
"I will join you soon, gonna sweep here first." Baby said, Penny gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Girls, come with me. You can play at the house." Penny said.

The girls ran to Penny and they walked outside. Baby took the broom and she began to sweep. The music turned on, it was one of those songs that brought a lot of memories back to Baby. She turned and saw Johnny standing there with a smile. He took his hat off and threw it on a chair, then he walked to her just like he did the first time he asked her to dance dirty back at Kellerman's, ten years ago. She smiled as she walked to him, letting the broom fall, he gave her a half smile and and grabbed her hands.

"Hey you." Baby whispered.

He laid her arms around his neck and moved against her. She moved with him, they danced a bit, smiling at each other, enjoying the moment together alone. Her hands went through his hair and he looked down, then kissed her chest, just between her breasts and went down to her belly while they kept dancing, he went back up while his hands had grabbed her bum. She smiled as he looked in her eyes, smiling too. Their noses touched each other and he pressed her a little more against him, she bit her lip, he smiled and she saw his eyes getting darker and deeper. Richard walked inside on the moment Johnny kissed Baby and he looked at them.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious, they stopped dancing and Baby looked at him.  
"We were dancing." Baby answered and he walked to his mother. Johnny looked down for a bit just to cool down.  
"Are you okay daddy?" Richard asked.  
"I am son." Johnny said and laid his hand on Richard's head.

Richard smiled at his father. Baby picked up the broom.

"Come son, we go to the house for dinner." Johnny said and looked at Baby, she smiled at him.  
"I want to dance like you daddy." Richard said.  
"One day son, when you are big you will get to dance like me." Johnny said and smiled at his son.  
"With mommy?" Richard asked, Johnny chuckled and looked at Baby.  
"No son, with someone you will love." Baby said and gave him a kiss on his head.

Johnny kissed Baby softly and smiled before he walked away. The music switched and it was _hey baby_ , she gave a sigh as she looked at Johnny and admiring his body like a teenager head over heels. Leaning her chin on the broom. The four of them had their tenth anniversary some weeks ago and they got a very nice present from Neil and Lisa, a very relaxing and nice holiday at Kellerman's for three weeks. They were looking forward to it, they hadn't had a holiday since the last time they were at Kellerman's and that was when they got the holiday as their wedding present from Max. This time they know they can sleep in and don't have to stand up at night. Johnny was truly looking forward to the holiday and have Baby most of the time for himself. Baby quickly swept the floor and went to the house after she turned off the music.

"What's for dinner?" Baby asked as she walked inside.  
"The kids want pizza, what you reckon Baby?" Penny asked.  
"You know what I say to pizza, right?" Baby said with a smile.  
"Pizza it is." Johnny said and walked to the office to order the pizzas, the kids cheered.

Billy and Paul walked inside, smiling.

"Daddy!" Alice said and went to her father, he lifted her up to hug her.  
"Paul has some news to tell us." Billy said and he sat down with Alice on his lap.

Johnny came back from the office. Everyone was looking at Paul and waited, he swallowed once.

"Anna and I are engaged." Paul said and then he smiled.  
"Oh my god, that is so great!" Penny said and hugged Paul, Baby hugged him as well.  
"It's about time son." Johnny said and smiled at him. Paul looked at Johnny and smiled too.  
"I had thought you would pop the question earlier." Johnny said and walked to Paul, they hugged and patted on each other's back.  
"Not long and little ones will come too." Billy said in a teasing way.

Paul looked at him and then at the kids, he chuckled and sat down. Emma went to him and he putted her on his lap. Emma was very fond of Paul, he practically had a lot of practice already with the children.

"Anna would love to have three, I want to start with having the wedding first." Paul said and they chuckled.  
"I've ordered an extra pizza, is your fiancé coming today?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, she will be here in a bit." Paul said with a smile.

Later that evening, after the dance lessons, they sat in the corner in the dance room, talking and laughing while drinking a beer. The kids were already to bed, Baby sat against Johnny who had his arm around her and sipped his beer.

"Remember the birth of Luke and Lorelai?" Penny asked and smiled as she looked at Baby.  
"Yeah, I was aggressive against the nurse. I didn't want to go into another delivery room, I needed to be with you." Baby said and chuckled a bit.  
"I was the same, Billy got a bit scared I think." Penny said.  
"I actually did got scared there." Billy said in a teasing way, Penny kissed him and smiled.  
"Ten years, who would have thought we would be here, still together?" Baby asked and looked at Penny again, they grabbed each other's hand.  
"I wouldn't want it another way Baby." Penny said and moved to give Baby a kiss on her cheek.

"Penny?" Johnny asked and she looked at him.  
"Remember when we were ten years old? We met on the streets, I was dancing for money, or at least I tried and you came to look at me and told me what I did wrong and then you told me you wanted to be a Rockette." Johnny said and smiled.  
"That feels like centuries ago." Penny said with a smile.  
"It was the first moment of our friendship, every day you came to look at me and help me with dancing." Johnny said with a smile.  
"Yeah, but truth is that I already found you a great dancer and I just wanted to dance with you." Penny said and Johnny smiled at her.

"You never became a Rockette Pen, where has that dream gone to?" Johnny asked.  
"A lot happened, you know that, the trouble with mom, you wanted more than friends, dropping out of school, getting kicked out by mom and getting pregnant from you. I can't really say I ever thought about the dream again, Baby turned my whole life around." Penny said with a smile and looked at Baby again.

"I remember when you said yes to me to become my girlfriend. At that moment I thought we would stay together for life, and I thought I really loved you, I love you but not in that sense. I also remember it only was for short, we grew apart, although that is what I felt and then I got the opportunity to become a dance instructor. It was a dream coming true and I wanted to share that with you but you got thrown out and told me to go. It was the moment I knew that we weren't meant to be lovers, but just friends and we broke up. So I wanted to tell you that we needed to stay friends, but a lot happened and I got pushed to move the next day and I couldn't find you anywhere." Johnny said and sipped his beer.

"I wanted to tell you on that moment that I was pregnant from you, but you broke up and even I knew it was better that way, it did broke my heart so I ran for it and I lived on the streets for weeks, not knowing what to do and what would become of me." Penny said.

Johnny still felt a guilt washing over him when he thought of that. Penny looked at him, not being sad but smiled and looked at Baby.

"I slept for days on the stairs of the abortion clinic, trying to think of a plan on how to get an abortion." Penny said.  
"You never considered to keep it?" Baby asked.  
"I did, but I never knew how Johnny would respond to that if he would find out and I certainly didn't want to raise a child on the streets. I was sixteen after all. And that one day, I was crying my heart out because I was on the verge on ending my own life. I didn't saw a future in front of me. It was that moment that Baby walked by." Penny said and smiled at Baby.

Johnny gave Baby a sweet kiss and she smiled at him.

"That was the start of our friendship, and I still thank god every day for Baby." Penny said and smiled, Baby saw a tear.

She moved to hugged Penny, Johnny looked at Billy and held up his beer, Billy gave him a nod and they sipped their beers. They listened to the music for some time, Baby cuddled with Johnny who smiled happily and kissed her from time to time. Billy and him were talking about their childhood memories and Penny laid against Billy with her eyes closed.

"Wanna dance?" Johnny whispered, Baby looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah." She whispered, they stood up and walked to the dance floor.

Billy grabbed the remote and switched music, Johnny looked at him and chuckled when he saw Billy's smile. He gave Penny a kiss on her head and took another sip while looking at Johnny and Baby dancing close and slow.

"This is how it is meant to be." Billy whispered and took another sip.

 **The End**


End file.
